Creciendo Juntos
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Un viaje lo puede cambiar todo. ¿Que puede hacer Samantha Puckett para evitar lo inevitable? La confianza fue la destrucción y su destrucción será su fortaleza, la de ambos. Segunda parte, nuevo rate  M  por la temática
1. No todo es color de rosa

Pues esta es una idea de tantas que se me ha ocurrido… espero les guste…

Besos

_**No todo es color de rosa…**_

Sam estaba en el sofá de Carly cambiado canales sin prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad es que no quería pensar en nada, para eso necesitaba su mente ocupada en algo. Ella deseaba en secreto olvidarse de todo y buscar la salida más fácil, huir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Era tonta, muy tonta al dejar que todo eso le sucediera, su madre se había aprovechado de ella y por primera vez en su vida deseo ser como Melanie y dejar todo atrás.

Su vida estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, Sam era una chica llena de miedos que sabía ocultar a la perfección todo bajo una máscara de agresividad. Gracias a eso, nadie se atrevía a dañarle, en vez de ser ella la asustada todos le temían. Por otra parte, su familia estaba rota desde que su padre había desaparecido, ella no lo recuerda muy bien, solo una que otras imágenes donde él sonreía o la cargaba.

La mano de Sam subió instintivamente a su cuello donde tenía el secreto mejor guardado, una cadenita con sus iniciales, ella recuerda vagamente el día que su padre se la regalo antes de irse. Solo tenía cuatro años cuando él se fue, ya ni lo recordaba y por más que tratara de hacerlo le fue imposible. La rubia se dejo caer por completo en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, quería dormir pero sentía una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Sam, ¿puedes dejar de no hacer nada y subir a ensayar? –dijo Carly molesta.

-Voy –susurró tratando de ocultar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-No sé cuando empezaras a ser más responsable, tienes 17 años… -Sam decidió no prestarle atención a tanto parloteo, no es que no le agradezca tanta preocupación, pero últimamente se sentía peor cuando comenzaba a regañarla.

Subieron al estudio, Freddie estaba sentado con la laptop en sus piernas, se le veía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Él y Carly eran sus mejores amigos, en los únicos que confiaba aunque solo por él sentía algo más que amistad, pero Freddie estaba enamorado de Carly.

-Hmm, la princesa decidió dejar su trono… -susurró Freddie de forma burlona.

-Cierra la boca y comencemos… -dijo la rubia nada amenazante, algo raro en ella pero solo Freddie lo noto.

-Okey, en 5… 4… 3… 2…

-Hola, mundo. Yo no soy Sam…

-Y yo no soy Carly –dijo sin ánimos.

-Pero esto es… iCarly –gritó Carly mientras la rubia la seguía por susurrante. –A ver para, ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?

Carly estaba cansada de la actitud de su amiga, ya casi no hablaba y ni siquiera tenía ese apetito voraz que podía dejar su nevera vacía. Pero eso se iba a acabar hoy y para lograrlo tenía que ser dura, si era necesario le dejaría de hablar para hacerle reaccionar.

-Carly yo…

-Si no vas a decir la verdad es mejor que te vayas –gritó enfadada la morena.

-Hey, no te pases… solo está actuando…

-¿Por qué la defiendes si te maltrata de cada rato? Ella está rara y no quiere admitirlo, solo es una mala amiga –sentenció Carly sin una pisca de dolor.

-¿En verdad creen eso? –preguntó Sam mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo no… -intentó decirle Freddie, pero la morena le interrumpió.

-Sí, lo creemos –espetó desafiante.

-Pues… -Sam derramo unas cuantas lágrimas antes de desaparecer dejándolos sorprendidos.

Freddie corrió tras ella, podía escuchar sus pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras. No entendía lo que le pasaba pero lo iba a averiguar, sabía que ella estaba extraña desde las vacaciones de verano. La siguió por las calles de Seattle hasta llegar a un parque donde se dejo caer bajo un árbol. Las personas la observaban y murmuraban mientras la señalaban cuando notaban los sollozos de ella, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Sam, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Freddie preocupado.

-Déjame en paz… -gritó la rubia con odio- ¿Qué pasa con la gente? No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie esté a mi lado. Déjame sola –al decir eso se quebró, comenzó a abrazarse mientras su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente.

-Pero…

-Freddie, por una vez en tu vida haz lo que te digo. Déjame sola -dijo antes de levantarse y correr hacia el otro extraño del parque donde un grupo de chicos la esperaba.

Freddie por su parte no se movió y ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, se giró para emprender camino hacía Brushwell plaza cuando escuchó su voz.

-Hey Benson… -se giró para observarla. –Renuncio a iCarly y a toda mi vida…

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Observó como Sam se iba con sus nuevos amigos, no estaba feliz, tampoco había tristeza en su rostro; solo podía ver nada, ningún tipo de sentimientos en su rostro. Sam había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Freddie se sentía culpable ya que le había fallado.

_Dos semanas atrás…_

Carly y Sam planificaban con ánimo el próximo segmento de iCarly, Freddie solo las observaba y aportaba ideas. De pronto comenzó a repicar el celular de Sam, ella contesto muy animada pero borró su sonrisa tan rápido como pudo. Ninguno de los dos sabía le había dicho para que reaccionara de esa manera.

-Lo sé –dejó de hablar para luego fruncir el ceño. –Ma… pero yo no… muy bien.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Carly con una sonrisa.

-Nada, me tengo que ir…

-Pero y el ensayo –dijo Freddie sorprendido.

-Háganlo sin mí –gritó desde el pasillo, ya se había ido.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo saber que esa llamada cambiaría por completo a la rubia y la alejaría cada vez más de sus vidas.

Sam faltó al colegio en lo que quedaba de semana, no fue a realizar el show y tampoco llamaba para disculparse. Carly estaba muy molesta y se lo haría saber, estaba harta que la rubia hiciera lo que se le venga en gana sin justificarse. Una mañana apareció en el colegio con los ojos hinchados y rojos, Freddie tenía la certeza que su amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento y respetaba su silencio, pero no por eso le dejaba de preocupar, era todo lo contrario.

La morena tenía otros planes, se acercó a Sam de forma agresiva y le grito en frente a todo el estudiantado. Sin embargo, a la rubia no parecía importarle y solo se limitó a responderle un débil "_Si tú supieras…"_ Freddie frunció el ceño e intento preguntarle, pero la chica solo lo esquivo alegando que iba a saltarse las clases de ciencias porque le aburrían. Ese fue el último día que Sam volvió a asistir a clases.

_En casa de Carly (Actualmente)_

-¿Y bien, la conseguiste? –preguntó la morena preocupada.

-Sí… -dijo Freddie con una sonrisa triste en los labios. –Renuncia a iCarly.

Carly se dejo caer en las escaleras, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién renuncia? –preguntó Spencer saliendo de su habitación.

-Sam –susurró Freddie sentado en el sofá-, no quiere vernos más.

El motivo de ese comportamiento era un misterio, pero lo iba a averiguar a como dé lugar. No por nada ella era su amiga, la quería proteger y no descansaría hasta que Sam confiara nuevamente en él.


	2. Ayuda

Respuestas a sus comentarios...

**Caaro13:** no es una niña toda mala, en ese momento Carly solo quería hacerle reaccionar, pero no lo logro.

**GadiiSeddie**: Gracias por tu comentario ^_^ espero te guste este capitulo.

**Vaalee Oo:** Sí, ella fue. Esos chicos son conocidos de Sam, viven en su mismo barrio como todos, pero no figuran solo fueron la escusa para escapar.

**Alice-ly:** pues me alegra que sean de tu agrado mis historias, esta en particular tiene un tinte muy especial para mí ya que la engloban dos situaciones que son reales.

**katerivers**: gracias por tu comentario ^_^ espero que disfrutes este cap.-

**Princess By Poetry:** jajaja todo el capitulo me lo pusiste en el review, en fin, espero que te gustara y disculpa tantos sentimientos encontrados.

**Dark dragon hades:** gracias por tu comentario... aquí tienes el segundo cap :D espero saber tu opinión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creciendo juntos:<em>**

**_Ayuda_**

Poco a poco invadía su cuerpo nublando sus sentidos, había dejado de forcejear, sus sollozos habían cesado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Los brazos que la sujetaban ya no estaban allí y la mujer que tomaba de su brazo para evitar el movimiento sonreía satisfecha.

-Bien, ya con esto van dos semanas que experimentamos con la chica… -dijo un hombre calvo que jadeaba cansado-. Vaya que si sabe defenderse…

-Lo sé, le enseñé todo lo que sabe –dijo Pam Puckett con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

-Pues, con esto sabemos que es seguro y no trae secuelas –sentenció otro hombre con una sonrisa en los labios. -Esta pequeña era fuerte y sana, eso nos ayudo a que aguantara más.

-Te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir, además no podía ofrecerte a la otra porque esta con el perdedor de su padre… -informó Pam con amargura. –Ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

La rubia se quedo en el piso observando el techo de su casa como si fuera lo más hermoso. Su sonrisa estaba en su punto máximo, ella sentía la felicidad correr por sus venas. Todo a su alrededor era hermoso, podía observar estrellas y rayos a su alrededor. Sam suspiro aparentemente feliz mientras se levantaba, sin embargo, cayó inmediatamente estallando en carcajadas.

No solo le habían inyectado una droga común y corriente, por su torrente sanguíneo había heroína y morfina, durmiendo así cualquier parte de su cuerpo. El efecto solo duraría unas cuantas horas, eso le permitiría a Pam dejarla allí sin formar tanto escándalo; ese era un negocio que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, había mucho dinero de por medio.

Por otro lado, en el apartamento de los Shay se encontraban Gibby, Freddie y Carly estudiando para el examen de historia. Era una prueba importante y valía el 70% de su calificación total, la morena resaltaba los párrafos importantes mientras que Gibby solo se limitaba a leer. El único que no parecía importarle un poco el susodicho examen era Freddie, sus ojos estaban fijos en su celular.

No sabía porque sentía la necesidad de buscar a la rubia, un mal presentimiento lo mantenía inquieto. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que su mejor amiga había dejado de hablarles, ya no asistía al colegio y mucho menos se le veía por los sitios donde solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Una noche intentó llamarle pero su madre le dijo que ella ya no vivía allí, eso en vez de calmarle lo había alterado más.

-Freddie, ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? –preguntó Gibby al notarlo extraño.

-Nada… bueno, sí –Carly frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. –Es por Sam, la llamé.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Carly interesada.

-Me contestó su mamá… ella me dijo que Sam ya no vivía allí –susurró aun desconcertado.

Carly y Gibby se miraron a los ojos, sus expresiones eran de confusión y miedo. ¿Por qué ella la había negado? Al siguiente día, los chicos caminaban hacia el colegio; la morena estaba estresada y ni hablar del castaño que releía sus apuntes. Carly bostezaba mientras tarareaba una fecha importante, pero se detuvo súbitamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca dibujaba una perfecta "O".

-¿Sam? –Carly estaba alterada, ni en sus más locos sueños podía haber imaginado a su amiga de esa manera.

Freddie se detuvo al percatarse del retraso de la morena y se giró.

-Carly, llegaremos tar… su libro fue a parar al suelo.

Sam los observaba del otro lado de la calle, tenía un aspecto horroroso. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía bolsas violáceas, sus labios estaban partidos y su cabello sucio. El castaño intentó acercarse, pero ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo bruscamente, ella simplemente se dejo guiar pero antes de cruzar una calle se giró.

Solo por un momento sus ojos se conectaron, eso fue suficiente para hacerle entender que ella no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda.

Sam por su parte sentía cada vez más fuerte el agarré de Víctor, el nuevo novio de su madre. Sabía que le tocaría una buena solo por haberse atrevido a escapar. Cuando llegaron a su casa su frente rebotó contra el sucio piso de madera, no dolió en ese momento gracias a la droga, pero luego sería insoportable.

-¿Qué pretendías niñita? Se te olvida que no puedes salir –gritó Víctor a todo pulmón mientras la rubia se abrazaba fuertemente.

-Nada, no pretendía nada… -la voz de Sam estaba rota a causa del miedo. –No recuerdo como llegué allí… yo solo me di cuenta que estaba en la calle antes de llegar… lo juro –gritó desesperada porque le creyeran, su plan había fallado.

Dos horas atrás había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo dolía y sentía muchas ganas de vomitar. Ella sabía cuál era el motivo de ese malestar, la droga ya había dejado de surtir efecto y seguramente se había caído o tropezado por todo el lugar. Se levantó dispuesta a huir de ese lugar, esconderse donde nadie pudiera encontrarla hasta que los vio.

Se maldijo internamente por quererlos y extrañarlos tanto, en ese momento mataría por un abrazo de Freddie o de Carly. Solo quería sentirse protegida por una vez en su vida, si tan solo su madre su no se hubiese enamorado de ese maldito. Recuerda el primer día que lo conoció, ese día cambio su vida por siempre.

_Estaba ensayando con Carly y Freddie en el estudio, reían haciendo payasadas para un nuevo segmento. Sin embargo, Sam recibió una llamada a mitad de ensayo, era de su madre. La necesitaba con urgencia para conocer a su dichoso novio, tenía que ir ya que la había amenazado con ir por ella. _

_-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Carly con una sonrisa. Sam odiaba mentirle, pero tampoco le gustaba ventilar sus problemas a todo el mundo._

_-Nada, me tengo que ir… -esa fue su respuesta._

_-Pero y el ensayo… -Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de no detenerse para responderle así que lo mejor fue correr. _

_-Háganlo sin mí… -gritó la rubia desde el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras. "Vaya que si es insistente el ñoño…" dijo Sam en su mente mientras salía de Brushwell Plaza._

_Caminó por las calles abarrotadas de personas, ella estaba acostumbrada, era un día normal en su vida. Llegó hasta el patio de remolques, saltó el pequeño cercado que dividía su remolque del de los demás y entró a su casa. Lo primero que vio fue a su madre sonreír, al menos parecía estar feliz. _

_-Sammy, mi pequeña… -la rubia frunció el ceño y caminó hasta donde su madre se encontraba. _

_-Él es mi hombre, su nombre es Víctor –el aludido se levanta y sonríe de una forma que no le gustó nada. _

_-Es un placer conocerte, niña._

_-Bien, esto ya es incomodo. Regresaré con Carly, necesito… -guardo silencio cuando dos hombres se interpusieron entre la salida y ella._

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Sammy. Es más, ya no necesitaras a tus amigos, ya lo veras –sentenció su madre con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Déjame salir o te haré daño –gruñó Sam con ira. _

_-Vaya, tiene agallas. Me gusta –dijo Víctor entre risas. –Atrápenla…_

_Fueron largos minutos de forcejeo, Sam pateaba y golpeaba a diestra y siniestra. Los gritos tampoco se hicieron esperar, esa situación la estaba asustando. En el momento que los hombres la tomaron y la apresaron en el piso supo que iba a empeorar. Víctor se acercó a ella sacando una pequeña jeringa con un extraño liquido amarillento, en ese momento, Sam dejo de moverse. _

_Ella observaba horrorizada lo que él tenía en sus manos, no podía ser lo que ella creía, su madre no podía caer tan bajo. Pam, su madre, se acercó a ella y tomó con fuerza uno de sus brazos._

_-Tranquila, mi niña, no te va a doler –dijo descaradamente. En su cabeza algo hizo click y empezó a forcejear nuevamente. No podía estar sucediéndole eso._

_-Shhh, tranquilita y no dolerá, lo prometo –susurró burlonamente el novio de su madre._

_Sam se horrorizo cuando sintió la aguja atravesar su piel y el liquido recorrer sus venas, las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos y comenzó a gritar, necesitaba ayuda. Lentamente empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo un hormigueo extraño, era una sensación que nunca pensó sentir jamás. _

-Muy bien, chiquilla… -la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta. –Vete a tu habitación…

Sam asintió y se levantó del piso, si minutos atrás sentía su cuerpo adolorido, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento. Entró en el pequeño cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras buscaba rápidamente su teléfono. Cuando por fin dio con el todo su buzón estaba lleno.

34 mensajes:

Mensaje 1:

"_Sam, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Fredifer _

Mensaje 2:

"_Nos estás preocupando amiga, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Carly _

Sam buscó rápidamente las opciones de mensaje y borró todos, no quería leer y tampoco quería meter a ninguno de sus amigos en ese problema. La rubia se alarmó al escuchar los pasos acercándose a su habitación, escondió el teléfono y se dejo caer en la cama; fingió estar dormida y espero.

-Niña, tenemos que salir… -el corazón de Sam latía a mil por segundo, estaba segura que la drogarían de nuevo. –Evítanos las molestias y coopera por una vez, dame tu brazo.

Por primera vez hizo lo que le pidieron, sintió el liquido avanzando por sus venas, pero esta vez fue diferente el aire le faltaba y todo le daba vueltas. La rubia no se detuvo a ver si ellos se habían ido, solo busco el celular bajo su almohada y marcó el número de Freddie.

-Por favor, responde… -Sam gimió contra el teléfono, tenía miedo.

En Ridgeway toda el aula estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, uno solo se movía incomodo en su asiento a sabiendas que su celular vibraba hasta el cansancio. Gruñó por lo bajo y sacó su celular sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

-Sam… -susurró al ver su nombre en la pantalla. -¿Bueno? –dijo aun susurrante mientras miraba al profesor.

Su respiración se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? –alzó la voz al menos seis octavas llamando la atención de todos. -¿Dónde estás?

A Freddie no le importaba el examen solo caminaba hacia la salida.

-Voy… espérame… aguanta ¿sí? Solo aguanta… -Freddie comenzó a correr hacia el salón donde se encontraba Carly. Al llegar abrió la puerta con fuerza alarmando a todos, principalmente a su morena amiga. –Es ella… tenemos que ir por ella ahora.

Carly no se detuvo a preguntar y mucho menos a recoger sus cosas, lo único que hizo fue seguir a Freddie por un camino que conocía bien. Cuando llegaron al tráiler de Sam buscaron su ventana que estaba abierta. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ver lo que estaban a punto de encontrar, ninguno de los dos pensó que ella estaba pasando por esa situación, lo único que sabía era que Sam necesitaba ayuda y estaban dispuestos a dársela.


	3. Malos recuerdos

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**-Princess by Poetry: relax :D todo pasara, no será tan fácil como parece, espero te guste este capitulo...**

**-Caaro 13: gracias por tu comentario... Jajaja, en este fic Carly es buena :D no os preocupeis! **

**-kateseddie123: Muchas gracias, me alegra saberlo ^^-. Espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo.**

**-TheRockAngel: Ahh tiempo sin hablarte, linda, gracias por leerme siempre ^^ besos.**

**-honey04: te entiendo perfectamente cuando hablas de esperar, yo he pasado por ello. He esperado meses por un solo capitulo en fics que bueno te juro son lo maximo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**-Fernose: Juntos esta en espera porque necesito que mi amiga se mejore para comenzar a escribirla, recuerda que no es sola. :)**

**-Dark Dragon Hades: Gracias por tu comentario... No gozo maltratando a nadie, solo es parte de la trama xD**

**-Adu: Claro que seguiré ^_^ muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, besotes.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo, gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Creciendo Juntos<strong>

**Malos recuerdos…**

La morena observaba la escena divertida, Sam se burlaba de Freddie mientras este trataba de defenderse en vano. No podía creer lo rápido que se había recuperado, solo tres meses desde su llamada y la verdad, Carly no quería recordar ese día. Pasaron por muchos momentos malos, denuncias y visitas al juzgado ya que Spencer estaba peleando la custodia de la rubia. Sin embargo, para ella eso no era importante, lo que de verdad importaba era el bienestar de su amiga.

-Simplemente tienes que aceptar que nunca tendrás una vida normal, mírate. Eres amante a las computadoras, te encanta jugar con barbies y amas esas películas ñoñas y extrañas –dijo Sam entre risas.

-No son barbies, son figuras de colección…

-Da igual lo que sean, es una actitud algo rara para un "hombre" –la rubia dijo con sorna.

-Ash, calla esa boca oxigenada –dijo Freddie rojo, estaba furioso.

Sam se levantó del mueble y se acercó hasta el mesón de la cocina donde se encontraba Freddie. Carly observó alerta por sí acaso salía con una de sus locuras que podía dejar al castaño inconsciente o peor. Pero solo la vio acercarse a él y susurrarle algo al oído que lo hizo enrojecer más. Freddie se levantó y sin decir palabra alguna abandono el apartamento de los Shay.

-¡Ay, Sam! ¿Qué le dijiste esta vez? –preguntó Carly algo molesta.

-Nada de lo cual debas preocuparte… tengo hambre, vamos por un batido –invitó la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo, Carly no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema.

-Amiga, solo dime que…

-Lo amenacé, ¿Está bien? Nunca aceptaré que el ñoño me callé, ni porque sea mi amigo lo aceptaré… -sentenció la rubia caminando hasta la salida. Entonces se detuvo al notar que Carly se había quedado parada en medio de la sala con una sonrisa de punta a punta. -¿Qué pasa?

-Dijiste que es tu amigo, nunca lo habías hecho –espetó Carly feliz.

-Carlangas, deliras en tu mundo rosa. Vamos, muero de hambre –gritó mientras salía por el pasillo ocultando perfectamente su sonrisa.

La morena movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, estaba feliz y algo sorprendida del cambio que Sam estaba experimentando. El trato de ella hacia Freddie siempre fue hostil, golpes y malas contestas por cuatro largos años. Al principio era molesto, las peleas eran estresantes, ni hablar de los golpes y abusos hacía el bienestar psicológico y emocional de Freddie. Sam había hecho muchas cosas como pegarle, insultarle, burlarse de su madre y hasta de su hombría como había hecho minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, su relación había mejorado significativamente con el pasar de los años. Este último año en especial, su cambio se había hecho más evidente; Sam no se mostraba agresiva, solo eran insultos y una que otra pelea por diversión. Eso era un gran avancé y más si ella estaba admitiendo que él era su amigo.

Por otro lado, Freddie se encontraba en su habitación con la almohada sobre su cabeza mientras se quejaba una y otra vez. No podía creer lo que ese demonio le había dicho, ahora no podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente y tampoco podía obviar ese fuego que le había hecho sentir. "_En cualquier momento puedo mostrarte… ya sabes… que soy completamente rubia, idiota"_ Freddie gruñó contra su almohada otra vez.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarle a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza? El tan solo recuerdo de sus palabras le hacía sonrojar. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, nada había cambiado en ella, seguía siendo la misma chica que gozaba maltratándolo. Cuando la conoció le había parecido una persona desagradable y grosera, sin embargo, había ocasiones en las cuales Freddie compartía con ella sin pelear ni nada parecido, en esos momentos era muy agradable.

Sonrió aun más al recordar su primer iCarly, todos eran unos niños todavía. Carly era la niña más hermosa que pudieron ver sus ojos y la rubia era eso, una cosa, ni siquiera la consideraba una niña. Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca, que inmaduros eran en esos tiempos; siempre buscando el contacto físico y palabras hirientes.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Freddie le preguntó a la nada. Él hubiese deseado preguntárselo a ella.

Aunque aun peleaban y de vez en cuando recibía maltrato físico de su parte, ella era su mejor amiga. Sí, era extraño considerarla merecedora de ese título, pero con ella podía ser él mismo. Ella había llegado a su vida para cambiarla por completo y vaya que lo hizo.

Cuatro años atrás no se habría atrevido a hacer muchas cosas que ahora hacía, como tener amigos y no solo los que pertenecían a los clubes o enfrentarse a su madre para defender algo que en verdad le apasionaba. Ese coraje y determinación había nacido de muchos consejos de la rubia, cosa que agradecía y apreciaba en secreto.

Freddie escuchó la vibración de su celular, había recibido un mensaje.

"_Estamos tomando un batido, ven con nosotras…_

_Carly"_

La verdad es que él no sentía ánimos de ir, quería estar toda la noche acostado en su cama viendo una de sus películas favoritas. No quería hacerle frente a las burlas de Sam u otro tipo de insinuaciones, aun no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso. Aunque la mayoría de las veces Freddie disfrutaba de las constantes peleas, ya no se trataba de pelear, solo de mantener un hábito algo divertido.

El castaño comenzó a sentir sus ojos pesados, estaba cansado y es que no había tenido ni una sola noche tranquila desde ese día.

_Freddie ayudaba a Carly a entrar por la ventana de su amiga, la adrenalina hacía estragos en su cuerpo y mente. Minutos después estaban adentro, la habitación estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba ruido alguno. La morena instintivamente le tomó el brazo a Freddie, estaba nerviosa al igual que él. Caminaron un poco por la oscura habitación hasta que casi caen al tropezarse con algo en el piso. _

_-Cuidado, hay muchas cosas regadas por aquí –susurró Carly avanzando lentamente. _

_Pero él no le seguía, solo se quedo allí parado en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás estuvieron a punto de caer. Observaba el piso con horror, él se agachó lentamente para revisar cualquier cosa que estuviese allí y no le gustó lo que consiguió. _

_-Oh, Dios… Sam –gritaba él sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Carly abrió los ojos como platos mientras esperaba en petrificada la llegada de Pam, pero no se escuchaba nada en todo el lugar, estaban solos. Todos los pensamientos de Freddie en ese momento eran un desastre total, lo único que sabía y tenía en claro era que debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo la cargó para luego salir por la puerta principal, no le importaban las miradas de los vecinos y ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Carly, solo quería llegar hasta Brushwell Plaza._

_-Mamá, necesito tu ayuda… No, a mi no… Solo escucha ¿está bien? Necesito que me ayudes con Sam, estoy entrando al lobby –dijo el castaño entrando al edificio, afortunadamente no estaba ese portero desagradable para gritarles._

_Ambos chicos esperaban impacientes dentro del ascensor, nunca les había parecido tan lento antes como en ese momento. Carly movía su pie insistentemente hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al apartamento 8-D donde la madre de Freddie los esperaba._

_-¿Qué le paso? –gritó Marissa mientras ayudaba a su hijo. _

_-No lo sabemos, Señora Benson, ella solo llamó a Freddie… -explicó la morena alterada._

_-Sam, ¿Puedes escucharme? –preguntó la mamá de Freddie mientras tomaba su pulso y revisaba el tamaño de sus pupilas. –Esta dopada, no sé lo que esté pasando en su casa, pero sea lo que sea no querían que se moviera de allí –explicó ceñuda. Ella tomó el teléfono y llamó a un doctor de confianza para que la revisara. _

_En todo ese tiempo, ni Freddie o Carly se atrevieron a hablar solo observaban el cuerpo inerte y casi sin vida de su amiga. Había momentos en los cuales ella abría los ojos mostrando su pupila completamente dilatada, a Freddie se le hacía un nudo en la garganta nada más de verla en esa situación. Cuando el doctor había terminado de examinarla le recomendó a Marissa llevarla a terapia, no sabían si ella era una adicta. _

_-¿Desde cuándo ella consume drogas? –Freddie frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su madre._

_-Pues… no creo que Sam fuera capaz de eso. Siempre odio a las personas así, tal vez porque su madre lo hacía… ella decía que no iba a ser igual que su mamá –explicó Carly entre sollozos, le dolía ver a su hermana así._

_-¿Estás segura? –volvió a intentarlo._

_-Que sí mamá. Sam puede ser agresiva, mala estudiante y floja, y todo calificativo que se atraviese en la cabeza, pero jamás una drogadicta y nada de eso. –Espetó Freddie con amargura y exasperación al mismo tiempo._

_-Está bien, osito, yo solo…_

_-Carly Shay –la aludida palideció cuando escuchó el grito de Pam en el pasillo. –Se que tienes a mi hija y más te vale que me la des…_

_-Ay no… Dios mío, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurró la morena a gritos. _

_-Escóndanse en tu cuarto, Freddie, voy a tratar de despistarlos –ordenó Marissa sin demostrar temor o nervio alguno. _

_-Mamá, cuidado…_

_-No te preocupes, ahora vayan… rápido… -La mamá de Freddie se estaba cerciorando de ocultar todo aquello que levantara sospechas antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. Ella puso su mejor cara de amargura y salió al pasillo. -¿Qué es lo que quieren? Esto es propiedad privada y no pueden venir a hacer escándalos._

_-Mire, vieja, no sea entrometida. Solo queremos a mi hija –Marissa los miraba con desprecio._

_-Si no se van, llamaré a la policía –amenazó sin resultado alguno. _

_Pam entró al apartamento sin permiso mientras que Víctor, su novio, apresaba a Marissa. La rubia revisaba habitación por habitación hasta que entro a la de Freddie. Se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado con sus audífonos y tarareando una canción, al parecer su hija no estaba allí._

_-No está allí, esa zorra me las pagara cuando la encuentre… -Marissa estaba con los nervios destrozados, espero unos minutos hasta estar completamente segura que esas personas ya no estaban en el edificio. _

_Por otro lado, la habitación de Freddie estaba en silencio, un silencio de muerte. Él tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran por eso había ideado un plan y Carly estaba escondida en la bañera de su baño con Sam, se colocó los audífonos mientras buscaba una canción. Él no tenía idea de lo que era capaz esa señora y solo quería estar prevenido. _

_Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo en seco y su alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. _

Freddie despertó con el corazón agitado y lágrimas en los ojos, esos sueños se habían hecho repetitivos y lo estaban atormentando.

-Wao, tranquilo osito, mamá está aquí –informó Sam con sorna.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam? –Freddie se secaba el sudor de la frente y trataba de regular sus latidos.

-¿No puedo visitar a un pequeño ñoño en desgracia? –el castaño gruñó, en cambio, la rubia reía a carcajadas. –La verdad es que quería saber cómo estabas…

-Estoy bien –susurró Freddie cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

La rubia lo observaba divertida, se acercó hasta su mesa de noche donde reposaba una de las tantas películas favoritas de su amigo. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Sam la colocó en el DVD y apagó las luces.

-¿Qué haces? –el castaño se veía sorprendido.

-Ver una película contigo… -respondió la rubia con simpleza.

-Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta las guerras de las galaxias –gritó Freddie aun sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro, pequeño padawan? Te aseguro que desearía a Han Solo, solo para mí… -el castaño dejo caer la mandíbula mientras Sam solo se reía de su expresión. –Cierra la boca y presta atención, quiero ver la película.

Freddie dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se limitó a disfrutar de una, no tan desagradable, compañía.


	4. Mi secreto

_**Desde el otro lado…**_

_**Mi secreto…**_

Freddie se sentía tan relajado, tenía días sin dormir y por primera vez abría sus ojos totalmente descansados, sin sentir el cansancio del día a día, intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

-Freddie, osito, es hora de… ¿QUÉ? –gritó Marissa al prender la luz de su habitación.

Sam se levantó rápidamente y el castaño la observaba sorprendido, ¿Había dormido allí con él?

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntaba su madre algo molesta.

-No es lo que piensa, Sra. B. Freddie y yo veíamos un par de películas y nos quedamos dormidos… -respondió la rubia sin tartamudear, ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Marissa miraba a su hijo para buscar la mentira en todo ese asunto.

-Está diciendo la verdad –susurró bostezando. -Comenzamos a ver la segunda parte de la película y bueno, me quede dormido…

-Muy bien, puedes acompañarnos a desayunar. Pero… -dijo mientras se giraba hacia ambos chicos- si vuelven a hacer esto sin mi permiso, no seré tan permisiva.

Cuando los dejo solos ellos no pudieron ocultar las risas nerviosas, era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así y era tan extraño el sentimiento de satisfacción que tenían. Dejaron de reírse para luego caer en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos había apartado la mirada del otro. Sam no sabía que decirle, todo ese tiempo había querido agradecerle por acudir a su llamado, pero era una cobarde, no podía hacerle frente.

En realidad, Sam no podía hacerle frente a su vida en ese momento. Ella trato muchas veces acercarse y hablarle, pero siempre terminaban peleados o simplemente hablaban de otro tema.

Sam desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, se podía ver el cielo azul y los edificios de la ciudad, todo parecía tan tranquilo e irreal.

-Es hora… -susurró la rubia con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella volvió a cruzar miradas con el castaño y sonrió. –Tengo que hablar contigo, pero si le cuentas a alguien juro que me las pagaras –advirtió sin una pisca de amenaza en su voz.

-Te escuchó –dijo Freddie mientras se incorporaba de la cama para verla mejor.

-Bueno… primero que nada… yo… aagrr –Freddie levantó una ceja divertido, nunca había visto a Sam Puckett así. Ella se acercó cortando la distancia entre ellos considerablemente. –Es muy difícil para mí decirte todo esto, simplemente no soy yo y espero no te acostumbres.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Sabes? Eres mi… -Sam cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. –Eres mi mejor amigo y aunque peleamos a cada rato quiero que sepas que no te odio, eso se ha vuelto lo nuestro y es más por costumbre que por cualquier cosa. Quería agradecerte por todo lo has hecho por mí, por tu apoyo y… solo pensé que debías saberlo –culminó la rubia con las mejillas encendidas.

El castaño estaba anonadado, su cara estaba ardiendo a causa de la confesión de la rubia. Nunca se imagino que ella pudiese tener afecto hacia él, siempre su trato era de golpes e insultos; ella tenía razón, eso era lo de ellos. Una tímida sonrisa empezó a nacer en sus labios, todo eso era una locura ¿Sam su amiga? "_Se escucha bien" _pensó Freddie.

-Sam, tú también eres mi mejor amiga…

-¿Carly? –susurró triste la rubia y Freddie no podía hacer otra cosa que reír, ¿Cuál era el complejo de las chicas con sentirse inferior siempre?

-No me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Freddie mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y fijaba su mirada en el techo. No mirarle a los ojos mientras estaba a punto de decir su secreto mejor guardado. –Eres mi mejor amiga, contigo puedo ser yo mismo. Siento que puedo sincerarme contigo sin temor a ser juzgado, bueno, más de lo que puedes hacer.

La rubia se reía de su comentario, todo era tan irreal, nunca se habían visto en esa posición.

-Y con respecto a Carly, ella también es mi amiga, también fue mi amor platónico y ahora es como mi hermana –Sam dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al notar que sus palabras estaban en pasado. –Ahora, princesa Puckett, ¿vas a hablar conmigo toda la mañana o vamos a desayunar?

-Oh Dios, tienes razón. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? –dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación de Freddie.

Por otro lado, Carly no tenía ánimos de levantarse, esperó a la rubia toda la noche sin éxito. Sabía que le había obligado a disculparse más no a quedarse con él toda la noche. Carly cerró los ojos y suspiró, su amiga necesitaba todo el apoyo que ellos pudiesen darle, todo lo que la amistad puede otorgarle. Aunque ella había ocultado todo su dolor y parecía afectarle poco todo lo referente al abuso de su madre y la repentina huida de Víctor, sabía que todo era un engaño.

Sí, Carly Shay sabía que su amiga era experta en el arte del engaño y una de sus especialidades era ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero, era difícil fingir no escucharla todas las noches llorar, la morena sabía que todo eso era difícil. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un interminable recuerdo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante todo eso.

-Es hora de levantarse, hermanita –gritó Spencer desde la cocina lo que causo algo parecido a un gruñido de parte de la morena, no quería levantarse.

Buscó en la mesa de noche su celular para escribirle un mensaje a su amiga, "_Sam, te dije que te disculparas no que te quedaras a dormir con él". _Carly sonrió a sabiendas que la rubia odiaría ese comentario. Minutos más tarde, estaba desayunando con su hermano, ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno tenía la mente en otro lugar hasta que Spencer rompió el silencio.

-No han encontrado a Víctor. Las autoridades dicen que puede estar escondido en la frontera –informó el mayor de los Shay molesto.

-Las autoridades y todas esas personas incompetentes se pueden ir a freír espárragos –dijo Carly alterada-, no puedo creer que dejen pasar tanto tiempo. Sam nunca podrá hacer su vida normal sabiendo que hay un loco que juró vengarse de ella en el mínimo momento de descuido.

-Carly, eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero ella no. Nos costó muchísimo levantarla de ese estado como para decirle eso…

-Lo sé… -susurró Carly avergonzada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la pequeña? –preguntó él extrañado de que la rubia no bajara con ella a desayunar, más extraño aun cuando había preparado tocino.

-Durmió con Freddie… -Spencer escupió el jugo de naranja y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –No como novio y novia, pero te aseguro que tendrá que explicarme todo. Ninguno de los dos habló más en todo lo que quedo de hora.

En los siguientes días, todo parecía estar normal, las amenazas hacia la rubia no cesaban y ella aun no se enteraba. Carly había decidido no decirle nada aun, mientras menos estresada estuviese la rubia mejor. La suerte estaba a su favor ya que estaban en vacaciones de verano y eso les daba la ventaja para mantener a Sam escondida.

Una noche mientras Freddie, Carly y Sam veían una película de terror, en el momento de los comerciales se levantaron por unos aperitivos.

-Sam, ¿Quieres limonada? –preguntó Carly desde la cocina.

-Eww, no. Tráeme una Peppy Cola –gritó desde el sofá.

La rubia sonreía mientras observaba a su amiga triste, aun no había entendido que su limonada daba asco y pues nadie quería visitar el hospital apenas lo tomara. De pronto algo llamo su atención, la presentadora de noticias había nombrado a su madre.

"… _creemos que estaba implicada en los experimentos con drogas alucinógenas. Era cómplice de Víctor Jones, quien experimentaba con la hija de Pamela Puckett. Hasta los momentos no sabemos el paradero del mencionado, solo sigue dejando amenazas para Samantha Puckett…"_

Sam simplemente dejo de escuchar, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban abiertos de manera alarmante. Ella tenía que huir, no podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por su causa, tenía que desaparecer.

-Sam… ¿Qué te pasa? –Él lo había notado.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto por tres meses? ¿Amenazas, tengo amenazas? –gritó Sam desde la sala mientras caminaba de un lado al otro. –Están arriesgando sus vidas por mí, no puedo permitir eso…

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Sam –Freddie la tomó de la cintura apresándola.

-Tú no me vas a detener, ¿no entiendes? Déjame ir… -gritó fuerte mientras.

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo? Maldición, Sam, no piensas en todo lo que estamos haciendo por ti. Te queremos a salvo –le gritó Freddie agitando su hombros de forma brusca.

La rubia lloraba mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a sí misma.

-Tú no sabes quién es él… no puedo seguir arriesgando… -intentaba explicar entre sollozos. –No puedo seguir arriesgando la vida de las personas que amo… ya no… -susurró antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Carly se acercó a Freddie con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó. Las palabras de Sam lo habían desarmado, no quería ser duro con ella, solo quería detenerla de hacer una locura.

-Hablaré con ella –dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Carly tocó la puerta.

-Vete, Benson, no quiero hablar con nadie…

-¿Cómo sabes… -preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios.

-Como no saberlo –acotó entre risas, al menos no lloraba.

-Sam, solo quiero que me entiendas… no te sucederá nada. Trabajaremos juntos en eso… -dijo Freddie pegando su frente en la puerta.

-Tengo miedo… -susurró Sam en la misma posición, pero desde el interior de la habitación. –Tengo miedo que les pase algo, ustedes son mi familia… tú eres mi amigo…

-Vaya, Puckett, debo estar de suerte ya que no estás insultándome ni gritándome –Freddie intentaba hacerle reír y lo consiguió.

-¿Sabes, Benson? Sí estás de suerte y te aseguro que serán pocas las veces que me veras tan vulnerable… -confesó entre risas. –Hoy has escuchado mis secretos… en realidad uno…

-¿Cuál, Princesa Puckett? –aunque el castaño intentara quitarle seriedad, ambos sabían que las palabras de la rubia lo eran.

-Tú… tu eres mi secreto mejor guardado –la escuchó susurrar desde el otro lado de la puerta y el sonrió sin proponérselo. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Carly observaba y escuchaba todo desde un rincón, mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.


	5. La cruda verdad

Creciendo Juntos

La cruda verdad…

Cuando la Señora Benson se entero de la situación de Sam, propuso pasar dos semanas en la cabaña de su familia, un lugar hermoso en las montañas de Washington. Al principio, la rubia no quería acceder a la propuesta, le parecía una locura movilizar tanto solo por ella. Sin embargo, todo ese día.

_Algo no le estaba cuadrando a la rubia, ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba Melanie? ¿Por qué nunca hizo contacto con ella? Sam sabía que su hermana estaba bajo la tutela de un hombre muy rico que al parecer quería cuidar de ella. _

_-¿Sam? –la rubia se giró y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Qué haces aquí, Princesa? _

_-No me digas así… -espetó Sam frunciendo el ceño._

_-No te quejas ni un poquito cuando Freddie lo hace –comentó Carly divertida._

_-Es diferente… _

_-Respóndeme… -exigió Carly con cariño._

_-Estaba pensando en Melanie, quisiera hablar con ella, saber cómo está… -Sam necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle todo lo que había sucedido y tal vez acercarse un poco. No por odiar todo lo femenino odiaba a su hermana por ser una de esas niñas fresas. _

_-¿Por qué no la llamas? –proponía Carly mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. _

_-No lo había pensado… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono para llamarle? _

_Carly asintió mientras le tendía el teléfono, ella estaba muy interesada en el bienestar de la rubia y si eso significaba agrandar un poco más la deuda de la tarjeta de su hermano lo haría. La morena sonrió cuando se percató del nerviosismo de su amiga, a veces olvidaba lo vulnerable y sentimental que podía ser ella. _

_-¿Melanie? –dijo Sam alzando su voz. –Sí, Estoy bien… ¿Cómo estás tú? –su voz estaba rota, ella estaba llorando. -¿En serio? Ojala pudiera… no tengo dinero._

_Carly observaba fijamente a la rubia. _

_-Sabes que no soy aficionada a ese tipo de lugares… -Sam hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba atenta a su hermana-. Lo sé, pero no me gusta la no civilización._

_-Presta… -dijo Carly antes de quitarle el teléfono. -¿Melanie? Sí, soy Carly… perfectamente… ¿En serio? _

_-¿Qué tanto hablas con ella? Carly sabes que tengo algo que contarle… -Sam se quejaba mientras intentaba quitarle el teléfono. _

_-Correcto, lo tengo… -dijo la morena antes de colgar. –Prepararé tus maletas y usted, señorita, vas a decirle a Freddie que si aceptas. _

_-Pero yo no quiero… no es justo –gimió la rubia algo molesta._

Ahora, la rubia observaba el paisaje maravillada, era la primera vez que salía tan lejos de Seattle. Sí, había viajado a Japón pero nada se comparaba con eso, aunque el verdadero motivo del viaje era otro. El color verde y azul fue remplazado por el gris y blanco concreto, las calles eran desconocidas para la rubia al igual que el pueblo.

-Aquí vive tu hermana –informó Spencer al volante. Sam dibujo una sonrisa ansiosa y comenzó a impacientarse.

Se detuvieron en un restaurant italiano a esperarle. Carly y Sam observaban divertidas a Freddie que era regañado por su madre, aun no entendían como ella pudo conseguir protector contra nubes. Luego de unos minutos, decidieron pedir un aperitivo mientras esperaban a la rubia que, aunque Freddie y su madre no estaban convencidos, estaba por llegar.

-Aun no puedo creer que tengas una hermana gemela, eso es imposible… -comentó Freddie con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No tengo nada que demostrarte, Benson –respondió la rubia con extraña amabilidad, cosa que extraño al castaño.

-Solo está feliz porque vera a su hermana, más nada… -aseguró Carly por medio de un susurro.

-¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó Freddie llamando la atención de Sam.

-Igual a mí… -dijo Sam antes de morder su pan-, solo que es una versión estilo barbie malibu. Toda una fresita.

Freddie estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-Hay hermanita, que mala eres, si somos súper idénticas –Sam se giró sonriendo abiertamente para luego saltar de su asiento y dejar sorprendido a más de uno, especialmente a Freddie. Nunca había visto a la rubia de esa forma.

Detallo a la rubia que era abrazada por Sam, las dos chicas eran como dos gotas de agua, la única diferencia era la forma de vestir. Sam vestía más deportiva, siempre había sido así, era única en verdad y resaltaba entre las otras que solo estaban pendiente de su apariencia, pero Melanie era todo lo contrario.

-Estás aquí… tengo tanto que contarte –Sam dijo mientras miraba su reloj. –Dios, y tan poco tiempo… ven.

Sam arrastraba a su hermana a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, no necesitaba ocultar nada y tampoco lo deseaba, pero quería hablar a solas con Melanie. Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, el azul del mar choco con el suave color avellana, no pudieron evitar sonreír. Desde pequeñas mantenían una conexión especial, se apoyaban entre sí y hacían toda clase de travesuras hasta que su madre la maltrató.

Por extrañas que parezcan las cosas, Melanie no parecía reprocharle nada a Pam, siempre regresaba y compartía con ella hasta que Víctor entró en sus vidas. Melanie trataba de mantener una estrecha comunicación con ella, Sam, pero de un momento a otro no volvió llamar.

-Te extrañé… -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios. –Extrañaba todos tus maltratos y burlas, hermanita.

-Yo también te extrañé, ni te imaginas cuanta falta me haces –susurró la ojiazul con la mirada perdida. –Tengo algo que contarte.

-Te escuchó…

-Bueno, hace ocho meses… -la ojiazul trataba de explicarle a su hermana todo lo que le había sucedido. Desde el momento que su madre la obligó a drogarse y de cómo hacían pruebas con ellas, también le confesó lo duro que había sido para ella limpiar su sistema. Definitivamente, limpiar su sistema, fue lo más difícil ya que sus repentinos ataques de ansiedad se hacían constantes y la necesidad de drogarse también.

La rubia sollozaba y dejaba correr gruesas lágrimas en su rostro, le dolía todo lo que le había pasado a su hermana. ¿Por qué la vida se había empeñado en ser tan injusta con ellas? Primero su padre había muerto, segundo su madre se había vuelto loca y ahora esto.

-¿Por qué no intentaste…

-¿Llamarte? Te juro que me sentía dentro de una cárcel de la cual nunca iba a salir. Solo un día decidí buscar ayuda… y allí llamé a Freddie –susurró la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento, Sam estaba acostada en las piernas de Melanie, ella le acariciaba el cabello lentamente y con mucho cariño.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te trata el viejo? –preguntó Sam con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No le digas viejo al Sr. Steven… -Melanie no podía dejar de reír-. Pues, viene por mí. Quiere conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti –comentó divertida.

-Si es que llega a tiempo, ya estamos por irnos –informó Sam observando la mesa donde sus amigos esperaban.

-Es muy hermoso todo lo que están haciendo por ti… -susurró la rubia para luego suspirar.

-Sí, aunque no lo admita estoy muy agradecida, los quiero…

-Wow, ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Sammy? –gritó Melanie en tono de burla. –Eso está muy bien, me alegro que cuentes con personas tan especiales y únicas como ellos.

-Yo también… -la ojiazul suspiró mientras se levantaba. –Vamos, te presentaré a los Benson y veremos si al fin logra creerme el nerd.

Melanie la seguía entre risas y comentarios.

-Freddie, Sra. Benson, ella es mi hermana Melanie –Sam los presentó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sam.

-Un placer conocerla, Señora Benson. A ti ya te conocía, aun no entiendo bien lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero es un gusto verte –decía la rubia con ánimos.

Después de las presentaciones, se dispusieron a comer. Melanie le contaba a la ojiazul lo fabuloso que era su colegio y de cómo los Stevens la trataban, ella estaba muy feliz por su hermana; al menos alguien podía ser feliz. Una hora más tarde, Spencer pedía la cuenta ya que necesitaban seguir con el viaje, no podían retrasar más su partida. Mientras las gemelas se despedían entre abrazos y besos, Sam lo vio llegar.

-Mel, disculpa la tardanza. La junta se extendió un poco… -Sam no escuchaba, ni siquiera respiraba "_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"_ gritó en su mente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Tú debes ser Samantha, es un placer conocerte… -Los ojos de Sam recorrieron un camino lento hasta la mano extendida que esperaba por ella.

-¿Por qué? –susurró Sam sin evitar las lágrimas.

Freddie y Carly se alarmaron por su reacción, no podían creer que tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó el Sr. Steven confundido.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, azul contra azul, coraje contra desafío. Ella deseaba creerle muerto, desaparecido o nunca haberlo visto, ella deseaba mil veces no haberse comunicado con su hermana solo para no sentir su pecho gritar de dolor.

-Sammy, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Melanie abriendo sus ojos en advertencia.

-No me digas que no lo reconoces… -gritó Sam llamando la atención de cada persona en el restaurant.

-Mira, no sé quién te crees…

-Me creo mucho, idiota… más de lo creí de ti –la ojiazul se giró, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella salió corriendo hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, se detuvo porque necesitaba respirar. Los sollozos y las inexplicables ganas de gritar le estaban invadiendo.

-Sam… espera –era Melanie, ¿Por qué no podía entender lo que pasaba?- Te disculparas con…

-¡No! –gritó ella encolerizada para luego girarse y mirarlo a los ojos. –Un día, cuando crezcas serás fuerte e independiente. Un día, serás una persona con muchos amigos… -se detuvo tocando su pecho, le dolía mucho. –Un día, "hija mía", cuidaras de tu hermana… Un maldito día, entenderás lo mucho que te amo… MENTIRA –gritó la ojiazul mirándolo a los ojos. El aludido la observaba maravillado y al mismo tiempo asustado.

-Yo…

-Tu nada, maldigo los días que soñé con tu regreso, que desee estar contigo… ¿Sabes? Púdrete –gritó antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

Nadie se movía, nadie reaccionaba y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de Melanie que, después de todo, había comprendido la situación. La joven rubia comenzó a acercarse al Sr. Steven, se podía notar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Tú… -un sollozo lastimero salió de sus labios. -¿Papá?

-Yo no sabía… -se defendió por medio de un susurró.

-¿Qué no sabías? –gritó Melanie. –Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco… ¿Cómo pude quererte?

La rubia se disculpó con los presentes y avanzó hasta un coche rojo para luego ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Por otro lado, Freddie corría lo más rápido que podía ya que tratar de igualar a Sam era una locura. Ella era tremendamente fuerte y rápida, él apenas era un chico promedio. La siguió hasta un bosque ubicado en los alrededores del pueblo donde se detuvo, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando la vio de esa forma, tan débil y vulnerable.

Se acercó con cautela, él sentía la necesidad de abrazarle y darle su apoyo. Freddie se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y escuchó un débil "Vete" que lo hizo sonreír. De verdad admiraba a esa chica, había pasado por tanto y ahora todo se volvía cada vez más difícil.

-No me iré… -sentenció en voz baja.

-No quiero hablar…

-Se, se… no quieres hablar con nadie. Pero resulta Sam, que yo no soy nadie, mi nombre es Freddie y me quedaré aquí contigo –dijo antes de abrazarla. Su corazón estaba acelerado y temía por su bienestar físico, la rubia era capaz de noquearlo. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para su reacción, ni siquiera lo estaba para presenciar tanto dolor, era imposible aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Freddie… está vivo… el muy maldito nos abandono… -gritaba entre sollozos la rubia. –Mi vida fue una mentira siempre… nada de lo que me ha pasado es real… soy una farsa…

-Basta… -gritó Freddie mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. –Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Sam, eres muy importante para Carly, Spencer y para mí. Te queremos… yo te quiero, Sam… -susurró abrazándola con fuerza. –No digas que nada es real, yo soy real y lo que está pasando también, aunque duela.

-La verdad duele… -susurró entrecortadamente. -¿Por qué nos dejo?

-No lo sé… no lo sé… ´

Media hora más tarde, Freddie le quitaba la ropa mojada a su amiga, le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa del frio y se imaginaba que ella estaba igual. Se había quedado dormida minutos atrás y la trajo a un pequeño motel a la salida del pueblo, al principio tuvo problemas por ser menor de edad, pero gracias a su madre logró conseguir la habitación. Habían decidido pasar la noche allí.

-¿Por qué te ha tocado tan duro, Sam? –susurró Freddie acariciando su cabellera rubia. –Tienes que ser fuerte… -balbuceó entre dormido y despierto por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que su madre llegara.

Aunque la vida de Sam era difícil, él la iba a apoyar a como dé lugar, con la ayuda de Carly y los demás lo conseguiría.


	6. Superación

_**Creciendo Juntos**_

_**Superación**_

Cuando Carly y los demás llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con una escena difícil de digerir. Sam estaba en posición fetal mientras era abrazada por Freddie, ella aun tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas lo que daba a entender que tenían poco de haberse dormido.

-Duerme con ellos, nosotros estaremos dormiremos aquí. Saldremos mañana a primera hora… -susurró Spencer y su hermana solo pudo asentir.

Todos habían tenido un día muy pesado y necesitaban descansar. Carly observaba detenidamente a su amiga y sonrió, era fuerte y valiente, aunque su vida estaba pasando por un cambio único. La morena estaba segura que Freddie y ella podían ayudarle.

A la mañana siguiente, solo una persona estaba despierta en la habitación y sentía que no podía moverse porque podía arruinar ese momento que le parecía tan perfecto y alucinante, simplemente único. Freddie observaba con una sonrisa en los labios como su amiga estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente sobre a su lado. Ella lo abrazaba de forma posesiva y tenía que admitir que eso le agradaba, aunque apenas admitían ser amigos le daba un poco de temor sentir eso, sentirse tan bien, tan vivo.

Media hora después, escuchó la voz de su madre que llamaba a Spencer. Ellos recogían tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, los estaban dejando descansar.

-Despierta a los chicos, es hora de irse… -susurró Marissa desde la puerta.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya uno está despierto –dijo acercándose a Freddie. –Si te levantas se despertara ¿no? Por eso no te has movido.

-Sí, tengo rato despierto solo pensé que ella se merecía descasar –dijo el castaño levantándose con cuidado, pero estaban en lo cierto.

Sam abrió los ojos, estaba desorientada y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Sin embargo, pareció tranquilizarse al ver a Carly y a Freddie. La rubia no dijo nada, solo se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta el baño; Freddie no la culpaba, suponía que estaba triste aun.

Después de desayunar emprendieron camino, las imágenes grises de edificios y comercios fueron reemplazados nuevamente por las suaves tonalidades verdes y azules. Pero esta vez, la rubia no estaba maravillada ni mucho menos asombrada, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar por la ventana. Solamente tenía la mirada fija en el asiento del copiloto, ella tenía su mente en otro lado.

No podía evitar pensar en todas esas noches que lloro por su padre, en las veces que le echo la culpa a su madre por su desaparición. Sam estaba molesta, muy decepcionada y sobre todo dolida, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo si quiera amar a una persona que la había abandonado? La rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos por eso no noto cuando el coche se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa.

-Sam… -la aludida se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amiga. –Llegamos…

La rubia no respondió, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía traicionada y aunque sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa no podía quitarse ese sentimiento. Sam bajo del coche sin dignarse siquiera a mirar a los demás o dirigirles unas palabras. Ese comportamiento no cambio durante el almuerzo y mucho menos en la cena, no iba a demostrar sus emociones, en realidad, ya no deseaba confiar en nadie.

-No puedo creer que Sam nos ignore de esa forma… -murmuró Carly molesta días después. –Solo se queda en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, baja a comer y vuelve a encerrarse.

-No apoyo su comportamiento, pero la entiendo –dijo Freddie sin despegar sus ojos de su PeraPhone.

-¿Cómo puedes entender eso? Freddie, ni siquiera nos habla… a nosotros, sus amigos –dijo la morena entrecortadamente.

El castaño ni siquiera intento explicarle los verdaderos motivos, él entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, le había pasado cuando se entero que su padre los había abandonado. Se había enterado un año atrás, su madre había recibido una llamada donde le informaban que su padre había muerto en un accidente. En ese momento, ella le explicó el motivo de su abandono y se sintió sucio y engañado. La única diferencia de su experiencia y la de Sam, es que él no se dejo hundir en la depresión gracias a sus amigas, a su madre y a Spencer; sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara de ese acontecimiento, lo ayudaron a salir adelante.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, era ella. Sam estaba más pálida de lo normal, él sabía que no se debía a su alimentación ya que estaba comiendo bien así que, posiblemente, se trataba de la falta de sueño. Freddie volvió su atención a su celular, no quería que se sintiera acosada ni nada por el estilo, cuando ella se sintiera lista para hablar él la escucharía.

-Sam… -escuchó a su amiga susurrar.

-No me dirijas la palabra, Shay… quiero estar sola –espetó Sam con ira.

-Amiga, no puedes ser tan cerrada… no es…

-Todo el mundo está empeñado en meterse en mi vida. No quiero que te metas en mi vida, ni tu ni nadie, ¿entendido? –gritó Sam haciendo que, definitivamente, Freddie fijara toda su atención en ella-. Todo lo que han hecho desde que mi madre me drogo es asfixiarme, no me dejan en paz y me cuidan como si no me tuvieran confianza. Para colmo, aparece la estrella de mi padre con su perfecta vida. Ya no quiero confiar en nadie, solo quiero estar sola…

Los gritos de Sam se escuchaban por toda la casa, Freddie pudo observar como su madre y Spencer se mantenían alerta en la cocina.

-Sam, por favor… yo nunca… -intentó decirle Carly entre sollozos.

-Tú nunca, nadie nunca… todo esto es pura mierda, mi vida es…

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Freddie sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. –Deja de decir que tu vida es una mierda, ¿es que acaso no entiendes que no eres la única con problemas? Me tienes harto… -Freddie caminó amenazadoramente hacia la rubia. -¿Tu padre te abandono? Mira qué pena, muchos padres abandonan a sus hijos…

Sam le pegó con toda la fuerza que pudo en el rostro, pero eso no inmuto al castaño.

-Muchos padres abandonan a sus hijos, ¿Crees que eres la única? –gritó encolerizado. –Pues no, no eres la única… si te vas a ahogar en tu propio mundo, ahógate sola.

La rubia comenzó a atacarlo y él no hacía nada para evitarlo, estaba muy molesto y no se molestaba siquiera en ocultarlo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de abandono? Tienes una maldita vida perfecta… -gritaba Sam entrecortadamente mientras le pegaba.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? –gritó de la misma forma que ella. –Mi padre me abandono cuando apenas era un niño, abandono a mi madre por irse con otra… mi padre murió hace un año y no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo conocido, ¿Crees ser la única con problemas? Pues no, despierta de una buena vez…

Los golpes de la rubia se hicieron más constantes y dolorosos, la vista de Freddie se nubló. Le dolía hablar de eso y más cuando su madre estaba allí presente. De pronto sintió como ella se levantaba y subía las escaleras, en cambio, él de forma automática se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –escuchó a su madre preguntar con angustia.

-A pensar… -dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

El castaño se adentró en el bosque, siguió el mismo sendero ya conocido para él. Cuando era niño se escapaba a cada rato para ir a ese lugar. Mientras más se adentraba en el bosque la vegetación se hacía más espesa y oscura, pero él sabía que eso era solo por un momento. Freddie caminó por un rato más hasta que encontró una pequeña barrera, la atravesó y se encontró con el paisaje más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto.

Era un pequeño claro dentro de la espesura del bosque donde reposaba pacíficamente un hermoso lago. El castaño se acercó hasta la orilla y se dejo caer en el pasto verde, en ese momento entendió que había cometido un error.

-Dios… la trate muy mal –susurró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Se había prometido no tratarle mal y apoyarle sin importar que, y… ¿qué es lo primero que hace? Gritarle y hacerle daño. Todo ese problema con Sam y su padre le traía tan malos recuerdos que no podía evitar exteriorizarlos. Freddie cerró sus ojos embriagándose con el sonido y los olores que en ese lugar albergaba. La brisa acariciaba su piel así como los tenues rayos del sol calentaban su cuerpo. Quería olvidarse por un momento de todo, quería dejar de pensar y ser uno con la apacible naturaleza.

-Freddie… -Sam lo trajo de vuelta de su letargo, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Te seguí, eres fácil de encontrar… -respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Freddie fijó su mirada en sus ojos, estaban algo rojos al igual que sus mejillas.

El silencio reino en ambos, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Pasaron largas horas allí acostadas, disfrutando de la naturaleza, no había ningún lugar tan apacible e increíble en todo el mundo.

-Te quiero pedir perdón… -murmuró Freddie abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más hermosa. Sam estaba acostada con la mirada fija en él y su rostro mantenía una sonrisa en los labios. –Sé que estás pasando por un momento duro, no debí tratarte así.

-No te preocupes, me comporte como una perra con Carly y contigo… -dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír al castaño.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes que oscurezca… -informó el castaño levantándose.

-Sí, mamá está de ánimos para comer jamón… -dijo acariciando su estomago.

Mientras tanto, Carly esperaba nerviosa por el regreso de ambos chicos, no podía explicar porque era tan cobarde. La morena vio como su amiga caminaba por el sendero, pero le dio miedo seguirla, la naturaleza no era lo suyo.

-Hey, Shay… Quita esa cara –gritó Sam mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Amiga, ¿estás bien? Discúlpame…

-Nada, Carlangas. La que debe disculparse soy yo… -dijo la rubia antes de abrazarle. –Solo necesito superarlo…

-Esa es la actitud que…

-Cállate, tecnicucho, mamá está de vuelta –espetó con sorna sin apartar su mirada de la suya. Ella solo tenía que superar y sus amigos la ayudarían, ahora lo entendía.


	7. Me gusta

**_Creciendo Juntos_**

**_Me gusta_**

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo no tardo en decírselo a Carly, ella estaba segura que algo le pasaba. Freddie se la pasaba con la mente en otro lado y en ocasiones suspiraba más de lo que era permitido para una persona normal.

Todo comenzó el día de regreso a clases, Carly y Sam se habían despedido del él antes de ir a sus clases de Química, una de las pocas clases que no compartían con el castaño. Al final de las dos largas horas de clase, las chicas se encontraron con Freddie que no apartaba la mirada de una de las chicas nuevas.

-¿Qué miras, Freddo? –preguntó la rubia interesada, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. –Creo que su memoria se daño, vamos a reemplazarlo por otro.

-Cállate, no es gracioso –susurró el castaño sin apartar la mirada. –Creo que me gusta esa chica… -Freddie hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalarla.

-¿En serio? Eso está perfecto, felicidades –dijo Carly con alivio.

-Su nombre es Diana, está conmigo en la clase de francés –las chicas observaban con interés a Diana.

"_Es bonita, algo alta para Freddie"_ pensó mientras trataba de obviar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ya había tenido que pasar por el enamoramiento hacia Carly, ahora eso. La vida no estaba siendo justa con ella, pero debía ocultarlo no por nada ella era Sam Puckett, reina del engaño.

-¿Has hablado con ella al menos? –preguntó la rubia desviando su mirada.

-No… tengo miedo que me rechace –dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Sam pudo percibir tristeza en ella.

-Me tengo que ir…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Carly con desconfianza.

-A geometría, ¿está bien? –siseó la rubia molesta por la falta de confianza.

Caminó rápidamente para evitar ser interrogada por su amiga cuando se diera cuenta de su angustia, no podía creer que lo había perdido. Sin embargo, ella estaba feliz por él, si esa chica le correspondía y lo hacía feliz todo estaba bien. Cuando llegó al aula de geometría, algunos pupitres estaban ocupados por sus compañeros y solo quedaban libres dos.

"_Que bien, me toca sentarme al lado de la princesa de las ñoñas o de la nueva" _dijo en su mente. Sam se encogió de hombros y decidió sentarse junto a la chica nueva.

-Hola, mi nombre es Diana –se presentó animada la chica.

-Sam… -dijo sin mostrar mucho interés en conocerla y ella parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Minutos después comenzó la clase, como siempre a la rubia le parecía aburrida y es que, ¿Cómo podían existir tantos números y curvas? se preguntaba Sam una y otra vez mientras fijaba su atención en el dibujo que estaba haciendo. De pronto, la chica le paso un pequeño pedazo de papel rosado que había sido doblado cuidadosamente.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _

Sam frunció el seño antes de responder,

_-Ya lo estás haciendo, duh… Suéltalo._

Esperó varios segundos antes de recibir su respuesta y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante semejante pregunta.

-_¿Eres novia de Benson? _

"_Ojala…" _pensó la rubia antes de suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de responder.

-_Quiero conocerlo. Por favor, ayúdame…_

El corazón de Sam se detuvo al leer esa línea, ni hablar tendría que presentarlos. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser la chica que robaba el aliento de Freddie, la que invadiera sus pensamientos, pero claro ¿Cómo iba a serlo si se la pasaba maltratándolo? Sam nunca fue una de esas chicas que demostraba sus sentimientos a la primera muestra de su corazón, no era de esas niñas fresas como Carly.

El timbre de salida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y susurró un débil "Sígueme". Caminaron por los pasillos de Ridgeway en silencio, solo se escuchaba el parloteo de los demás estudiantes, entonces, vio su objetivo.

-¿Qué hay Carlangas, Freddo? –saludo la rubia mientras abría su casillero. -¿Conocen a Diana? Es mi compañera en geometría.

El rostro de Freddie se iluminó inmediatamente al mirarla y por desgracia, para Sam, el de ella también.

-Soy Freddie Benson… -dijo él con torpeza.

-Lo sé, estamos juntos es francés, por cierto ont un bel accent –dijo la chica sonrojada ganándose miradas de Carly y Sam que no entendieron lo último. Sin embargo, el castaño estaba rojo, al parecer había sido un cumplido.

-Gracias, Diana –la chica sonrió a más no poder.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Freddie se alejaba cada vez más de sus amigas, él solo tenía ojos para Diana. Una mañana, el castaño llegó luciendo la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez pudieron ver, estaba feliz porque Diana había aceptado ser su novia. Carly esperaba que la ilusión pasara rápido para que todo volviera a ser normal y pudieran hacer el show. Sam, por otro lado, se había vuelto experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, ella siempre esperaba a que todos estuvieran dormidos para bajar a la sala y poder llorar en paz.

Pronto se acercó el cumpleaños de Sam, la morena tenía todo planeado para ese día, una fiesta sorpresa con sus amigos más cercanos. Todo ese tiempo había recibido la ayuda de Gibby ya que Freddie volaba por otro mundo, siempre estaba en las nubes y nunca estaba solo, esa chica lo había absorbido.

-Buenos días, dormilona, el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan. La princesa debe despertar y disfrutar de su día especial… -canturreó Carly mientras prendía las luces de su habitación.

-Hay, Carly, que fresa eres… -susurró adormilada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicidades amiga, ya tienes 18… -dijo Carly abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sí, sí… nada especial, Carlota… vamos a desayunar –dijo la rubia saltando de la cama cosa que extraño a Carly, ella no era así.

La morena sabía que su amiga no era dada al afecto, pero tampoco trataba desviar el tema como lo acababa de hacer; Carly decidió pasarlo por alto y bajar a prepararle el desayuno a su amiga, hoy ella se encargaría de que Sam no moviera ni un dedo, más de lo que normalmente ella hace.

Esa mañana cuando llegaron al colegio, todos los que conocían a la rubia la felicitaban. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y saludar, sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Freddie esperando en su casillero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola chicas… -saludo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Hola, Fredward, tenemos tiempo sin verte –dijo la rubia en tono juguetón.

-Pues sí, quiero disculparme por eso… es solo que Diana es asombrosa –susurró con la mirada perdida.

-Hola amor… -Sam y Carly se giraron para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, piel bronceada y cuerpo esbelto.

Sam sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser, así que solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, saltarse las clases. Por otro lado, Carly se molesto muchísimo con Freddie, no podía creer que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Sam. Lo primero que hizo Carly al llegar al apartamento fue buscar a Sam, pero no estaba. Tenía ese mal presentimiento desde que ella se dio a la fuga, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

-Hola, hermanita… mira que pastel tan hermoso traje para Sam –dijo Spencer animado, pero todo rastro de sonrisa se borró de su rostro al notar a Carly extraña. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está la gente?

-Si te refieres a la fiesta, la cancele. Son las 7 de la noche y Sam no aparece, tengo miedo de que…

La puerta del apartamento se abrió dándole paso a la rubia, no tenía emoción alguna en su rostro. Saludo a Spencer y a Carly antes subir las escaleras y encerrarse en el cuarto que la morena compartía con ella.

Minutos más tarde, tocaron la puerta, era Freddie que tenía la sonrisa más grande de todas.

-Carly, no te imaginas lo bien que la pase hoy con Diana. Fuimos a batidos locos y luego al cine, ella es todo lo que yo buscaba en una chica… -Freddie detuvo sus palabras cuando vio el rostro enojado de su amiga. -¿Qué sucede?

-Y te atreves si quiera a preguntarlo… -espetó con ira la morena.

-Bueno, ilumíname –respondió Freddie indiferente.

-Bien, te ilumino… -escupió con ira. -¿Qué día es hoy?

-Miércoles…

-¿Qué fecha? –gruñó Carly acercándose a él.

-17 de abril, ¿Qué tiene que ver… -Freddie abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la comprensión. Él sintió como si un camión de tacos lo volvía a arrollar, se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Sam.

-Sí, así es. Mientras tú estabas babeando por Diana todas estas semanas, te has olvidado de nosotros, nos has dado la espalda y ni siquiera parece importarte. Ahora vas a subir y le explicaras todo a Sam… la verdad. –El castaño asintió antes de subir las escaleras.

¿Qué le iba a decir? se preguntó mientras subía al segundo piso. No tenía escusas ni siquiera tenía perdón, él se había cegado por la emoción de tener a una persona que sí le correspondía que se olvido de todo lo demás. Al llegar a la habitación de Carly, no se molesto en tocar y solo empujo la puerta para encontrarse con una Sam profundamente dormida.

Freddie bajó la cabeza apenado y se giró sobre sus talones, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a comportarse como un cobarde.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus review y por todos aquellos que me comentan por FB o Twitter :) agradezco todo el apoyo... Pues espero no me maten, recuerdo que una parte de mi vida cuando algo así pasaba (cosa que llego a pasar con mi novio) hubo distanciamiento así que por qué no? Es algo natural :) espero les guste...<p>

Besos...

Isa


	8. Me gusta II

_**Creciendo Juntos**_

_**Me gusta II**_

Habían pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Sam, no había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarle y pedirle una disculpa. Sabía que era la segunda vez que pasaba algo así aunque en aquel tiempo todo era diferente; eran los maltratos y la poca comprensión entre las chicas que lo hizo alejarse. Pero esta vez era diferente, en verdad le gustaba Diana y hasta se podría decir que tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella.

-Freddie, estás actuando muy raro últimamente, ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Diana enfocando toda su atención en él.

-Me preocupan mis amigas, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ellas y siento que las he abandonado –dijo Freddie con tristeza, la castaña por su parte bufó con molestia.

-Tranquilo, no necesitas eso… -el castaño frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella antes de besarle.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo, ella no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –siseó su novia.

-A mi casa, es tarde y mi madre no sabe…

-¿Tu madre o tus amigas? Vamos Freddie, mueres por estar con ellas y dejarme –el aludido giró sus ojos y la encaró.

-No, por favor, no estoy de ánimos para eso –su tono indicaba levemente irritación.

Diana se acercó a él y lo beso con fiereza, a Freddie le costaba admitirlo pero le encantaba cuando ella lo trataba de esa manera. Sin embargo, Freddie la alejó mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar, no iba a aceptar un "No" como respuesta.

-Diana, me tengo que ir –susurró Freddie con la mirada perdida mientras su novia besaba su cuello.

-Si te quedas, prometo entregarme a ti –el castaño se apartó alarmado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba conociendo una faceta de su novia que no le agradaba.

Nuevamente, Diana atacó sus labios haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente todo y bajando poco a poco sus defensas. Ella siguió el mismo camino de besos hasta su cuello, pero como había pasado minutos atrás, él se aparto. Diana se sintió ofendida y dolida, nadie la rechazaba y menos alguien como él.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No soy bonita? –escupió la pregunta con odio.

-Sí lo eres, pero no entiendo esa actitud tuya… estás mostrando ser otra persona muy diferente. Yo te quiero y te res…

-Páralo allí, Freddie –dijo Diana abriendo sus ojos como platos. -¿Me quieres?

-Sí, yo se que nunca lo había dicho pero…

-Exacto, hay un pero. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti y mucho menos siento algún tipo de cariño, solo te vi y pensé que eres un chico guapo y alto en hormonas que deseaba satisfacer sus necesidades tanto como yo. –Diana vomitó sus palabras tan rápido que Freddie no parecía entenderle.

-¿No me quieres? –Susurró abatido.

-Diablos, no. Solo quería una noche de sexo contigo, nada más. Cuando mucho ser amigos con derecho, soy una chica sin compromisos Benson –explicó mientras se quitaba la camisa y atacaba nuevamente sus labios, pero está vez él no respondió el beso.

-No entiendo…

La castaña se levantó resoplando mientras buscaba su camiseta que se encontraba tirada en el piso.

-Bien, supongamos que tú estás confundido ya que estás preocupado por tus amiguitas… olvídalas. Para ti debo ser el ser más importante, Freddie, no ellas –susurró de forma seductora.

-Ellas son importantes, son mis amigas casi mis hermanas… -nuevamente fue interrumpido por Diana.

-Te advierto, Freddie, o son ellas o soy yo… -siseó amenazadoramente. –Si las elijes a ellas te puedes olvidar de mí para siempre.

Freddie sintió una opresión en su corazón y frunció el ceño, no podía creer que había desperdiciado todo su tiempo en una persona tan diferente a lo que en verdad mostraba.

-Creo que sabes mi respuesta… -se giró rápidamente pero antes de salir ella dijo las palabras más crueles que pudo escuchar.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, huyes en el primer momento. Eres un marica, Freddie, ninguna mujer con cuatro dedos de frente se acercaría a ti y menos para enamorarse –él decidió quedarse allí sin mirarla a los ojos, tan solo escucharla. –Por favor, mírate, eres un cerebrito y tienes gustos raros para las películas. En ocasiones pensé, "Wow, Diana, tienes que aguantar. Tal vez es su forma de entrar en calor o de coquetear", ¡Ja! Que equivocada estaba.

Freddie la escuchó acercarse.

-Debo admitir que eres buen besador, pero lo único que moria por probar era tu hombría y ganar la maldita apuesta. Lo que más me duele de todo esto es perder, Valerie tenía razón, eres poca cosa y no vales la pena. Ahora vete.

Freddie caminó de forma automática por las calles de Seattle, no sabía que le dolía más si el engaño de Diana o las palabras que dijo al final. ¿En serio era poca cosa? ¿No valía la pena? Pues en eso último ella tenía razón, había dejado a sus amigas y ahora una disculpa no valía de nada.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a Bushwell Plaza, ignoró los gritos de Lewbert y subió por las escaleras. Quería atrasar su llegada, quería evitar las preguntas de su madre y sobre todo quería evitar estar tan cerca de ellas y no poder siquiera hablarles. Cuando llegó al piso ocho buscó sus llaves hasta posarse frente a su apartamento donde había una nota en la puerta.

"_Freddie, querido, fui a visitar a su tía que está celebrando la llegada de tu nuevo primo. Tienes 300 dólares para cualquier emergencia. Llámame si necesitas algo._

_Con amor_

_Mamá"_

-Perfecto… -susurró entrecortadamente.

Freddie intentaba introducir la llave en el picaporte, pero su vista estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Que estúpido había sido, confió en una chica nueva que solo lo quería utilizar. Una mano apareció y tomó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y la retiro rápidamente.

-Vaya, Benson, ¿Te dejaron? –preguntó Sam con malicia. Él solo pudo reír, pero parecía más un sollozo que cualquier otra cosa.

El castaño no le respondió, ni siquiera la encaró y eso la lleno de preocupación. Sam se giró para luego abrir la puerta del apartamento de los Shay donde estaba su amiga sentada en el mueble. La sonrisa de Carly se borro tan rápido como fue consciente de la preocupación de la rubia. Sam tomó asiento sin apartar la mirada del televisor, pero no se atrevió a contarle nada, aun no ya que quería llegar al fondo de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Carly y Sam llegaron al colegio temprano, más de lo normal. La causante era Sam, quería salir de dudas y averiguar de una vez por todas que iba mal con él. Aunque tenía claro que él no se merecía ningún tipo de preocupación por su parte, pero lo iba a hacer.

Sam esperó por horas que apareciera el castaño, no era normal en él que se saltara las clases y mucho menos cuando moría por mantener sus notas. Durante el almuerzo, la rubia buscó a la novia de Freddie, se iba a rebajar a preguntarle por él aunque fuera gracias a una escusa.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? De seguro se enfermo… -Sam miró a su amiga enarcando una ceja y sonrió.

-Algo le pasa a Fredraro, yo lo sé –se limitó a responder.

-Sí pero…

-El muy estúpido se acobardó, me duele decirlo amiga pero tenías razón. Freddie es una marica… -Sam abrió los ojos como platos y se escondió. –Su escusa fue el distanciamiento de él con sus amigas.

Todas las chicas que la acompañaban reían con fuerza llamando la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo. "_Por Dios, está chica puede ser más discreta"_ se dijo Sam mientras escuchaba.

-Pero lo dejé en su lugar, le dije en su cara lo poca cosa que era y que todo era una apuesta –la rubia sintió su rostro arder a causa de la rabia. –Tenían que ver la cara de ese perdedor…

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera Carly lo vio venir. Sam la hizo callar con un solo golpe en el rostro que la dejo tendida en el piso. Carly la siguió hasta el baño donde la encontró quejándose de dolor, le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hay amiga, que vamos a hacer contigo… mírate la mano –se quejaba su amiga con pesar.

-Te aseguro que mi mano es lo que menos me importa, ¿revisaste si respiraba al menos? No quiero ir a la cárcel por una estúpida… -Carly sonrió antes de salir a su próxima clase seguida por Sam.

Sam movía el pie intensamente, habían pasado cuatro días y no tenía noticias de Freddie, lo único reconfortante era saber que la estúpida de Diana le temía. En todo el día Freddie no había aparecido así que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa.

La rubia tocaba la puerta de su apartamento y nada, el chico no se dignaba a abrirle y se canso. Forzó la cerradura y se encontró que todo el lugar estaba en silencio, las luces de la sala y la cocina estaban apagadas. Un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ni siquiera se molesto en tocar.

Entonces lo vio, estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y parecía no respirar.

-No, no me hagas eso, Freddie… -susurró acercándose a él rápidamente. Tomó su muñeca y comenzó a buscar su pulso.

-Estoy vivo si eso es lo que quieres saber… -respondió el castaño aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sam no respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo. Después de unos segundos, paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, estaba toda desordenada y olía extraño, como a encierro. La rubia volvió a fijar su atención en el chico y suspiró antes de salir de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo que le sirviera, cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sonreír. Segundos más tarde, volvía a entrar a la habitación y sin esperar lanzó el contenido del embace que traía en sus manos sobre Freddie. Lo escuchó gritar y levantarse de su cama resoplando.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Hielo, en serio? Quieres matarme… -murmuró molesto y la rubia soltó una risotada.

-No quiero matarte, por ahora… -Freddie la miró a los ojos para luego bajar su cabeza. Sam borró su sonrisa y se acercó. –No deberías estar aquí…

-¿Por?

-Ni siquiera debiste preocuparte por mí…

-Es cierto –dijo convencida mientras que Freddie sonreía sin emoción alguna. –Pero también recuerdo haberte tratado mal, muy mal diría yo. En realidad, nada se compara con mi comportamiento, tu solo te alejaste, estabas enamorado…

-Ojala pudiera decir que eso es mentira… que no me estaba enamorando… -susurró entrecortadamente. –Nunca voy a conseguir a la chica indicada, primero fue Carly y ahora ella…

-No se obtiene lo que uno desea en el momento que quieras, a veces debes esperar por el momento indicado –susurró la rubia mirándolo a los ojos. –Ahora, date una ducha que apestas, no me extrañaría que tu madre salga corriendo cuando te vea.

-Hey, eso no es cierto… -se quejó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entra o te obligo a bañarte… -amenazo entre risas la rubia.

-Ok… gracias –dijo Freddie mirándola fijamente antes de desparecer en el cuarto de baño.

_Pues esta es la segunda parte de ese capítulo, el próximo se llamara "Confía en mí" _


	9. Confía en mi

**Capitulo 9**

**Confía en mí**

_**General**_

Después de que Sam le pegara a Diana, estuvo a punto de ser expulsada, pero no se arrepentía la chica había obtenido su merecido y ella estaba dispuesta a repetirlo con tal de no tocara un solo cabello de sus amigos. Sin embargo, la sola llegada de Diana y el distanciamiento de Freddie lograron hacer lo propio dentro del trió.

Cuando están los tres juntos, las aguas estaban tranquilas hasta pareciera que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero cuando Sam y Freddie estaba solos la tensión era palpable a niveles inimaginables. Él sabía que había cometido un error y que nada podía ser tan fácil, menos si se trataba de Sam Puckett.

Freddie mantenía la guardia baja desde que había terminado con Diana, no tenía la moral para reclamar, ni siquiera el hecho que su amiga había vuelto a insultarlo y golpearlo con más frecuencia de lo normal.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, chicas –Freddie cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruñó molesto, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con las falsas historias? –El cobarde de Fredward Benson. ¿No se les hace extraño? Siempre está rodeado de chicas, pero ninguna es su novia.

Las risas y los insultos hacia su persona no se hicieron esperar, pero como todos los días, los ignoraba. Freddie se acercó a sus amigas que mantenían una conversación graciosa ya que no paraban de reír.

-Sí y entonces… -Sam dejo de hablar y le lanzó una mirada un tanto extraña a Carly que asintió algo molesta. – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar?

"_Y allí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Freddie.

-Yo no molesto… -dijo algo molesto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te largas, no ves que Carly y yo estamos hablando? –gruñó la rubia amenazadoramente.

-Me voy de aquí –murmuró Freddie abatido pero fingiendo molestia.

No esperaba muchas cosas, ni siquiera esperaba que su relación fuera la misma, pero esa chica nunca daba su brazo a torcer y eso lo estresaba. Entró a la clase de francés donde la mayoría lo señalaba y reía a la vez, Freddie frunció el ceño extrañado mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bonjour mes enfants. Repérez leurs partenaires et de mener un dialogue –la profesora explicaba la actividad que los chicos realizarían el día de hoy.

Freddie buscaba emparejarse con alguno de sus amigos, pero la mayoría había elegido pareja. Por primera vez le tocó trabajar solo, se sentía ignorado y sabía muy bien quién era el culpable, él.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Freddie se había marchado a Brushwell Plaza antes de terminar sus clases, no se sentía con muchos ánimos, el problema de sus amigos y los ánimos en su casa lo agobiaban por completo. Cuando llego al 8-D encontró a su madre sentada en el mueble llorando, era la tercera vez en la semana que eso sucedía. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras se acercaba a ella, eran pocas las veces que su madre estaba en ese estado, solo la pudo ver de esa manera cuando su padre y abuela habían muerto, y ahora por supuesto.

-Mamá, ¿Sucede algo? –Marissa lo escuchó y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. -¿Pasa algo? Dímelo… -exigió el castaño preocupado.

-Hijo… no es nada malo –se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, jovencito? Tienes que estar…

-Mamá, yo no soy tonto… sé que algo te sucede.

Marissa se levantó y caminó nerviosamente por todo el lugar para luego fijar su mirada en el piso. Freddie estaba nervioso, su mamá nunca le ocultaba nada y si lo estaba haciendo ahora, nada bueno sería.

Por otro lado, Sam y Carly estaban en el estudio de iCarly preparando todo, ese día harían un nuevo segmento y se les veía muy entusiasmada, sobre todo la rubia. Ella había pasado por tantas cosas y una de ellas aun le perseguía. Aunque Víctor no había aparecido y todo estaba aparentemente normal, pero ella no se confiaba ya que ese hombre era un criminal.

_**Sam**_

Carly y yo terminamos con los últimos detalles del escenario, Gibby también hizo su parte, se le veía emocionado por participar. Me acerqué al equipo de Freddie algo molesta, hace horas que el idiota tenía que estar aquí, configuré el programa y ajusté la cámara en el trípode. Faltaban cinco minutos para realizar el show y no aparecía.

-Tiene que tener una buena escusa para faltar –comentó Carly molesta.

-O una nueva novia –dije igual de molesta. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo celosa, bueno, estaba muerta de celos.

-Bueno no va a aparecer, tenemos que empezar sin él –informó Carly.

Cuarenta minutos después terminamos de hacer el show. No podía creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado él se atreva a tropezar con la misma piedra. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente seguida por Carly y Gibby, ignoramos el saludo de Spencer y abrí la puerta, en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir y deje de respirar.

Freddie estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de Carly, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios partidos, no estaba llorando pero lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Carly sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hola, chicos, solo vine para disculparme. Tengo que salir con mi mamá, adiós –no esperó nada, ni comentarios o respuestas, solo se fue hacia los elevadores dejándonos sorprendidos y preocupados.

Me giré solo para ver a Carly pensativa, sin embargo traté de no parecer tan ansiosa o preocupada así que me tumbe en el sofá y fingí ver la televisión. Ese en definitiva no era un comportamiento normal en el ñoño, ni siquiera cuando termino su relación con la estúpida de Diana. Freddie tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su rostro, algo malo había pasado y tenía que averiguarlo a como dé lugar.

Le dije a Carly que iba por un batido, necesitaba salir y averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando. Bajé por las escaleras, a veces me estresaba la lentitud del elevador y hoy era uno de esos días. Él no podía estar tan lejos, no me había equivocado, estaba ayudando a su madre a montarse en su coche. No se veía bien, estaba algo… ¿demacrada tal vez?

Los seguí corriendo, no tenía dinero para tomar un taxi y el tráfico estaba a mi favor. Freddie detuvo el coche en el hospital, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Esperé tras unos arbustos para luego entrar en el área de emergencias, los busqué por todos lados sin éxito alguno, creo que lo mejor sería regresar.

-Llegas tarde… -dijo una de las enfermeras con molestia.

-¿Disculpe?

-No hay tiempo para hablar, ponte la bata y lávate las manos, ayudaras a esta señora con su tratamiento, habitación 111.

La enfermera me dio una carpeta con el nombre de "Historial Diario", algo dentro de mí decía que esto no estaba bien, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor. Revisé hoja por hoja con una sonrisa en el rostro, no quería admitirlo pero me gustaba este ambiente. Entonces lo vi…

Paciente de 45 años, presenta líquido en los pulmones.

Habitación: 111.

Observaciones: Se ha detectado en la paciente un posible edema pulmonar, no se conoce la causa aun…

-Apúrate, esperamos por ti…

-Yo no soy…

-No podemos perder tiempo con la paciente –no sabía qué hacer, solo me limité a vestirme y colocar la mascarilla en mi rostro.

Camine sin muchos ánimos hasta la habitación, entonces mi mundo se detuvo, yo conocía a esa mujer. Ella tosía mientras un sonido extraño salía de su pecho, se estaba ahogando. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis ojos a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba paralizada en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Ayúdala a sostener su máscara, ya está bastante débil por la tos –su regañó me hizo reaccionar.

Agarré la máscara con delicadeza y se la coloqué en la posición correcta, se veía tan delicada e indefensa. Lo peor era que no paraba de toser, entonces los recuerdos golpearon mi mente como un flash. Melanie sufría de asma y la única forma de calmarla era cuando ese señor le cantaba; sé que no soy una cantante pero no estaba demás probar.

_Mi pequeña de ojos pardos, _

_mi nena hermosa, acurrúcate junto a mí_

_escucha mi corazón, escúchame respirar_

_y vamos juntos a navegar en el mar de _

_los sueños tranquilos._

_Quédate junto a mí, yo te cuidaré, _

_seré tu protector y te acompañaré a _

_volar en la tranquilidad de la noche._

_Mi pequeña de piel bronceada,_

_mi nena pura y hermosa, acurrúcate _

_junto a mí, no te apartes de mí._

_Vamos juntos a navegar en el mar de los _

_sueños tranquilos. Escucha mi corazón_

_y yo escucharé el tuyo. Te escucharé _

_respirar y dormiremos juntas, hasta _

_el amanecer…_

_Mi pequeña de ojos pardos, mi niña_

_querida. Ya has crecido, ya no me _

_necesitas. Mi nena hermosa, ya vuelas_

_sola. Pero yo aun te cuidaré, siempre_

_te cuidare._

_Mi pequeña hermosa ¿Quieres saber _

_quién soy? ¿Por qué siempre te acompaño?_

_Mi niña adorada, soy tu ángel y _

_siempre te cuidaré._

Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, busqué con mis ojos a la enfermera y no la encontré, ese era mi oportunidad para desaparecer. Me quité rápidamente la bata, la mascarilla y el gorro estúpido que cubría mi cabello, pero cuando intente salir ella me llamo, me había descubierto.

-¿Samantha? –me giré lentamente para enfrentarla.

"_Estoy en problemas, me va a delatar"_ grité en mi mente.

-Hola, Señora B… yo… no quise –comencé a tartamudear.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que te hiciste pasar por una pasante –dijo de forma tranquila, se le veía cansada. -¿Dónde aprendiste esa nana?

-¿Eh? Yo… la invente para usted… -mis mejillas se encendieron y mis ojos encontraron algo hermoso y fascinante en el piso.

-Es muy bonita, serás una buena madre algún día… -mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la miré fijamente. –Sí, me has oído bien. Ahora vete antes que regrese Gina y te arranque los ojos.

-Si es que me dejo –amenacé entre risas. –Adiós, Señora B, que se mejore.

El regreso a Brushwell Plaza fue relativamente corto, ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna se alzaba misteriosa en el cielo. ¿Será de queso como dice la gente? Eso no importaba solo que era hermosa. Sí, aunque parezca mentira yo sé reconocer algo hermoso cuando lo tengo al frente.

Subí por el ascensor, está vez me sentía con ánimos. Busqué en mi bolsillo la llave del apartamento de los Shay, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una Carly al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¿Dónde estabas? No vuelvas a hacer eso me preocupo por ti… -gritaba Carly desde la cocina.

-Ay, ya estoy bien. Solo me conseguí con unos amigos –no sé porqué no me parecía correcto comentar algo que solo le compete a él.

-¿Amigos? Sam, aun estás en peligro… no puedes hacerlo. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar sobre…

Mis pensamientos volaron hacia otro lugar. Era cierto, aun no estaba a salvo pero no podía pasar todos los días escondida aquí. Este día, en definitiva había sido el más extraño, mostré una parte de mí que nadie había conocido y espero ella cumpla su promesa.

-¿Sam? –los gritos de Carly me tenían agobiada.

-Ya basta, amiga, ¿tienes que gritar todo el tiempo? –susurré masajeando mi cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

Hablamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, esta sería una noche larga.

_**Fin POV Sam**_

Freddie daba vueltas por los pasillos del hospital, le habían prohibido la entrada a la habitación de su madre mientras le realizaban el tratamiento. No sabía cuántas veces había pasado por la habitación 111, tenía tantas ganas de entrar. El castaño se deslizo por la pared y trato de mantener la calma, solo quería escuchar. Había una mujer con ella, le estaba cantando y tenía la leve sospecha de reconocimiento en su mente, pero no estaba seguro.

Escuchó a su madre hablar con ella y prometerle no decir nada, ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Freddie, te necesitamos para que firmes unos papeles –lo llamaron desde la recepción, ellas eran compañeras de trabajo de su madre.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y su mamá estaba sola. La persona que estaba con ella se había ido, no sabía porque le entraron ganas de conocerla, de descubrir quien era.

Ya de regreso a Brushwell Plaza, ayudó a su madre a instalarse y decidió que era el momento de encarar a sus amigas. Estaba seguro que ellas estaban molestas y asumiría las consecuencias con tal y lo dejaran defenderse. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a al apartamento 8-C y los nervios comenzaron a hacerse evidentes. "_Bueno Benson, deja de ser tan cobarde y llama" _una vocecilla retumbo en su mente, era idéntica a la de Sam. Freddie esperó unos segundos después de haber llamado, Carly abrió la puerta y su rostro mostraba molestia.

-¿Dónde estabas tú también? Es que hoy se volvieron locos, tu desapareces por tres horas –gritó Carly señalando a Sam. –Y tú no apareces en todo el día, me voy a la cama.

Freddie estaba sorprendido, Sam no estaba mejor ya que se había quedado estática al pie de las escaleras. La escuchó suspirar mientras caminaba a la cocina y abría la nevera, seguro en busca de un bocadillo nocturno.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Fredward? Es tarde y la gente duerme… -estaba en lo cierto, pero algo en su tono de voz llamó su atención. No había ira y mucho menos agresividad.

-Vine a explicarles porque falte al show –Sam se dejo caer en el mueble y levantó la ceja mientras tomaba un poco de su PeppyCola. Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿le estaba dando una oportunidad?-. Bien, mi mamá tiene un problema respiratorio y necesita de mí, no la puedo dejar sola por mucho tiempo. Ella tiene un edema pulmonar.

Sam mordió su sándwich lentamente sin apartar su mirada del castaño, aunque él no lo admitiera públicamente, esas miradas lo ponían nervioso y ansioso.

-¿Está mejor? –preguntó la rubia ¿preocupada?

-Sí, está tranquila que es lo importante… -susurró Freddie dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no crees? –Freddie la miro a los ojos mientras el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba- ¿Estás bien?

-Tenía tanto miedo, aun lo tengo… -Sam se acercó y lo abrazó susurrándole dos palabras _"Déjalo ir"_.

El castaño suspiró dejándose abrazar, no había reparado en cuanto extrañaba esos momentos con ella, que estúpido había sido.

-No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez, Freddie, nosotras siempre estaremos aquí en las buenas y malas ¿recuerdas? –Él sabía muy a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Que tonto había sido al darle la espalda. –No me importó mi cumpleaños, más daño te he hecho yo en años anteriores, pero nos abandonaste por segunda vez.

-Lo de Valerie no se compara con Diana, fui estúpido, estaba ciego y merezco todos los golpes, maltratos, insultos… puedes detenerme cuando quieras –dijo Freddie entre risas.

-No, tu solo sigue, vas de maravillas –dijo antes de pegarle suavemente en el hombro.

En ese momento supo que todo volvería a la normalidad y trataría de recuperar la confianza de Sam y de Carly de nuevo a como dé lugar.


	10. A escondidas

A escondidas…

-No puedo creerlo, tres semanas en detención –decía Carly molesta sin apartar la mirada de Sam que comía tranquilamente un sándwich de jamón.

-Creo que eso es lo que menos le importa, no te está prestando atención –informó Freddie entre risas.

-Ignorarme no te ayudará, tienes que madurar. No puedes estar todos estos meses castigada, por Dios, estamos a punto de graduarnos –chilló emocionada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que eso nunca fue mi prioridad… -dijo la rubia levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta. –Me voy a detención, nos vemos en tres horas –informó la rubia antes de salir.

La morena se quedó observando el espacio vacío con molestia, aun no sabía que había hecho su amiga, pero al ganarse tres semanas de detención tenía que ser grave. Se levantó mientras suspiraba en derrota y se acercó hasta la cocina, necesitaba algo de azúcar en su sistema o colapsaría.

-¿Quieres una limonada? –Le preguntó a Freddie que no había borrado esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

-Ehh, no… tengo que ir con mi mamá a la clínica. Hoy le toca terapia –dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. A nadie le gustaba las limonadas de Carly, eran horrorosas y ella era la única que disfrutaba de ellas.

Freddie fue hasta su apartamento y ayudo a su madre con todos lo que tenía que llevar, cada tratamiento tenía un periodo de tres a cuatro horas de duración. Consistía en suministrarle pequeñas cantidades de diferentes formulas por medio de oxigeno, solo las enfermeras y las pasantes podían entrar. Sin embargo su mamá tenía dos pasantes fijas, una en la mañana y la otra en la noche lo cual era una ventaja porque Marissa depositaba toda su confianza en ellas.

Cuando termino de arreglar todo, Freddie la ayudó a llegar hasta el ascensor y luego a montarse en el carro. Los constantes ataques de asma la estaban dejando débil y en ocasiones perdía el equilibrio, por ese motivo él se encargaba de ayudarle. Al llegar al hospital, Marissa fue recibida por sus compañeras de trabajo, todas muy emocionadas por el resultado de sus terapias; aunque los ataques eran constantes habían disminuido un 40% y eso era mucho.

-Muy bien, puedes venir a las ocho por ella –dijo Gina mientras Freddie firmaba los permisos.

-Está bien, quisiera quedarme pero debo terminar con un reporte de último momento… -dijo el castaño apurado. Se acercó a su madre y la beso antes de partir.

Sam

Odiaba mentirles a mis amigos, no estaba castigada y mucho menos tenía que cumplir en detención. Solo que aun no me atrevía a confesar que frecuentaba ciertos lugares, en especial uno. Odiaba admitirlo pero me caía bien la mamá de Freddie, obviando uno que otro comportamiento claro está.

Marissa era excelente al momento de entablar una conversación, la había juzgado mal y ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo. Cuando llegué al hospital, Gina me estaba esperando con todo el uniforme que una "pasante" debe tener. Ella sabía muy bien que yo no lo era, pero Marissa le pidió que a su compañera que me otorgaran ese permiso.

-Buenas tardes, Sam. Llegas temprano… -espetó Gina con sorna.

-Pues sí, de alguna forma debo despistar a mis amigos –susurré con seriedad.

-Has pensado lo que te dije la semana pasada –preguntó interesada la enfermera.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura…

-Sería una buena oportunidad para entrar a la universidad y cumplirías con todos los créditos de ayuda comunitaria. Además daría buenas referencias de tu trabajo aquí, eres buena en lo que haces –dijo eso ultimo encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de darle poca importancia.

-Cualquier cambio de parecer… serás la primera en saberlo –dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de todo ella no era tan mala, era algo dura, pero buena en verdad. Cuando entré al cuarto de enfermeras escuché la voz de Freddie, estaba desesperado por terminar un reporte de último momento, menos mal que no compartía esas clases con él porque me volvería loca. Esperé a que se marchara acostada en uno de los banquillos, no podía permitir que me descubriera ya que había estado frecuentando este lugar desde hace dos semanas como mínimo; no solo ayudaba con el problema de Marissa, también prestaba ayuda a otros pacientes de gravedad mínima. Aunque mi ayuda no pasaba de lo básico como cambiarles de ropa, entre otras.

Minutos más tarde, busqué la habitación de Marissa. Era algo pequeña y para nada acogedora, la verdad me daba un poco de escalofríos estas habitaciones, eran frías como un congelador y llenas de aparatos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo se siente hoy? –pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios, después de muchos días logré tenerle la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de esa forma y a ella no parecía molestarle.

-No como quisiera, pero mejor –dijo la Señora Benson con una sonrisa en los labios. –Me contó Gina que has realizado un excelente trabajo… -la vi morderse el labio mientras me observaba con interés-, nunca pensé que este tipo de ayuda te gustara.

-Que puedo decirle, me gusta este ambiente, pero también disfruto de la buena cocina y ese tipo de trabajo no me queda mal –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso es nuevo, no parecías tener porte para ese tipo de carreras. Todo indicaba a… lo siento –dijo apenada, sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué iba a ser una buena para nada? Sí, lo admito. No soy buena en los estudios, no tengo una bonita familia y mucho menos una madre que me quiera como usted quiere a Freddie. Somos de mundos distintos, usted viene de una buena familia y un trabajo estable, ni hablar de su casa. En cambio, yo vengo de un patio de trailers donde se vive mal y la delincuencia abunda… -le espeté sin respirar. No podía evitar el nudo que había en mi garganta-. La mayoría de las veces desee tener una casa, una familia normal y hasta un padre cuando era pequeña, pero cuando se vive en un mundo como el mío todo deja de importar.

Marissa me miraba fijamente, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Era difícil sacar esos sentimientos a la luz por temor a ser juzgada, aunque no tenía nada que perder ya que había sido juzgada sin merecerlo. Sé que soy una persona agresiva, de pocos modales y en mi carecen valores, pero eso no quiere decir que sueñe con algo mejor para mi vida.

-Yo no quise…

-Sé que no quiso, nadie quiere insinuar nada. Pero es difícil después de todo ¿no? –pregunté dibujando una sonrisa tiste. -¿Sabe? A veces quiero romper ese molde y ser más como Mel, ella no tiene la presión de ser lo que soy… soy drogadicta sin quererlo y me he sometido a más terapias que cualquier persona que conozco…

-Yo pienso que está mal cambiar, eres lo que eres y deberías estar orgullosa de eso. Lo de agresiva y grosera no era de mi agrado, aun sigo repugnando eso de ti, pero es algo que puedes mejorar con el pasar del tiempo. Sin embargo, tienes un temple y un carácter que envidio, no cualquiera puede soportar todo eso que has pasado sin que nadie lo note –me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo… sé que él me está buscando… -susurré mordiendo mi labio.

La señora Benson sonrió y me dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento. No sabía que decirle, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir consejos y mucho menos, estaba acostumbrada a los golpes y maltratos, esto era nuevo.

**Freddie**

Cuando miré el reloj maldije internamente, faltaban solo 15 minutos para las 7:30 ya iba retrasado. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, mi mamá iba a matarme. Solo veinte minutos me tomó llegar al hospital, no sé cómo pude llegar a salvo o sin una multa. Salude a Gina que solo me hizo una seña, no me detuve a esperar nada porque sabía que mi madre estaba lista o eso creía.

-_Sí, mañana presenta un mega proyecto de ciencias… -_me detuve al escuchar su voz, esa era Sam.

_-¿Y tú? –_preguntó mi mamá con esfuerzo, me asomé un poco solo para notar que la ayudaba a vestirse. ¿Sam estaba ayudando a mi mamá? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-_No tengo pareja, muchos tienen que pensarlo dos veces para tomarme en cuenta como pareja, por eso no entro a esa clase así evito las molestias o las obligaciones –_dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Por qué no haces equipo con Carly o Freddie? _

_-Bueno… Carly trabaja con Gibby y Freddie... –_Sam guardó silencio y comenzó a reír. –_Es mi amigo y por eso me alejo, no soy una buena compañera y solo haría que su nota bajara…_

_-Eso es estúpido, a veces esperas poco de ti y sé que puedes dar más… -_espetó mi madre molesta.

-_Lo que sea, Marissa, yo mejor me voy antes que llegue Freddie. Que descanses –_me escondí antes de que Sam saliera de la habitación.

Estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo. Durante el camino de regreso no dije palabra alguna, mis pensamientos no salían de la conversación que había escuchado, se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-¿Freddie? Te estoy hablando –escuché a mi madre a lo lejos haciéndome volver. –Tenemos más de cinco minutos estacionados, ¿sucede algo, querido?

-¿Desde cuándo Sam te visita? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos, parecía sorprendida.

-Semanas –se limitó a responder.

Reanude el camino hacia Brushwell Plaza con un solo propósito en mente. Pero primero ayudé a mi madre a instalarse en su habitación, le preparé la cena para luego salir y detenerme frente al apartamento de Carly. Toqué la puerta con ansiedad y abrió Spencer.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Algo malo con tu mamá, necesitas ayuda? –preguntó rápidamente, pero no quería responder solo subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de Carly sin pensar que podrían estar cambiándose o algo parecido.

-Freddie, ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo, pero ignoré sus preguntas y me acerqué amenazadoramente a su rostro.

-¿Freddie? –susurró aterrada, estoy seguro que ella nunca había visto este tipo de comportamiento en mi.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y me acerqué hasta su rostro para luego plantar un beso en su mejilla, la sentí tensarse mientras la abrazaba y susurraba unas palabras en su oído. Rompí el abrazo y sonreí.

-Buenas noches, chicas –dije antes de partir dejando a Sam y Carly sorprendidas.


	11. Después de la tormenta

**Debo decir que después de tanto tiempo espero no me maten por este capitulo... algún día él iba a aparecer y sucederia algo como esto... espero saber su opinión kiss**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Creciendo Juntos<strong>

**Después de la tormenta…**

Oh por Dios, ¿Qué le está pasando a este chico? Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando Sam sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero lo que terminó de completar ese sentimiento extraño fueron sus palabras. _"Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, te quiero… y no sabes cuánto"_ La rubia quedo sorprendida, no podía respirar y mucho menos procesar todo lo que su amigo había dicho.

Entonces, su corazón comenzó a latir con furia y su respiración aumento considerablemente. Él lo sabía, la había descubierto y no sabía cómo. Sin darse cuenta, Sam comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin notar la presencia de Carly que la miraba con preocupación. "Muy bien, Sam, no te ilusiones… de seguro te quiere solamente como amiga o hermana, no puede estar enamorado de ti… no puede corresponderme porque él se merece a alguien mejor".

-A ver, Sam, relájate –chilló Carly con nerviosismo. – ¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos está pasando?

La rubia no le prestó atención cerrándose más en sus propios pensamientos y preguntas, sobre todo miedos. Sin saberlo, se dejó caer en el frio piso con la mirada perdida y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "No está molesto conmigo… no se está burlando de mí, me está agradeciendo… no tengo nada de qué preocuparme" mientras Sam se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente, Carly se preocupaba cada vez más.

-Reacciona –gritó la morena logrando su objetivo. -¿Qué está sucediendo? Y quiero la verdad.

-Yo… -Sam se sonrojó y mantuvo su cabeza gacha, "vaya que si es difícil". –Yo he estado ayudando a la Señora Benson… en el hospital… desde hace semanas.

Carly abrió la boca tanto como pudo, estaba notablemente sorprendida. Se podría decir que estaba en ese estado por el hecho de que su mejor amigo parecía o fingía preocuparse solo por ella misma. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba de una persona que supuestamente aborrecía?

-Pero tu odias a la mamá de Freddie –gritó sorprendida.

-Yo no odio a Marissa, ella es… solo es diferente a como imaginé –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto es una locura, tú, Sam Puckett llamándole por su nombre de pila. Dios, mejor dejamos el tema… -dijo Carly entre risas. –Vamos por un poco de helado.

La rubia saltó del sitio donde se encontraba para perseguir a su amiga hasta la cocina, pero el insistente tocar de la puerta la detuvo.

-Tal vez a Benson se le olvido decirte algo, Puckett –gritó la morena con picardía.

Sam daba las gracias por encontrarse de espalda, no quería mostrar el rubor que adquirió su rostro por tal comentario. Pero todo se fue al demonio en el momento que abrió la puerta, era él, después de todo ese tiempo la había conseguido.

-Buenas noches, chiquita… -susurró Víctor entre dientes.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento pensando. Tal vez no debió besarla, ¿o sí? Demonios, claro que quería. El castaño estaba dispuesto a darle las gracias, pero en el preciso momento que sus ojos chocaron con el hermoso azul de los suyos se encontró perdido. Nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta aunque le aplicaran tortura, pero sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla, tantas que le daba terror. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así con su mejor amiga? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de sentir atracción hacia Carly y se había centrado en Sam?

Freddie se acercó a la rubia con el rostro impregnado de seriedad, pero decidido. Cortó la distancia de sus rostros y a tan solo segundos se arrepintió y beso su mejilla, no podía sorprenderla de esa forma, ella era Sam Puckett, podía arrancarle la cabeza si hacia un mal movimiento. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que susurraba las palabras más sinceras que pudo decirle a la rubia.

Se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios y luego se dejó caer en el sofá de su apartamento. Y allí estaba él, pensando en ese demonio de cabellera rubia. Había pasado por tanto que no podía creer el cambio que habían dado juntos. Ya no se peleaban como antes, tampoco hacían apuestas donde él resultaba el perdedor.

Pero, debía admitir que la sazón en su relación de amistad, odio o lo que sea era eso, sus constantes peleas. Aunque no pelear con ella le había permitido conocerla desde otro punto de vista, la verdad es que le encantaba en muchos sentidos.

-_SAM… -_el gritó de Carly lo trajo a la realidad.

Su cuerpo se tensó y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, algo en ese grito no le gustaba. Se precipitó hacia la puerta encontrándose con cuatro hombres, dos de ellos mantenían el cuerpo de Sam en sus brazos; ella parecía una muñeca, dócil y fácil de manejar ya que estaba inconsciente. El tercer hombre tenía una pistola en su mano y apuntaba sin temor a los hermanos Shay. Entonces, el cuarto hombre se giró y le sonrió con descaro a Freddie.

-Así que tú eres el que ha estado ayudando a nuestra pequeña Sammy –susurró él acercándose de forma amenazante.

Freddie hubiese deseado hacer algo, pero su rostro estaba fijo en el cuerpo de la rubia. La última vez que la vio en esa situación fue cuando la saco de su propia casa. Sintió un agudo dolor en la boca del estomago, lo había golpeado, nublando su vista. Freddie trato de buscar al responsable, pero todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era una mancha sin sentido.

-Tu noviecita se va a divertir tanto con nosotros que no le quedaran ganas de vivir –susurró el hombre en su oído. –Y cuando la consigan muerta y llena de gusanos recuerda que Víctor fue el causante.

La cabeza de Freddie rebotó en el piso cuando Víctor lo soltó, lo escuchó alejarse entre risas acompañado de gritos de terror de su amiga.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, solo era consciente del fuerte dolor en su cabeza y los mareos que sintió cuando abrió los ojos. El castaño parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocar su mirada en algo fijo en su habitación, imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido regresaba a su mente aumentando sus mareos. Sin proponérselo, se precipito hasta el bote de basura que estaba en su habitación.

-Mierda, ¿Qué me paso? –susurró Freddie con amargura.

-Freddie… -la voz de Carly lo paralizo, no solo era el hecho que ella estaba en su habitación sino su voz entrecortada y los sollozos que había dejado escapar.

-¿Dónde está Sam? –exigió con temor, entonces todo se vino abajo.

No había sido un sueño, todo fue real. Freddie comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Las palabras del maldito golpeaban con fuerza toda su mente, él la vino a buscar y le había dicho que la iba a hacer sufrir.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… tenemos que buscarla… ella tiene que aparecer –Carly negaba frenéticamente su cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Él dijo que la mataría si íbamos por ella… -dijo entre sollozos.

-Igual la va a matar, Carly… él me lo hizo saber –dijo Freddie con desesperación, a estas alturas se encontraba caminando frenéticamente por toda su habitación. –No podemos permitirlo… no… ella no puede morir.

Freddie no soportó, todos esos sentimientos lo estaban abrazando con fuerza, ahogándolo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, él trataba de calmarse, trataba de ser fuerte pero ya no podía más. Un sollozo lastimero se escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en el piso, sintió los brazos de Carly rodearlo, pero eso no se sentía bien. Por primera vez no sintió alivio en su consuelo, todo era incorrecto y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

Estaba enamorado de Sam Puckett…

**Sam**

Todo mi cuerpo dolía, estaba segura que tenía mis manos y pies atados puesto que no los sentía, también sentía la presión en mis ojos. Comencé a moverme, intentaba buscar algo que me ayudara a salir de esto y aunque todo parezca extraño, no estaba asustada.

-No hay salida, Sammy, debería agradecer estar viva –la voz de Víctor despertó el miedo enterrado meses atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –chillé asustada, odiaba ser una fresita pero en momentos como estos no podía evitarlo.

-Nada, solo a seguir explorando tu hermoso cuerpo hasta la muerte. Además, creo que estás lo suficientemente sana como para aguantar varias dosis en tu cuerpo –gemí presa del miedo mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas, él la estaba pasando en grande.

Sentí su respiración tibia y repugnante en mi cuello, estaba tomado y parecía no haberse cepillado en meses.

-Me has traído muchos problemas, niñita, es hora que pagues… y te aseguro que no será placentero –su lengua asquerosa se deslizo a lo largo y ancho de mi cuello provocando arcadas de mi parte. –Creo que el peor error que cometiste fue denunciarme…

Y creo que hoy comienza mi tortura.


	12. No me quedaré cruzado de brazos

**No me quedaré cruzado de brazos**

La Señora Benson trataba sin mucho éxito convencer a su hijo de comer, él estaba sentado con la mirada perdida al igual que Carly mientras esperaban su turno para ser interrogados. La policía podía ser molesta en algunos casos, pero en este momento lo necesitaban más que nunca. Freddie se sentía muy mal, él pudo salvarla y no lo hizo, solo se quedo allí observándola. El pecho se le oprimió al recordar las palabras que Víctor le había dicho y no tenía dudas que él las iba cumplir. Personas desalmadas como esas no tienen piedad y menos cuando actúan por venganza.

-Freddie, Spencer me llevará a la clínica. Estaré pendiente de todo, no desesperes, la encontraran –el castaño forzó una sonrisa ante las palabras de su madre, él sabía que quería ayudarle pero no lo estaba logrando.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos en el exacto momento que quedo solo. Tenía que hacer algo o sino la perdería, de eso estaba seguro, pero nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido. Freddie estaba tratando con delincuentes, no unos simples aficionados. Entonces, se preguntaba una y mil veces a quien podía recurrir.

-Freddie, te esperan en la habitación de Spencer para interrogarte –susurró Carly con un leve temblor en su voz.

Él ignoró su llanto y se encaminó hasta la habitación del mayor de los Shay donde dos policías esperaban por él. Le repitió el suceso al menos tres veces, describió a los hombres con lujo y detalles, y al menos supo identificar a uno de ellos como Víctor. Cuando terminó la tortura, porque eso no podía tener otro nombre, corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en su cuarto; él prendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar con desesperación una dirección.

-Aquí estás… -chilló emocionado.

Salió corriendo hasta el mesón de la cocina donde le escribió una nota a su madre, luego corrió hasta el apartamento de Carly.

-¿Qué sucede, saben algo? –preguntó Carly ante la euforia del castaño.

-No, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Necesito que me cubras con mi mamá, si es necesario dile a Spencer que mienta por nosotros, pero no te dejes ver… necesito tiempo –dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo dejando a la morena sorprendida.

Freddie no perdió tiempo bajando por el ascensor, se limitó a bajar rápidamente… prácticamente saltando las escaleras. Corrió hasta la parada de autobús y tomó el primero en salir, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus nervios destrozados. Era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese, no estaba seguro con que encontrarse. ¿Sería verdad lo que escuchaba en las noticias? Él esperaba que no, no quisiera ser revisado ni nada por el estilo, pero en caso tal de ser cierto ella lo valía.

Dos horas de viaje hasta la penitenciaria donde se encontraba encerrada la madre de Sam. Cuando entró y solicitó hablar con ella, prácticamente, fue sometido a un segundo interrogatorio hasta que por fin le permitieron verla. Un guardia lo guio hasta la sala de visitas que estaba completamente vacío, "Día de semana…" le dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

El castaño tomó asiento en una de las mesas vacías y espero varios minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, por dentro deseaba no equivocarse ni empeorarlas cosas.

-¿Qué hace el bebito de mamá en un lugar como este? –Freddie fijo su mirada hacia la mujer que le estaba hablando. En ningún momento demostró temor o titubeo, solo se limitó a mirarla. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Sí lo que quieres es preguntar el paradero de Víctor, te seguro que no lo sé.

-Si alguna vez quiso a su hija… si aun la quiere… necesito que me ayude –Pam frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-Eres muy valiente para venir aquí, chico. Pero no tengo nada que decirte. Sam está bien ahora, ¿no se pueden conformar con eso? –Freddie trató de calmarse, trato de no gritarle y sobre todo trato de mantener siempre presente que esa mujer que tenía al frente era eso, una mujer antes que nada.

-Necesito su ayuda porque… ayer en la noche Víctor apareció en Bushwell y secuestró a Sam… -en las últimas palabras su voz flaqueó, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

Al principio no vio reacción alguna de su parte y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberla visitado, ella no diría nada, ella no quiere a su hija. Freddie suspiró antes de levantarse y darse media vuelta, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir enfrentándole.

-Espera –la escuchó susurrar. –Siéntate, chico, necesito que me escuches –pidió con un atisbo de desesperación.

Él decidió darle el beneficio a la duda, tal vez algo bueno sacaba de esto.

-La escucho –susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Conocí a Víctor hace dos años, al principio me parecía el hombre perfecto y estable que estaba buscando en mi vida. Ya sabes, buscaba ser feliz –dijo la mujer bajando la mirada, desde el punto de vista de Freddie se veía demacrada y muy cansada. –Los primeros meses fueron los mejores de mi vida, sentía que al fin había conocido a una persona que me quería por lo que era y no quería cambiarme…

-Discúlpeme usted, pero ¿de qué me sirve todo esto? –preguntó con molestia.

-Igual que ella, no sabes escuchar. Ahora guarda silencio y presta atención –gritó la rubia exasperada. –Bien… una noche él llegó borracho a mi casa, tengo que decirte que eso es una actitud muy normal en mi barrio y no me extrañaba que se pasara de copas por esa noche, pero nunca me esperé que él me obligara a tomar esa cochinada a la cual me volví adicta.

Pam respiró profundamente y miró a Freddie a los ojos.

-No pretendo justificarme, sé que no tengo perdón, pero todo lo que le pasaba a Sam y bajo mis narices fue producto de esa porquería. Sin darme cuenta me volví adicta y él me amenazaba constantemente en no darme mi dosis diaria –a esas alturas, Pam Puckett sollozaba y el castaño se movía incomodo en su asiento sin saber qué hacer. –Recuerdo que un día, Víctor me dijo que me daría toda la droga que quisiera si lo ayudaba a atrapar a mi hija y probar todo lo que vendía en ella.

-Y usted simplemente se dejo llevar –aseguró Freddie con ira contenida. –Tiene razón, no es escusa…

-No pretendo que entiendas la vida de un adicto. Tú siempre has vivido bajo un techo estable, comías diariamente, te vestías con las mejores prendas y recibiste amor… aun lo haces –espetó con amargura. –Tú exigiste una respuesta y sí, la quise y aun la quiero, pero Sam es difícil. Terca como su padre… -Pam suspiró y fijo su mirada nuevamente en la de Freddie. –No sé donde se encuentra exactamente, pero puedo ayudarte. Tengo familia que mataría por Sam, ella se ha ganado el afecto de sus tíos y bueno, ya sabes como son.

-Sí, conozco en su mayoría la vida y la familia de Sam –susurró con seriedad.

-Bien, ¿tienes algo para anotar? –Freddie abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿lo iba a ayudar?

Buscó entre sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, no sabía porque había tomado la decisión de guardarlo en su pantalón antes de salir. La señora Puckett anotó tres números con tres nombres diferentes y le explicó que ellos eran sus tíos y estaba segura que lo ayudarían. Freddie le dio las gracias y se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-Hey, chico –el castaño se detuvo y la observó desde la puerta. –Estoy feliz que mi hija encontrara el amor en alguien como tú, no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

-Nunca lo haré –susurró Freddie con seguridad.

-Suerte –eso fue lo último que escuchó de Pam Puckett.

Ya fuera de la penitenciaria buscó un teléfono público, no se arriesgaría a llamar desde su teléfono celular, aun no podía confiar en esa mujer. Marcó el primer número y solo pasaron tres segundos cuando una niña respondió el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, me puedes comunicar con Javier Puckett.

-¿Quién lo solicita? –preguntó la niña desconfiada.

-Un amigo de su sobrina Sam, dile que es urgente –la niña tardo mucho en decidirse hasta que por fin escucho sus gritos en el teléfono "_Papá, un amigo de Sam al teléfono, dice que es urgente"._

-¿Quién habla? –la voz de Javier resonó en el teléfono, estaba claramente desconfiando de la llamado.

-Buenas tardes, soy… amigo de Sam…

-Eso dices, ¿Cuál amigo? Nuestra Sammy hablaba de tres personas, dime tu nombre –exigió alzando la voz.

Freddie no podía evitar sentir nervios ante la situación, no sabía si de verdad era su tío o solo era una trampa.

-Freddie –dijo de forma ahogada.

-Ah, eres el ñoño. Te escuchó, ¿Qué sucede con nuestra Sammy?

Por otro lado, Sam no se encontraba amarrada. Su estado era deplorable, habían pasado menos de 24 horas y ella estaba sucia, golpeada y drogada; aunque los efectos de la droga habían pasado ella se vio en la obligación de fingir. En esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de escapar o al menos comunicarse con alguien.

Uno de los matones de Víctor descuidaba siempre su teléfono en la mesa cuando la drogaba, entonces comenzó a planear todo. Ya había visto el posible escondite para el aparato y se le daba bien fingir demencia, porque en realidad actuaba como una loca. Su estomagó rugió por la falta de alimentos y se regañó mentalmente, tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron de las posibles vías de escape y se centraron en sus amigos, su hermana y aunque parezca mentira, su padre. Pero la mayoría se centraban en Freddie, su mirada, ese beso y sus palabras le daban las fuerzas necesarias para luchar. ¿Estaría preocupado por ella? ¿Le haría falta? Ella esperaba que sí.

Sam

Escuchaba las voces de Víctor y sus matones, estaban peleando porque se estaban sobrepasando con la dosis que aplicaban en mí. No era normal que los efectos duraran tanto tiempo. Emilio, el ser más estúpido sobre la tierra, entró a la habitación y tuve que actuar con normalidad. No podía sobrepasarme con mi cuartada, podrían descubrirme.

-¿Estás lista para tu dosis? –preguntó entre risas. –Hoy probaremos algo distinto en ti y te aseguro que va a ser toda una tortura.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Qué sería está vez?

-Abre la boca –espetó con rudeza y me apretó la mandíbula para luego introducir en lo más profundo de mi garganta tres pastillas. Fingí tragarlas con asco y después ahogarme.

Me levanté tosiendo con fuerza y gracias al cielo no notó que boté las pastillas en mi camisa. Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé agua con desesperación. "_Rayos, esas pastillas son como fuego"_ grité en mi mente mientras escuchaba la risa de Emilio.

-Dentro de poco serás la mujer más mansa y veras la gloría por la cantidad de placer que esas pastillitas producen por sí sola –dicho eso desapareció por la puerta cerrándola con llave, como si pudiera salir de allí.

-Están enfermos… -grité con fingido desespero.

Saqué el teléfono de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Freddie. Tenía que responderme si no me iba a morir, tenía que escuchar su voz y pedir su ayuda era mi única salida.


	13. Arriesgando todo por ella

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Arriesgando todo por ella…**

Freddie estaba acostado en su cama mirando fijamente las estrellas y planetas que, Sam y Carly, habían pegado en su techo el día de su cumpleaños. Tenía que concentrarse, en la madrugada dos de los tíos de Sam le haría una visita y planearían algo para salvarla. Sintió vibrar su teléfono y se preguntó quién lo podría llamar a estas horas, tal vez sea uno de ellos, pero no era la hora acordada.

-¿Bueno? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-_Freddie, soy yo Sam –_el castaño no lo podía creer, estaba escuchando su voz. –_Por favor llámame, no sé cuanto crédito le queda a esta cosa y no puedo hablar mucho, solo quiero que descubras mi ubicación._

En el momento que corto la llamada se sintió paralizado, pero luego corrió directamente a casa de su amiga. No se molesto en tocar, solo abrió la puerta sorprendiéndola.

-Necesito tu teléfono, Sam llamó… -gritó Freddie y Carly chilló con emoción.

La morena le dio su teléfono a Freddie y comenzó a marcar para luego esperar a que ella contestara. No pasaron ni dos repiques cuando ella ya había contestado, la escuchó susurrar un débil "_Escuches lo que escuches no grites, no tranques, solo encuéntrame… esconderé el celular". _Freddie comenzó a buscar algo en su computadora mientras Carly escuchaba el silencio en el teléfono, sabía que la llamada estaba corriendo, pero no se escuchaba nada.

-Freddie, yo no sé qué estás haciendo, pero apúrate… -urgió la morena con desesperación.

El aludido no le prestó atención, ya todo era bastante difícil como para que, sumado a eso, Carly le presionara. Estuvo pendiente de la hora y ocasiones parecía desesperarse al fallar. Por primera vez, él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien que no fuera su madre. Se estaba arriesgando en cada paso que daba, contactar a los familiares de Sam y en su último movimiento, decirle todo a su padre.

Puede tener todos los problemas o malos entendidos con su hija, pero esto era de vida o muerte y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Sonrió cuando consiguió el programa y este comenzó a escanear lentamente la ubicación de Sam. Por último, sincronizo su teléfono a la búsqueda que realizaba su laptop antes de levantarse.

-Carly, ¿Ves este conteo? –su amiga asintió confundida. –Bien, cuando llegue a 100% te dará la ubicación exacta de donde se encuentra Sam… ella me advirtió algo, que escuche lo que escuche no grite, no intente llamar de nuevo y solo escuchara en silencio. Te pido hagas lo mismo…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Carly alarmada, no podía irse y dejarla sola.

-Tengo algo que hacer y espero está vez no me equivoque… -dijo al momento de salir.

Freddie

Sí, tal vez esto es una locura. Yo haciendo tratos con unos delincuentes es igual a un desastre, pero por ella lo que sea. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, que rápido habían cambiado mis prioridades. Si hace tres meses me hubiesen dicho que iba a estar enamorado de Sam Puckett seguramente me reiría hasta el cansancio, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Aquella mañana que recibí la llamada de Sam pidiendo mi ayuda, no lo sé, algo cambio. Nunca me había sentido tan angustiando en toda mi vida, bueno eso fue mucho antes de la enfermedad de mi madre. Y ni hablar de cómo me sentí cuando me tropecé con ella, parecía una muñeca de trapo acostada sobre su ropa.

Después, todo fue diferente. Me sentía muy a gusto con ella, ya no me maltrataba o bueno, trataba de no hacerlo. Podía sentir que su confianza estaba de mi lado, sé que suena algo egoísta, pero me gustaba ser su apoyo y no Carly; tal vez porque siempre era yo el que quedaba de lado mientras ellas confiaban todos sus secretos. Estaba ciego, tanto como para no darme cuenta que esa nueva sensación era atracción pura, porque Sam y yo somos pura química y sentimientos. Tan solo tenerla entre mis brazos me elevaba, esa chica me brindaba tanta paz, no sé cómo pude ignorarlo tanto tiempo.

-¿Tú eres Freddie? –asentí con temor ya que no confiaba en mi voz.

-¿Estás viendo, Javier? Nuestra Sammy se enamoro alguien correcto está vez o tienes algún secreto –se estaba burlando de mí, pero no caería en su juego, necesitaba actuar ya si no sería demasiado tarde.

-Estoy a 10% de descubrir donde esta ella, ¿Cuál es el plan? –Javier se acercó a mí sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Podía reconocer algunos rasgos de Sam en él, sobre todo en la mirada.

-Es algo de cerebritos, ¿no? –preguntó Frank entre risas.

-¿Están interesados o no? Porque yo estoy así de irme solo y sacarla de ese lugar con mis propias manos –dije con voz temblorosa.

-Me encanta como trabaja la mente de este muchacho, vamos a hacerlo…

¡Increíble! Eso era lo único en que podía pensar. Sam estaba tan cerca que parece imposible que se expongan tanto, estaba en un pequeño edificio abandonado donde la mayoría de los indigentes acostumbran a dormir. Podía escuchar a lo lejos a la policía y si Carly había movido bien sus cartas, ellos venían en camino. Subimos hasta el último piso solo para darnos cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, salvo por una habitación que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Apártate, niño, déjale el trabajo sucio a los profesionales –no pude evitar sonreír, de allí venía el humor negro que caracterizaba a Sam.

Escuchamos un "click" cuando la cerradura fue forzada a abrirse, desde el interior algo o alguien se lanzó al piso y comenzó a reír, era ella. Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil, la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse y sentí como me empujaban hacia el interior del cuarto. En momentos como estos no se vale pensar, solo actuar.

Agarré una silla y la coloqué para frenar su entrada al menos dos minutos, me acerqué lo más que pude a la puerta y comencé a escuchar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y como entraron aquí? –esa voz era la de Víctor. Maldito, nunca deseé hacer sufrir a una persona, pero él no era una persona.

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada, Víctor, porque ese es tu nombre ¿no?

-¿Javier? –susurró Sam desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Entonces me giré, pude ver el asombro y alivio, pero al mismo tiempo el temor en sus ojos. ¿Cómo puede expresar tantos sentimientos en una sola mirada? Todo esto me tenía cautivado.

-Freddie… -chilló en medio de un susurró antes de abrazarme, lo único que podía ver era su cabello.

Sus brazos me rodeaban posesivamente y su rostro estaba escondido en mi cuello. Podía escucharla susurrar "Por favor que no sea un sueño" mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática. Demonios, allá afuera parecía un campo de batalla. Se escuchaban disparos y golpes, solo esperaba que los dos saliéramos vivos de esto.

Y allí estaba, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío en el suelo, arriesgando mi vida por ella. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo, en mi mente no había otra cosa en que pensar que no fuese el bienestar de Sam. En ocasiones, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose con fuerza en mis brazos y mi respuesta automática era abrazarla más, atraerla más a mí. Se escucharon unos cuantos disparos y todo quedo en silencio, no quería separarme y ella al parecer tampoco quería.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la puerta fue derribada y todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando una mano toco mi hombro. Esto era todo, había fallado, le había fallado.

Sam

Era lo más parecido a un infierno, tenía tanta hambre y, por todos los cielos, quería sentirme relajada bajo el agua tibia de una ducha. Eso era lo más extraño en mí, la Sam Puckett del pasado no soportaba si quiera bañarse tantas veces, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Pero desde que el ñoño me empezó a gustar, una nueva Sam salió a la luz.

Trate de mirar por los pequeños agujeros que tenía la pared para saber qué hora era, esto era increíble, ni un baño había en la habitación. Me dejé caer nuevamente en el fino colchón que fácilmente puede pasar por ser una sabana doblada en dos.

-Solo espero que si me consigas… -le susurré a la nada.

Escuché ruidos al otro lado del cuarto, me acerqué a la puerta tanto como pude. No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido, sabía que no tenía reloj pero no había pasado mucho desde su partida. Me asuste cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y solo pude pensar en una cosa, está vez si me harían daño. Intente fingir sin mucho éxito un estado de estasis, pero el miedo me dominaba.

Escuché como uno de ellos arrastraba una de las sillas hasta la puerta y no pude evitar comenzar a temblar, ¿Qué me harían está vez? Aunque debo admitir que es algo lento, si quisiera hacerme algo ya estaría sobre mí ¿no?

"-Te metiste con la chica equivocada, Víctor, porque ese es tu nombre ¿no?"

Ese era mi tío. Abrí los ojos al susurrar su nombre y me encontré con la persona que menos pensaba. Todos mis miedos comenzaron a salir a flote, la ansiedad también se estaba apoderando de mí, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Grité, no, chillé su nombre antes de abrazarlo sin poder evitar las lágrimas, era una nenita.

De pronto, el infierno parecía el mismo paraíso comparado con esto. Se escuchaban los disparos y gritos de varios hombres al otro lado. A estas alturas Freddie me empujo sin mucho tacto hacia al piso, aunque eso no debe importar cuando quieres estar a salvo. Su cuerpo me cubrió, pero tenía miedo él no tenía que estar aquí, no tenía que arriesgar su vida. Fui consciente de mis gritos, todo parecía ir en aumento, ya no eran varios disparos sino miles. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

Escuché la manilla de la puerta y luego varios golpes. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Freddie tenso y su agarré más posesivo, estaba asustado. Todo paso en cámara lenta, la puerta se abrió y varios hombres entraron al pequeño cuarto, eran policías.

-¿Freddie? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pudiste morir… -un hombre le gritó… un momento, ¿ese policía lo conocía?

-¿Qué? –susurró él alejándose de mí. -¿Papá?

Okey, esto paso los límites de la normalidad. Uno de ellos intentó ayudarme y grité como una niña asustada, no quería que nadie me tocara. Está bien, saber que el papá de Freddie existía era normal comparado con esto.

-Sam… -susurró Freddie acercándose a mí. Sus ojos chocolates me observaban con preocupación, entonces, caí en cuenta de todo. Mi secuestro, todas estas horas atrapada en este lugar, las drogas… me rompí. Las lágrimas caían libremente en mi rostro y solo pude conseguir consuelo en mi misma, no quería que nadie me tocara ni siquiera él.


	14. Solo quiero desaparecer

Creciendo Juntos

Solo quiero desaparecer

Freddie

A veces, solo en raras ocasiones mi padre aparecía en mi vida, pocas veces me había regañado como lo estaba haciendo en este momento y, la verdad, no me importaba nada sus estúpidos intentos de ser un padre. Mi mirada estaba fija en Sam que se abrazaba a sí misma, no había dejado que nadie se le acercara. En momentos su mirada chocaba con la mía y podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no derrumbarse.

-Te estoy hablando, Fredward Benson. Pudiste haber muerto y ni siquiera te importa –bramó con desesperación, todos guardaron silencio ante esto.

-No intentes ser el padre que nunca fuiste para mí y sí, tienes razón. Pude morir, pero no lo hice y no me importa porque ella –dije señalando a Sam-, es lo único que me importa. –Todo lo dije en un tono de voz apenas audible, pero sé que él me escuchó por su rostro lleno de asombro.

Estaba cansado, en esos dos días no había dormido nada pensando en ella.

-¿Los tíos de Sam? –susurré interesado.

-Uno está en el hospital, fue herido pero no de gravedad. El otro lo acompaña –él me miró con dureza. –Ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta faltar el respeto a mi código, a mi juramento. Ellos tienen muchas…

-Sí, sí… lo que sea –respondí antes de caminar hacia Sam.

Mientras más me acercaba ella se alejaba, pero no me iba a rendir. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudarla. Me importaron poco sus gritos y los golpes que me daba al abrazarla, solo quería que se sintiera protegida y no amenazada. Forcejeó por varios minutos, no me iba a rendir.

Entonces, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con tanta fuerza que ahogué un grito de dolor. Tarde varios segundos en notar que no me estaba haciendo daño, que me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Sus sollozos eran audibles y el temblor de su cuerpo había regresado con mayor intensidad.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí –susurré atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo.

No sé si estaba haciendo bien, si mis palabras la lograrían calmar, pero no pare de susurrarle que yo estaba allí para ella, que no la iba a dejar. Mientras me abrazaba una fuerte punzada atravesó mi pecho, me dolía tanto verla así. Dios, hace dos días descubrí que estaba enamorado de esta chica y ahora estaba rota, en mis manos.

La levanté sin mucho esfuerzo sobre mis brazos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. No me importo bajar todos esos escalones con ella en brazos, nada más que ella me importaba en ese momento. Me adentré a la patrulla de mi padre, me sabía su placa de memoria, él era el motivo de mis tristezas cuando caminaba por las calles de Seattle.

El camino a Bushwell Plaza se me hizo eterno, todo a mí alrededor pasaba con extrema lentitud y solo era consciente de sus sollozos que poco a poco fueron bajando de intensidad. Cuando llegamos al complejo, no me detuve a darle las gracias, ni siquiera me preocupé en pensar si me iba a seguir o no. Pero no me sorprendió verlo a mi lado en el ascensor, tampoco que se decidiera a romper su promesa de no volver a ver a mi madre.

Sonreí ante la ironía, mi padre le había gritado a mi madre que no quería verla nunca más. Sé que ella puede ser desesperante, pero nunca entendí los motivos que tuvo él para decirle eso, al menos en ese momento. Dos años después de su partida supe la verdad, lo vi junto a una hermosa mujer que cargaba un bebé en brazos. Él fue tan cobarde como para no decir la verdad de su abandono y más cobarde aun al inventar su supuesta muerte.

Sentí la ira invadir mi sistema, por segunda vez me sentí engañado y sucio, ¿Cómo no pude caer en cuenta de eso cuando llego? Claro, mis prioridades estaban inclinadas a una sola persona en ese momento. Sin embargo, ¿puede él imaginarse lo mucho que lo llore por su supuesta muerte? "_Maldito cobarde"_

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento donde estaba Carly dormida en uno de los sillones y mi madre ¿acurrucada? con Spencer. Está bien, no tengo tiempo para eso, mis prioridades siguen siendo Sam. Pase de largo sin molestarme en llamarlos y la acosté en mi cama. Cuando estuve a punto de salir ella susurró unas palabras.

-Freddie, no me dejes sola… -susurró asustada.

-No lo hare –susurré acercándome a ella. –Pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre que ya estoy aquí, también a Carly y a Spencer. Además de solucionar todo este enredo de mi padre… no tardaré, volveré –besé su frente antes de dirigirme a la sala donde mi padre estaba mirando fijamente a mi madre dormida en los brazos de mi vecino.

El silencio era incomodo, no me sentía bien su presencia en esta casa, ya no más.

-Mamá, despierta, tenemos que hablar –Spencer se separo de ella tan rápido que me dio risa, como si pudiera ocultar el hecho que algo raro pasaba.

-Freddie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así como si nada? Pudiste haber muerto, yo no sabría que hacer si algo… -sí, se dio cuenta de su presencia y yo me deje caer cansado en una silla.

Si antes el silencio era incomodo ahora lo era aun más. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo, estoy seguro que no se esperaba esto.

-¿Estás vivo? –él frunció el ceño sin apartar su mirada de ella y suspiré.

-Sé que fue un mal movimiento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi esposa…

-Sí subiste aquí a decirle a mi mamá que todo era una mentira para mantenernos alejados te equivocaste –lo reté amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué puedes hacerme tu y qué sabes tú de la vida? Eres solo un niño –dijo con sorna.

-¿Un niño? Tuve que dejar de serlo cuando tú te fuiste. Mi mamá trabajo duro para mantenerme y aunque ella piense que todo el tiempo me controlaba no fue así. Hacer iCarly solo fue la fachada perfecta para que me diera más tiempo libre –comencé a reír histéricamente. -¿Sabías acaso que trabajo desde los 14 años? –Carly abrió la boca sorprendida y mi madre lanzó un chillido horrorizada.

-¿Qué hacía y para qué lo hacía? Pues mi futuro, su futuro… -dije señalándola. –Siempre pensé y aun lo hago que voy a ser capaz de decirle que deje de trabajar, que detenga su lucha que yo estoy aquí para ella –escupí con ira y él se sorprendió. –Mantener todo en orden siempre fue mi prioridad y fingir que ella me controlaba y todo estaba en orden aun más. Todo porque tu no estabas aquí, por irte con otra mujer y ella… dejame decirte algo "papá", ella es una mujer esplendida ya que me ha criado y ha mantenido sola por 11 años sin necesitar tu maldita ayuda.

Mi respiración era agitada y mi pecho dolía, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar.

-Si eso no me hace un hombre, entonces no lo sé. Debes sentirte avergonzado que ese es el ejemplo que le estás dando a mis hermanos –vi como sus ojos se ampliaron y yo sonreí ante la ironía. –Sí, Benson, sé que tengo hermanos porque te vi. Y… mierda, se que ellos no son los culpables pero deseé tantas veces que me quisieras como los querías a ellos.

-Freddie, yo…

-No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres porque sé que es mentira. Gracias por ayudarme hoy, te debo una y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí –me encaminé hasta la cocina y saqué dos botellas de agua. –Carly, Sam está bien, algo aturdida y asustada, pero si quieres pasar la noche con nosotros y cuidarla junto a mí eres bienvenida. Spencer, que no se altere… -susurré antes de salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Me apoyé en la puerta y todo comenzó a caer sobre mis hombros, mi padre estaba vivo y se había burlado de nosotros. No me di cuenta de cómo apretaba las botellas de agua hasta que sentí sus manos en las mías para agarrarlas y colocarlas en el escritorio de mi habitación.

Sam tenía un semblante tan serio que me costó procesar tanta tranquilidad de su parte. Sus ojos me atravesaban y traté de imaginar un millón de reacciones, Sam podía ser impredecible. Entonces, me atrajo hacia mi cama, no entendía lo que se estaba proponiendo. Ella agarró dos de mis almohadas y la colocó en el espaldar de mi cama, se sentó sobre ellas y me atrajo a sus brazos.

El silencio que se creó en la habitación no era incomodo, pero tampoco podría catalogarlo como cómodo. Aun no le había regresado el abrazo, pero ella seguía abrazándome con más fuerza y calidez. De pronto, sus palabras fueron el destape de mis emociones.

-Freddie, no siempre tienes que ser fuerte por tu madre o para ti… -ella me había escuchado, tal vez lo había gritado. –A veces está bien sentirse asustado, emocionado o deprimido… te entiendo, solo… no te cierres, eso no es bueno.

-Él nos engaño, Sam… -susurré con un leve temblor en mi voz.

-Lo sé…

-Él me dejo… solo quiero desaparecer -dije entrecortadamente, podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-Lo sé. No tengas miedo, yo no me voy a burlar de ti –la miré a los ojos sin entender y ella sonrió. –No te cierres, Freddie… llora, grita o haz lo que sea, pero déjalo salir.

Entonces, el peso que sentía en mis hombros, ese dolor en mi pecho y todo el estrés emocional de los últimos días explotó en mí. Comencé a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi respiración era errática. Las manos de Sam recorrían mi espalda suavemente de arriba abajo, consolándome. Pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, me sentí decepcionado y que a pesar de todo él no se merecía todo el amor que pude haber sentido.

-No me quiere… -balbuceé entrecortadamente y Sam me atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Mis manos rodearon su cintura en un abrazó fuerte y necesitado, y solo me limité a llorar. A sacar todos ese dolor que tenía en mi pecho, tenía que hacerlo para sanar. – ¿Sabes? –Susurró Sam luego de un rato. –Eres un gran hombre, Freddie, tu madre debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estoy y me siento muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, aunque eso último de arriesgar tu vida fue tonto, te lo agradezco-. Sam guardo silencio por unos momentos, yo ya había dejado de llorar y solo me limitaba a disfrutar de su toque. –No necesitas de tu padre, yo tampoco necesito del mío. Crecimos sin ellos de todos modos y ambos buscamos fortalezas de esas experiencias-.

Asentí débilmente sintiéndome muy cansado, ella abandono su antigua posición para acostarse libremente junto a mí. La puerta se abrió, era Carly, se acercó a nosotros y se acostó junto a Sam para abrazarla. Ella se dejo querer, por segunda vez en mi vida vi todas las paredes de Samantha Puckett caer. Suspiré ante la maravillosa sensación de tener su cuerpo sobre el mío e ignore lo que se siente ser interrumpido en un momento así recordando que ella no era mía, aun.

-Yo solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad –susurró Sam soltando una risita.

-Normalidad suena bien –susurró Carly más dormida que despierta.

-Sí… normalidad es lo único que deseo –susurré dejándome llevar. Ya habría tiempo para hablar.


	15. Dos años después

Bueno ya era hora de darle un poco de normalidad a los protagonistas de esta historia... espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Creciendo Juntos<strong>

**Dos años después**

La rubia reposaba tranquilamente en el suave pasto del parque, había niños jugando por todo el lugar y muchas parejas acurrucadas. Ella, en cambio, estaba sola bajo la compañía de su música y la suave brisa sobre su cuerpo.

"No quiero pasar otro día sin ti

No creo que me quede aquí si no te puedo encontrar

Ahora mismo el sol está en tus ojos, el momento ha llegado, ves.

Ahora mismo no hay mejor tiempo, siento que tú estás viva en mi."

Sam tarareaba una canción con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y no tenía miedos en su interior. Había pasado ya dos años desde ese día, fue duro llegar a ese punto y superarlo, pero lo había logrado.

"Me pongo ansioso solo con saber que tu eres la única por la que voy a casa

Estar sin ti me hace sofocarme, porque cariño yo respiro de ti. Si, respiro de ti

Ahora mismo el sol está en tus ojos, el momento ha llegado, ves.

Ahora mismo no hay mejor tiempo, siento que tú estás viva en mi."

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y suspiro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no era la misma de hace dos años, podría decirse que era una persona completamente nueva. Claro, su personalidad no había cambiado ya que amaba las luchas y la comida tanto que podía ser feliz con esa simple receta en su vida. Sin embargo, todo era más complejo ahora, estaba esperando junto a sus amigos la carta de aceptación de la universidad.

"Siento que hay algo especial aquí

y siento que hay algo especial aquí

Siento que hay algo especial aquí

Y siento que hay algo especial aquí… contigo."

La rubia sintió como su manta se estiraba ante el peso de otra persona, pero no se preocupo ya que sabía quién era. Sam podía reconocer ese olor a kilómetros, limón y canela, que tanto le encantaba. Sintió sus dedos rozar su rostro con delicadeza indicándole que era hora de abrir los ojos. Entonces vio esos ojos que podían derretir a cualquier mujer sobre la tierra.

Sam

Demonios, este hombre va a matarme un día de estos con su mirada y yo no pretendía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía permiso para matarme las veces que le diera la gana. Sonreí feliz de tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea como amigo, él es una parte esencial en mi vida, sin él estoy perdida. Sus ojos bellos de color chocolate tenían ese brillo especial indicándome que algo sucedía.

-Hola, Princesa, tarde mucho en encontrarte –me dijo dibujando una sonrisa. Sí, es definitivo, estoy en el paraíso.

-Pues ya me tienes –dije con tono de humor. -¿Qué paso?

-¿Tiene que pasar algo? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, porque tienes ese brillo en tus ojos que solo posees cuando estás feliz o hay una buena noticia –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y pude ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba-, así que suéltalo.

Freddie se acostó sobre su espalda dándome acceso a su pecho, Dios, amo a este hombre. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su suave respirar y los latidos de su corazón.

-Tengo nuestras cartas de la UCLA –me sorprendí tanto que me levanté para sentarse sobre mis piernas. Él me imitó, claro en una posición menos incomoda.

-¿Y bien? –chillé emocionada, no me pude contener.

El suspiró abatido y pude sentir como mi corazón se hundía.

-No la he abierto, ni tu solicitud ni la mía… tengo miedo –rodé los ojos y suspiré aliviada, sabía lo importante que era para él ser aceptado… y bueno para mí también, aunque no tenía tantas esperanzas.

-Bueno… ¿Qué estamos esperando? –le quité su bolso con rapidez y busqué las cartas. –Lo tengo… -grité mientras corría para alejarme de Freddie que intentaba en vano quitarme las cartas.

Después de varios minutos de correr y reír, decidí subirme a un árbol y sentarme en una de las ramas.

-No es justo… -gruñó desde abajo haciéndome reír.

Freddie puede tener un cuerpo bien formado y en ocasiones demostraba ser más fuerte que yo, pero jamás me ganaría en agilidad.

-No sea nenita, Freddie –grité desde la rama abriendo su carta. -¿Listo? –él solo asintió y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. –Bien, aquí voy… "Estimado, Benson Fredward, le informamos que usted fue aceptado en la Universidad de California para cursar en la facultad de Ciencias y Tecnología, mención de Ciencias de la Computación…" –no lo dije en voz alta solo me limité a susurrar mientras leía.

-Sam, di algo… -dijo mientras bajaba lentamente, mis piernas temblaban y solo quería gritar de felicidad porque si alguien se merecía esta admisión era Freddie.

Lo miré a los ojos y estoy casi segura que interpretó mal mi expresión porque empezó a quejarse y a decir que sabía que no sería aceptado. Entonces no lo pude ocultar más, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y al mirarlo tenía su mirada de "¿Qué rayos te pasa?" en sus ojos.

-Freddie… -chillé con una sonrisa en mis labios. –Fuiste aceptado tonto, mira…

Me quitó la carta con brusquedad y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para luego gritar de alegría. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y comenzó a girarme logrando marearme un poco, pero lo deje ser ya que tenía derecho a ser feliz en estos momentos.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. Me aceptaron, Sam, estoy adentro –dijo dejándose caer en la manta sobre el césped. Yo sonreía como tonta mientras lo observaba, estaba muy feliz por él. –Tienes que abrir el tuyo, tienes que saber si estás o no…

-Freddie, no te molestes en convencerme, seguramente es una carta donde me rechazan –susurré sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, aunque tenía miedo nada ni nadie opacaría mi felicidad.

-A ver –dijo arrebatándome la carta.

A diferencia de él, a mi no me importaba que leyera mi carta, no iba a perseguirlo por todo el parque por miedo a un rechazo. Apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar de sus manos en mi cabello. Aunque eso no duro mucho porque sus manos abandonaron mi cabello, abrí un ojo solo para ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa. No pude evitar suspirar abatida, me hubiese encantado asistir pero ni modo.

-Estimada, Puckett Samantha, le informamos que usted ha sido becada en la Universidad de California para cursar sus estudios en el colegio de enfermería… -mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me levanté solo para quitarle la carta y comprobar con mis propios ojos que esto no era un sueño.

Cada letra, cada palabra y frase era cierta, me habían aceptado en esa universidad tan prestigiosa. No solo eso, me habían becado y eso en definitiva era un logro que no esperaba. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió su toqué, sus dedos quitaban de mi rostro cualquier rastro de lágrimas, ni había notado que estaba llorando.

-Freddie… me aceptaron… voy a la Universidad –chillé abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. –Vamos, tengo que contarle esto a Spencer y a Marissa.

Él me ayudó a recoger todas mis cosas con rapidez. Durante todo el camino no paraba de dar saltos de emoción, este era uno de muchos logros que obtendría en mi vida, de eso estaba segura. Subimos rápido las escaleras de la puerta principal, ignoramos los regaños del nuevo portero y nos adentramos en el ascensor.

Nunca había estado tan feliz, mi rostro dolía pero no podía dejar de sonreír y Freddie tampoco. Lancé un chillido al darme cuenta que había olvidado a Carly, si se entera que la excluimos de esta noticia nos mata. Saqué mi teléfono y la llamé rápidamente, solo repicó dos veces antes de responder.

-¿Sam? –Freddie y yo sonreímos, lo había puesto en altavoz.

-Hola, Carlangas, Freddie está junto a mí –dije rápidamente.

-Hola, chicos… ni se imaginan como es esto aquí… me encanta la escuela de arte –Freddie y yo sonreímos al instante, Carly había sido admitida en la Universidad de Nueva York en la facultad de Arte. De los tres, ella fue la primera en marcharse pero me sentía feliz por ella.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso, Carly –dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Puedo saber para que llaman? Estoy segura que Sam no es de esas personas que gastan sus créditos al menos de ser importante –rayos, como me conocía esa chica por eso era mi mejor amiga.

-Carly Shay, fuimos admitidos en la UCLA –chillé con alegría, al principio no se escucho nada de su parte hasta que el silencio fue reemplazado por gritos de felicidad.

Toda la tarde estuve en la casa de Freddie, Marissa nos preparo un almuerzo espectacular para celebrar junto a Spencer que, aunque no era mi problema, pasaba mucho tiempo con la mamá de Freddie. Al final de la tarde quedé con él para ver una película y luego salir a bailar, no soy una chica fiestera y él tampoco, pero hacer cambios en nuestra rutina es lo mejor ya que nunca nos aburrimos.

Solo espero soportar todo esto que siento por él, por el bien de nuestra amistad.

Freddie

Cuando llegué al parque y la vi allí, acostada bajo su árbol favorito y tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas no pude evitar sonreír. No puedo describir lo feliz que me hace esta chica con solo estar presente, debó ser un cobarde al no confesarle mis sentimientos, pero prefiero no ser rechazado y mantener mi amistad que nada.

Ambos fuimos aceptados en la UCLA, diferentes facultades pero no podía estar más feliz con esto. Iba a la misma universidad con la mujer que amo y no solo eso, si no que viviría conmigo. Sam era, en apariencia, una persona fuerte y segura que nadie podía dañar, pero yo sabía que eso era solo una fachada que conmigo no servía. La conocía tan bien, no era difícil saber que tenía mucho miedo y cuando supo que había sido aceptada en la UCLA lloró, pero creo que ella no consciente de eso hasta que las quité.

Dios, juro que no descansaré hasta que ella recupere toda su confianza porque está Sam no es mi Sam, de la mujer del cual me enamoré. Mientras caminamos hacia Bushwell Plaza no paraba de pensar como hubiese sido todo si ella no decide llamarme ese día, tal vez estaría vagando por las calles, mendigando para conseguir droga y comida ó simplemente muerta.

Me estremecí sopesando todo y le agradecí a Dios por iluminarla en esos momentos. Después de decirle a Carly y darles la noticia a mi mamá y a Spencer quedamos en que la buscaría para ir al cine y luego a bailar.

Entonces, allí estaba yo mirándome fijamente en el espejo sin creer todavía lo mucho que había cambiado. Me seguía gustando la tecnología, disfrutaba de los juegos en línea y era gran fan de las guerras de las galaxias. Sin embargo, mi madre no influía tanto en mi vestimenta como en años anteriores, ahora confiaba en las opiniones de las chicas y pues mis gustos personales. Cuando salí de mi habitación no me sorprendí al ver a Spencer ayudando a mi madre a hacer la cena, últimamente hacen muchas cosas juntos.

-Hola, Freddo, ¿cenaras con nosotros? –preguntó Spencer apoyándose graciosamente en el mesón de la cocina.

-No, quedé en verme con Sam a las siete –dije rápidamente antes de agarrar las llaves de mi auto y darle un beso a mi madre. Spencer sonrió ante el gesto y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Noche de cine, cena y baile? –me limité a asentir como respuesta antes de salir y despedirme de ellos con un movimiento de mis manos.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez para luego detenerme en el piso 2, exactamente en el apartamento 2-A. Toqué la puerta y escuché como corría para abrirla, debo estar en el cielo porque definitivamente era un ángel. Sam estaba parada en la puerta apoyada al marco sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? –siempre me preguntaba eso.

-Perfecta –le respondí dibujando una sonrisa.

Me encantaría poder gritarle al mundo que nosotros tenemos toda una vida así, tratándonos como personas civilizadas y siendo amigos, pero no es así. Pasamos por muchas cosas para que nuestra confianza creciera cada día más, desde su llamada han pasado tres años y desde aquel incidente solo dos. Carly también fue un apoyo muy importante para ella, pero nosotros mantenemos una relación diferente donde el apoyo, confianza y sentimientos van de la mano, al menos para mí.

Al final decidimos saltarnos la película y centrarnos en la cena, llegamos a un restaurant nada lujoso, muy familiar y relajante. Nos sentamos en la parte más alejada del lugar, en realidad, era nuestro sitio. Desde que descubrimos este lugar siempre nos hemos sentado allí.

-Bueno, mama está quiere su pollo –susurró emocionada. Yo, simplemente, no podía dejar de verla, cada vez era más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos y mis ganas de besarla. -¿Qué miras, Benson?

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que te ves hoy –me atreví a responder.

-Cállate, Freddie, no juegues conmigo –dijo sonrojándose.

Sonreí y suspiré sin proponérmelo, hoy sería una noche perfecta.


	16. Regresos, despedidas y celos

**Creciendo Juntos****  
><strong>**Regresos, Despedidas y Celos******

**Freddie**  
>Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. El vuelo de Carly se había retrasado y yo estaba en el aeropuerto esperando sabrá Dios cuantas horas. Deseo que ella estuviera aquí, al menos con Sam podía hablar de cualquier cosa por horas sin aburrirme. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que las cartas de aceptación habían llegado y obviamente de nuestra noche "fuera rutinas". Aunque eran pocas las veces que hacemos eso, me encantaba; días como esos a Sam se le olvidan los temores de ser juzgada por los demás y solo se deja llevar.<p>

-Señor Benson, es un placer verlo –la voz de Carly me trajo súbitamente a la realidad.

-Finalmente, Shay, tengo horas esperando por ti. Ahora ven aquí a darme un poco de amor –ella sonrió y corrió para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con un chico todo corpulento y ceñudo que observaba a Carly con recelo. -¿Es tu novio ese de allí? –susurré en su oído y ella asintió.

-Bebé, te presento a Freddie. Freddie, él es Alex –nos presento muy sonriente, ella sabía que él estaba celoso y parecía estar encantada. Odio a las chicas con sus tretas.

-Un placer, los amigos de mi nena son mis amigos –Carly sonrió más, le encantaba llamar la atención de él.

-Igualmente –dije observando la hora en mi reloj. –Estamos a tiempo para recoger a Sam de su trabajo y prepararnos para esta noche. Conseguimos entradas para "Extreme", creo que podría ser divertido.

-¿Estás bromeando? –chilló Carly emocionada. –Es uno de los mejores lugares acá en Seattle, bebé, es casi imposible entrar –le explicó a Alex.

Deje de escuchar la conversación sin sentido y me traslade a tiempos atrás, donde lo único que me preocupaba era escapar del tedio y las peleas sin sentido de cierta rubia que me traía loco. Que fácil eran las cosas a esa edad, tenía 14 años cuando llegué a Brushwell y mi madre me inscribió en Ridgeway, allí fue donde las conocí. Al principio nadie me trataba y esa chica, flacucha y poco femenina, no dejaba de molestarme por ser un "ñoño".

Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver y cambiar algo, creo que no haría nada. Todo lo vivido junto a mis dos chicas, mis amigas, valió la pena. Las peleas, decepciones, alegrías, molestias y todo aquello que represento nuestra amistad valió la pena.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –"Bravo, Carly al ataque".

-Solo recordaba cosas –dije mientras aparcaba mi camioneta para esperar a que Sam saliera de su turno. –Trabaja hasta la seis, por lo que nos deja cinco minutos antes que empiecen los gritos y chillidos, se vuelven como locas.

-Eso no es verdad, solo actuamos con normalidad –dijo convencida de sus palabras.

Cinco minutos después, ella estaba allí, esperando su turno para cruzar la calle. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, por lo visto hoy había sido un gran día. Me giré para hacerle una seña a los chicos, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. La mirada de Alex la conocía muy bien, he tenido que espantar a muchos hombres que esperan algo de Sam y al parecer, él no sería la excepción.

Carly no parecía notarlo y eso me enfermaba, ¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan ciega? No lo podía creer. Las vi abrazarse y emocionarse por volverse a ver, aunque era por pocos días. Durante todo el trayecto a Brushwell, no dejaba de mirar a Alex por el retrovisor. Su mirada estaba fija en Sam que, como cosa extraña, estaba pendiente de otra cosa menos de eso. Carly explicaba emocionada algo sobre sus clases y que pronto comenzaría sabrá Dios que materia importante.

Dos horas más tarde…  
>El club estaba lleno de gente, casi ni se podía caminar y eso ya era mucho. Estábamos sentados porque logramos conseguir entradas V.I.P, sino nuestro destino fuera diferente. Las chicas bailaban colmo locas en la pista, yo en mi particular, estaba pendiente de otra cosa y no estaba de ánimos para bailar. Muchas chicas se me acercaron y rechacé a todas, normalmente mi pareja de baile era Sam, solo que está vez compartía con Carly.<p>

Suspiré analizando todo, el chico ese Alex molesto cuando abracé a su novia, tanta sobreprotección y nada de cariños. Esa actitud arrogante que siempre tenía y las miradas, estaba en lo correcto, ese chico no amaba a Carly y si sabía lo que le convenía no se atrevería a tocar un solo cabello de Sam, de eso me encargaría yo. Cerré los puños con fuerza cuando el muy maldito se atrevió a tocar su cintura, ella solo sonrió y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música junto a Carly. Este, se suponía, sería una de las mejores noches de mi vida; nuestra amiga estaba de regreso y al fin compartiríamos como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué te pasa está noche? Estás muy raro –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro. A veces podía ser tan inocente que me daban ganas de gritarle todo para que reaccionara.

-No me siento muy bien, voy por una bebida… ¿Quieres una? –pregunté escuetamente.

-No, ya Alex me trae una –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Bien, ahora era Alex… ¿Dónde rayos quedaba yo? Esto era una noche en pareja, no en tríos o en solitario que era mi caso. Llegué hasta la barra convencido de tomar un trago fuerte, necesitaba despertar de este estúpido letargo que me mantenía sin vida. Me senté en la barra enterrando mi cabeza en mis manos y pidiendo un trago de Whiskey para ver si me calmaba. Tal vez estaba celoso, había muchas posibilidades de ser así y solo estaba viendo falsos.

-Hola, quiero el trago más fuerte y mejor dibujado de este lugar –dijo una voz que me resultó familiar.

-¿Vas a emborrachar a una pollita? He visto como miras a la rubia –comentó el camarero casi gritando por la música y yo solo quería pensar que era otra persona.

-Sí, está que arde. Pretendo está noche meterme en su cama… -es suficiente, me giré casi con brusquedad solo para verlo a él riéndose con toda intención.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a Sam… te mato –grité llamando la atención de todos.

**Sam**  
>Estaba tan acalorada, no soy de esas chicas que bailan por placer al menos que Freddie esté en medio de toda esa frase. Pero, solo por esta vez, bailaría hasta morir con mi amiga y su novio. Es un chico agradable, pero me he dado cuenta que no le cae bien a Freddie. No sabía que pasaba con él, toda la noche desperdiciada en una amargura no justificada, pero no me iba a amargar la mía.<p>

Escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de la barra y corrimos rápidamente al verlos pelear. Sí, Alex y Freddie peleando a puño suelto, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo tenía la certeza que Freddie puso ser el causante. Aparté a todas las personas que estaban aglomeradas alrededor y pude ver, de primera mano, la pelea.

-Nena, ayúdame, está borracho y se volvió como loco –gritó Alex pidiendo auxilio.

Nunca había visto a Freddie pegarle a una sola persona en mi vida de esa forma, al menos hasta ahora. Su rostro estaba enfurecido y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la molestia. Solo cuando escuché el grito de Carly decidí actuar, tomé a Freddie de un brazo y lo separé de él con todas mis fuerzas. Me alejé del lugar con Freddie en mis manos solo para gritarle como nunca había hecho.

-¿Estás demente, Fredward? –Mis palabras resonaron por toda la calle llamando la atención de todos. -¿Por qué le haces esto a Carly? Si estás celoso de Alex por ser su novio estás equivocado, ella nunca te vera de esa forma –sus ojos me miraron con furia antes de responder.

-Estás locas por sugerir algo así, yo no estoy enamorado de Carly –bramó con los puños cerrados.

-Ilumíname entonces, Fredward, ¿Por qué rayos le pegaste? –grité de vuelta.

-Por cómo te miraba, por las intenciones que tiene hacia ti… tenías que ver… -"¡Zas!" Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias, mi mano había quedado marcada en el rostro, en su perfecto rostro. Pero no había tiempo de arrepentimientos.

-No te atrevas a disfrazar tus celos conmigo. Veté a casa, Fredward, estás tomado y eso no es sano…

-Pero…

-Vete –grité ganándome la mirada más dolida de su parte. Ni siquiera se despidió, solo se giro y comenzó a caminar las 37 cuadras hasta su casa. No sé porque me sentí mal, algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué si había hecho lo correcto se sentía tan mal?

Ingresé de nuevo al club donde estaba Carly abrazando a su novio.

-Discúlpame por la actitud de Freddie, no sé que le paso –grité para que pudiera escucharme.

-No te preocupes, rubia, vamos a bailar la noche es joven –dijo atrayéndome a la pista.

-Ahorita los alcanzó debo ir al servicio –gritó por sobre la música y yo solo me limité a asentir.

Aun estaba molesta con Freddie por inventar eso, dibujar los celos hacia Carly en mí, eso no estaba bien. La música comenzó a cambiar a una más movida y pegajosa. Alex se movía bien, debía admitir que el chico sabía bailar, entonces sus manos tomaron posesivamente mi cintura. Comencé a buscar a Carly por todo el lugar, seguramente haciendo cola para entrar al baño de mujeres.

Intenté forcejear, pero mientras más me alejaba él me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Alex, me duele. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –grité tratando de alejarme. Él solo sonrió y tomó un puñado de mis rizos para atraerme y besarme con fuerza.

Ahogué un grito cuando sentí su lengua en mi boca y sus manos en mis pechos. Está vez mi corazón dio un vuelco, él tenía razón y yo lo traté mal. Empecé a moverme bruscamente para buscar una salida y él solo se adhería más y más. Entonces, mordí su lengua con todas mis fuerzas; Alex gritó de dolor y me giré solo para ver a Carly allí parada mirándonos de forma extraña.

Pensé que esto podía ser peor, pero Carly se encargó de demostrarme que yo no era la culpable. Le gritó a Alex y le pidió que no se apareciera esta noche en su apartamento. Sin embargo, su pelea poco me importaba, yo había cometido el error más grande de mi vida y al mismo tiempo me sentía viva. Freddie estaba celoso, pero no de Carly sino de mí, él sentía celos por mí.

De pronto, la desesperación comenzó a invadir mi sistema, Dios, ¿Qué había hecho? Comencé a salir rápidamente del lugar, podía escuchar las quejas y los insultos de parte de las personas que estaban allí y que delicadamente apartaba de mi camino.

-Sam, detente… ¿A dónde piensas ir caminando a las 4 de la mañana? –gritó cuando apenas tenía una cuadra recorrida.

-Carly, le grité… lo traté mal… jodí todo esto Carly, lo eché todo a perder –grité desesperada agarrando mi cabello.

-Amiga, Freddie te adora… tal vez se moleste por unos cuantos días, pero no creas que olvidará tu amistad así por así, menos por una estúpida pelea. –Logró calmarme, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Dos semanas después…  
>Freddie aun no me habla, no me envía un mensaje y mucho menos me mira a los ojos cuando visitaba a Carly. Me sentía tan estúpida, le dije cosas tan feas y… Dios, no tengo perdón. Él no nos acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, de seguro no quería verme y no lo culpaba. La verdad es que ni se como llegué sin llevarme a nadie por delante hasta la sala de espera. Mi amiga parloteaba algo sobre sus clases y yo fingía escucharla, era lo mejor que podía hacer sin contar que mi mente estaba en otro lugar.<p>

-Sam, tienes que hablar con él… -dijo Carly con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Él no quiere… -me limité a responder.

-Mira, he visto muchas peleas entre ustedes y se me hace imposible creer que una simple equivocación los separe. Ahora mueves tu culo hasta la entrada, tomas un taxi y subes directo al apartamento 8-D y te disculpas, ¿estamos? –ella estaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo divertida por sus palabras.

-Está bien, Shay, por favor avísame cuando llegues –le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque parezca una locura hice exactamente lo que me ordeno, tomé un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto y le pedí que me llevara Brushwell Plaza. Esperé como una hora, gracias al tráfico, para llegar. Subí las escaleras de la entrada y caminé rápidamente hasta los elevadores. Esperé pacientemente llegar al piso 8 y me encaminé hasta el apartamento 8-D. Suspiré tratando de calmar mis nervios y toqué la puerta.

Freddie abrió y ni siquiera mostro emoción al verme, esto pintaba mal y escapar se había convertido en mi mejor opción.

-Freddie, yo… -el nudo en mi garganta crecía más y más. Tenía tanta razón en odiarme, era una mala persona.

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro –me giré bruscamente. Wendy podía ponerme los nervios de punta en un solo momento. –Hoy celebraré mi cumpleaños, a las 8, están invitados –gritó desapareciendo por el otro lado del pasillo.

Me giré dispuesta a disculparme, pero solo me encontré con la puerta cerrada. Ya no quería ser mi amigo, yo me lo merecía y ahora… sin él, estaba perdida.


	17. Armario

_Creciendo Juntos _

_El armario _

_Yo estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa de Wendy, poco me importaba mi vestido y menos mis zapatos que estaba maltratando por la posición en la que me encontraba. A decir verdad, estaba aburrida, podía ver a todos en la sala bailar y saltar junto a la cumpleañera, pero lo que más me dolía era no verlo a él. El día anterior había intentado disculparme y Freddie me cerró la puerta en la cara, me lo merecía después de todo le hice daño. _

_Dejé caer mi cuerpo entre los escalones y fijé la mirada en el techo, las luces parpadeaban a causa del efecto que Wendy le había dado, todo era extrañamente hipnotizante. Cerré los ojos y suspire, quería irme para ahogarme en mi propio dolor con un buen plato de jamón. Jamón, tenía mucho tiempo sin probar ese manjar, pero estaba preocupada… no, mortificada por no saber qué hacer. Dios, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Amo a ese hombre y me empeño cada día más en hacerle daño._

_-Sam, baila, salta o haz algo. Pégale a Freddie o grítale, pero me estresa verte allí. Es mi cumpleaños y estas allí como si esto fuera un funeral –espetó Wendy con ira y tenía mucha razón._

_-Creo que me iré, tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa. Empacar y todo eso –sonreí forzadamente solo para hacerle creer que no me pasaba nada. Sin embargo, no me creyó. _

_-A ver, tengo una idea. Tú tan solo espera allí acostada como una muerta que yo ya vuelvo –gritó desapareciendo por el pasillo. _

_Siempre he pensado que esa chica estaba loca. Recuerdo cuando salió con Freddie, todo pintaba ser perfecto, él saldría con la chica y ella lo dejaría por ser un ñoño, pero no fue así. Por esa salidita estuve a punto de perderlo. Me encogí de hombros como auto respuesta, de todas formas ya lo había perdido por estúpida. Me levanté y caminé rápidamente hasta los baños, le grité a una pareja que se estaban besando en la bañera y cerré la puerta. Un poco de paz no me caería mal, más cuando mi mente estaba hecha un lio._

_Me senté en el borde de la bañera y saqué mi celular, tenía cuatro mensajes de Carly:_

"_Amiga, ni te imaginas lo mucho que me hacen falta. Además, no he terminado de desempacar y esto se me hace eterno"_

"_¿Arreglaste todo con Freddie?"_

"_Sam, más te vale hablar con él o regresaré a obligarte"_

"_Sam, en serio, solo quiero que seas feliz…"_

_Sí, por querer ser feliz es que soy una debilucha ahora, por dejar que otra persona me cuide baje la guardia por completo. Me levanté solo para ver mi reflejo en el espejo, había cambiado un montón, mi cuerpo se había desarrollado para bien y siempre pensé que Carly era más bonita y más esbelta, pero todo eso cambio hace un año. Un día me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba diferente, decidí tirar a la basura toda mi vestimenta masculina y comencé a usar algo más femenino. Desde ese momento, todas las miradas de la población masculina estaban sobre mí, sin embargo, yo solo quería la de Freddie._

_-Hola, soy Sam, la mujer más estúpida del mundo y la que está perdidamente enamorada de Fredward Benson –dije con voz cantarina, algo parecido a lo que solía usar en las grabaciones de iCarly. –Es un caso perdido…_

_Me tenía que ir de ese lugar, así que bajé las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de salir algo llamó mi atención. Era Freddie y una chica lo abrazaba, sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y sentí mucho frio. ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué le permitía abrazarle?_

_-Sam, estuve buscándote por más de una hora. Eres escurridiza… -Wendy me llevaba a rastras hacia donde Freddie se encontraba. _

_-No, no… detente… -trataba de forcejear con esa chica, pero cuando estaba emocionada era igual de fuerte que Carly cuando habían ofertas en su tienda favorita. _

_-Freddie, es bueno verte aquí y justo a tiempo para comenzar el juego, ¿le entran? –yo tenía la mirada perdida en otro lado, no me atrevía a mirarlo. _

_-Suena bien, ¿Fred? –Eww, le dice Fred. Bueno, al menos no lo trata tan mal como yo. _

_-Está bien… no sé como logras meterme en estos líos, Liz… -me giré bruscamente solo para verlo sonreír. Ya lo había perdido. _

_-¿Tu le entras? –Dibuje una sonrisa triste y asentí. –Perfecto, ahora vamos que nos están esperando… -chilló la pelirroja feliz. _

_Entramos a un anexo de la casa que estaba alejado del ruido ensordecedor de la música y los gritos alegres de los invitados. Allí había al menos diez personas esperando por nosotros, la chica Liz se sentó al lado de Gibby que le guiñó un ojo, Freddie se sentó al otro extremo del cuarto y yo me deje caer en uno de los espacios vacios del círculo._

_-Bien, las reglas son simples. Antes de girar la botella deberán tomar un papel de esa cesta, allí encontraran papelitos que tiene marcado lo siguiente: nivel 1 para caricias, nivel 2 para besos y caricias, nivel 3 para besos, caricias y algo más, y nivel 4 para "se vale todo". Solo tienen 7 minutos para hacerlo y luego le toca el turno a otro jugador, ¿Estamos? –Yo tenía la boca abierta, nunca había jugado esto y ahora tenía que hacerlo… no, si alguien se atrevía a tocarme lo mato. –Como soy la cumpleañera, seré la primera en iniciar._

_Wendy tomó un papelito y sonrió enseñándolo, nivel 2, giró la botella y apuntó a Henry, un chico de nuestra antigua clase de historia. Siete minutos parecía una eternidad, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie, es más, se veían ansiosos por su turno. Cuando se cumplió su tiempo, salió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y el cabello algo alborotado. Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos de burla en la habitación y risas antes de iniciar. Henry tomó un papel que decía nivel 1 y giró la botella apuntando directamente a Liz, la sonrisa en el rostro de Freddie desapareció y ella le hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que todo estaría bien._

_Bajé la mirada triste y sonreí, él estaba enamorado de otra, estaba a punto de decirle a Wendy que me sentía mal y lo mejor sería retirarme cuando la chica abrió la puerta sonriente. No tenía indicios de haber jugado o eso creía, se sentó junto a Freddie y le susurró algo en el oído que lo hizo sonreír. Ella se acercó a la cesta y tomó un papel que decía nivel 3 y comenzó a reír antes de girar la botella. _

_-Sí, Gibby siempre gana –todos comenzaron a reír de sus ocurrencias. –Vamos, muñeca, es la hora del amor… _

_Freddie giró los ojos y sonrió, eso me extraño porque se supone que esa chica estaba con él, ¿Dónde estaban los celos? Después de un rato Gibby salía con una sonrisa satisfecha y Liz sonrojada, ya puedo imaginarme que paso allí adentro. Al igual que los otros participantes, Gibby tomó su papel y el juego dio inicio, pasaron al menos cinco turnos más hasta que la botella me señalo. Según su estúpido papel se valía todo, pero yo no me iba a dejar y menos de ese maniaco de Dan. _

_Entré al closet, de verdad era pequeño y algo incomodo, esperé hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada por completo para amenazarlo._

_-Me tocas y te parto una pierna, Dan. No estoy jugando… -pero él tomó la decisión equivocada y yo no estaba de ánimos para eso. Le di un puñetazo en el rostro y le susurré-, te largas o te mato. _

_No lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo, no solo del armario si no de la casa. _

_-¿Qué le hiciste al pobre? –chilló Wendy molesta. _

_-Nada, mamá no se deja tocar por cualquiera… -dije molesta y estoy segura haber visto un atisbo de felicidad en él._

_-Okey, nada ha pasado. Toma tu papel y gira la botella –"Uff, está chica me saca de quicio". –Que bien, nivel 1 –susurré con sorna. Giré la botella apuntando a Gibby que se sorprendió, suspiré cansada y entré al closet junto con él. _

_Gibby tomó mi mano y acarició mi pulgar con el suyo. _

_-No estoy rompiendo las reglas si hago esto –susurró encogiéndose de hombros y yo sonreí._

_-Gracias, la verdad no sé qué hago aquí –susurré de vuelta._

_-Aun estás peleada con Freddie, ¿verdad? _

_-Sí, he intentado hablar con él, pero no quiere ni verme –Gibby dejó escapar una risita burlona y me dijo._

_-No te rindas, Puckett, estoy seguro que le haces falta tanto o más que tú… -esperamos que pasaran los siete minutos y salimos del closet, todos sonreían y yo solo pude sentarme. _

_Esperaba con ansias que el estúpido juego terminara, mucho más cuando Liz y Freddie entraron al closet, por una parte me sentía tranquila que ninguna mujer lo tocara, pero cuando llegó su turno quería gritar. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que se me hacía difícil disimularlo. No sé cuantos minutos transcurrieron, el tiempo para mí se había detenido bruscamente hasta que sentí la mano de Wendy en mi hombro. _

_-Sam, es tu turno… _

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién? –susurré confundida. _

_-Nivel 1 con Freddie, aprovecha a arreglar todo con él –susurró antes de empujarme al closet donde él me esperaba sentado. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas y podía sentir mis músculos tensarse. Apenas podía verlo por la oscuridad, solo podía escuchar su respiración tranquila. Mordí mis labios para aguantar las ganas de llorar, tenía que canalizar mis pensamientos y luego podía hacerlo en soledad. Solté un grito ahogado cuando sentí sus manos en mi cabello, ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando veíamos la tele o simplemente lo acompañaba a estudiar, decía que lo relajaba. _

_Freddie se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró._

_-Discúlpame, Sam, fui un tonto –mis latidos amenazaron con dejarme sin pecho de un momento a otro._

_-No… perdóname tú a mí por ser tan estúpida y no ver la verdad –uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura, me estaba abrazando mientras hundía su cara en mis risos. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y podía sentir su sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo me molestaba y si no lo decía podía explotar. –Freddie… ¿Ella es tu novia? –susurré con temor._

_-¿Quién? ¿Liz? –Yo solo me limité a asentir y él negó con la cabeza. –No, es mi prima nada más –susurró rozando sus labios en mi cuello logrando erizar mi piel. _

_-Se suponen que son solo caricias –susurré entrecortadamente. _

_-Y eso hago, no hay una regla que prohíba utilizar mis labios para hacerlo –murmuró entre risas. _

_-Chicos, se acabo el tiempo –gritó Wendy desde el otro lado de la puerta, mis 7 minutos en el paraíso habían terminado y sí que lo disfrute. _

_Cuando salimos todo parecía diferente ante mis ojos, si estuviera sola saltaría y gritaría como loca. Tomé asiento para agarrar mi papel, pero antes de verlo Liz propuso algo que me dejo helada. _

_-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si aumentamos nuestros 7 minutos a 20? –La mayoría de los hombres se vieron animados, Freddie por su parte frunció el ceño, ya sabía que sus celos eran por su prima, la estaba cuidando. _

_-Pero tardaran mucho…_

_-Hay muchos closets en esta casa ¿no? –La cumpleañera cortó a Henry animada. –Podemos hacer varias rondas. Sam agarra tu papel, Liz tu también y yo por supuesto._

_Giré mis ojos fastidiada, juro que está sería mi última ronda. Ahora solo quería hablar con Freddie toda la noche, lo extrañaba y tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Tomé el estúpido papel y casi chilló como niña aterrada al ver lo que decía, nivel 4. Maldición estaba por retirarme, no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada malo con nadie más. Todas las chicas, incluyéndome, ya teníamos un papel solo hacía falta girar la botella. Una a una las chicas fueron girándola y cuando llegó mi turno solo quería escapar, la tomé entre mis manos temblorosas y subí la mirada. Freddie me sonreía dándome ánimos, pero yo no quería que me tocara nadie más; suspiré dándome por vencida y la giré con todas mis fuerzas antes de cerrar mis ojos. _

_-Vaya, alguien esta de suerte… -dijo Liz de forma burlona. _

_Abrí mis ojos solo para ver que la botella apuntaba a… ¡Freddie! Oh Dios, moriré, juro que moriré esta noche. Esbocé una sonrisa aparentemente tranquila y él sonrió de vuelta. _

_-Bien, ustedes tres pueden volver a la fiesta, perdieron su turno –ellos salieron de la habitación y Wendy se giró sonriente. –Bien, al cambiar las reglas, las locaciones también y como quiero comodidad, pido la habitación de mis padres –dijo sonriente mirando a Henry que estaba de igual forma. _

_-Yo quiero el closet, es pequeño y acogedor… -ronroneó Liz mirando a Gibby que sonreía feliz. _

_-Sam, tu puedes entrar en mi habitación, nadie los molestará allí, solo metan el seguro –dijo antes de salir. _

_-Pues creo que entraremos al desván, allí está oscuro y quiero privacidad –dijo una de las chicas antes de salir. _

_Tomé la mano de Freddie y estaba segura que podía sentir mis temblores, esto no era normal. Subimos las escaleras lentamente y no porque así lo deseáramos, todo eso era mi culpa. Mis piernas no reaccionaban y mi respiración no ayudaba, estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Al llegar, abrí la puerta del cuarto de Wendy para entrar, luego la cerré con seguro y encendí la luz de la mesa de noche. _

_Freddie se sentó a mi lado y entrelazó sus manos entre las mías acariciando mi mano con sus dedos. Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió mientras apartaba uno de mis rizos de mi rostro. Se acercó para besar mi frente y luego abrazarme._

_-¿Qué te tocó? –susurró mientras acariciaba mi brazo._

_-Nivel 4… -murmuré entrecortadamente. _

_Lo sentí tensarse y hasta pude percatarme del aumento de sus latidos, ¿estaría tan nervioso como yo o pensaría que esto era una locura?_

_-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos, ¿podía ser más perfecto? _

_-Lo sé… -lo sentí relajarse y dibujar una sonrisa. –Pero me cansé de aparentar…_

_Él frunció el ceño notablemente confundido y yo solo pude sonreírle. Me acerqué lentamente hasta su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, se alejo. Me sentí estúpida por pensar que él quería besarme, estúpida y mil veces estúpida._

_-Sam, ¿estás segura? –susurró con temblor en su voz._

_-¿Estás nervioso? –dije algo aturdida pero feliz, por un momento pensé que él me estaba alejando por otro motivo. _

_-Sí… Sam, eres muy importante para mí y tengo miedo que arruinemos… -no le permití seguir, estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos._

_-No te preocupes más, Fredonto, yo lo quiero… ¿tu quieres? –pregunté mirándolo a los ojos._

_El no respondió, solo se limitó a enredar sus dedos en mis rizos para luego besarme. En un principio nuestros besos tenían un tinte inocente, no pasamos de caricias suaves y pequeños roces en nuestros labios. Lentamente nos dejamos caer en la mullida cama sin romper el contacto, su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío sin aplastarme, es más, se sentía muy bien. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos y mi cuello, y podía sentir sus latidos frenéticos en mi pecho, e estaba volviendo loca._

_Sentí como su lengua rozaba delicadamente mi labio inferior y… Dios sí, quería esto. Cuando su lengua y la mía comenzaron un baile frenético de besos no pudimos evitar gemir. Mis manos viajaron suavemente hacia su cabello y las suyas se perdieron entre mi cintura y mis piernas, no sé en qué momento llegamos a esa posición tan comprometedora, pero podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Esto era tan diferente, sentía mucho calor y este se intensificó más cuando rompió el beso solo para besar mi cuello. _

_Freddie_

_Juro por Dios que nunca había sentido algo igual, sus besos, sus caricias, todo era diferente. Podía sentir su piel suave y tersa bajo mis manos, y su cuerpo caliente al igual que el mío. Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, primero me detuve a pensar como rayos disculparme y ahora esto, definitivamente era el cielo. Su olor me estaba volviendo loco y me hacia olvidar todo, sus manos se habían colado bajo mi camisa mientras acariciaba mi espalda con sus uñas, ella definitivamente quería matarme. _

_-Sam… deberíamos detenernos –susurré besando su cuello._

_-Deberíamos… lo sé –gimió, entonces hizo algo que no pude asimilar, sus caderas se movieron contra las mías y no pude evitar gemir. _

_Era una sensación nueva que solo había experimentado en solitario, pensando en ella. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil y no podría parar, ella no se merecía algo así. _

_-Sam… yo no quiero que pienses… que te estoy utilizando para esto… -dije entrecortadamente. _

_-¿Lo haces? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos y yo solo negué con la cabeza. -¿Por qué lo haces? _

_-Yo… porque… -suspiré uniendo su frente con la mía. –Te prometo responder todas tus preguntas en el viaje._

_-¿Qué viaje? –preguntó confundida mientras se sentaba. _

_-El que haremos tu y yo mañana a la playa, una semana en la costa –una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de abrazarme. _

_-Siempre he querido ir… -chilló emocionada._

_-Lo sé, ahora vamos… tenemos mucho que hacer –tomé su mano y caminé hacia la salida, pero ella me detuvo._

_-Freddie, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo mucho que siento haberte dicho todo eso aquel día –sonreí ante sus palabras y me acerqué hasta besarla nuevamente. Una sensación diferente recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, este beso fue diferente, estaba lleno de amor. –Te quiero, Sam –susurré abrazándola. –Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer…_

_-Espera y… ¿tú prima? –me encogí de hombros antes de sonreír. –Ella está en buenas manos. Le ha gustado Gibby desde hace años. _

_Ella sonrió antes de bajar las escaleras junto a mí y salir de esa fiesta, como dije antes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._


	18. Armario II

**El armario II  
>Freddie<strong>

No estaba interesado en llegar a mi casa. Lo único que quería era borrar sus palabras, sus gritos y sobre todo su mirada de mi mente. Treinta y siete cuadras hasta mi casa, no me importó, ¿mi carro? No me importó… la verdad es que, no tenía idea de que hacer. Tal vez, ella tenga un poco de razón para reaccionar como lo hizo, no le he demostrado lo contrario.

No sé ni cómo fui a parar en este lugar. Sí, estaba tan enfocado en olvidarme de todo que llegué al parque sin notarlo. Suspiré dejándome caer bruscamente en el árbol de Sam, era ese lugar especial que solo conmigo llegó a compartir y ahora era testigo de toda mi angustia. Ella pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de Carly y mi intento por defenderla, era un simple ataque de celos… que vida la mía.

Me sentía mal, muy mal. No solo era el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros a las seis de la mañana, tampoco era por mi pelea con Sam o al menos eso quise creer. Estuve allí sentado, solo, compartiendo lágrimas silenciosas e invisibles por la lluvia con la nada. Ella tenía razón en sentirse así.

Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba subiendo las escaleras, lo que menos quería era llegar al apartamento y soportar las preguntas de mi madre. Sin embargo, al llegar, todo el lugar estaba vacío, al parecer mi madre no regreso de su cena con él. Sonreí, estaba feliz por ella y aliviado de tener mi momento privado. Mi madre era algo entrometida, bueno, muy entrometida. Caminé hacia mi habitación y deje mi ropa tirada por todo el lugar, era extraño tomando en cuenta que yo era un aficionado a la limpieza y orden, pero no me importaba.

Mi celular comenzó a repicar, era Carly.

-¿Hola? –mi voz era más ronca de lo normal, seguramente era por la lluvia y estaba a punto de pescar un resfriado.

-Freddie, me alegra escucharte… te llamaba para –la interrumpí.

-Si ella quiere disculparse, dile que se ahorre sus palabras porque no deseo escucharla… al menos en este momento –escupí sin darle chance para intervenir. –Es más, estoy muy cansado… acabo de llegar a mi casa. Adiós –corté la llamada e inmediatamente quería marcar su número y gritarle que todo era una locura, que no le dijera nada, que quería verla… pero, por primera vez mi orgullo gano.

Me quedé dormido y a partir de ese momento inicio, lo que para mí fue, las dos peores semanas de mi vida. Sin ella, mi vida carece de sentido. Sam puede ser grosera, mal hablada y algo arisca con las personas, pero eso había cambiado conmigo. Eso lograba hacerme sentir único, no solo en su vida, sino entre cualquiera. Cuando la conocí, me trato como una paria y ahora era yo el que la trataba así, no con las mismas fuerzas. Pero si la hacía sentir mal por ignorar sus llamadas y obviar los constantes mensajes de textos, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo…

¿A quién rayos quería engañar? Moría por hablarle, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a sentir su piel cálida y su suave cabellera. Mierda, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y no repetir mis errores. Suspiré antes de levantarme, mi prima estaba a punto de llegar y no podía dejarla sola, mi madre se pondría como una fiera si ese fuera el caso.

Caminé por el pasillo y allí pude ver a mi madre, estaba entretenida haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa para Spencer, estaba muy unidos, mucho para mi gusto. En fin, tomé asiento y esperé a que llegara. Liz insistió tanto en venir sola que no pude hacerle cambiar de parecer, ella era tan terca. El tocar de la puerta llamó mi atención, de seguro era ella emocionada por haber llegado sin perderse, pero cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una sorpresa.

-Freddie, yo… -Dios, era tan hermosa. Allí estaba Sam, la mujer más hermosa que puede existir sobre la tierra.

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro –Esa era Wendy, la loca pelirroja que salió conmigo años atrás. –Hoy celebraré mi cumpleaños, a las 8, están invitados –gritó y desapareció por el pasillo, yo aproveché que Sam estaba entretenida y me escondí como un cobarde.

No podía enfrentarla aun. Horas más tarde mi prima hizo aparición, como era de esperarse, se perdió y vago por toda Seattle hasta que Gibby apareció. Sonara muy extraño viniendo de mí, pero gracias al cielo él estaba en el lugar indicado y no otra persona. Me causa gracia notar esa atracción incontrolable entre ambos, no tenían nada en común o eso pensaba. Pedimos una pizza e invitamos a Gibby, aunque era nuestra reunión especial él podía estar.

-… y no te imaginas, Fred se la pasaba hablando de esa chica hasta que descubrí que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella –como odiaba ser objeto de sus burlas. –Fred no pudo dormir bien en todo el verano…

-¿Entonces? Amigo… ¿Sam? Wow –rodé los ojos, si algo me molestaba más que las burlas de mi prima era eso.

-Sí, de igual forma no importa. Sam no está ni estará enamorada de mí –sentencié sin mirarlos, no necesitaba de las burlas de nadie más.

-Hey, amigo, eso está bien. Yo siempre lo supe, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo… -Gibby guardó silencio un momento mientras sonreía. -¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta de Wendy? Seguramente ella está allí y así la ves y…

-Alto, no quiero entrometidos… este es mi asunto –dije antes de entrar al apartamento y abandonarlos en la escaleras de incendios.

Solo bastaron ocho horas de suplicas, o debería decir ataques, de parte de Liz para yo acceder a asistir a la estúpida fiesta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella estuviera allí.

Suspiré mirándome al espejo y sí, era un completo desastre y solo quería terminar con esto, era mi culpa y si ella estaba presente me disculparía. Terminé de arreglarme y con los nervios a flor de piel, me aventuré con mi prima hacia el apartamento de Wendy. Ella debe ser, aparte de Carly, la única con un apartamento de tres pisos. La plaza estaba a reventar, la busqué por todos lados y no conseguí nada, ella no estaba aquí.

-Mejor nos vamos, Liz, ella no está aquí –le dije algo triste.

-Freddie, es bueno verte aquí y justo a tiempo para comenzar el juego, ¿le entran? –pude sentir como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba, estaba hermoso con ese vestido ajustado y sus tacos altos.

-Suena bien, ¿Fred? –Fruncí el ceño al escuchar mi apodo y asentí.

-Está bien… no sé como logras meterme en estos líos, Liz… -por primera vez desde que llegó con Wendy se atrevió a mirarme y no me gustó nada su mirada triste.

-¿Tu le entras? –La pelirroja le preguntó a Sam que asintió con tristeza. –Perfecto, ahora vamos que nos están esperando…

La verdad, no le presté ni un mínimo de atención a las reglas de ese estúpido juego. Solo acepté para cuidarla, no a mí prima sino a Sam. Saber que por medio de ese juego todos los hombres de este lugar podían tocarla, me hacía hervir la sangre.

-Bien, las reglas son simples. Antes de girar la botella deberán tomar un papel de esa cesta, allí encontraran papelitos que tiene marcado lo siguiente: nivel 1 para caricias, nivel 2 para besos y caricias, nivel 3 para besos, caricias y algo más, y nivel 4 para "se vale todo". Solo tienen 7 minutos para hacerlo y luego le toca el turno a otro jugador, ¿Estamos? –En este momento tengo tantos deseos de matar a Wendy por proponer algo así, pero ya no podía hacer nada. –Como soy la cumpleañera, seré la primera en iniciar.

La espera se hizo una eternidad, ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de estar acá. Todo el mundo estaba atento y ansioso, querían participar. Cuando Wendy salió con su cabello alborotado y él acomodándose un poco su ropa, los presentes no pudieron evitar gritarles y reírse. Luego fue el turno de mi prima, no me gustaba para nada que se besuqueara con alguien que ni conocía, pero ella solo me hizo una seña con su mano y desapareció en el armario oscuro.

Siete minutos más tarde, Liz hace aparición en la habitación y prácticamente suspiré de alivio. Se acercó hacia mí y pude detectar diversión en su andar, en su rostro. Susurró en mi oído algo que me causo mucha gracia: "No pudo obtener de mí nada…"

Giré mis ojos cuando ella volvió a girar la botella y apunto a Gibby, como era de esperarse él se emocionó. Pasó el tiempo y las parejas entraban al armario, uno tras otro salían con diferentes tonos de rojo en su rostro. Cuando llegó el turno de Sam, quise morir. Quería impedirle que entrara, pero ya me había equivocado una vez.

-Tranquilo, todos están notado tus ánimos… -susurró Liz preocupada.

-Me importa una mierda mis ánimos, Liz, ella está allí dentro haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa… -susurré irritado.

Un minuto había transcurrido cuando Dan salió corriendo de ese lugar, algo había pasado y podía sentir como la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué le hiciste al pobre? –gritó Wendy furibunda.

-Nada, mamá no se deja tocar por cualquiera… -suspiré con alivio cuando dijo eso, ella no se había dejado tocar.

-Te lo dije… -tarareó Liz feliz de estar en lo correcto.

Esperé más de veinte minutos, las personas tenían que aburrirse en cualquier momento ¿no? Esté no podía ser uno de esos momento donde pasaban horas sin terminar. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que casi grito al sentir las uñas de mi prima en mis manos.

-Corre, ve… -chilló emocionada. ¿Por qué estaba así? Suspiré y me levanté sin muchos ánimos para entrar al armario oscuro.

Cuando escuché como Wendy le gritaba a Sam y ella se acercaba, necesité de todo m control para no gritar y saltar de felicidad. Está debía ser mi oportunidad y juro por lo más sagrado que hoy, Samantha Puckett, volvería a ser mi amiga. Dios, nadie podía imaginar lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla, sentir el calor de su piel y… ¿qué tonterías me estoy imaginando? Ella nunca me verá de esa forma.

Sam cerró la puerta y pude ver entre la oscuridad que se había sentado en el suelo. A pesar de estar nervioso, aparentaba perfecta tranquilidad, muy al contrario de ella que su respiración era agitada y parecía algo nerviosa. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero mis pensamientos estaban a mil por segundo, entre decidir si haría un movimiento o no hasta que me decidí.

Traté de alcanzar sus rizos y cuando por fin los tuve entre mis dedos me acerqué emocionado, ella no se había apartado y jamás imaginé lograr una reacción por esa caricia; Sam había gritado de forma ahogada al sentir mi toque. Me acerqué lentamente a su oído y susurré esas palabras que habían estado en mi boca por días y que deseaba gritarlas.

-Discúlpame, Sam, fui un tonto –sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, no podía dejar de estar fascinado por su reacción.

-No… perdóname tú a mí por ser tan estúpida y no ver la verdad –la abracé con fuerza al rodear su cintura y hundí mi rostro en sus rizos para aspirar su aroma. Sonreí alegré, ella me había perdonado y la verdad, sus disculpas estaban fuera de lugar, yo estaba más que encantado de no tener problemas con ella.

De pronto, Sam se tensó y susurró algo que me dejó sin palabras: –Freddie… ¿Ella es tu novia? –Su tono de voz demostraba temor.

-¿Quién? ¿Liz? –Pregunté con sorpresa y ella asintió. Dios, ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. –No, es mi prima nada más –susurré en respuesta y, en ese momento, decidí dejarme llevar, necesitaba sentir su piel y no había nada mejor que su cuello en mis labios, solo una suave caricia, no iba a presionar. Lo que menos quería era incomodarla.

-Se suponen que son solo caricias –susurró Sam entrecortadamente. Lo estaba disfrutando, podía sentirlo en su piel y sus latidos.

-Y eso hago, no hay una regla que prohíba utilizar mis labios para hacerlo –murmuré entre risas.

-Chicos, se acabo el tiempo –gritó Wendy desde el otro lado de la puerta, maldición, ese era el final de todo.

Cuando salimos del armario, todos observaban atentos cada reacción, cada mueca, todo en realidad. Aunque ninguno mostro signo alguno de excitación o decepción, puedo jurar que nuestras mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Mi prima sonrió victoriosa, ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuando algo había pasado.

-Ya verás, primito, haré que tu noche sea la mejor –susurró emocionada y yo no supe cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Liz propuso la loca idea de aumentar los 7 minutos en el paraíso y subirlos a 20, la verdad nadie estaba muy dispuesto a esperar tanto. Pero Wendy la apoyó y dio la solución a todo problema, suspiré preocupado, no quería saber quién sería la próxima pareja de mi rubia amiga.

Decidí olvidarme del dichoso juego y centrarme únicamente en lo que era importante, Sam. Se veía realmente hermosa está noche, pero el chillido de mi prima me trajo de vuelta, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa chica? Entonces lo supe, por Dios, me tocó con Sam otra vez y no podía ocultar mi asombro, mucho menos mi felicidad. Ella me observó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y creo habérsela regresado.

Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el cuarto de Wendy, sus temblores eran evidentes, más no sabía si eran de emoción o nerviosismo. Subimos las escaleras con torpeza, la verdad es que todo en mi temblaba, desde la cabeza a los pies, está chica sería mi muerte. Cuando entramos al cuarto de Wendy supe que este momento marcaría algo importante en nuestras vidas, podía ser el término de nuestra amistad o algo más; deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera la última.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y le sonreí dándole confianza o al menos eso quería. Aparté uno de sus rizos rebeldes de su rostro y le sonreí, la besé en la frente para luego rodear mis brazos en su cuerpo. Le pregunté qué nivel le había tocado y cuando lo supe me sorprendí, no creo que ella sea capaz de aceptar algo así. Entablamos una conversación sin sentido hasta que me percaté de su cercanía, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, había soñado tanto con esto que para mí era solo eso, un sueño y estaba a punto de despertar.

-Sam, ¿estás segura? –Rayos, no podía confiar en mi voz.

-¿Estás nervioso? –dijo algo emocionada y aturdida. Sí, moría de nervios y también de ganas, quería probar sus labios.

-Sí… Sam, eres muy importante para mí y tengo miedo que arruinemos… -sus labios cubrieron los míos para callarme.

-No te preocupes más, Fredonto, yo lo quiero… ¿tu quieres? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. No perdí más tiempo, ni siquiera le respondí, solo me deje llevar.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Sam y yo decidimos salir de ese lugar, teníamos tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que, a pesar de todo, hay muchas cosas por hacer.


	19. Viaje del destino

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Viaje del destino**

Un viaje lo puede cambiar todo. ¿Qué puede hacer Samantha Puckett para evitar lo inevitable? La confianza fue la destrucción y su destrucción será su fortaleza, la de ambos.

El amor no ha quedado atrás, pero es parte de un pasado tormentoso. Freddie deberá aprender a perdonarse y a perdonar para volver a amar, la culpa es solo el manto de la desesperación y el inicio de un reencuentro no deseado.

Solo el tiempo podrá curarlos...

La segunda parte de esta gran historia


	20. Viaje del destino: Lluvia Roja

********POR FAVOR, ENTIENDAN QUE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE COMIENZA ALGO FUERTE Y AUNQUE DECIDÍ OBVIAR MUCHAS DESCRIPCIONES, EL SENTIMIENTO DE DOLOR Y DESESPERACIÓN, SUMADO A LA DESESPERANZA, SE ENCUENTRAN PRESENTES.

NO ES UN CAPITULO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, AUNQUE SÉ QUE ESTA ADVERTENCIA LA PASARAN POR ALTO, ME SIENTO EN EL DEBER DE DECIRLO; NO SOLO POR SU CONTENIDO SEXUAL, SINO POR EL ACTO IMPLÍCITO EN EL.

NO QUIERO QUE ME MATEN, TAMPOCO QUE ME ODIEN. PERO NECESITABA VOLVER A MIS RAÍCES, SUELO ESCRIBIR ASÍ DE FUERTE O MÁS. ASÍ QUE, SI NO LES GUSTA, POR FAVOR EVITEMOS LOS INSULTOS HACIA MI PERSONA

GRACIAS  
>ISABELLITA*******************<br>iCarly no me pertenece…

**Creciendo Juntos  
>Lluvia Roja<br>**  
><strong>"Para que morir si ya estoy muerta... para que vivir si no existe la vida<br>Samantha Puckett 8:17 a.m."  
><strong>  
>Conteo regresivo<p>

48 horas antes…

**Sam**  
>8:17 a.m. El viaje.<br>Después de empacar y salir de Brushwell a escondidas, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Freddie no había pedido permiso, nos subimos en su camioneta y partimos sin mirar atrás o pensar las consecuencias. Durante una hora no cruzamos palabra alguna, él estaba muy callado y yo no me atrevía a iniciar una conversación, era una cobarde de primera.

El sueño comenzó a ganar terreno, traté de no dormirme, pero fue imposible. Cuando desperté casi me ahogo al ver la posición en la que me encontraba, aunque no grité o me levanté con brusquedad, yo sabía que él había notado mi tensión. Él estaba sonriendo un poco, lo vi cuando me alejé de él, era un estúpido, pero un estúpido adorable que derribaba cada una de mis barreras. Después de ese momento de tensión le di un recorrido al camino, de derecha a izquierda, todo era árido y sin vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea hacia dónde íbamos.

-¿Por qué tan callada, Princesa? – ¡Oh Dio! No me iba a salvar después de todo, ¿no?

-Solo pensaba, nunca había salido de Seattle… bueno fuimos a Japón y todo eso, pero nunca con la mentalidad de paseo –dije tratando de no llamar su atención, pero eso fue imposible.

-¿Por eso nada más o algo te atormenta, Puckett? –preguntó de nuevo con esa sonrisa ladeada que lograba llevarme al cielo.

-Sí… -respondí rápidamente. Pude escuchar su risa que fue el producto de la mía y luego cerré los ojos, mientras menos hablará con él, mejor.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin inconvenientes, la mayoría del tiempo me entretuve jugando con su celular, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía juegos excelentes. Luego de descargar por completo su teléfono y escuchar las quejas sin sentido de Freddie, me limité a hacer nada.

-Tengo hambre –informé aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hay un restaurante a pocos kilómetros de aquí, vi el aviso hace media hora –asentí ante su respuesta y esperé impaciente por el dichoso local.

Si algo no había cambiado de mí a lo largo de estos años, era eso, mi apetito voraz e incontrolable. Minutos más tarde ya estábamos en ese lugar, era algo viejo pero decente, en realidad eso a mí no me importaba, solo quería comer.

Freddie aparcó la camioneta y esperó unos segundos para luego bajar, yo lo seguí hasta el interior del lugar que, increíblemente, estaba lleno. Esperamos hasta que se desocupara una mesa y nos sentamos, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y jugueteaba con un listón marrón que estaba amarrado sutilmente en su muñeca. Lo recordaba muy bien, se lo había regalado dos meses después de haber salido de esa pesadilla, estaba segura y protegida por él, ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ese chico? Y a pesar de no tener dinero para pagarle como se merecía, vi ese pequeño listón perteneciente a una de mis camisas favoritas.

-¿Y bien? Quieres un filete supongo –pasé por alto su afirmación porque tenía razón.

-Nada más querría comer en estos momentos, Benson –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios. Traté de no sorprenderme por el creciente rubor de sus mejillas. Me mordí el labio para no burlarme, estaba tentada a hacerlo, ya saben, volver a los viejos tiempos.

-Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, no te atrevas –dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa, me conocía tan bien. –Además, te conozco y puedo devolverte lo que sea cuando quieras –y era cierto.

-Hay ya cálmate y no seas llorón, no te iba a hacer nada –cosa que no era del todo una mentira, no le haría nada.

Luego llegó la camarera y anotó nuestra orden, ella se sorprendió mucho por mi pedido y coqueteó con Freddie descaradamente. Sin embargo, él no se cansaba de mirarme lo que logró molestarla, y mucho. Era una descarada y no obtendría ningún chance con él, primero pasaba sobré mi cadáver. Qué triste, estás palabras podrían pesarme en un futuro y vaya que no estaba equivocada.

-¿No cree usted que es mucho para una niña como tú? –Preguntó la camarera con sorna.

-¿No crees que, lo mejor que puedes hacer es meter tu lengua…

-¡Sam! –advirtió Freddie entre risas.

-Dios, Freddie, solo quería demostrar mi punto… -le reclamé por haberme interrumpido. –Mira, hagamos una apuesta, si puedo comerme este plato, su almuerzo y el mío sale gratis –la chica lanzó una risotada y aceptó sin dudar. Ingenua.

Esa tonta miró con asombró cada bocado que le daba a mi carne, a mamá le gusta la carne, sí señor. Freddie no paraba de reír sin disimular, conocía cada una de mis tretas y esta no era una de ellas, él sabía que iba a lograrlo. Minutos después de terminar, abandonamos el establecimiento con la cabeza en alto y sonrisas triunfantes en nuestros rostros.

-Te debo una –dijo Freddie aun riéndose de ese pequeño episodio.

-Me debes miles, Freddie –respondí golpeando juguetonamente su hombro. Pero no me esperaba su reacción.

Me tomó del brazo y me acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, sus ojos estaban a fijos en los míos y su cuerpo estaba tan unido, como podía del mío. Podía sentir su respiración uniéndose con la mía, los escalofríos que ella me causaba y los deseos tan fuertes de que se cerrara un poco más la distancia. Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas o de verdad había hablado, ahora no estaba tan segura. Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, no pude evitar suspirar y gemir de placer; sus labios suaves y carnosos producían en mí la mejor sensación jamás vivida.

-No me he olvidado de nuestro beso, Puckett, de está no te me salvas –sus palabras lograron una reacción en mi, muy distinta a la de una simple emoción, algo había cambiado.

**40 horas antes**

**16:16 p.m. La llegada.**

Yo estaba tan ansiosa y emocionada… estaba histérica en realidad. Habíamos llegado a un hermoso pueblo costero, el sol brillaba y no había una sola nube de tormenta que arruinara este día. Cuando Freddie apagó el motor, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, yo ya quería saber cuál de esas cabañas sería la nuestra por el tiempo que nos íbamos a quedar. De una de ellas, salió una señora como de 70 años, nos sonreía y hacía señas para que pasáramos al interior.

Freddie me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y eso hice. El lugar por dentro era espectacular, como esas películas donde el lujo va por delante, me sentía pequeña y no sabía cómo actuar. Él estaba hablando con la señora, algo apartado, me imaginé que no quería que lo escuchara. Me encogí de hombros y seguí con la inspección del lugar, había una fuente y seis neveras con diferentes tipos de bebidas y comida. Este lugar era mi paraíso personal.

Después de un rato de tanto esperar, me senté aburrida en uno de los muebles del lugar. No tenía más nada que hacer, quedarme allí sentada y suspirar a causa del aburrimiento.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Freddie acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Buen trato? –pregunté interesada.

-¿Trato? –preguntó confundido. –Oh, no… estaba pidiendo algo, necesito muchas cosas y cuando las tenga espero salga bien…

Vaya, el tonto hablándome en clave. Todo este tiempo conociéndolo y jamás se había atrevido a ocultarme algo tan bien, tendré que moverme rápido si quiero descubrirlo. Caminamos hacia la salida y Freddie se adelanto para tomar nuestras cosas, se veía muy emocionado. Algo estaba tramando y eso me ponía los nervios de punta, odiaba no poder controlarlo todo.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña mi mandíbula casi toca el piso. Todo era tan hermoso y sencillo, era simplemente perfecto. Recorrí el lugar como si fuera una niña, entre risas y correteos, podía sentirlo atrás de mí y de vez en cuando me giraba solo para sonreírle. Chillé como una niña cuando vi el ventanal, se veía la playa.

-¿Puedo…?

-Claro que sí –alcanzó a decir antes de que yo saliera disparada por la puerta.

La arena era cálida y suave bajo mis pies, podía escuchar a los niños reír y las personas en los alrededores disfrutando del sol. Cuando llegué a la orilla, no pude evitar sonreír y suspirar. Todo era tan divino, el suave oleaje y el frío nada desagradable del agua, definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida. Me agaché con mucho cuidado y dejé que el resto de mi cuerpo se mojara con cada vaivén de las olas. Cerré los ojos y suspiré complacida, no tenía palabras para agradecer tanto; no creo merecer todo esto y menos de él, he sido una mala persona, lo he maltratado y ya eso era poco.

-¿Te gusta? –su voz golpeó fuerte en mí, era ronca y suave al mismo tiempo.

-Mucho… gracias –susurré sin dejar de mirar la espuma, que se formaba en mis piernas por el golpeteo de las olas.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y al hacerlo, mi piel se erizo por completo. Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, pero él lograba eso y más en mí.

-Para ti, todo lo que esté en mis manos –susurró en mi oído y me estremecí. –Quiero que seas feliz.

Sí, esta sería un gran viaje, sin la presión del día a día, o el constante vigilar de Marissa. Su agarré fue poderoso, como si no quisiera dejarme ir y no es como si yo quisiera que me soltara. Después de un rato, nos levantamos para volver a la casa, teníamos que desempacar y acomodar todo, después de todo, ninguno de los dos había dormido en este viaje.

Su habitación quedaba justo al frente de la mía y en el momento que estaba cerrando la puerta, me percaté de su mirada; sus ojos achocolatados no quitaban la mirada de los míos, me miraba con decisión y algo más que no supe identificar. Dios, si las cosas seguían como estaban, de seguro iba a morir. Terminé de cerrar la puerta y me apoyé en ella, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles con él?

Busqué entre mis cosas un pijama para dormir, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no iba a hacerlo, pues lo iba a intentar. Abrí la puerta del baño y luego dejé que el agua tibia llenara la tina, necesitaba relajarme en serio para poder soportar tres noches con Freddie. Deje caer un poco de agua fría para nivelar la sensación y vertí las sales de baño; nunca he sido una mujer femenina, pero si algo he aprendido de Marissa es a disfrutar de estas cosas.

Me dejé caer, suavemente, en la tina. Todo se sentía magnifico, era tan relajante que podía dormirme allí mismo. Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como las sensaciones que él me producía. Me daba miedo y algo de emoción, era tan nuevo y diferente que… Wow. Encerrada allí en mis pensamientos dejé que todo saliera, mi estrés quedó en el olvido y a lo lejos podía escuchar el oleaje.

Media hora después estaba lista para prepararme un sándwich, después de todo, tenía mucha hambre. Bajé las escaleras, no sin antes percatarme del silencio en la habitación de Freddie, de seguro estaba dormido y no lo culpaba. Nuestro viaje comenzó mucho antes del amanecer y solo nos habíamos detenido dos veces, una para desayunar y la otra para almorzar. No puedo culparlo de estar cansado cuando, de seguro, estaba despierto desde la mañana del día anterior.

Abrí la nevera solo para gemir de felicidad, estaba en el paraíso, de eso no tenía dudas. Me preparé un emparedado de jamón y me serví un poco de zumo de naranja, era extraño, pero los hábitos de los Benson pueden contagiarse.

Corrí hasta el sofá donde me dejé caer antes de encender el enorme tv, pantalla plana. Cambie los canales hasta conseguir algo que de verdad llamara mi atención. No noté su proximidad, como lentamente se acercaba hasta que su mano tocó mi hombro. Mi grito se tuvo que escuchar hasta en la china, juro por Dios que nunca había gritado tan fuerte, ni cuando ese desgraciado trataba de drogarme.

-¿Estás desquiciado, Benson? Creo que intentas matarme… -dije jadeando, él por su parte reía a carcajadas.

Se atrevió a quitarme mi emparedado y darle un mordisco generoso, y ante mi mirada asesina, se acercó a mi rostro para luego besarme muy cerca de mis labios. Todo rastro de molestia se esfumo con ese acto. Lo vi caminar hacia la cocina y prepararse dos emparedados con doble jamón, me extrañó que fuera capaz de comer tanto, no conocía esa parte de Freddie. Se sirvió un poco de leche y se sentó junto a mí.

-Esto es para ti, ya sabes, por morder el tuyo –dijo dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro. Oh por Dios, estoy hablando como una fresita, ¿Qué está haciendo este hombre conmigo?

-Gracias, te has salvado de esta –comenté como si hablara del clima y lo escuché reír.

A veces todo era tan fácil con este chico, me encantaba su forma de tratarme y de abarcar cada problema, me conocía tan bien que me asustaba. Con el pasar de los años, no solo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y yo en el suyo, sino que ese sentimiento de amor iba creciendo cada vez más. Por eso, cuando le grité aquella noche en el local y supe que tenía la razón, quise molerme a golpes por estúpida. Intenté tantas veces disculparme y él solo ignoraba mis llamadas, no podía creer lo tonta que fui, me merecía eso y más.

-Sam… -su voz sonaba preocupada, me giré para encararlo. –Necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió en las últimas dos semanas.

Yo solo me limité a asentir y bajar la mirada, no iba a ser capaz de encararlo.

-Cuando me gritaste aquella noche, me dijiste que todo lo que hacía era por Carly, me acusaste de mentiroso y mucho más. Me dolieron tanto tus palabras que no quise ni recoger la camioneta, caminé todo ese trayecto hasta Brushwell, se hizo de día y yo aun no había llegado –yo lo sabía, pero escucharlo de sus labios hacía que la culpa aumentara. –No quise responder tus llamadas por… por estúpido, Sam, por el orgullo…

-Lo sé y lo siento… yo hubiese dado mi vida por regresar el tiempo y borrar mis palabras, pero no puedo –mi voz tenía un tinte de tristeza que, estoy segura, él pudo captar.

-Después de un tiempo, quería hablar contigo, pedirte disculpas por idiota y decirte que nuestra amistad quedaría intacta… que nada había ocurrido. Pero tenía vergüenza, Sam, de cómo te ignoré y sabía que no querrías hablarme –sus manos tocaron mi rostro y me obligaron a mirarlo. Se veía tan hermoso preocupado, quería abrazarlo. –La fiesta fue la escusa perfecta para hablarte y aun no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Yo fui a esa fiesta porque tenía la esperanza de que tú asistieras y así obligarte de cualquier forma a hablar, tenía que disculparme –suspiré abatida ante los recuerdos. –Cuando te vi con tu prima, pensé que era tu novia y lo vi como una traba para lograr una conversación contigo, te veías tan feliz que yo no iba a ser la causante de bajarla.

Freddie se acomodo un poco más en el mueble y yo junto con él, era normal entre nosotros hacerlo.

-Por eso cuando la botella te seleccionó quise gritar de la alegría, Sam, iba a tener una escusa para acercarme a ti y pedirte perdón –los latidos de su corazón eran tranquilos y pausados, me relajaba.

-Yo me asusté mucho, no sabía si tú me perdonarías… pero lo hiciste –dije entre balbuceos, no sé en qué momento comencé a rendirme al cansancio.

-Hice eso… y hicimos más –susurró antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Su respiración combinada con los latidos de su corazón me hizo caer en una espiral de sueño profundo.****

**"La vida no tiene sentido… Ayúdame o moriré"  
>Freddie Benson 2:16 a.m."<strong>  
><strong><br>Freddie**  
>7:00 a.m.<br>Apenas fui consciente del lugar donde me encontraba, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida y eso es mucho decir ya. Cuando intenté levantarme, sentí un peso sobre mí, era ella. Una sonrisa se abrió paso y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, la amaba tanto, no podía creer que estaba aquí con ella. Había planeado cuidadosamente este viaje, escondí cada revista y llamada para que mi madre no lograra encontrarnos. Pero había sucedido lo del club y todo esto se vino abajo.

Traté de moverme sin despertarla, era difícil ya que sus brazos me rodeaban y ella estaba sobré mi cuerpo. Cuando logré zafarme, fui hasta el baño para asearme y luego comencé a hacer el desayuno. Preparé Huevos con tocino, sus preferidos, mientras lo hacía me giraba para observarla, aun seguía dormida. Sin embargo, ella era capaz de matar a una persona de un susto porque sentí su mano en mi espalda y por poco grito.

-Perfecto, me vengue por lo de anoche –susurró aun dormida mientras se perdía en las escaleras, de seguro iba a dormir o asearse.

Minutos más tarde, me senté a comer solo, seguramente había decidido dormir un poco más. Antes de dar mi primer bocado, Sam robó mi tenedor y mordió lo que había en el.

-¿No pensabas comer sin mí? –Yo sonreí y me levanté para servirle un plato de comida, ella por su parte esperaba ansiosa.

Lo que más disfrutaba de estos momentos era verla, se me quitaba el apetito con solo tenerla a mi lado y mientras comíamos, mucho más. Terminamos de comer y nos cambiamos, hoy tendríamos un día en la playa, la llevaría a conocer una cueva y luego regresaríamos para ver el atardecer. Son pequeñas cosas que pretendo queden en su mente, son algo cursis, pero una mujer necesita un poco de cursilería en su vida.

Nos acostamos en la arena en silencio, aunque no habíamos hablado nada durante todo el día, no se sentía incomodo y eso era bueno. De pronto, la paz llegó a su fin.

-… te lo dije, pero no me escuchas –gruñía una chica bajita de cabellos castaños y piel bronceada.

-No es mi culpa, llamé toda la semana y esperé por esa cabaña, pero alguien lo había apartado desde hace meses –se defendió la otra chica, era muy hermosa, no tanto como Sam. Sin embargo, no se podía ocultar con un dedo su belleza. Su cabello distaba mucho de ser rubio, pero si era algo claro para ser castaño y su piel era blanca, al contrario de la otra chica. –La que nos tocó no está del todo mal.

-Solo por eso te lo perdono… -gruñó la chica haciéndonos reír, ambas salieron de su burbuja personal y se sonrojaron. –Perdón, no quisimos incomodar.

-No se preocupen –respondió Sam sonriente.

-Soy Emily y ella es mi hermana Carolina –la aludida sonrió y nos saludo.

-Yo soy Sam, un placer. Él es Freddie –dijo señalándome.

-Un placer –dije desde mi lugar.

-Nosotras nos estamos quedando en Paradise y ¿ustedes? –sentí mis mejillas arder, Sam iba a descubrir que esto lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.

-Heaven –susurré cohibido y ellas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír, había cierta complicidad en sus miradas y algo de picardía. Después de un rato, Sam y yo nos dimos cuenta que no eran tan mala compañía. Ellas habían viajado un montón y eran hijas de uno de los accionistas prioritarios de una compañía muy famosa en Europa.

Ellas se despidieron y nosotros buscamos el bote que nos llevaría hasta la cueva, todo esto era nuevo para ella y para mí también. Solo había venido una vez y fue con mi mamá, ella no me dejo ni tocar la arena y eso era mucho decir. Disfruté de cada minuto y cada segundo con ella hasta que llegamos al lugar, la noté nerviosa primeramente y miraba el agua desconfiada.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté alarmado.

-Freddie, yo no sé nadar –susurró atemorizada y yo solo pude sonreír.

-Es fácil, ven yo te cuido –grité antes de lanzarme. Diablos, si que estaba fría el agua, cuando salí pude encontrarme con su rostro llenó de preocupación. –Lánzate, yo te cuidaré, Sammy –ella asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Cuando saltó, yo estaba listo para tomarla entre mis brazos y así fue. En sus labios estaba la sonrisa más hermosa que pude haber visto en toda mi vida, ella sería mi perdición. Le mostré los movimientos básicos para que pudiera mantenerse a floté y le prometí que no la dejaría ahogarse.

Nos adentramos en la cueva hasta llegar a un lugar donde podíamos sentarnos, era hermosa, los rayos del sol chocando contra el suave oleaje y este reflejándose dentro de la cueva. Los efectos eran espectaculares. En ese momento me decidí, era ahora o nunca.

-Sam… -ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos azulados y sonrió, estaba feliz. –Dios… eres tan… hermosa –susurré acercándome cada vez más a su rostro, podía sentir como su cuerpo se impulsaba inconscientemente hacia delante.

Mi primera impresión fue electricidad pura, sus labios suaves y carnosos, bailaban suavemente sobre los míos. Podía saborear la fresa de su labial con la sal del mar, simplemente la combinación perfecta. Ella se alejó aun sorprendida, sus ojos tenían expresaban una emoción diferente, algo que nunca había visto.

-¿Qué significa esto? –susurró entrecortadamente.

-Exactamente lo que parece –susurré de vuelta. –Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, desde hace tiempo, Sam… discúlpame si estoy siendo atrevido, solo quiero que comprendas la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ti –traté de explicar y todo a mi alrededor dejo de tener sentido.

Ella me estaba besando y yo no podía evitar suspirar de alivio. Conocía a Sam, sabía que las palabras no eran su fuerte y que este beso significaba más que mil palabras.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Murmuré mirándola fijamente.

Sam guardó silencio por unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, pero luego, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y asintió.

-Sí… quiero ser tu novia –murmuró cerca de mis labios, provocándome y vaya que lo logró.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre besos y risas, nada de palabras o algo similar; no hacían falta cuando ya se conocía todo de esa persona. Durante el trayecto a la playa, se cruzó por mi mente el cómo estaría mi madre, puedo asegurar sin exagerar que me esperaba el peor regaño de mi vida, pero valía la pena.

Busqué un buen lugar en la orilla de la playa y allí esperamos hasta que el sol se ocultara. Sam se giró suavemente hasta encararme, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que solo había visto en la cueva y en el cuarto de Wendy la otra noche. Ella se levantó y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos y me guió hasta la cabaña.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no nos molestamos en encender ninguna, subimos las escaleras y en el momento que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, pensé que era la despedida momentánea. Sin embargo, Sam tenía otras cosas en mente. Entramos a su habitación y sin dejar hacer preguntas ni nada comenzamos a besarnos. Amaba a esta chica, ella y yo teníamos una conexión única y difícil de romper, era mi amiga y ahora mi novia; novia, esa palabra me gustaba y me llevaba al paraíso en un momento. Desee tanto eso que ahora no lo creo, es imposible creerlo.

-Freddie… -aun en la penumbra podía ver su rubor. –Quiero que me enseñes a amar.

Al principio no encontré sentido a nada de lo que decía, pero luego comencé a jadear a causa de la sorpresa. Ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y podía sentir su aliento chocar con mi piel, esto tenía que ser un sueño, era una locura. Sam se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre sus talones.

-Si me pasé de la raya, discúlpame… yo solo –guardó silencio cuando vio movimiento de mi parte. Estaba sentado junto a ella.

Mi corazón latía ferozmente mientras tomaba la decisión más grande que había hecho antes. La conozco desde que tengo doce años, ahora ambos tenemos diecinueve, no quería hacer nada apresurado.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunté con temor. La escuché suspirar antes de responder.

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo, Freddie –susurró bajando su rostro. –No tengo dudas de lo que siento, estoy enamorada de ti desde nuestro primer beso.

Deje de respirar en ese momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Todo el daño que le hice, las cosas que le dije, era lógico pensar que ella dudara de mi ese día. Idiota, eso soy, un idiota de primera. La atraje hacia mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, quería que por medio de ese abrazo ella sintiera todo y supiera interpretar mi silencio.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé con los míos, su respiración se agitó y el temblor de su cuerpo aumento. Por Dios, era tan hermosa que ni la oscuridad la opacaba. Lentamente nos dejamos caer en la cama y sus manos se cerraron en mi cuello, no me iba a permitir escapar y yo tampoco quería hacerlo. Nuestros labios chocaron con deseo, mis manos viajaron lentamente hacia su cabello y enredé mis dedos en el. Gruñí al sentir nuestras lenguas danzar con desenfreno y ansias, esto era el cielo y no habíamos comenzado nada.

Rompí el beso rápidamente, solo para besar su cuello. Me encantaba su olor, me hacía sentir tan bien y hacía que la deseara más, mucho más. Sus jadeos inundaron la habitación, lo que logró una atmosfera única y difícil de romper. Una de mis manos viajo hasta su cuello para desatar su traje de baño, este quedó olvidado en alguna parte de la cama. En ese momento quede paralizado, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y no estaba seguro si, lo que me proponía, era bueno o malo.

-Solo tócame –gruñó Sam desesperada.

Mi mano realizó un caminó lento hacia su pecho derecho, estaba algo nervioso, pero decidido. Cuando sentí su cuerpo arquearse y que, de sus labios, escapara un gemido, supe que estaba acabado. Pensé en muchas cosas mientras acariciaba su pecho, en infinidades de movimientos que podía hacer para buscar una reacción diferente. Decidí mandar al demonio todo pensamiento coherente y solo limitarme a lo que estaba haciendo.

**"Y mi pesadilla comienza... adiós, mi amor...  
>Samantha Puckett 8:16 p.m."<strong>

**Sam**  
>6:30 p.m.<p>

En blanco, así estaba mi mente. Sus manos grandes y tibias surcaron cada centímetro de mi piel, estaba en el tope, todo era tan candente, no sabía que se podía demostrar tanto con una caricia. Arqueé mi espalda cuando lo sentí alinearse en mí.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó de nuevo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Te amo –susurré acariciando su cuello, trataba de darle confianza.

Sentí como invadía cada parte de mi ser, sin prisas y con el mayor de los cuidados. En un principio, fue una sensación extraña, más no dolorosa hasta que llegó a la barrera que indicaba mi virginidad. Su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío mientras entraba más, rompiendo todo rastro de ella. El dolor fue insoportable, sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar como un bebé, era una cobarde.

-Tranquila… ya pasara –susurró tragando grueso, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, estaba tratando de calmarse.

Él comenzó a besarme con fuerza y eso logró hacerme olvidar un poco del dolor, sentía como con sus manos borraba los rastros de lágrimas de mis ojos y luego acariciaba cada parte de mi piel. Poco a poco comencé a relajarme y la sensación de ardor que sentí al inicio, estaba desapareciendo. Freddie comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera lentamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso y podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho; el ardor era mínimo y el placer comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo con rapidez.

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando cambió el movimiento de sus caderas. La fricción era divina y todo lo que este acto conlleva me enloquecía. No podía creerlo, estaba haciendo el amor con Freddie, él me amaba y yo no creía tanta suerte.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su aliento mezclándose con el mío, mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fundían en una lenta, pero placentera tortura.

-Sí… más que bien –susurré antes de arquear mi espalda.

-¿No te duele? –preguntó con voz ahogada, lo que acaba de hacer le gustaba y a mí también.

-No más… -él soltó un gruñido casi animal cuando arqueé mi espalda nuevamente.

La velocidad de sus penetraciones aumentaron y mis ojos se perdieron en alguna parte de mi cabeza, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que estaba sintiendo. Una sensación en mi bajo vientre comenzó a intensificarse y empecé a retorcerme asustada. ¿Qué era esto? Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando aumentó el doble si eso era posible, tanto que no pude seguir callada, mis gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación.

-Freddie… detente… yo, no puedo –le pedía sintiendo que mis fuerzas fallarían en cualquier momento.

-Solo déjate llevar… déjalo ir –cuando mis ojos chocaron con los suyos fue mi fin.

Mi boca se abrió, lanzando un grito silencioso. Mis manos fueron hasta sus cabellos y lo tomaron con fuerza. Sus caderas se movían sin control sobre las mías, intensificando la sensación hasta que no pude más. Entre gritos y gemidos me deje llevar por un placer desconocido, era consciente de sus gemidos y gruñidos, pero la sensación me superaba.

-Te amo… tanto –gruñó Freddie entre jadeos, él necesitaba que yo entendiera sus sentimientos y lo hacía.

-Y yo a ti… -susurré abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas antes de quedar rendida en sus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos cuando lo sentí moverse, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero siento que dormí una eternidad.

-Compraré comida china, no estoy de ánimos para cocinar, Princesa –sonreí ante su forma de llamarme, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora era distinto. –Espérame, te amo.

-Lo haré… -susurré adormilada, nunca imaginé que esas serían mis últimas palabras.

Minutos más tarde, sentí la puerta abrirse, de seguro había olvidado su billetera.

-¿Me extrañaste, muñequita? –esa voz me heló la sangre, estaba paralizada en la cama con la respiración agitada. –Que buen espectáculo me has dado, de saber que eras tan fogosa, me habría ocupado de ti años atrás.

Intenté gritar, pero no pude, estaba totalmente paralizada y a su merced. Se arrastró sobre mí y apartó la sabana. Él previó mis movimientos y sonrió.

-Si gritas o tratas de golpearme, el niño bonito muere –susurró mordiendo mis labios con fuerza. ¡Ayuda! Dios, ayúdame. –Mis hombres están escondidos a las afueras de la cabaña y sabes qué, tu pequeño hombrecito viene en camino.

Escuché como se quitaba cada prenda y prendía la luz. Sentí como mi estomago se retorcía y quería expulsar todo lo que había comido ese día.

-No… no –trataba de gritar pero mi voz no funcionaba, Víctor se reía en mi cara.

-En este momento está subiendo las escaleras del porche, niñita –dijo antes de introducir su miembro en mí con fuerza y sin contemplaciones. –Finge que amas lo que hago, haz que se vaya… haz que le duela tu engaño –me ordenó clavando sus uñas en mis caderas.

Oh Dios, si no hago lo que pide lo mata… haz que mi voz salga, por favor.

-Oh, sí… sigue así –fingí un gemido que sonó más a un alarido. –Ese estúpido se trago el engaño…

-¿No se dio cuenta que no eras virgen? –preguntó intencionalmente, sabía que él estaba allí, sabía que él estaba observando.

-No… no lo notó –solté lo más convincente que pude.

Segundos más tarde, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe, ya estaba hecho. Y mi pesadilla comienza... adiós, mi amor... no intentaré luchar más por ti, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Eso fue lo último que registré en consciencia total, de vez en cuando sentía los golpes en mi rostro y en mi vientre. Me exigía que gritara, pero ya no podía hacerlo, no tenía voz. Todo lo que había construido, toda esa fortaleza, mi futuro… todo se había ido, ya nada me quedaba.

No sé si fueron horas, pero mi mente estaba cerrada, no había dolor y tampoco placer, solo asco y ganas de morir. Cuando todo terminó, él me miró con asco y escupió mi cuerpo. Todo era tan subreal y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera un sueño, pero todo terminó cuando apuntó su arma hacia mí. Escuché el primer disparo y el resto fue oscuridad.

**"… está muy delicada, no puedo asegurarles que saldrá con vida de allí  
>Hospital General 4:00 a.m."<strong>

Emily y Carolina estaban listas para dormir, habían pasado una noche emocionante y las cosas se ponían realmente interesantes. Estaban a punto de apagar las luces cuando un fuerte ruido las alarmo, eran las nueve. Carolina dio un vistazo por la mirilla y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Le sucedió algo a tu novia? –Allí frente a ella, estaba Freddie llorando como un niño.

-Ayúdenme, necesito irme… irme lejos –el castaño cayó sobre sus rodillas gimiendo y temblando a causa de los sollozos. - Mi vida no tiene sentido… ayúdame o no podré –susurró abrazando a Carolina. En ese momento ella dejo de ser una extraña en su vida y pronto se convertiría en algo más en ella.

Emily veía todo con asombro desde las escaleras, luego ayudó a su hermana a sentarlo en el mueble y se fue a la cocina a preparar un té. Carolina apareció abatida y tomó asiento en las sillas del mesón.

-¿Se ha calmado? –preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-No, no realmente –susurró Carolina. –Pero se quedo dormido… él está como… roto.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento, Emily supo lo que se proponía.

-No puedes hacerlo es un extraño –espetó sin emoción.

-Si puedo y lo haré, lo ayudaré, Em… -dijo ella decidida. –Prométeme que te cuidaras.

Emily sonrió afligida y asintió antes de abrazarla, era una promesa.

A las doce de la noche, la mayor de las hermanas y Freddie se perdieron en el camino oscuro, solo se podía ver las luces del coche que pronto desaparecieron en una curva. La castaña quedó sorprendida, esa chica de verdad se veía enamorada de Freddie, ¿Por qué lo había engañado? Algo no le cuadraba, no tenía sentido. Las horas pasaron y Emily no pudo conciliar el sueño, miró detenidamente el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, las 2:00 a.m.

Cuatro detonaciones la hicieron gritar, ¿Qué estaba pasando allá afuera? Su corazón martillaba mientras marcaba el 911.

-Buenas noches… señorita, hubo varias detonaciones en el resort "Paradise"… -esperó pacientemente a que tomaran sus datos, entonces lo vio. Había un hombre en la habitación de la casa que tanto querían su hermana y ella. No solo estaba él, había otros tres, esperó a que se fueran y con todo el miedo que, por desgracia, esto le causaba, se adentró a la cabaña. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, subió las escaleras y buscó la habitación. Lo que vio quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Por otro lado, en el apartamento de los Shay. Spencer trataba de calmar sin éxito alguno a Marissa, ella estaba histérica y no se cansaba de repetir que algo malo había pasado. Carly observaba la escena divertida, de seguro Freddie había hecho ese famoso viaje a la costa, lo había planeado desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, había recibido una llamada alarmante de su hermano, pidió permiso por esa semana en la universidad y cuando llegó se encontró con eso.

-No se preocupe, Freddie esta… -el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y ella contesto algo alarmada, las cuatro de la mañana no eran horas para recibir llamadas, así que lo puso en altavoz. -¿Bueno?

-¿Carly Shay? –la voz de una mujer joven resonó por toda la sala.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres amiga de Samantha Puckett? -su corazón se aceleró, ya no estaba segura de sus palabras. –Está en el Hospital General de Edmonds…

-¿Qué le paso a Sam? –gritó Carly alarmada.

-Creo…

-Crees nada, dímelo –chilló histérica.

-Bueno… -suspiró con temblor en su voz. –Ella fue violada y recibió 4 disparos esta madrugada… su atacante fue identificado como Victor…

-¿Freddie? ¿Dónde está Freddie? –gritó Marissa por sobre los sollozos de Carly.

-Señora, él no estaba con ella… no puedo explicarles bien por teléfono. La están operando y me atreví a llamarlos desde su celular… no aseguran que salga con vida la operación –y con esas palabras la comunicación finalizó.


	21. Te tengo, confía en mí

**Creciendo Juntos****  
><strong>**Te tengo, confía en mí**

Sentada, asustada y frente a personas que no conocía, se encontraba Samantha Puckett después de dos meses en coma, en realidad, tenía una semana asistiendo al juzgado para rendir declaraciones. Ella aun estaba sorprendida por la cantidad personas que, ese día, estaba allí para apoyarla. Sin embargo, no paso por alto que alguien hacía falta. Ella dibujo una sonrisa amarga y dejó que dos lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla.

-Responda a la pregunta del abogado –exigió, no de forma grosera, el juez.

-¿Cómo me di cuenta que era una violación? –Sam repitió la pregunta con sorna. –Tal vez porque entró al hotel sin permiso alguno, me violo por más de cinco horas. Aun conservo heridas y sé que nunca sanaran, no recuerdo partes de mi vida por los disparos. Así que, cree usted, ¿esto fue una violación? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Todo el lugar estaba sumido en el más tenso silencio. Ella podía sentir las miradas de todos como si fueran cuchillas, traspasaban su piel sin contemplaciones, buscando una mentira y una verdad ya dicha.

-¿Ha terminado todo o tengo que repetir una y otra vez lo que han escuchado por días? –Preguntó la rubia con molestia. No le gustaba repetir una y otra vez lo sucedido, no quería que nadie se enterara y menos los que, ahora, conformaban su grupo familiar.

El juez declaro a Víctor culpable de todos los cargos después de dos años, su condena no era nada comparado con todo el daño que había causado. Pero ella estaba conforme, después de todo, ese mal nacido no saldría de ese lugar.

Sam salió con la cabeza en alto, buscaba entre los flashes de los fotógrafos un respiro. Después de todo, no era común ser famoso por una desgracia. La vida podía ser tan voluble y más con ella, su madre le había dado la espalda, su hermana vivía con su padre; un hombre que no la quiso y jamás la iba a querer, un ser que la dejó y prometió volver, una persona que odiaba con todo su ser.

Por otro lado, estaba ese pequeño e insignificante detalle que la atormentaba, su futuro. ¿Cómo rayos iba a tener un futuro si toda ella era una ruina?

**Sam**  
>Mi cuerpo estaba pesado y reconocía pocos sonidos a mí alrededor. De vez en cuando sentía una mano acariciar mi rostro y detectaba leves susurros, totalmente incompresibles para mí. A veces quería gritar, quería moverme y no podía. La sensación era tan detestable, podía compararla con esos días de oscuridad, donde Víctor arruino mi vida.<p>

Víctor, el solo pensar su nombre me hace querer morir. A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo mi madre pudo enamorarse de él? No solo eso, ¿cómo pudo aceptar todo lo que nos hizo? Era despreciable. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, no sentía mi cuerpo o al menos no de la misma forma, era lo más parecido a estar sedada, pero en contra de mi voluntad.

Mientras estaba en ese sueño, porque en realidad debe ser uno, sino por qué me encontraría así. En fin, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas despertar para contarle todo a él, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida. Sí, ese era mi secreto mejor guardado, ni siquiera Carly había logrado dar con eso. Había momentos en los cuales Spencer, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, me atrapaba viéndolo embelesada y yo solo podía encogerme de hombros, él era el único que sabía.

De pronto, sentí muchas ganas de abrir mis ojos, estaba lista para despertar al fin. Lentamente comencé a distinguir luces blancas y borrosas, ¿Dónde estaba? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Abría y cerraba los ojos para tratar de mejorar mi visión y fue imposible, al parecer había dormido mucho. Intenté moverme de la cama y allí fue donde me di cuenta, mis brazos, cuerpo y piernas se sentían diferentes, como adormecidas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un calor extraño inundo mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y rogué internamente por normalidad, algo no estaba bien. Cuando los abrí, aun mi vista estaba borrosa, pero podía distinguir mejor, mucho mejor.

Estaba en un cuarto pequeño y blanco, había una pequeña puerta y un cajón en la esquina. Giré un poco mi rostro y pude ver la ventana, en el exterior todo estaba oscuro, era de noche. Intenté moverme y no lo logré, estaba muy débil. ¿Qué rayos me había pasado? –repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Traté de enfocar nuevamente, pero esta vez para observar mi cuerpo.

Tarde mucho en comprender que algo malo había sucedido, en uno de mis brazos había una intravenosa y mi boca había sido invadida por un tubo que me ayudaba a respirar. El cuarto estaba solo, sin embargo, una bolsa y una sabana estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en el sofá. Entonces entendí, estaba en el hospital, pero eso no respondía a mi pregunta original, ¿Qué me había pasado?

Trate de levantarme un poco, pero fue imposible, tenía mareos y sentía mi cabeza latir a causa de ello. Muy bien, debo estar tranquila y recordar todo poco a poco. Mi nombre era Sam Puckett, mi madre estaba en la cárcel y Melanie con nuestro padre, Carly Shay era mi mejor amiga y Freddie también, por esa parte todo estaba en orden. Carly se había ido a la universidad, en estos momentos no recuerdo donde, pero sé que estaba muy emocionada por mi amiga. Víctor fue encarcelado y todo estaba en orden.

Me había peleado con Freddie y luego nos reconciliamos. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante ese recuerdo y sonreí sin proponérmelo. Luego, él y yo salimos de viaje, después de allí todo es confuso. La tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo momentáneamente, aun no sabía que me había pasado, pero sabía que él y yo estábamos bien.

Lentamente comencé a detectar sonidos, algo parecido a una alarma que iba aumentando de intensidad. Imágenes de una noche de amor llegaban a mí de golpe, al igual que el horror de ver su rostro lleno de enfermizo placer. Mi respiración se acelero e intente moverme, ¿Qué era todo esto? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, trataba de borrar esa imagen de mi mente y no podía.

Más recuerdos llegaban a mí, él sobre mi cuerpo, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel hasta hacerme sangrar. Sus dientes sobre mi cuello, hombros, pechos; sus puños golpeando una y otra vez mi rostro, mi estomago… todo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué me paso?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no solo había sido él… Freddie y yo compartimos una noche de amor, y Víctor me obligó a alejarlo de mi vida. Fuertes arcadas provocaban espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Arranqué el tubo que me ayudaba a respirar de una buena vez, el dolor y ardor que sentí no se comparaba con el dolor que tenía mi alma. Podía escuchar mis jadeos, buscaba fervientemente aire para mis pulmones, maldición que era una tortura.

Sentí la vaga sensación de su invasión en mi intimidad y grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho. Arranqué las intravenosas de mi cuerpo e intente correr, solo di dos pasos para luego caer tendida en el suelo. Para ser sincera, nada me dolía, solo quería borrar las imágenes de esa noche. Grité desesperada, mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel buscando alivio, algo que nunca iba a encontrar. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie me hubiera escuchado?

Me sentía sucia y sabía que nada ni nadie lograrían hacerme olvidar. Sentí como mi estomago obligaba a expulsar los fluidos de mi interior. Por un momento, el recuerdo de su rostro quedo en el olvido y solo quedo la divina desesperación que me causaba el vomitar, gracias a ello lo había olvidado.

La puerta de la habitación, mi habitación, se abrió y pude verla. Era Marissa y su rostro lleno de horror me indico que no se esperaba verme así. Se acercó a mí y me levantó con mucho esfuerzo, otras manos la ayudaron a cumplir con su cometido y al ver que se trataba de un hombre, no pude evitar gritar. Mi cuerpo se hizo ovillo bajo los brazos de Marissa, que trataban de calmarme.

-Freddie… ¿Está vivo? ¿No le hizo nada? –Mis preguntas eran como cuchillas en mi corazón, aunque se encontrara físicamente estable, emocionalmente no y eso era mi culpa.

Los ojos de Marissa se llenaron de dolor y asintió… ¡Dios! Está a salvo.

-¿Sam? –Spencer intentó tocarme y logró exactamente la misma reacción. Los gritos y suplicas salían disparados de mi boca, sin embargo, ya no buscaba protección. Trataba de escapar, quería estar a salvo de cualquier hombre, nadie debía tocarme otra vez.

De pronto, ya no eran dos manos, eran tres pares tratando de retenerme y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**Emily**  
>¿Cómo es posible que en cinco minutos pasara algo así? Se había decidido, todo el cuerpo de enfermeras y doctores, le habían declarado muerta, un vegetal. Tenía que respirar por un tubo y no tenía ninguna actividad cerebral, no había reflejos ni nada. Por eso, Spencer había dado el permiso para desconectarla y dejarla ir de una buena vez. Pero esto rebasaba los límites de lo normal, esa chica estaba consciente y no solo eso, hablaba y recordaba todo.<p>

Levanté la mirada desde mi lugar, un pequeño sofá de cuero que Marissa había conseguido para mí. Esta semana me había tocado a mí cuidarla, nos turnábamos entre Carly, Spencer y yo. Tomé el teléfono y tecleé el número de mi hermana, me lo sabía de memoria.

-¿Emi? Estoy tan feliz, al fin te reportas –Carolina guardó silencio por unos momentos y me preguntó -¿Aun estás molesta por ayudar a Freddie?

-No… -susurré con voz entrecortada. –Te extraño, ni te imaginas cuanta falta me haces…

-¿Qué sucede? -¿Fui tan obvia?

-No puedo decirlo, así como tú no me puedes decir donde te encuentras con él… -susurré melancólica mientras escuchaba de fondo, la respiración errática de Sam.

-¿Te va mal en la universidad? –preguntó interesada y yo solo pude reír.

-No, me va excelente, tanto que congele el semestre –respondí con sorna. –No quiero hablar de eso, solo quería escucharte y desearte buenas noches, eso es todo.

-Está bien –escuché un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono. –Buenas noches, Emi, no perdamos el contacto… por favor.

-No pasará –susurré antes de colgar.

Los motivos para ser tan seca con mi hermana, eran muchos y pocos a la vez. Todo se resumía en esa chica que estaba profundamente dormida, hablar con ella puede significar el regreso de Freddie y eso ahora, no era conveniente.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe alarmándome. Después de ver quién era, me relaje, solo se trataba de Carly. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, alta y tan blanca como la leche. Tenía 19 años y era la mejor amiga de Sam, y ahora era mi amiga.

-Me lo contó todo Spencer, estoy tan feliz de que reaccionara –dijo Carly con emoción, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba. A pesar de todo, le había tomado tanto cariño que me dolía dejarla ir. –Sam es importante en mi vida…

-Lo sé, aunque no la conozco, ocupa un lugar en mi corazón –susurré convencida de lo que decía. –Tengo miedo que sufra otro ataque de pánico, la tenías que ver… gritaba y lloraba, pedía auxilio… pedía que se detuviera –dije entrecortadamente-. Te juro que ella no grito cuando eso estaba sucediendo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que jurarme nada, te entiendo perfectamente bien –dijo esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva. Gracias a Marissa, Carly podía quedarse noches enteras conmigo. Hablamos de cosas vánales y sin sentido, más que nada sobre moda y ropa, era un gusto personal que compartíamos.

Interminables se hicieron las horas mientras esperábamos el despertar de Sam. Sedarla había sido, tal vez, la mejor opción. Nunca podré expresar el dolor que me causo su estado, gritaba y lloraba, pedía auxilio y no ser tocada. Mientras meditaba mucho sobre mi nueva vida y sopesaba mis opciones, no había notado que ella nos estaba mirando y al parecer Carly tampoco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Su pregunta me heló la sangre.

No era la pregunta en sí, sino el tono empleado en ella. No había emoción, no había vida en sus palabras.

-Disculpa, sé que no me conoces bien, pero… -ella esbozó una sonrisa fría y sin nada para demostrar, de verdad ella parecía un objeto sin vida.

-No te hablo a ti, mi pregunta va para Carly… -susurró amargamente, fui consciente del sollozo de mi amiga, pero no podía salir de mi asombro. Todo esto era tan extraño. –No me malinterpretes, Carly, pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ni con nadie que me lo recuerde.

-Esto es injusto, Sam –chilló Carly y, en ese momento, supe que esto se pondría feo. –Sí, te sucedieron cosas malas, pero tienes que superarlo… aun tienes tiempo de recuperarlo, solo debemos buscar…

-Óyeme bien, espero no tener que repetir estás palabras nunca más… -susurró ella mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Nunca, ningún hombre, volverá a tocarme… jamás. No sabes cómo quiero borrar cada momento de mi memoria. No quiero su voz retumbar en mi cabeza, no quiero su olor en mi piel…

Sus últimas palabras fueron como un puñal en mi corazón, ella se sentía asqueada y de cierto modo podía comprenderla. Me levanté dispuesta a llamar a la enfermera, no podíamos permitirnos otro ataque de nervios, sedarla es dañino para su salud. Me acerqué rápidamente y tomé sus manos entre las mías, Sam me miró a los ojos por ese arrebato. Sus ojos estaban vacios, sin vida ni brillo, ella solo estaba observándome y yo miraba a una muñeca sin vida.

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos… nadie te tocará –susurré acortando la distancia. Cuando era pequeña, vi morir a mis padres en ese trágico accidente, tarde años en reponerme y olvidar esas imágenes. Ahora tardaré todo lo que resta de mi vida para olvidar su estado.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de Sam, sus ojos abiertos y vacios, la charca de sangre en la que nadaba y su cuerpo desnudo, completamente rojo. No crearé un cuento de hadas en mi cabeza y tampoco olvidaré mi reacción, grité como una desquiciada y tarde más de un minuto para saber su pulso, cuando lo hice estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que debía actuar, que la felicidad de nada valía cuando una persona estaba al borde de la muerte.

Esa noche la recuerdo muy bien, murió y volvió a la vida tantas veces que era imposible para mí creerlo. Su corazón estaba débil y sus pulmones perforados por una bala, que sobreviva era solo una esperanza. El 9% de probabilidades era lo que le esperaba y yo estaba dispuesta a tomarlo.

Una semana después…

-Samantha Puckett, hija de Pamela Puckett y padre no identificado. Tiene una hermana que aun no sabemos de su paradero –decía el abogado defensor, hasta para eso tenía suficientes pelotas, para enfrentarla y decirle que era una mentirosa.

"Los abogados son las cosas más asquerosas del mundo" pensé para mis adentros.

-Dices que este hombre fue capaz de violarte, pero hay otros testimonio, otra persona afirma que usted se entregó a él, que Víctor era su amante –no pude evitar lanzar un grito ahogado, pero Sam sonrió.

-No caeré en su juego abogado –dos lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. –Ese día fue perfecto, me entregué a él… a mi novio, por primera vez y llega este hombre, si eso podría llamarse hombre, decide hacerse cargo de mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue una violación?

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, yo trataba de mirarla a los ojos y ella tenía la mirada fija en la nada.

-Responda a la pregunta del abogado –exigió, no de forma grosera, el juez.

-¿Cómo me di cuenta que era una violación? –Sam repitió la pregunta con sorna. –Tal vez porque entró al hotel sin permiso alguno, me violo por más de cinco horas. Aun conservo heridas y sé que nunca sanaran, no recuerdo partes de mi vida por los disparos. Así que, cree usted, ¿esto fue una violación? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Sam mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la sala y las miradas del resto estaban sobre ella. Su cuerpo temblaba, debo imaginar que estaba esperando la próxima pregunta del abogado.

-No tengo más preguntas… -dijo él, aun estaba sin habla.

El juez tardó en reaccionar y otorgar un receso, todos los medios estaban sobre ella y Sam nunca concedió una entrevista; y yo jamás permitiría que eso pasara. La estabilidad emocional de ella y de todos los que la rodeábamos, estaba en juego. Mientras subíamos a mi coche, Carly y Marissa tomaban su lugar; Marissa a mi lado como copiloto y Carly junto a ella.

Miré por el retrovisor y pude notar cierta palidez en ella, en realidad, no se había alimentado bien y ya se estaban comenzando a notar las consecuencias. El viaje fue relativamente corto, dos horas exactamente desde el juzgado hasta Brushwell Plaza. Subimos en silencio hasta el apartamento 8-C, muy contrario a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, Marissa apoyó a Sam hasta el final y nunca la culpo por la salida tan abrupta de Freddie en su vida.

-No me siento bien… -murmuró Sam, estaba más pálida si eso era posible.

-¿Qué sientes? Tienes que decirme todo, recuerda que no tienes ni una semana de haber salido del coma –apremió Marissa preocupada.

-No lo sé… tengo ganas de… -ella no terminó la frase, solo pudo correr hasta el contenedor de basura más cercano y expulsar todo lo que había consumido días.

Sus jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban por toda la sala, todos, sin excepción observábamos con preocupación. Cuando al fin pareció calmarse, se levantó y se dejó caer en el sillón. Entonces hizo una pregunta que nos dejo heladas.

-¿Percibí mi periodo durante el coma? –Marissa palideció mientras negaba lentamente.

-Oh por Dios… -susurró antes de caer en el llanto y yo solo pude acercarme y abrazarla.

-Tranquila, yo te tengo… no te dejaré –y ella se dejó abrazar por mis palabras


	22. Noche sin Luna

**Creciendo Juntos  
>Noche sin luna<br>**  
>A veces el destino es ingrato, nos hace jugadas del cual no estamos seguros si podremos seguir adelante. A veces nos brinda el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, la sensación más maravillosa como el traer a un ser a este mundo. Pero, a veces, nos encierra en la más perturbadora y cruda realidad. Así se sentía Sam, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y ahora estaba viviendo en un infierno.<p>

En un oscuro y helado cuarto de baño, se encontraba Sam con lágrimas en los ojos. Su piel estaba roja gracias al insistente pasar de la esponja, en algunas partes se había lastimado tanto que sangraba. Sus ojos azules carecían de emoción y por primera vez en su vida deseó morir. Ella miraba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que estaba en el piso, cerró los ojos y deseo no existir.

La rubia podía escuchar el insistente golpeteo del puño de Carly y Emily, temían por ella y con razón. Sam se había derrumbado por completo al saber que estaba embarazada, lo había confirmado minutos atrás y no pudo evitar la sensación de asco.

**Sam**  
>Me deje caer lentamente en el suelo, estaba frio, pero no me importaba. En mi mente, se encontraba presente la idea del suicidio, el aborto o simplemente ambas. ¿Para qué vivir? Nadie me extrañaría de todos modos, era una simple carga para Carly y ahora para Emily. Muy dentro de mí sabía que esto no podía seguir así, debía ponerle un punto final a mi vida y liberar a muchos de la carga que podía ser.<p>

Me levanté lentamente y abrí la puerta del baño revelando a dos chicas muy preocupadas, eso se acabaría pronto. Entré a la habitación de Carly, no estaba sola porque ellas no me dejarían, lo sé. Busqué en el armario un par de pantalones y una camisa de mezclilla ancha, para luego comenzar a vestirme. No me importó ni un poco la presencia de ambas, tampoco me importaron sus miradas, solo quería ir a una farmacia y comprar las malditas pastillas.

Con el pelo aun goteando y mis pies descalzos, salí de la habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Podía escuchar los gritos de Carly y las pisadas de ambas atrás mío, solo las ignoré. Minutos más tarde estaba pagando la cuenta en la farmacia, sentí un poco de dolor cuando un niño se me acercó y preguntó si yo era Sam, la de iCarly. Obviamente le dije que no, mis ilusiones y mi vida podían estar rotas, pero las de ese niño no.

Salí de nuevo a la calle bajo la mirada sorprendida de los transeúntes, pero no me detuve a pensar en eso y solo me limité a volver al apartamento, mi apartamento. Subí las escaleras ignorando los gritos de ese portero asqueroso, me detuve en el piso dos y forcé la cerradura para poder entrar. Mis cosas aun seguían allí, alguien se había encargado de pagar mi renta y por primera vez, estaba agradecida por ello.

No me molesté en prender las luces y solo me limité a avanzar hasta el pequeño baño que estaba en mi habitación. Busqué una vela en uno de los cajones y la encendí con un fosforó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con llave. Me dejé caer en el suelo de rodillas, este sería en momento para decir adiós, pero así sería más difícil. Yo solo quiero evitar las culpas en otras personas, sabía que tan tormentosas podían ser.

Busqué a tientas la bolsa de papel que la farmacia me había dado, en su interior había dos cosas que eran relativamente inofensivas. Para alguien normal, esto solo significaba una simple afeitadora y una cajita de pastillas abortivas, pero para alguien que ha sufrido lo que yo, significaba su sentencia de muerte.

Bajo la etérea luz de la vela, vi caer el contenido de la bolsa y dibujé una sonrisa amarga, ya era la hora. Mientras abría el contenido de la caja, que resultaba ser dos diminutas pastillas y la afeitadora. Por unos minutos, no supe lo que estaba haciendo, había destrozado la afeitadora y solo quedaba la hojilla, un arma letal a mi entender y crianza. Entonces, allí me bloquee por completo.

Los recuerdos vagos de una familia feliz llegaron a mí de golpe, nada se podía comparar a esos tiempos donde mi padre estaba con nosotros y mi madre era eso, una madre y no una maldita perra sin sentimientos. En esos tiempos, Melanie y yo éramos muy unidas, ella no era esa chica que vivía pendiente de su estilo y físico, y yo no era esa chica que odiaba a la gente y su vida.

Era tan solo una pequeña cuando él nos dejó, nos dejó con la promesa de que pronto volvería y esa ilusión se fue rompiendo poco a poco con el pasar de los años. Luego conocí a Carly Shay, era una niña sosa y fresa, y un blanco perfecto para los brabucones. No sé porque decidí ayudarle, pero ese atrevimiento fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida.

Conocerla, no solo me trajo un poco de estabilidad emocional, sino que por medio de ella, conocí al hombre de mi vida. Claro, en ese momento no lo sabía, solo me parecía un niño molesto que quería robarme la amistad de Carly. Con el pasar del tiempo, se convirtió en mi camarada y confidente en mis travesuras más pesadas; Freddie Benson me cubría en casi todas, le debía mucho, pero él no sabía que yo pensaba así y creo que ese era parte de nuestro trato.

Luego llegó a mi vida ese ser despreciable llamado Víctor, al principio, era un hombre muy dedicado a Pam, parecía amarla. Pero luego todo salió a la luz, al menos para mí.

Me drogó tantas veces, me utilizó e intento violarme. Sin embargo, no lo logró gracias a Freddie, él era mi protector y yo estaba muy agradecida por ello. No solo por los favores que me hizo, sino porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y de cierta forma, el era en mis fantasías, mi príncipe azul. Pero el demonio pudo más que mi ángel perfecto, me destrozó a niveles inimaginables. Víctor me había matado, había arruinado cada parte de mi ser.

Suspiré decidida a tomarme las pastillas y quitarme la vida automáticamente. En una de mis manos estaban las pastillas. No había notado el temblor de mi cuerpo y mi llanto hasta ese momento, tampoco el insistente golpeteo y los gritos del otro lado. Esto era una decisión que solo me compete a mí, no a Carly, ni a Emily, era yo y nadie más.

Acerqué mi mano hasta la boca y la entreabrí dejando que mi lengua saboreara la amargura de las pastillas. Intenté tragarlas y no pude, era imposible hacerlo, muy dentro de mí sabía que ese ser que crecía dentro de mí, no era el culpable.

Sentí el vértigo, seguida de unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Estaba hecho, mi decisión estaba tomada y ahora nada ni nadie cambiarían mi pensar. Seguí escuchando los gritos y la puerta por un rato más mientras reposaba mi cuerpo en el piso. Me abrace por completo y comencé a llorar con más intensidad, el aire se hacía cada vez más imposible de respirar y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin contemplaciones. No sé en qué momento dejé de llorar, pero mis parpados se hicieron cada vez más pesados, estaba cansada y yo solo quería dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.  
><strong><br>Carly**  
>En algún momento de la noche, olvidé que ese lugar no me pertenecía, que cualquier daño causado por la persona que pagaba por el lugar, correría con los gastos, solo llamé a Spencer y le pedí que derribara la puerta. Como era de esperarse, a mi hermano le costó un mundo hacerlo y necesitó la ayuda de uno de los primos de calceto. Cuando por fin lograron abrirla, me encontré con la imagen más desgarradora y angustiante que había visto.<p>

Sam estaba acostada en el piso, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y aun mantenía rastros de sus lágrimas. Me percaté de la caja de pastillas que estaba en el suelo, yo sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Por una parte, estaba aliviada de que se atreviera a hacerlo, después de todo, ella se merece vivir sin ese pesar. Spencer la tomó entre sus brazos y subimos juntos hasta el apartamento, ella necesita descansar. Me atreví a llamar a Marissa y contarle todo lo que había sucedido, sobre todo de las pastillas abortivas, sino la revisaban ella podía morir.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras preparaba un poco de café para Emily y Marissa, ella despertó. Su semblante era diferente, si antes no parecía importarle nada, eso había cambiado; algo le estaba dando esperanzas o fuerzas, esa mirada la conocía ya que así la había conocido.

-¿Sam? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunté en voz baja.

-No lo hice… -susurró con la mirada perdida, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba vacía.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Emily desde el mesón, ella había arrancado las palabras de mi boca.

-No pude hacerlo, no quise hacerlo –respondió de vuelta. –Este bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que me sucedió, lo voy a tener.

La tasa que tenía en mis manos chocó contra el piso, esparciéndose en varios pedazos.

-Pero… ¿vas a tener ese bebé aun sabiendo que fue producto de una violación? –Emily estaba sorprendida.

-Lo haré, hay muchas familias que no pueden tener hijos y cuando nazca –susurró mirándola a los ojos-, la daré en adopción.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo si quiera puedes vivir con esa cosa creciendo en tu vientre? –Las palabras salieron tan rápido de mi boca que ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

**Sam**  
>Sus palabras golpearon fuerte en mi, mi mejor amiga y hermana, fue capaz de decir algo tan atroz. Este bebé no era el causante de mis problemas; el causante estaba en estos momentos recibiendo un trato especial en la cárcel.<p>

-No puedes traer al mundo a ese bebé, es producto de una violación -gritó indignada y alterada Carly.

-Pues lo haré, él no tiene la culpa... -susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. –Si tú, Carly Shay, no eres capaz de apoyarme me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dije antes de abrir la puerta y perderme en el pasillo, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me escabullí hasta la escalera de emergencia, este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos que nada podría borrarlos. En este lugar recibí mi primer beso y aquí, donde estaba sentada, descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Freddie. Estar enamorada de la persona que tanto dañaste no era fácil. Primero, nunca sería correspondida y segundo, debía estar bien loco para aceptar a alguien como yo.

Escuché unos pasos y un leve quejido, Marissa nunca fue una persona deportista ni ágil, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo todo cambiaba.

-Te apoyaré, pero si no quieres hacerte cargo del bebé, hay muchas parejas que si lo necesitan.

Al principio me sorprendí, sin embargo, ella es una persona muy humana, entiende de estas cosas.

-Gracias, Marissa… -respondí esbozando una sonrisa o un intento de ella. – ¿Has sabido algo de él?

-No, no sé. Deseo tanto hablar con mi bebé y contarle todo lo que está pasando…

-No, no quiero que hables con él sobre mi situación. Las cosas no sería iguales y yo no estoy bien para aguantar el dolor que me causaría su rechazo –suspiré y cerré mis ojos tratando de retener mis lágrimas. –Es suficiente, necesito paz en mi vida… y no lo voy a conseguir hasta que ese idiota se pudra en la cárcel.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza que, la partida de Freddie, había sido mi culpa y de nadie más. Las lágrimas acariciaban mi rostro libremente, ya no hacía nada para evitarlo. Nadie se imagina el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado, protegiéndome y amándome como si nada sucediera, pero eso sería mentirme a mí misma.

Luego de dos semanas, llegó el día que el jurado dictaría su decisión. Estaba muy nerviosa por la decisión y estoy segura que no era la única. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, pedía clemencia, pero una persona como él no podía salirse con la suya, no después de todo el daño que hizo. Solo Dios y él sabrán la cantidad de niñas y mujeres que ha violado y usado para sus propósitos.

-El acusado es declarado culpable, por los delitos de… -deje de escuchar, lo había logrado. Víctor no podía hacerle daño a nadie más.

Salí del juzgado con la cabeza en alto, enfrentando a la fama no deseada y ahuyentando con palabras y gestos a los periodistas. Este sería mi nuevo inicio, mi nueva vida.

En otro lado del mundo, él estaba sentado en la cama, pero no era su cama y tampoco su habitación, mucho menos eran sus sabanas. Sus manos temblaban cuando cubrió su rostro y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. ¿Qué había hecho? A pesar de todo el daño que ella le había causado, él no era un hombre de actuar con despecho. Sin embargo, debía admitir que ese pequeño momento lo hizo olvidarle.

Se giró un poco, solo para ver el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba a su lado, apenas cubierto con sabanas de seda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cuando tenía sexo con ella recordó a Sam, pero también la olvido cuando escuchaba los gritos de placer de Carolina.

Un fuerte sollozo salió de sus labios y buscó fuerzas para no ser escuchado. "Te odio… te odio, Samantha Puckett…" susurró Freddie en medio del llanto silencioso. Habían pasado dos meses y no podía sacar de su mente los gritos de placer, el verla con otro hombre, disfrutando de su cuerpo y burlándose de él.

Cuando Freddie buscó la ayuda de ellas, no pensó que aceptarían y menos que le darían una solución fácil, como huir de sus problemas. Cuando llegó a Inglaterra, no pudo evitar arrepentirse, él nunca había sido cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarla, no ahora y tal vez nunca.

Lloró tantas noches por esa mujer, la tenía tan metida en su corazón que ya no había forma de sacarla. No se atrevía llamar a su madre y mucho menos soportar los insultos hacia ella, era de suponerse que su madre le echaría la culpa completa a Sam. Los recuerdos golpearon fuerte en su cuerpo, que no fue capaz de conciliar sueño por esa noche.

Por otro lado, Carolina escuchaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. No era ajeno para ella escuchar a Freddie llorar, lo hacía casi a diario y a veces a cada hora. Ella pudo notar el momento en que él se sentó en la cama, ¿Qué había hecho? Freddie solo necesitaba su ayuda y ella solo empeoró las cosas; "Claro, lo he ayudado de la mejor forma y vaya que si lo hice, me acosté con él" declaró molesta en su mente. Carolina no estaba enamorada de él, tampoco lo quería, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentía atracción hacia él. De todas formas, ella no lo conocía muy bien, en esos dos meses le había costado mantener una conversación normal ya que solo quería estar encerrado en su cuarto. Cuando decidió ayudarlo, no se imagino que iba a ser tan difícil, pero no se rendiría, no ahora y mucho menos por ese error estúpido.

En toda la noche, Carolina no pudo dormir, podía sentir su tristeza, ver sus lágrimas y escuchar su llanto. Ella sabía que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue, seguramente, por despecho o simplemente porque necesitaba olvidar la tristeza tan grande que cargaba. Pero, esa no era la solución a su problema, tal vez ese simple acto había complicado las cosas o solo era el inicio para algo nuevo, y que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a asumir.

-Buenos días, te has levantado muy temprano –dijo Carolina en medio de un bostezo. -¿Preparas el desayuno?

-De algún modo debo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. –Sus palabras me impactaron, no solo me había respondido, su actitud había cambiado. –No me mires así, sé que no he sido el mejor compañero… pero espero que entiendas.

-No hablemos del pasado, miremos el presente –dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. –Te conseguí una plaza en una buena universidad, yo estaré allí acompañándote, además yo también quiero estudiar.

-Me parece bien… gracias –susurró acercándose a Carolina y plantando un beso en sus labios.

Tal vez no lo amaba y no estaba preparada para tener algo con él, pero no pudo evitarlo.


	23. La verdad

**Capitulo 4**

**La verdad**

**Sam**

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas terminar con esta tortura, a pesar de saber que el bebé era de ese hombre, no lo odiaba. Al principio no dejaba de llorar, de arrepentirme por esa decisión tan estúpida y luego pensaba en la inocencia y pureza que representaba esa pequeña personita creciendo dentro de mí. No fue fácil, para nadie lo es; superarlo fue lo más difícil y sencillo al mismo tiempo, poco a poco me fui haciendo la idea de traerlo al mundo y encontrarle una familia.

Sin embargo, las secuelas de aquella noche, me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida. Que un hombre me tocase era lo de menos, volver a confiar en uno y dejar de sentir la culpa, era lo más importante, cosa que nunca lograría. Así como jamás recuperaría la confianza en mí misma, me sentía sucia e incapaz de volver a ser la de antes.

Un mensaje a mi celular fue suficiente para sacarme de mi letargo, era Carly. Ella era mi mejor amiga, lo fue hasta que sugirió el aborto del bebé. Siempre pensé que yo era la persona menos racional, pero me di cuenta que ella lo era, mucho más de lo que podría imaginar cualquiera.

Suspiré y dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios, a pesar de todo, ella aun estaba pendiente de mi bienestar. Luego de esa noche, no nos volvimos a hablar por meses, de eso habían pasado siete meses.

-Muy bien, linda, estoy muy cansada como para ir a tomar el sol en el parque… necesito descansar –susurré acariciando mi vientre.

Había crecido mucho más en los últimos meses. Mi espalda dolía y ya poco caminaba, era tan pesada, costaba acostumbrarse.

Me tumbé en la cama y deslicé mi mirada por la habitación. Las paredes de color verde agua y blancas, eran tan solo el vestigio de su antiguo dueño. Sonreí y gruñí al mismo tiempo; Marissa fue tan insistente, no dejó el tema hasta que acepte venir a vivir con ella.

De cierto modo, ella se había convertido en la madre que nunca tuve. Si había diferencias entre nosotras, pero eso era normal, no todos los días vives con una maniática compulsiva. Sin embargo, le debía todo porque nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo… bueno, no después de Freddie.

Ese tema era vetado, no podía recordarlo porque, automáticamente, me largaba a llorar y aun lo hacía. A veces escuchaba a Marissa llorar, era tan injusto que por mi culpa lo había perdido, fui una irresponsable, pero solo quería salvar su vida.

De pronto, el aire comenzó a ser pesado, no podía respirar bien. Me levanté nerviosa y busqué una posición que me permitiera relajarme más rápido, normalmente lo lograba levantada, pero esta vez fue imposible. Traté de atribuir esa sensación a los pensamientos que tenía hacia Freddie. Sin embargo, un fuerte dolor, en mi bajo vientre, me indicó que estaba equivocada.

Como pude, llegué hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Marissa.

-Me siento mal… -chillé sin poderlo evitar, el dolor iba aumentando a niveles alarmantes.

Ella se acercó a mí y tocó mi frente, sus labios se fruncieron por la confusión y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Samantha, querida, estás en trabajo de parto –chilló alarmada.

Esto no podía ser cierto, si faltaban dos meses, no podía adelantarse ¿o sí? Me senté para tratar de buscar aire, mientras que ella corría de un lado al otro con el teléfono en pegado a la oreja. La verdad, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, no podía hacerlo ni aunque quisiera.

-Maldita sea, esto duele –grité sin poderlo evitar.

-Oh Dios, tranquilízate, ya la ayuda viene en camino –gritó desde mi habitación, de seguro buscaba mi equipaje. Ella y su grandiosa idea de estar preparada, yo siempre pensé que era una estupidez, pero ahora no.

Ya en el hospital, las enfermeras me preparaban para entrar al quirófano y, en ese momento, más que el dolor, sentía nervios. Tenía mucho miedo de realizar ese paso, experimentar la dichosa travesía de ser madre, pero yo no quería… ni siquiera iba a serlo porque, este bebé, no iba a ser mío.

El dolor comenzó a aumentar, así como la presión en mi cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, todo esto estaba mal. Ahora estaba sola en el quirófano, solo con el doctor y las enfermeras… y pensar que algún día desee ser una.

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero estaba segura que no era por el dolor. Durante esos meses pase por tantas cosas, perdí mi cupo en la universidad, no es que deseaba mucho estar en ella. Me mude con Marissa y Carly había pasado de ser mi mejor amiga a nada. Emily por otro lado, se había portado muy bien conmigo. Poco a poco comenzamos una amistad que se fue fortaleciendo con el pasar de los meses. Ellas dos fueron mi apoyo, mi vida y mi nueva familia.

-Muy bien, estás totalmente dilatada –aseveró el doctor. –Deberás pujar cuando…

-No… no, por favor… no quiero hacerlo sola –dije entre jadeos. –Marissa, quiero a Marissa junto a mí.

Las enfermeras compartieron miradas de confusión, no las culpaba, se suponía que este niño no tenía nada que ver con ella. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ella apareció por la puerta, estaba preocupada. Ella se acercó a mí y me brindo una sonrisa, yo solo me limité a tomarla de la mano y esperar la orden del doctor.

-Es hora, Samantha, a la cuenta de tres… -mi corazón martilleó con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. –Uno, dos… tres.

Pujé con todas mis fuerzas, podía escuchar el conteo de las enfermeras mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se doblaba en dos a causa del dolor. Repetí el procedimiento tres veces más antes de sentir un agudo dolor, para luego desaparecer. Lentamente mis músculos se relajaron y mi mente quedo en blanco. Mi respiración era agitada aun, mis temblores no habían disminuido.

Pero no podré describir jamás… no hay palabras que puedan explicar la sensación tan maravillosa que había en mi interior cuando la escuché llorar. ¿Cómo odiar a ese pedacito de ángel? Ella no tenía la culpa y aun me mantengo firme, esa bebita se merecía vivir y encontrar una familia que la necesite.

Su llanto hacía eco en todo el lugar, estaba viva y ahora estrenaba sus pequeños pulmones para probarlo.

-Vamos a necesitar una incubadora, sin embargo, se le ve sana. En pocos días estará contigo –dijo la enfermera poniéndola en mi pecho.

Ella era el bebé más hermoso que había visto. Era tan pequeña y delicada, me daba tanto miedo tocarla. Sonreí extrañada al percatarme de su lunar, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no sabía dónde; dejé pasar por un momento eso y comencé a detallarla. Apenas y se notaba la pequeña pelusa de cabello castaño. Deslicé mis dedos por su piel blanca y delicada, hasta llegar a sus manitos.

No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que se hizo imposible ver, pestañeé un par de veces y busqué a Marissa con la mirada. Debo admitir que, al principio, no imaginé verla allí con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y manos echas nudos. Se le notaba ansiosa y… ¿feliz? Sea cual sea la verdadera emoción de Marissa, la mía no estaba lejos de ser la misma.

Volví mi mirada hacia la bebé, había dejado de llorar desde el momento en que su piel tocó la mía. No pude evitar sonreír y suspirar al mismo tiempo, esa bebita era un sueño.

-Samantha… -la voz de Marissa estaba rota, como si quisiera llorar. –Oh por Dios, Sam…

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa, ella nunca me llamaba Sam.

-Sam… esta niña es… -fruncí el ceño al no entenderle, su llanto era incontrolable. –estoy segura que este bebé es de Freddie.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi corazón dejó de latir. Mis ojos volvieron a recorrer ese pedacito de cielo que estaba en mis manos, no podía creerlo.

-No puede ser… yo… -no me salían las palabras.

-Lo es… reconocería la marca de un Benson en cualquier lado del mundo… -dijo entrecortadamente.

Entonces, los recuerdos volvieron a mí. Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, mis labios en su cuello, mis manos en su espalda. Pero eso no era importante, no solo besaba su cuello, ese era su punto débil, justo debajo de su marca de nacimiento.

-Gracias por todo… por haber decidido tenerla… -susurró besando mi frente. En ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que el error que estuve a punto de cometer. ¿Me iba a deshacer de ella?

Samantha Puckett estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala, amamantaba a su bebé mientras tarareaba una canción. Marissa, por otro lado, hacía el almuerzo y charlaba con Emily. Para la rubia, todo a su alrededor no era nada comparado con ese hermoso regalo, esa niña era su esperanza, su pequeño rayito de sol.

-Se le ve feliz –susurró Emily, no quería que ella la escuchara.

-Sí, aunque muero de ganas de contarle al mundo que esa bebita es de mi hijo… sobre todo a él –susurró de vuelta, su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

-Yo también quisiera que las cosas se solucionaran –dijo volviendo la mirada a su plato. –Alba y ella merecen ser felices.

Marissa asintió y suspiró abatida antes de volver a cocinar.

**Cinco años después…**

La hermosa niña de cabellos rizados y castaño, correteaba por todo el apartamento. Cada día su parecido con Freddie era más notorio, si había heredado fracciones de Sam, pero el ganador había sido él. Por otro lado, la energía y personalidad de esa pequeña era única, disfrutaba de las cosas simples y de la buena lectura, siempre sonreía y era muy inteligente.

-Abuelita… -chilló al ver a Marissa entrar en el apartamento.

-Hola, mi angelito. Abuela va por una ducha y luego quiere salir a pasear con su nieta, ¿quieres? –la niña asintió emocionada antes de desaparecer en su cuarto, donde estaba Sam y Emily charlando.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir al parque con mi abuela? –la rubia sonrió y asintió de acuerdo, nunca le negaría nada a Marissa, mucho menos compartir con su nieta.

La niña chilló emocionada antes de correr dirección al pasillo.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás decirle, amiga? –Los ojos de la rubia quedaron fijos en ella.

-Es mejor así, no puede saberlo… no me creería –susurró abatida, luego se levantó en busca de su hija.

Emily se levantó y se sentí en el escritorio de Sam, necesitaba hacer algo importante. Tuvo la suerte de no ser interrumpida en ningún momento, la rubia no apareció y no vio la necesidad de esconder lo hacía. Cuando terminó, envió el correo y marcó el número de su hermana.

-Necesito que veas algo… -susurró mirando hacia la puerta. –No tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, no ahora, pero tienen que saber la verdad


	24. Mis manos manchadas con tu sangre

_**Sé que muchos dirán "Ya bájale al drama, Isabellita", pero la verdad esto es parte de la historia. A medida que va pasando los meses y los años dentro de la historia, todo mejorará y quedará claro... para mi es una historia llena de sentimientos, en donde me encontré con mis raíces y espero disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al hacerlo. Recuerden, esto es un AU, es decir, Universo Alternativo. Entonces, para los que esperaban una historia fiel al programa, estan equivocados. Me gusta hacer cosas diferentes, eso lo he demostrado a lo largo de mis publicaciones, aquí en y en facebook. No me gusta la copia, mientras más originales son mejor para mi, lo mismo aplico en mis escritos...**_

_**Besos y gracias por sus comentarios, y a los que no comentan también, gracias por leer.**_

_**Isabellita**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mis manos manchadas con tu sangre<strong>_

Ella esperaba que Sam entendiera, no podía esperar más. Por cinco años y medio calló esa verdad que la atormentaba, se suponía que era su mejor amiga y por serlo, le contaría toda la verdad a su hermana y a Freddie. No del modo convencional, ni siquiera por una llamada telefónica, ella tendría que revisar su correo y descubrir todo con sus propias manos.

Espero que todos salieran del apartamento. Marissa tendría que ir a trabajar, al igual que Sam y ella se quedaría cuidando a Alba. Todo debía ser perfecto, no podía levantar sospechas y menos con la rubia, sabiendo lo lista que es. Ella comenzó a juguetear con esa hermosa niña, la luz de su vida.

Alba había llegado a este mundo a iluminar la vida de todos. Marissa no podía dejar de mimarla y cuidarla, no de forma excesiva como a Freddie, pero si demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Para Emily, es como una sobrina, le encantaba juguetear con ella y cuidarla. Pero, en definitiva, para Sam era la luz de su vida.

-Alba, mami regresa en cuatro horas –dijo mostrándole cuatro dedos. –Cuando llegué, te cocinaré algo rico y veremos tele hasta que llegue nuestra hora de dormir, ¿está bien?

-Sí –respondió ella de forma graciosa.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, Em… las quiero –dijo antes de salir.

En ese momento, Emily no supo como iniciar. ¿Qué debía hacer? La noche anterior llamó a su hermana y la envió a la contestadora, pero le advirtió que tenía algo que decirle, algo muy importante.

-Muy bien, hermosa, hora de dibujar –Alba chilló emocionada y corrió hasta la mesa.

Ella abrió su cuaderno de dibujos y comenzó a dibujar. La niña era muy inteligente y lo demostraba a cada rato. La vio dibujar por varios minutos hasta que decidió que era conveniente iniciar. Abrió su laptop y comenzó a escribir.

Al terminar, buscó su celular y llamó a su hermana…

-¿Caro? Yo… es solo que, ¡Dios! Me cuesta tanto decirte esto… -Emily estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Em? Sabes que puedes decirme todo –la voz de Caro estaba llena de felicidad.

-Tengo que decirte algo, es que… -guardó silencio por unos segundos, buscaba el valor que se perdió al escuchar su voz. -Es solamente que ya no lo soporto más, no puedo seguir con esto. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar y enserio necesito que ustedes lo sepan porque sino… sino me sentiré atrapada y la tendré la necesidad de salir corriendo y gritárselo a todo el mundo y es algo que, en verdad, tienen que saber.

-¿Quiénes? Emily, ¿Qué sucede? –Ahora estaba preocupada, esa no era su intención, pero debía contarle.

-Simplemente abre tu correo, necesito que Freddie este contigo… por favor es importante.

-¿Por qué el apuro, hermana? -dijo Carolina entre risas mientras buscaba a Freddie. En algún momento, su hermana cambio el estado de ánimo.

-Por favor, necesito que él lo vea…

-Freddie, te necesito aquí –gritó Carolina apartando el auricular.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿podemos verlo más tarde?

-¿No puede esperar? -se quejo y su hermana se encargo de decirle que no. -Dice que no, solo será un momento... -Carolina buscó su teclado portátil y comenzó a buscar. Él se sentó a su lado y lanzó un grito ahogado al ver la primera imagen.

Era ella, estaba toda llena de hematomas, con vendas y un aparato que la ayudaba a respirar.

"_Me vi en la necesidad de enseñar la imagen primero. Necesito que tú, Freddie, comprendas la gravedad del asunto y me perdones por esperar tanto._

_No hay forma fácil de decir esto, hermana. Muchas veces me llamabas y me preguntabas que pasaba conmigo y yo te respondía que solo estaba cansada. La verdad, es que nada de eso era verdad…_

_La noche que te fuiste con Freddie, me fui a dormir y de pronto escuché varios disparos. Llame a la policía y cuando tranqué vi muchos hombres en el conjunto Paradise. Al principio me asuste, pero… no sé porque Caro, tuve que ir y ver que todo estaba bien._

_Caro, no es fácil recordarlo. Ella estaba tan lastimada y… bueno, es mejor que lean esto…_

_ATAQUE EN PARADAISE.: A las dos de la mañana es conseguido el cuerpo, casi sin vida, de Samantha Puckett. Según información del hospital, la víctima fue violada repetidas veces, con hematomas en todo el cuerpo y cuatro disparos que casi cobran la vida de esta mujer..._

Freddie leía conmocionado el recorte de periódico, por un minuto deseó decir que se lo merecía, pero algo lo instaba a seguir leyendo.

_"SAMANTHA PUCKETT PONE UN PIE EN EL JUZGADO DESPUÉS DE DOS MESES EN COMA, ESPERA JUSTICIA"…_

"_VICTOR ES CONDENADO A SIETE CADENAS PERPETUAS POR VIOLACIÓN, INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO Y TRAFICO DE DROGAS"…_

Freddie se levantó con las manos en su cabeza, agarraba su cabello con tanta fuerza que podía arrancarlo si quería. Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sam, la mujer que le había hecho daño paso por un infierno la misma noche que él se fue. Algo no le cuadraba, algo estaba mal.

Le arrebató el teléfono a Carolina y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de este correo, Emily? –Pidió Freddie a gritos, su voz temblaba en el proceso.

-No puedo hablar de eso… -respondió ella con voz ahogada. –Solo sigue leyendo, por favor… -Tía, mira mi dibujo. Se escuchó de fondo a su voz. –Freddie me tengo que ir…

La llamada se había colgado. Se giró de nuevo para ver el resto del correo, varios titulares y fotografías estaban en él. Pero la última parte del correo lo descolocó.

… _Siento haber tardado tanto en decirle eso a él, ella me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada. Pero a veces olvidamos que es mejor romper esas promesas, promesas que hacen daño y no te llevan a nada. Samantha Puckett ha pasado por un proceso de curación lento, no ha permitido que ningún hombre se le acerque, ni siquiera Spencer que es como su padre._

_Durante el juicio, ella se vio en la necesidad de repetir una y otra vez lo sucedido. Fue tan horroroso que me arrepiento de haber pensado esas cosas de ella, cuando vi a Freddie tan mal aquella noche. Freddie, desde el momento que la viste con otro hombre ya la estaban violando, lo hizo para salvarte._

_Cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada, la primera cosa que paso por su mente fue abortar y casi lo logra. Por un momento pensé que tal vez era lo mejor, pero se arrepintió y decidió tenerlo. Ahora damos gracias a Dios que Alba esté con vida, ha llegado a iluminarnos como nunca, sobre todo a tu madre, Freddie._

_La verdad, mis manos están llenas con su sangre y nunca podré sacarla de mi mente. Freddie, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que hubieras hecho esa noche lo podía evitar. Sam pensó que preferiría mil veces perderte que verte muerto._

_Considera lo último, piensa bien las cosas y espero que tomes la decisión correcta."_

Carolina no sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura que podía esperar de los últimos archivos. Él no había dejado de llorar, gritar y lanzar cuanta cosa se le atravesara. Comprendía su dolor, había vivido tantos años odiándola que ahora, esto era un duro golpe para su vida.

Carolina suspiró mientras borraba todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas, no se podía imaginar siquiera el valor que necesitó esa chica para protegerlo; Freddie quedó hecho ovillo en uno de los sillones, su mirada estaba perdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Con temor abrió la última imagen, era una niña con una mujer rubia, la niña se parecía a él; la otra era la mima niña con algo de comida en sus mejillas, era graciosa.

Ella vio como se acercaba a la pantalla y susurraba: "Alba Puckett" su voz entrecortada le sorprendió.

-Es mi hija –dijo con voz entrecortada antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo. –Oh Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

**Freddie **

Esa mañana me levanté con un presentimiento, algo no me dejaba respirar, era como si me iba a suceder algo. De hecho, todo el día la pasé distraído, de vez en cuando escuchaba a Carolina hablar de ese nuevo chico, que la tenía flotando en una nube. Estaba muy contento por ella, al menos uno de los dos se merecía ser feliz y si ese chico la hacía feliz, no me interpondré en su camino.

Carolina y yo terminamos nuestra relación por el bien de ambos, fue de mutuo acuerdo. Una noche nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos sobre las cosas que habían sucedido. Ella no quería hacerlo por placer y yo no quería hacerlo por despecho, ambos decidimos que, lo más sano, era terminar; de ese día habían pasado tres años y solo dos duró nuestra relación.

Fue una amiga más que una amante, en esas noches donde Samantha Puckett rondaba en mi mente y mi ser de forma dolorosa, ella me abrazaba y consolaba. No ha sido un proceso fácil, sacarme a Sam de mi corazón todavía no es fácil. Aun la amo con más intensidad de la posible, algo de lo cual no estaba de acuerdo, era imposible olvidarla.

-Freddie, tengo minutos hablándote y créeme, sé que hablo sola –escuché el reproche de Carolina y lo juro, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Discúlpame, estaba pensando…

-En ella, lo sé. Aun te brillan los ojos cuando lo haces –borré la sonrisa de mis labios y suspiré. Maldición, ¿tenía que ser todo tan difícil? –Hagamos algo, prepararé una cena especial y tu, señor, te darás una merecida ducha y escucharas todo lo que sé sobre Francis, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, no sé cómo me convertí en Doctor Corazón, pero… -comencé a reír al sentir su puño en mi pecho. –Está bien, lo haremos.

La acompañé hasta un abasto, era pequeño y cálido, algo extraño en un lugar tan frio como este. Compramos todo para celebrar y más… celebrar, no podía creer que ya me había graduado.

Pasamos la calle antes de llegar a la casa, subimos las escaleras, la ayudé con las cosas y me encerré unos minutos en mi cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama y no pude dejar de pensar en lo egoísta que fui al dejar a mi madre y mis amigos por una mujer… fui un cobarde sobre todo.

-Freddie, te necesito aquí –gritó Carolina desde la sala.

Me asomé por la puerta y la vi en la computadora, supuse que quería mostrarme algo.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿podemos verlo más tarde? –Le pedí mientras me dejaba caer en la cama nuevamente.

-Dice que no, solo será un momento... –gruñí al escucharla y no me quedo de otra que ir a ver eso tan importante.

Llegué arrastrando mis pies por la madera, pero cuando abrió la primera imagen no pude evitar gritar. ¿Por qué Emily me mostraba esto? Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba dolorosamente y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cada letra, cada palabra y cada imagen mostrada por ese correo me hacían desear, desesperadamente, no haber escapado y aunque me engañara, podía haber evitado eso.

No note la cara horrorizada de Carolina al verme de esa forma, es que ya nada me importaba. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco de mi ira, lo fue hasta que no aguante y me dejé caer. Mi pecho dolía mucho, mi cuerpo entero dolía y mi visión era cada vez más borrosa. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por eso? ¿Dos meses en coma? Mi mente estaba inundada de preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero nada se pudo comparar con lo último que había leído. Sam había hecho todo por mí, la violación estaba en proceso cuando subí aquella noche. Ella prefería perderme antes de verme muerto. Dejé de leer y solo me limité a escuchar, mis manos fueron automáticamente a mi cabeza y sin pensarlo comencé a llorar con más fuerza.

Era la peor persona de este mundo, no me merecía el perdón de nadie, merecía todo lo contrario. Pero más que nada, le debía una disculpa a Sam. Aunque Emily dijera que no era mi culpa, era imposible no pensarlo. Fui un cobarde y por escapar de su supuesto engaño, casi muere… claro que todo era mi culpa.

- Considera lo último, piensa bien las cosas y espero que tomes la decisión correcta –escuché el susurró de Carolina fuerte y claro. ¿Qué podía considerar?

Ella tenía un bebé de Víctor, pero iluminó la vida de todos y hasta de mi madre. Era la frase más incoherente que había escuchado, así que me acerqué a la pantalla. Cuando vi la imagen, sentí el frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo y luego llenarse de un calor reconfortante. Esos ojos, la forma de su rostro y todo me recordaba a las fotos de bebé que conservaba mi madre. Pero la imagen que más me impacto, fue el ver a la niña ya grande, con sus mejillas embarradas de salsa y observaba la cámara con sorpresa.

Abajo, al final de la imagen estaba el nombre de la niña, Alba Puckett. Entonces lo supe, ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho tanto daño y aun así colocar el nombre que yo deseaba para una hija?

-Es mi hija –dije con voz rota antes de llorar como un niño de nuevo. –Oh Dios… ¿Qué he hecho? –Mi voz salía a gritos y mi cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

Lentamente me dejé caer en el piso. Nada, ni siquiera el saber que mi padre me había abandonado me había dolido tanto como esto, era insoportable. Tantas veces lo critique y odie, ahora yo era la viva imagen. Había abandonado a Sam cuando más me necesitaba, le había hecho tanto daño y lo peor, había abandonado a mi hija.

-Freddie, por favor… respira –pude escuchar a Carolina, pero la verdad es que no procesaba sus palabras.

Golpeé con fuerza el piso de madera, trataba de sacar todo ese dolor e ira contenida. No merecía nada, ni siquiera la vida. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas y un alarido salió de mis labios.

-¿Por qué? –decía entre sollozos y yo solo podía sentir los brazos de Carolina a mi alrededor.

Ya no me calmaba, ya no podía hacerlo. El efecto de sus brazos cubriéndome y protegiéndome, dejaron de tener sentido minutos atrás. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en mi rostro me trajo a la realidad, automáticamente mis sollozos cesaron y mi temblor paró.

-Ya basta, Freddie Benson. El porqué, tú y yo, no lo sabemos… pero lo vamos a descubrir –su voz estaba rota, pero había logrado llamar mi atención. –Ahora, cálmate y piensa en lo que vamos a hacer…

-Vamos a volver –espeté sin emoción alguna, pero seguro de mi decisión. –Ya no podemos estar más aquí, al menos yo no puedo.

Ella me miró a los ojos con pesar, si volvía, la oportunidad de ser feliz desaparecería. Yo no quería arrastrarla conmigo, ella se merecía ser feliz.

-Puedes quedarte, yo solo… yo solo debo ir al aeropuerto y…

-Y nada, Freddie, eres mi amigo –dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos. –Quiero que todo esto pase y estaré más que dispuesta a buscar a ese chico por todo el mundo si es necesario, pero ahora lo más importante eres tu –susurró antes de abrazarme.

No pude evitar romper en llanto de nuevo, si antes me había dolido mucho el engaño de Sam, nada se comparaba con esto.

**Caro**

Los ojos de Freddie estaban vacios y rojos, todo lo que había recuperado del antiguo Freddie o lo poco que conocía de él, se derrumbó con esa noticia. Ahora, mientras volábamos de regreso, no podía soportar la idea de que él fuera rechazado. Aunque no apoyé nunca su decisión de escapar y muchas veces lo incite a volver o a hablar con su madre, él se negó a hacerlo.

-¿Crees qué quiera hablarte después de haberla dejado sola? –susurré mientras mordía mis labios con nerviosismo. Él se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-No lo sé, ni yo estoy seguro de querer enfrentarla... soy un idiota -susurró con voz entrecortada. -Cinco años que nunca me perdonará.

Creo que no soy la única en pensarlo, tiene miedo a ser rechazado y yo tengo miedo a que lo rechacen. No tiene la culpa de nada, sin embargo, se cree el culpable de todo. Esa es una fuerte carga en su vida y que no sé si podrá salir de ella.

-¿Aun la amas? –Su respiración se aceleró y nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. No hacía falta que respondiera, ya lo había dicho todo. –Entonces, lucha por ella –le dije dibujando una sonrisa.

-Ya no me querrá en su vida –sentenció con tristeza.

Yo no estaba tan segura, mi hermana nos dijo todo por un motivo y sacarse el peso de encima, no era uno de ellos.

undefined


	25. El reencuentro

**Creciendo Juntos**

**El reencuentro**

Cuando Freddie Benson bajó del avión, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Él había cometido un error grave, la había dejado y por sus celos y dolor, ella había sufrido. Carolina lo seguía temerosa, ella también había cometido un error, muy distinta a la culpa que Freddie sentía, pero seguía siendo un error. Recogieron su equipaje y buscaron un taxi que los llevara hacia Brushwell plaza.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos medio palabra, tampoco hacía falta. Ya se había dicho todo en el avión, un viaje largo en verdad, aproximadamente veinticuatro horas. Allí, el castaño expreso su miedo a ser rechazado, no solamente por Sam sino por su madre, sin querer le había hecho daño a más personas de la que deseaba. Carolina vivió en carne propia su dolor, sabía que su intención nunca fue desaparecer, pero para sanar debía hacerlo.

-Hay un accidente a pocas cuadras de aquí, el paso a la avenida es imposible –dijo el chofer de pronto. –Pueden esperar aquí en el coche o caminar, le recomiendo lo último ya que llegarían a su destino más rápido –Freddie suspiró y sin decir palabra alguna, abrió la puerta del taxi y salió.

-¿Recuerdas como llegar a tu casa? –preguntó Carolina con nerviosismo.

-Me fui para olvidar, Caro, no para perder mi memoria –ese comentario le causo gracia a su amiga. –Solo tenemos que caminar un par de cuadras y cortar camino en el parque…

Y así hicieron, mientras caminaban, Freddie tenía la mente en su pasado. Esas calles que recorría con sus amigas cuando era joven, las tiendas de comida rápida que Sam le obligaba a visitar y lo más importante, el parque donde solía pasar todas las tardes con ella. Cuando el camino de cemento terminó e inició uno de piedras, su mente viajo a su última visita.

Sam estaba acostado bajo su árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro. Lo normal cuando escuchaba música. Él había sonreído antes de acercársele, estaba emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Sus cartas de aceptación o rechazo habían llegado al fin.

Carolina lo observaba caminar, su mirada estaba perdida y en sus labios había una sonrisa. Ya nada quedaba de ese chico que conoció hace cinco años. Había ganado algo de forma puesto que trataba de olvidar todo por medio del ejercicio, así sacaba todo el estrés y ocupaba su mente en algo. Su forma de actuar también había cambiado, ya no se le veía triste hasta ahora, que recibió esa noticia tormentosa. Ella dudaba que pudiera recuperarse rápido de ese episodio.

-Mami… -ella se giró ante el gritó angustiado de esa niña. – ¿Dónde estás?

-Freddie… -gritó Carolina al verlo alejarse, esté se giró sin comprender. –Vamos a ayudarla…

El aludido suspiró y se acercó a la pequeña.

-¿Estás perdida, pequeña? -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al principio pensó que era la niña más hermosa que había visto, su cabello castaño y ojos azules le recordaban a alguien que había visto, pero no sabía a quién.

-Si... -se limitó a responder la niña con voz entrecortada.

-Busquemos a tu mami, ¿Cual es su nombre? -preguntó él interesado.

-Mami... -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios que fue correspondida por él.

Al castaño le parecía adorable, la tomó entre sus brazos y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Él comenzó a imitar los gritos de la niña haciéndola reír, después de un rato Freddie dejó de buscar y tomó asiento con la niña en sus brazos. Era una nena muy conversadora, a su parecer, muy inteligente para la edad que aparentaba.

-… y mi abuelita corrió atrás de mi tía… y me dijo que eso no se hacía –la niña reía mientras le contaba todas esas cosas al castaño, que le fue imposible no reír.

-Pero tu abuelita tiene razón, es malo pegarle a las personas porque te quiten la comida –dijo Freddie, la nena se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

-Yo amo el jamón… -él no sabía porque esa actitud era tan parecida a Sam. -¿Y tú mamá? –Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

-Pues, debe estar en su casa. Voy a visitarla –respondió el castaño ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Y la quieres?

-Mucho…

Carolina, que estaba sentada en la otra banca, miraba la escena enternecida. Ella estaba segura que, si Sam le permitía ver a su hija, su relación sería así. Dejó escapar un suspiró y se giró solo un poco, entonces vio a su hermana, su preocupación no cabía en su rostro.

-Em… -chilló Carolina con emoción.

-Oh por Dios, es imposible –gritó sorprendida antes de correr y abrazarla. –Mírate, estás hermosa…

-Tú también… Dios te extrañé… -murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ayúdame, estoy buscando una…

-Alba… -ambas se giraron. Carolina abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se giró para observar a Freddie embelesado aun con la niña. –Oh por Dios, Em, no puede ser… no consigo a mi bebé… -era ella, esa mujer era Sam. Se giró bruscamente y sopeso las posibilidades de, que esa niña, sea la hija de Freddie.

-Mami… -chilló la niña rompiendo el hechizo que tenía sobre Freddie.

-Mi vida… -la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. –No vuelvas a asustar a mami así… muchas gracias, señor, yo…

Sam soltó a la niña de golpe, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de los nervios. Freddie no estaba en mejor condiciones, su respiración se había agitado un poco y sus ojos no se apartaban de la niña que trataba de llamar la atención de su madre. Cerró y abrió sus ojos con rapidez antes de fijar su mirada en la de ella.

-¿Sam? –Sus labios dolían a la sola mención de su nombre.

-¿Freddie? –La pregunta estaba demás, sin embargo, necesitaban asegurarse.

Em, que observaba todo sorprendida, no podía creer que su mensaje funcionara. Estaba segura que Freddie no le iba a creer, pero se equivoco. Se acercó rápido a Sam que comenzó a respirar con dificultad y la obligó a tomar asiento, en uno de los banquillos. La rubia cubrió su rostro en sus manos y suspiró.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, supo que algo iba a sucederle, pero jamás pensó que era Freddie quien aparecería de nuevo en su vida; mucho menos que iba a conseguir a su hija.

-Creo que lo mejor es hablar en el apartamento, comenzamos a llamar la atención de las personas… -susurró Sam nada convencida. –Vamos, mi vida, mamá te preparará una rica cena. Sígueme…

El trayecto hacia Brushwell plaza fue silencioso, lo único que rompía ese ambiente tenso, era Alba con sus risas y ocurrencias con Freddie. Él a pesar de sentirse nervioso y algo shockeado, no le importaba, esa niña le había robado su corazón antes de saber que era suya. Jugueteó con la pequeña hasta el momento que subieron por el ascensor. Caro y Emily se abrazaban, estaban llenas de felicidad y no era para menos, cinco años era el tiempo sin verse; Freddie acariciaba los rizos de su hija mientras su mirada estaba fija en la nada y Sam, pues ella estaba muerta de nervios.

-Dámela, por favor… -el castaño hizo lo que le pidió y la vio alejarse. Por más que quisiera seguirla, sus piernas no respondían.

Carolina se acercó a él y le abrazo, tenía que darle fuerzas para lo que iba a enfrentarse. Escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo y todo sucedió rápido. Freddie se quejó antes de caer al suelo, un hombre de aspecto malhumorado le había golpeado.

-Solo tú tienes las agallas de volver, maldito cobarde –Carolina ahogó un grito y corrió para ayudarle. –No te metas, niñita, este problema no es tu asunto.

El castaño se levantó aturdido, pero antes de poder defenderse, él volvió a pegarle.

-Dios… Spencer, deja de golpearme –gritó molesto, no entendía porque le pegaba.

-Das asco, Benson, no entiendo que haces aquí. ¿Acaso quieres atormentarla? ¿No te bastó con dejarla sola para que pudieran violarla? –La respiración de Freddie se cortó mientras se levantaba.

-Yo no sabía… si yo… -intentó decir.

-Deja las escusas, me das asco… -bramó Spencer con ira. –No entiendo como pude considerarte como un hijo…

Esas palabras fueron más fuertes para Freddie, de lo que Spencer puede imaginar. Él se dejó caer en el suelo y tomó de nuevo su cabello entre sus manos con fuerza.

-Tienes razón… es mi culpa…

-Levántate, sé un hombre y enfrenta a tu madre –como autómata, Freddie hizo lo que su antiguo amigo le ordenó.

Emily intentó acercársele, revisar sus heridas y curarlas, pero Spencer no se lo permitió. La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la empujó hasta el apartamento de los Benson. Cuando le dijo a su hermana que Freddie debía enterarse de una verdad y tomar una decisión, no pensó que esa decisión lo llevaría a eso. Cuando entraron, Sam hablaba con Marissa que tenía un mohín en sus labios.

Marissa fijó su mirada en Freddie que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a él aparentemente emocionada. ¡Zaz! El rostro del castaño estaba lleno de todo, menos de sorpresa. Tal vez pensaba, muy adentro, que eso se lo merecía.

-Debería darte vergüenza, desaparecer todos estos años y ni una llamada –bramó Marissa con voz entrecortada. –No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti y vienes a desaparecer…

-Sam, vete a tu habitación, nosotros solucionaremos esto… -espetó Spencer con ira.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? Aquí no hay nada que arreglar… -intentó decir la rubia, pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo hay? Este infeliz te dejó allí en manos de otro hombre, eso no es amar… eso no es un hombre –gritó Spencer de vuelta.

En ese momento, Sam se molesto a tal punto que nunca imaginó ser capaz de hacer lo que se proponía en ese momento. Empujó a Spencer con todas sus fuerzas y este la miró sorprendido.

-No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, Shay… -espetó con ira, su voz temblaba por la emoción-, porque este hombre, no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando –gritó entrecortadamente, ella podía sentir las lágrimas correr en su rostro. Se abrazó así misma por lo que iba a decir. –Cuando Freddie salió a comprar la cena… cinco minutos después llegó Víctor, nunca me sentí tan aterrada en toda mi vida, como esa noche…

Freddie tenía la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba, no parecía poseer ninguna emoción.

-Él me dijo que de nada serviría gritar o pedir ayuda… que sino fingía que me gustaba, Freddie moriría, entonces lo hice. Fingí placer y mentí, dije que él era un estúpido por creerme, por pensar que era mi primera vez –Sam se dejó caer en el mueble y suspiró. –Yo lo ahuyente para salvarlo y no me arrepiento de eso –dijo mirando fijamente a Spencer, que estaba horrorizado ante esa verdad oculta. –Así que te pido, dejes tranquilo a Freddie… Carly…

La aludida saltó sorprendida: -Dime…

-Me quedaré en tu casa, Freddie tiene muchas cosas que hablar con Marissa…

-Sé que es mi hija… -susurró Freddie con voz ronca, interrumpiéndole. Sam se giró sorprendida y sintió su cuerpo temblar. –Me enteré ayer en la tarde, poco más de las dos… -informó pensando que era importante esa parte del relato.

Al ver que nadie habló, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, también sé que este no es el momento para eso… no te obligaré a nada y entenderé que no me quieras ver… pero, permíteme estar en su vida –eso último salió con un leve temblor en su voz. –Hablaremos mañana…

La rubia quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero no confiaba en su reacción. Tenía tanto miedo de ser tocada, cada vez que eso sucedía de forma accidental, gritaba como loca y se largaba a llorar. Mordió sus labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Minutos más tarde, la rubia apareció con su hija en brazos, se despidió de Marissa, antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Spencer y Carly la siguieron, mientras que Emily no sabía qué hacer.

-Querida, tú si te puedes quedar… entiendo las razones de Sam, pero tú puedes hacerlo y tu hermana también –la aludida suspiro de alivio y tomó el brazo de su hermana, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

El silencio reino en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Más que molestia, era porque no tenían nada que decir, lo último que escucharon los había dejado sorprendidos. Aunque él ya tenía conocimientos de ese momento, jamás pensó escucharlo de la rubia. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, su respiración era agitada y no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Lentamente comenzó a romperse, sollozos lastimeros salían de sus labios, impidiendo que el aire llegara, haciéndole imposible el respirar bien. Él miró sus manos temblorosas y las apretó con fuerza, el dolor era tan fuerte, sin embargo, pensaba que se merecía todo eso.

-Hijo… -intentó llamarlo, pero al parecer eso pareció afectarlo más.

Freddie jaló sus cabellos con fuerza y comenzó a negar.

-Es mi culpa… -logró decir entre sollozos.

-Fue muy duro para ella, aun es difícil, hijo -dijo Marissa con un nudo en la garganta, nunca imaginó ver a su hijo tan afectado. -No es tu culpa...

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, si me hubiese quedado... –intentó decir, pero el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar.

-Te mata -gritó Marissa. Tal vez tenía razón, si él se hubiese quedado, Víctor lo mata.

-No me importa, ¿no lo entiendes? -Gritó Freddie de vuelta. -Le fallé, le fallé... –repetía una y otra vez sin parar, él buscó levantarse sin éxito.

Freddie trataba de tomar aire, pero era cada vez más difícil. Sus manos viajaron a su pecho que dolía horrores y sus ojos nublados por el dolor y lágrimas, no le permitían ver. De pronto, no solo era su pecho el que dolía, también su cuerpo. Marissa gritó de forma ahogada y corrió hasta su baño, buscó entre sus cosas de primeros auxilios el inhalador de Freddie, jamás pensó usarlo de nuevo.

El último episodio de asma que había sufrido el castaño, fue antes de mudarse a Brushwell Plaza, el día de la supuesta muerte de su padre y de eso había pasado mucho. Lo apoyó en su regazo y comenzó a susurrarle cosas en el oído, más que nada ordenes como "Inhala" o "respira".

-Ya... tranquilo, te tengo... ya pasará -susurraba mientras él negaba una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar y buscar aire como desesperado. –Fredward Benson, escúchame bien… -sus ojos achocolatados quedaron fijos en los de su madre- respira, hijo, tienes que tranquilizarte por favor.

Marissa sintió como su hijo se relajaba lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ella paso horas acariciando el rostro de su hijo, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas y susurrándole palabras de amor. Una madre jamás le daría la espalda a un hijo y ella no sería la primera. Beso su frente cuando lo sintió completamente relajado, era lógico que después de tantas horas llorando sucumbiera al cansancio. Ella lo cubrió con una manta y beso su frente antes de irse a su cuarto. El día de mañana sería duro para su hijo.

Por otro lado, Sam no pudo dormir en todo lo que quedó de noche. Ella pensó haberlo superado, hasta podía vivir pensando que él le odiaba, pero no. Él había vuelto y no solo eso, sabía que tenía una hija. Seguramente la odiaba por habérselo ocultado, o peor. Se levantó para preparar el desayuno de su hija y de paso, el desayuno de todos. Mientras cocinaba, Sam pensaba como iba a enfrentarse a él, de seguro tenía reclamos, a esas alturas, no le extrañaría.

Escuchó unos pasos, se imaginó que era Carly o Spencer, con él sentía mucha vergüenza por haberlo tratado como lo hizo. Se giró y lo vio caminando hacia el mesón, su rostro afligido por lo sucedido la noche anterior, la verdad es que no lo culpaba, ella también hubiese reaccionado así.

-Buenos días, Sam… ¿todo bien? –Preguntó inseguro.

-Claro que sí, nunca podré molestarme con ustedes –susurró la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios. –Son mi familia, pero cuando te digo algo, por favor hazme caso.

El mayor de los Shay asintió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, que desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer de todo esto? –Sam suspiró ante la pregunta, no lo había pensado.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hable con Alba, ella necesita saber que él es su padre… -la rubia se encogió de hombros y prosiguió-, hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Durante el desayuno, comeremos juntas y le soltaré todo… -susurró abatida.

-Te entenderá, es una niña muy inteligente –la rubia asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

Sam comenzó a acomodar la mesa, si se quedó ese día allí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Mientras acomodaba todo, su mente vagaba en aquellos tiempos donde era feliz con él. Como había cambiado su vida, primero fue una "delincuente" como solían llamarle, luego cambio y comenzó a ser mejor persona y por último eso; una mujer llena de miedos y culpa, con una hija que no conocía a su padre y todo era su culpa.

Subió las escaleras para encontrar a Carly jugando con su hija. La nena reía y chillaba emocionada, la presencia de la morena en su vida había sido poca, pero cuando se hacía presente, dejaba huella en su vida.

-Es preciosa, Sam. Lamento…

-Ahora no, Carly. Prometo hablar contigo, pero hoy no… -la aludida asintió y la dejó sola con su hija. –Hola, preciosa, es hora del desayuno…

La nena gritó emocionada ante la sola presencia de su madre y del desayuno. Se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. La rubia detallaba cada mueca y fracciones de su hija, era muy parecida a Freddie, al menos para ella era la viva imagen.

-Mi vida, ¿te acuerdas de las fotografías que tu abuelita te enseñó? –Alba asintió mientras mordía su tocino. –Bien… ¿recuerdas al chico que estaba abrazado a ella?

-Sí… -respondió de forma graciosa.

-Él se llama Freddie y es su hijo –Sam se mordió los labios, aunque su hija tenía la edad de cinco años, era muy madura y capaz de entender muchas cosas. –Él es tu papá…

Alba dejó de comer y se quedó mirándole fijamente. De pronto, una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

-¿Tengo papá? –Sam comenzó a reír, no esperaba otra cosa.

-Sí… ¿recuerdas al señor que te encontró en el parque? –Preguntó la rubia ahora más nerviosa. –Él es Freddie… tú… papá.

La niña no habló en un largo tiempo, su respiración era tranquila y parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Él me quiere? –La pregunta salió de sus labios inocentemente, logrando que los ojos de la rubia se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Claro que te quiere, mi hermosura. ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? –Le dijo abrazándola. –Ahora, termina de comer y te arreglaremos, para que conozcas a tu papá… -La niña asintió entusiasmada terminando de comer, eso iba a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Por otro lado, Freddie observaba sin apetito su desayuno, su madre lo había perdonado, pero aun faltaba lo más difícil. Él podía escuchar el parloteo sin sentido de Carolina y Emily, y la intervención de su madre en ocasiones. Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a recordar, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, las palabras de Sam quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre. Entre tanto pensar, no notó el tocar de la puerta.

-Hola… -Freddie escuchó su saludo y se giró para verla. Era hermosa, su hija era hermosa. –Me llamo Alba Puckett… -la niña se giró para ver a su madre que sonreía alentándola. –Para ti… -ella le dio una flor blanca que había arrancado del balcón.

-Gracias… Alba, es muy hermosa –susurró Freddie embelesado, desde que la conoció producía esa reacción en él. –Yo me llamo Freddie…

-Lo sé… -dijo ella sonrojándose. Mi mami dice que tú eres mi papá…

Los ojos de Freddie quedaron fijos en la rubia, ella sonreía y asentía lentamente.

-Sí, yo soy tu papá –respondió Freddie con un nudo en la garganta.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, ella correspondió feliz a su abrazo y comenzó a reír. Sam dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas antes de acercarse a Marissa, que no había parado de llorar.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… -le susurró Marisa a Sam.

-Ella necesita a su padre… y creo que él la necesita en su vida –murmuró entrecortadamente. –Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestro error.

Freddie estaba sentado en el sillón, abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y le fue imposible no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Alba frunciendo el ceño. -¿Estás triste?

-No, mi amor… lloró porque estoy feliz –susurró con emoción. –Feliz porque estás en mi vida.

Alba sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Freddie y Sam sabían que ese día solo era el inicio de mucho, aun faltaba algo importante y eso era su conversación. Pero solo por esta vez, ese momento parecía más importante.


	26. Quiero perdonarme pero no puedo

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Quiero perdonarme, pero no puedo**

_"**La vida es injusta, pero siempre encontramos una salida"**_

**Sam**

Estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina junto a Marissa, me tomaba el quinto café de la mañana. Trataba de mantenerme despierta puesto que, por mantener mi mente en Freddie, no pude dormir. De pronto, miré a mi hija que chillaba emocionada y correteaba por toda la casa con su padre, él nunca dejaría de ser un niño, al igual que yo.

-Mami, quiero que seas mi caballero –sonreí divertida por su petición y me centré en mi papel.

-Oh, mi bella dama, ¿este hombre malvado quiere comerte? –Alba gritó emocionada y comenzó a decirme que sí. –Ya veras, bellaco, Samantha Puckett al rescate.

Freddie alzó una ceja sorprendido, de seguro nunca imaginó escucharme de esa forma. Le lancé una mirada cómplice a mi hija y ella asintió emocionada. Lo que no había hecho en cinco años, desde aquella noche, lo haré por mi hija ahora.

-Este es tu fin, Fredward Benson –grité de forma graciosa, pude escuchar el jadeo de Marissa cuando comprendió lo que iba a hacer.

Me abalance a los brazos de Freddie, segundos después sentí a Alba sobre mí, para ayudarme. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, si mi memoria no me falla, eso era lo que más odiaba y solo yo podía hacerlo sin que se molestara. Al principió forcejeo y comenzó a retorcerse bajo mi toque, intentaba aguantar la risa, cosa que no le funciono mucho. Segundos después, se rindió y comenzó a gritar que nos detuviéramos, sus carcajadas hacían eco por todo el lugar.

-Ya basta, Sam… no puedo más –gritó entre jadeos y risas.

-Prometerás nunca tocar a esta adorable princesa… -mi voz sonaba forzada a causa del movimiento brusco de sus brazos.

-Claro que si, princesa Puckett –me sorprendió tanto escucharlo que lo solté y me levanté automáticamente.

-Odio que me digas así –chille con una sonrisa grande en mis labios.

-Años de insultos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, al menos se que con eso puedo hacerte rabiar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero luego la borró al igual que yo. Suspiré antes de sentarme en el mesón nuevamente. Pude notar el bajón en el ambiente, Marissa que estaba emocionada por nuestro avance, se entristeció. ¿Cómo culparla? No era fácil dar este paso tan importante, además su hijo estaba sufriendo en el proceso.

-Creo que debo ir a trabajar… -susurré tomando el último sorbo de mi café, estaba frio, pero no me importó.

-¿Te esperaré en el almuerzo? –Mi estomago se estrujo, como rechazar una oferta de Marissa, ella que había sido tan buena conmigo.

-Sí, aquí estaré –le dije mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo.

-Gracias… -susurró apenas audible.

-Abey, mami tiene que ir a trabajar –mi hija se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, era su forma de despedirse. –Tu abuelita y tu papá, te cuidaran.

-Sí… -respondió de forma graciosa. –Te quiero mucho…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa. Nos vemos al rato –eso último iba dirigido a Freddie, que asintió sin vocalizar palabra alguna.

El lugar donde trabaja quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí, a pesar de no haber estudiado y no intentar solicitar otra vacante en la universidad, mi vida estaba agarrando un curso diferente al que soñé. Ahora tenía una hija, la cual adoraba con locura, era mi nuevo centro de atención y la protegería de todo mal. Desde su nacimiento, vivía en el apartamento de Marissa, ella no me permitió vivir alquilada o arrimada en otra casa, era con ella y punto.

-Hola, Frank –dije mientras me acomodaba en la caja.

Sí, ese era mi trabajo, cobrarles a los clientes cuando compraban un libro. El sitio era pequeño y viejo, tenía todos los años del mundo y sus dueños, eran igual de viejos. Mi jefe, Frank, era un anciano gracioso que me mantiene sonriendo día a día con sus chistes; Alison era su esposa y hacía unos postres de locura. Adoraba este lugar, pero todos los días me preguntaba, qué hubiese pasado si yo estudiara enfermería. Tal vez mi vida fuera diferente y Freddie estuviera en ella, con mi hija.

Suspiré mirando la caja registradora, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Víctor no existiera en mi vida? Tal vez Freddie no formara parte de nada y todo sigue igual que antes, a veces pienso que su llegada y su papel en mi vida, aunque fue horrible, tuvo un propósito.

-Sammy, ¿comerás con nosotros? –Escuché la voz de Alison desde el fondo del local.

-Oh, muchas gracias Al, pero Marissa me invitó a comer hoy –le respondí desde el mostrador.

-Eso es bueno, fortalecer los lazos familiares –me sonrojé ante sus palabras, gracias a Dios no podía verme.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, había una afluencia de clientes meramente normal, la mayoría estudiantes de economía y medicina. Cada vez que veía pasar a uno de ellos mi garganta se cerraba, no porque quería ser doctor, pero si por desear estudiar lo que quería. Sin embargo, eso ya no era para mí, mi tiempo había pasado.

-Sammy, en la tarde no se abrirá, así que tienes el resto del día libre. Vamos a visitar a nuestros nietos –me comentó con alegría. "Genial, yo que quería atrasar mi conversación con él."

Caminé a paso lento hasta Brushwell, solo eran cuatro cuadras, pero quería doblegar mi tiempo desde la tienda hasta allá. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, el portero me saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza que no correspondí, me caía mal. Presione el botón del ascensor y esperé que llegara, mientras más tiempo consiguiera, mejor; necesitaba encontrar mi valor, para poder decirle a Marissa que me dejara sola con él y terminar lo que habíamos iniciado.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, entré y presione el número ocho. Esperé un minuto hasta que se volvieron a abrir.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, es solo Freddie –me susurré con voz temblorosa. –Es el padre de tu hija y no te va a juzgar, no puede juzgarte… -murmuré convencida.

Caminé a paso lento hasta la puerta, busqué mi juego de llaves y al abrir, un delicioso aroma inundó mis sentidos. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que Marissa solía preparar. Me acerqué hasta la cocina y estaba vacía, las estufas en fuego lento y una pequeña alarma, eso me hizo fruncir el seño, Marissa nunca haría algo así; por unas normas de seguridad y que se yo, tantas cosas que se le ocurren a ella.

Me quité los zapatos, como era costumbre, y me deslicé por el pasillo. Empecé a escuchar risas de mi hija y las de él, me tomé un minuto para tranquilizarme y asomarme. Allí estaba, Fredward Benson, bañando a mí… a nuestra hija. Él estaba todo empapado, lleno de espuma y jabón, al parecer habían tenido una sesión de juegos, no pude evitar sonreír divertida.

-Mami –gritó mi nena emocionada.

-Sam… eh, yo… -él intentaba formar una frase coherente, pero solo lograba balbuceos. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

-¿Buen tiempo con nuestra hija, supongo? –Dije de la forma más natural que pude, después de todo, fueron cinco años llamándola mía.

-Sí, es una locura lo mucho que se parece a ti –susurró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. –Quiero decir, le encanta el jamón, tiene una personalidad explosiva…

-De resto, tus genes ganaron la partida, Benson –murmuré con una sonrisa alentadora. Él se sonrojó y asintió sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Perdóname por no estar contigo todo este tiempo –su voz tembló en la última palabra.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar… muero de hambre –la comida, escusa perfecta. -¿Marissa? –Pregunté mientras lo veía vestirla.

-Salió por un poco de hojaldre caramelizado, dice que son sus favoritas y las tuyas también –asentí, cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo, no había otro antojo en mi norte que ese.

Esperamos un par de minutos más hasta que ella se apareció, su sonrisa no tenía cavidad en su rostro, se le veía feliz. Ayudé a Freddie a servir la comida y luego nos sentamos, al principio solo veía comer a Alba, estaba concentrada en comer.

-¿Cómo adivinaste que le gustan las fresas en batidos? –preguntó Marissa antes de dar un bocado. –Mmm, divino, realmente delicioso, hijo.

-Adivine… y gracias –respondió sin apartar su mirada del plato. Él al igual que yo, debe estar nervioso por nuestra conversación.

Me decidí a dar el primer paso, no podía permitir tal desplante, después de todo él se esforzó preparando todo esto. Tomé un cubierto y un cuchillo para hacerle un pequeño corte a la carne, lo llevé a mi boca y no puedo explicar lo que me hizo sentir. Un gemido salió de mi garganta directo a mis labios cerrados, mis ojos estaban cerrados y dibujé una sonrisa complacida.

-Tienes razón, Marissa, esta delicioso… -no me importó la falta de apetito, solo me abalancé a mi plato y devoré todo lo que había en el.

De vez en cuando podía ver una sonrisa en los labios de Freddie, esto definitivamente era una tortura. Pensé que, por el pasar del tiempo, había superado mi enamoramiento por este hombre. Pero me di cuenta que con la distancia, ese sentimiento había crecido. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ello, primero debíamos olvidar nuestras culpas y yo aun no estaba preparada para perdonarme, por hacerle tanto daño.

-Buenas tardes, familia… sentimos llegar tarde, pero Caro se tendió a hablar con un chico de su antigua facultad –dijo Emily con un leve tinte de burla en su voz. Carolina por su parte, estaba sonrojada y molesta por esa actitud.

-No se preocupen, acabamos de iniciar –respondió Freddie divertido, él levantó una ceja y Caro giró sus ojos. Ellos tenían una comunicación silenciosa y… suspiré, ¡Bienvenidos sean los celos!

-¿Tu especialidad? Wao, la última vez que lo probé fue… déjame pensar, ¿dos años? –Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Dos años, ciertamente… -susurró Freddie con una sonrisa.

-Señora Benson, su hijo solo cocina cuando está feliz o simplemente quiere satisfacer sus necesidades de chef, ocultas para el mundo –se burló mientras hacia una mueca exagerada.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas ridícula… Em, ella no sabe ni lavar un plato. Vivir cinco años con ella me enseño esto –dijo señalando la mesa y la cocina simultáneamente.

Marissa sonreía, seguramente estaba feliz de ver una actitud no deprimida en su hijo y yo también. Pero los celos me estaban consumiendo, él había vivido cinco años solo con ella. Esto debía ser una broma, que tan rápido me había olvidado… ¡Alto! Yo lo obligué a esto, esto fue mi culpa, no tengo derecho a reclamar.

-Samantha, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –la voz de Marissa me trajo a la realidad.

-Sí… -suspiré nerviosa, estaba lista. –Alba, ¿Quieres pasear por el parque con tus tías y tu abuelita? –Ella me miró emocionada y asintió aun comiendo. –Bien, te llevaran de paseo, pero recuerda que si quieres algo solo debes pedirlo.

-Sí mami…

La madre de Freddie me miró a los ojos, buscando mis intenciones y yo solo tarareé una débil respuesta: -Hay mucho que hacer y hablar…

Después de terminar el almuerzo, prepararon un bolso con mantas y todo tipo de juguetes. Marissa siempre consintió a su nieta, más de lo que me gustaba admitir, pero al menos no se volvía loca con el cuidado de ella. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Freddie y yo quedamos completamente solos. El silencio inundó el lugar y había tanta tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Sabía que yo debía iniciar y no él, sabía que debía explicarle todo y no entendía cual era mi miedo. Lo miré, estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas hasta su pecho y los ojos fijos en el suelo de madera, estaba asustado.

-Ya sabes todo lo que me sucedió, imaginó que fue Em la causante de tu regreso –susurré fijando mi mirada en él, que aun no se atrevía a encararme.

-Sí, ella nos llamó y dijo que tenía algo importante que ver –él respondió a mi afirmación.

-Cuando Víctor se fue, sentí mucho frio… mucho asco, mi cuerpo me daba asco –murmuré con voz rota. –Eso es lo único que recuerdo. Luego desperté en esa habitación blanca y horrorosa, desperté sola y allí recordé todo. La violación, como me mordía, como disfrutaba de verme llorar y sufrir… -lancé un suspiro tembloroso y escuché como expulsaba todo su aliento, era difícil, para mí lo fue y aun lo es.

Freddie

No quería escuchar eso, pero era necesario. No quería saber cómo fue violada, pero debía hacerlo. Yo nunca quise esto, nunca hubiese sido capaz de dejarla en manos de ese hombre, así eso significara mi propia muerte. La miré a los ojos y ella se veía serena, pero sus ojos la delataban, sabía que estaba sufriendo y moría de ganas por abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura, ella no aceptaría eso. Sam tiene que odiarme por dejarla, ella debe hacerlo.

-Cuando regresé, los primeros días me quedé en el apartamento de Carly –susurró dibujando una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. –Ella me ayudó mucho esos días, allí descubrí que estaba embarazada y decidí abortarlo… el peor error que pude cometer, gracias al cielo me di cuenta rápido.

La miré fijamente, no podía señalarle, ni siquiera culparla por intentar algo así. Ella tenía toda la razón de querer hacerlo, pensar que ese bebé pudo ser producto de una violación.

-Cuando decidí tener al bebé, aun sin saber que era tuyo, Carly y yo peleamos –dijo caminando hasta el mesón de la cocina. –Ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Marissa, en cambio, me ayudo y me brindo un hogar. No le importó que yo fuera la causante de la desaparición de su bebé… -escuché su risa y automáticamente me hizo reír, pero las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin contemplaciones.

-Me hubiese gustado que tu… no fingieras nada… no me importa dar la vida por ti ahora, ni en aquel momento –susurré con voz rota. -Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, Sam... Perdóname –ella me miraba fijamente, podía ver un atisbo de fascinación en sus ojos. Por primera vez, no me importó que me viera llorar y se diera cuenta lo débil que era o como me hacía sentir nuestra situación.

Ella aun me importaba, mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Es más, aun estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso era una situación al cual no podía aspirar.

-Entiende que no pude, si te veía morir… por mi culpa… -su voz se rompió y dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero. –Freddie, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y entiendo si aun te doy asco… si me odias por eso…

Jadeé ante su ocurrencia, ¿estaba loca?

-Yo jamás podría odiarte, Sam… ni se te ocurra pensar eso –susurré entrecortadamente. –Intenté mil veces odiarte, cuando estaba en Paris. Intente olvidarte y no pude hacerlo, nada podrá sacarte de mi corazón, Sam… nada.

Después de decir eso, la escuché suspirar y guardar silencio. No debí haber dicho eso, pero no podía callarlo más.

-Traté de convencerme de que tú eras la mala de la película, de convencerme que tú fuiste la que fallaste… y por un tiempo lo creí así –ella se merecía saber la verdad, no me importaba las consecuencias. –Mantuve una relación con Carolina, por dos años… me aborrecía no poder sentir algo por ella, ni siquiera corresponder medianamente sus sentimientos, solo lo dejaba pasar. Queriendo ocultar este dolor, tu engaño…

Mi respiración se agitó y nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Cuando vi la foto, como estabas golpeada y el tiempo que duraste en coma… me desesperé tanto, Sam, me parecía imposible que tu pasaras por ello después de haberte dejado –ya no hacía nada para calmar mis sollozos, ni ella los suyos. –Em escribió un correo, contando detalles simples de lo sucedido. Pero lo que más me pegó fue ver a esa niña y sin siquiera leer el resto del correo, ya sabía que era mi hija.

-Nunca fue mi intención ocultártela –dijo entre sollozos. –Pensaba que tú no me ibas a creer…

-No, no… Sam, si yo hubiera sabido… esto fuera totalmente diferente –dije acercándome hasta donde esta ella. –Nadie se merece lo que te sucedió, solo yo… por cobarde, por dejarte sola –grité molesto conmigo mismo.

-No fuiste…

-Ni lo digas, Sam… no lo hagas, porque sabemos que el único culpable de todo esto soy yo –mi llanto se escucho e hizo eco en toda la sala. De pronto sus brazos me rodearon y yo me derrumbé por completo-. Yo nunca quise hacerte esto… todo este daño… Dios, perdóname, Sam…

Su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el mío, estoy seguro que ella no se esperaba esto. Pero ya no aguanto más, necesito desahogarme y saber que ella me va a perdonar.

-Yo no quise… -jadeé entre tanto llanto.

-Sé que no... Yo tampoco quise dañarte -su voz era entrecortada. -¿Sabes? Cuando di a luz y tu mamá me dijo que era tu hija… yo simplemente me ilusioné al saberlo, ese bebé era un pedacito tuyo y mío… ella era mi pequeño ángel, mi princesa.

Los sollozos habían cesado, sin embargo, aun seguía llorando. El dolor en mi pecho estaba disminuyendo y mi atención se centraba en sus brazos alrededor mío y su voz.

-Su nombre es Alba, sé que me burle tanto de ese nombre, pero no pude evitarlo –su toque se intensifico, la fuerza de su agarré era única y alentadora. –Fue en tu honor…

Después de eso, el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, solo podía escuchar la respiración de Sam, ahora tranquila. Sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo como en los viejos tiempos y mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos. No había otras intenciones, esa siempre fue nuestra forma de perdonarnos. Cuando peleábamos o discutíamos por estupideces, el contacto era nuestro modo de perdón.

-¿Me perdonas? –susurré la pregunta, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

-Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte, Freddie –susurró ella, su respiración me hacia cosquillas. –Quiero que, por el bien de nuestra hija y el nuestro, volvamos a ser amigos. Empecemos de nuevo.

Suspiré aliviado y asentí.

-Quiero empezar de cero…

-Tal vez un día podamos sanar, perdonarnos –ella tenía razón.

-Sam, quiero que Alba lleve mi apellido –mi voz tembló a causa del temor, no era nadie para exigir.

-Claro, tú eres su papá –dijo ella con ánimo. –Además, Abey te adora. Ella sin saberlo, se encariñó contigo.

-Y yo con ella, es una niña adorable… como su madre –Sam me miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja divertida.

-Y tan ñoña como su padre. Ni imaginas como ama esas tontas películas que tú veías…

-Hey no tiene nada de tontas, son geniales –risas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

Para mi ella no había cambiado. Sí aun la amaba, pero tenía que perdonarme… quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Aun no, no cuando ella tenía que sanar por mis errores y cobardía. Sin embargo, todo estará bien, al menos tenía su amistad.

Una hora más tarde, mi madre llegó del parque con Alba y las chicas, se veía feliz y de cierto modo, yo también lo estaba.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Hoy en la mañana terminé de firmar los papeles, alquile un apartamento en el piso tres, cualquier cosa este es mi numero –le informé a Sam que asintió divertida.

-Mami, quiero ir con mi papá –Sam le sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

-Solo si tu papá no tiene problemas con eso… -negué con la cabeza y cargué a mi hija.

-Mami, ven con nosotros –vi como Sam negaba fuertemente y balbuceaba escusas.

-No puedo, hija, tengo que trabajar y… y yo… no puedo –susurró con voz entrecortada.

Yo solo pude sonreírle, entendía su situación y no la culpaba. Este sería un inicio lento.


	27. Experiencias

**======MI ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DEL AÑO... FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES, ESPERO QUE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN. QUE TENGAN UN AÑO LLENO DE PAZ Y AMOR ;) BESITOSSSSSSS======**

**Creciendo Juntos **

**Experiencias **

**Freddie **

-Tienes todo, lo que puede y no puede comer, la lista de sus vitaminas y… -la tenía que parar, ella parecía haber olvidado que mi madre era una loca maniática de mi bienestar.

-Cálmate, ¿Sí? Sé cómo funciona todo esto, vete a trabajar que no pasará nada –dije seguro, no tenía por qué estar nervioso, no era la primera vez que me quedaba con ella.

-Lo sé, es que aun no me acostumbro… perdóname, te prometo que me calmaré –dijo ella mordiéndose los labios de forma provocativa. Ante esto tuve que reír y disimular mis deseos de besarla. –Si pasa algo…

-Ya sé tú número, llegaras tarde –decía mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la llevaba hasta la puerta.

Ella me sonrió en modo de escusa y se despidió de nuestra hija, nadie se imaginaba lo bien que se sentía decir eso. Cuando cerré la puerta, me giré dispuesto a comenzar a jugar con Alba que esperaba impaciente en su cuarto; podía escuchar sus gritos desde la sala. Durante las próximas horas, nuestras actividades se reducían en dos, dibujar y leer, le encantaba que le leyera.

A la hora del almuerzo, subimos con mi madre, desde que llegué no había dejado de invitarme a almorzar o inventar cualquier escusa para hacerme subir. La entendía a la perfección, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, todo por mi culpa. Pasamos un largo rato viendo televisión hasta que el sueño me venció, nunca imaginé que ese pequeño descuido me daría el susto más fuerte de mi vida.

Comencé a soñar que Sam me culpaba de todo lo que le había pasado, que me decía cobarde por haberla dejado y yo trataba de disculparme. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí, tan rápido que me sentía como un niño de nuevo, ella tenía razón, yo era un cobarde. Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y podía escuchar mis sollozos haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Sam me gritaba e imágenes de esa noche me golpeaban fuerte, obligándome a no olvidar.

De pronto escuché un fuerte ruido que logró despertarme, al principio me sentía agradecido, ya no podía escuchar la voz de Sam en mi cabeza, reprochándome y echándome en cara mi error. Entonces, caí en cuenta de lo que había causado mi despertar. Me levanté rápidamente para comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada, lo estaba. Me giré y comencé a buscar a mi hija, era extraño que no estuviese jugueteando por allí. Entonces, la vi y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente, el embace donde guardaba las galletas estaba partido y todos los pedazos estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, tomé a mi niña en mis brazos y corrí hasta el elevador, mi prioridad ahora era llegar al hospital. Cuando llegué al lobby, no me detuve a ver si había alguien conocido, solo corrí hasta la calle y tomé un taxi.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar a causa de la adrenalina, en ese momento no había miedos, solo ansiedad. Me detuve a revisar su pulso y estaba, dentro del todo, normal. Sin embargo, no confiaba en mis conocimientos, por primera vez me sentía como un ignorante en este ámbito. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, le lancé un billete de cincuenta dólares, sabiendo que era menos, no me iba a detener por el cambio.

-Señorita, por favor… mi hija se cayó –le dije a una de las enfermeras que al ver mi rostro comenzó a revisar a Alba.

-Llena esta forma, llamaremos al pediatra –comencé a seguirla, pero ella me detuvo. –No puedes pasar hasta que el doctor le revise, estará en buenas manos. No se preocupe.

Las vi desaparecer por una de las puertas, era el área de emergencia. Me centré en llenar la forma, pero mis manos temblaban y mi visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa. Tarde solo cinco segundos en notar los gemidos, que salían sin permiso, estaba perdiendo el control y eso no era bueno. Traté de calmarme ya que sentía las miradas de los demás sobre mí y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

-Señor, tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas –me indicó la enfermera de pronto. Ella me pidió que la siguiera y así lo hice, cuando llegamos al pequeño cuarto donde tenían a Alba, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo. –Señor, queremos que nos explique algo. ¿Cómo la niña se golpeo?

-No lo sé, yo… estábamos viendo unas películas y no sé porque me quede dormido… -me detuve unos segundos para poder calmarme, mi voz se había elevado mucho. –Cuando me di cuenta que mi hija estaba en el suelo y la galletera junto a ella, supuse que se cayó de unos setenta centímetros de altura… aproximadamente.

No sabía si me creían, tal vez me quitarían a mi hija por mal padre.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? –Preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Alba Benson –susurré sin apartar mis ojos del piso.

-¿Benson? Sandra, ¿Marissa tiene otros hijos? –No le di tiempo para responder.

-No, ella es su abuela…

-Entonces tú debes ser Fredward, ¿cierto? –yo asentía sin mirarlo. –Los errores pasan, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ser padre no es fácil. La nena está de maravilla, solo fue el golpe y le hemos suministrado un analgésico, por eso aun duerme.

Yo solo podía asentir, entre aliviado y angustiado.

-El resultado de sus exámenes y placas, estarán listos en media hora… -informó antes de retirarse. Ahora estaba solo.

Como autómata, tomé mi celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a escribirle un mensaje a Sam, no confiaba en mi voz.

"_Sam, estoy en el hospital del Sur. Alba se cayó y la están revisando. Habitación 2, emergencia"_

Me dejé caer en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y comencé a acariciar el cabello castaño de mi hija. Se veía tan delicada y pálida, lo que un simple golpe puede hacerle a un niño.

-Mi primera semana como tu papá oficial y ya te paso esto, soy un desastre –dije entre risas, pero sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Apenas había caído en cuenta de todo, mi descuido y su caída, era un mal padre. Comencé a acariciar su rostro y a recordar todo.

"Una semana atrás, Sam llegó con nuestra hija en brazos, la niña estaba dormida y eso me extraño mucho. La hice pasar y le ofrecí un poco de café, que acepto agradecida.

-¿Sucede algo? Son las siete en punto y es algo temprano, hasta para ti –ella gruñó de acuerdo y yo solo pude reír.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tres días? Quieres que Alba lleve tu apellido… -dijo ella antes de tomar un poco de su café.

-Sí, hoy iba a averiguar sobre eso…

-No hace falta, una de las hijas de mi jefe trabaja en la notaría… debemos estar a las ocho –se mordía los labios nerviosa. Definitivamente ella no sabía lo que causaba en mí, pero no era el momento para eso, ¿acababa de decir lo que yo creo?

-¿En serio? –Pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, prepararé el desayuno. Arréglate –sentenció antes de levantarse.

Ese había sido el segundo mejor día de mi vida, cuando por fin pude decir… no, gritarle al mundo que Alba era una Benson."

**Sam **

Tranquila, nada grave sucedió, sino Freddie te lo hubiese dicho… ¿no? Claro que sí, no seas tonta, Sam. Él sería incapaz de ocultarte algo así. Por todo el camino trate de convencerme que todo estaba bien, que nada malo le había pasado a mi bebé. Estaba caminando entre las personas, disculpándome de vez en cuando por golpear al que se me atravesara, no podía pensar en otra cosa que llegar.

-Sandra… ¿está mi hija aquí? –pregunté al momento de llegar.

-Así que no es coincidencia, tu hija es de Freddie también –alcé una ceja peligrosamente, no estaba de ánimos para chismes de vieja. ¿Está o no mi hija aquí? Es fácil, solo debes decir sí o no.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y dio varios pasos hacia el historial mientras asentía: -Habitación 2… -tartamudeó la chica.

No me detuve a darle las gracias, era una entrometida. Cuando abrí la puerta, Alba le estaba sonriendo a su padre y él hacía un débil intento de sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron temerosos y se apartó, tal vez pensaba que le iba a pegar o peor.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunté escuetamente.

-Me quede dormido y ella escalo la alacena por unas galletas… se cayó –me mordí el labio al escuchar su voz rota. Lo entendía perfectamente bien, los primeros accidentes con Alba, me dejaron de esa forma.

No le respondí, comencé a hablar con ella.

-¿Puedo saber, señorita, porque no buscó a su padre? –Pregunté algo molesta, pensaba que este tipo de comportamiento había terminado.

Ella se sonrojó y se acercó a mi oído, no quería que él la escuchara.

-Mi papi estaba dormido y no quise despertarlo –susurró quedo, no quería ser escuchada.

-Hay nena, ¿Qué haré contigo? –sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

Minutos después, llegó la enfermera para revisarla y nos dijo que podíamos llevárnosla. Freddie detuvo un taxi para que nos llevara al edificio, en todo el camino no dijo ni una palabra. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera, pero no podía preguntarle lo que le pasaba, no en frente de nuestra hija. Al llegar, subimos al octavo piso y la fui a acostar en su cama, se había quedado dormida en el trayecto.

Cuando salí, escuché a Marissa hablando con Freddie.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No estaba llorando, mamá, tengo que irme –le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándola muy preocupada y a mí también.

-Creo saber que le pasa… -dije acercándome a ella. –Tengo que hablar con él y decirle que no es su culpa.

Marissa me sonrió y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y cuando toqué la puerta, él tardo varios segundos en abrir. Cuando lo vi me estremecí, ¿Qué tan rápido podía cambiarse este hombre? "Enfócate, Sam, eso no va a suceder…" Me regañé antes de abrir mis labios, pero él se giró para luego dejarse caer en el sillón.

-Estaba aquí, viendo la televisión con ella y me descuide, Sam… soy un mal padre –Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. –Perdóname… yo no quería dejarla caer, me descuidé y… y sé que debes estar odiándome… porque… -¿Podía verse más hermoso llorando? Creo que no.

Me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza, allí comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Todo esto era tan nuevo para él, ahora le tocaba experimentar miedos y angustias, el no saber si las cosas estarán bien o si algo pasa, vivir con esa culpa. Lo dejé desahogarse un buen rato hasta que volví al apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas y yo no había reparado en la hora. Busqué algo cómodo para dormir y me dejé caer en la cama, estaba tan cansada.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, porque cuando abrí los ojos aun era de noche, pero Alba tenía otros planes.

-Quiero estar con mi papá –suspiré cuando escuché esas palabras, se estaba encariñando mucho con él y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La trataba como una princesa.

-Debe estar dormido, ya es muy tarde –gemí al ver la hora, una de la mañana y esta niña estaba despierta, pidiendo por su padre.

-Yo quiero… por favor –pidió con voz rota, ya iba a comenzar a llorar.

-Está bien, vamos a llevarte con tu padre –otra noche que no dormiría con ella.

-Quiero que estés conmigo -¡Oh Dios! Nos necesita a los dos, esto debe ser una broma.

Suspiré abatida y asentí, lo que sea por mi hija. La tomé entre mis brazos y sin molestarme en buscar una bata o algo más recatado, salí al pasillo. Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, quería retrasar el tiempo un poco más. Cuando llegamos al apartamento 6-A, me detuve nerviosa antes de introducir la copia de su llave que me había dado. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, él dormía profundamente.

Alba se soltó de mi agarré y comenzó a despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó desorientado y alarmado al mismo tiempo.

-Quiere dormir contigo –susurro con voz temblorosa, él asintió y se apartó para que Alba se acostara a su lado. Yo, en cambio, no dejaba de morder mis labios y mover mis manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó de nuevo, pero está vez divertido.

-Ella quiere que seamos los tres… ¿no te importa? –Freddie dibujó una sonrisa difícil de descifrar y se apartó un poco más dándome espacio.

Escuché la risa de Alba y no pude evitar sonreír, mi hija era todo un demonio, cuando se proponía algo lo lograba. Y allí estaba yo, viéndolo dormir, su respiración pausada me hipnotizaba y yo, simplemente tenía que superar este miedo estúpido a los hombres, al menos a Freddie.

**_Una semana después _**

Estaban todos terminando los últimos retoques, ese día celebrarían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alba. Todos notaban una mejor relación entre Freddie y Sam, por el bien de su hija, habían aprendido a llevarse como antes, ¿o era algo que ya estaba allí? Carly preparaba el pastel junto a su hermano, Carolina llenaba los globos con desanimo y Emily limpiaba el lugar con Marissa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no creo que esa era la mejor elección –dijo Sam entrando, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes estar reclamándole al dueño de esa forma, él jamás olvidará este día –dijo Freddie entre risas.

-Más le vale, porque volveré todos los años solo para que me recuerde –dijo con intención. –Hola gente, el ñoño y yo estamos listos…

-Uff, otra vez con lo mismo –gruñó Freddie ante las risas de sus amigos.

Terminaron de arreglar el lugar, con un muñeco extraño que le gustaba a Alba, a Sam le parecía horroroso y aseguraba que esos gustos los había heredado de su padre. Al final de la tarde, estaban todos reunidos, hasta Gibby estaba allí con una chica que conoció en la universidad. Era triste, Alba no tenía amigos aun, pero su madre esperaba que este año su hija hiciera amistades en el jardín de niños.

Por otro lado, Carolina miraba abatida su celular, había recibido un mensaje de su amigo y le decía que no podía esperarla más, que tenía que volver a su país. Allí, toda ilusión de volverlo a ver se iba por un tubo. Su mirada estaba perdida y ni siquiera notó el tocar de la puerta.

-¡Brad! –Gritó Carly con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pudiste llegar, estamos muy emocionados por eso.

-Sí, nunca me perdería un cumpleaños de mi sobrina favorita –Alba gritaba emocionada al verlo. -¿Cómo está mi mini Puckett?

-Benson… -corrigió la nena haciendo reír a todos.

-Hmm, eso está bien. Mira lo que te traje –la niña comenzó a gritar y en ese preciso momento, Carolina levantó la mirada y lo vio.

Su primera acción fue levantarse y chillar, llamando la atención de su hermana y de Freddie. Brad jadeó sorprendido y dibujó una gran sonrisa antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

-¿Cómo? –Chilló la castaña antes de ser besada.

-No lo sé, pero estoy feliz –Freddie escuchó eso y sonrió.

Todo estaba bien ahora, no podía pedir más. Tenía una hija que le iluminaba a diario, tenía amigos y su mejor amiga también estaba feliz. Sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo, aunque la tenía en su vida como amiga, sentía que eso no era suficiente, pero al menos era algo. Freddie salió disimuladamente hacia el pasillo y luego a la escalera de incendios, allí fue donde tono inicio.

Jamás imaginó que un beso despertará tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas y que al final terminaran juntos, para luego fueran separados de la manera más vil. Aspiró el aroma de la noche, siempre con un pequeño toque de roció, había extrañado tanto este lugar que ahora le parecía mentira.

-Toc, toc… ¿Qué haces aquí, Benson? Tienes una hija que no te soltará tan fácilmente –dijo la rubia acercándose a él, esa noche en especial se veía hermosa.

-Y yo no quiero renunciar a ella, jamás –dijo Freddie con significado. –Aun me parece mentira estar aquí, compartiendo con ella… aun me parece mentira que ella me quiera y que tú me quieras a su lado. ****

-Eres su padre, tienes que estar a su lado, compartir con ella –susurró dándole un codazo juguetón.

Freddie sonrió sin dejarla de mirar y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, necesitaba hacerlo sino moriría. En un principio, Sam se había tensado en sus brazos, pero luego respondió al abrazo.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, no quería admitirlo pero… te necesitaba –susurró la rubia apartándose un poco, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Lentamente fueron acortando distancia, para luego rozar sus labios. Sam se sentía muy nerviosa, habían pasado seis años desde que había probado un beso de sus labios, aun no podía creer que se sentía segura con él. Freddie entrecerró sus ojos y aspiró el suave aroma a fresas, y se dejó envolver por su calidez.

Ninguno de los dos lo soportó más y unieron sus labios en un beso necesitado. Todo era tan torpe, parecía la primera vez que se besaban. Sus labios se movían al compas, lentamente perdieron el miedo y se abrazaron con fuerza, sin romper el beso. De pronto, Sam se separó, parecía nerviosa.

-No, Freddie, no puedo… todavía no… -dijo de forma entrecortada, sin apartar sus ojos de él. –Dame tiempo por favor…

-Discúlpame, yo no quise ponerte en esta situación –respondió Freddie abatido.

-No… yo no me arrepiento… pero todavía no –dijo acercándose a él. –Poco a poco, ¿está bien?

Freddie asintió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella correspondió a eso y beso sus labios suavemente.

-Te espero adentro… -dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Ella no vio la sonrisa que tenía él y Freddie no noto la emoción en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

Aun tenían esperanzas.


	28. Escondidos

**Creciendo Juntos **

**Escondidos **

Sam caminaba rápidamente con su hija en brazos, hoy era su primer día en la escuela. Solo quedaba a pocas cuadras y eso les facilitaba las cosas a todos. Freddie y ella estarían encargados de llevarla y Marissa de buscarla, lo cual era conveniente porque ambos trabajaban.

-Aby, despierta por favor… -gruñó con la niña en brazos. A pesar de que la rubia era baja de estatura, había heredado la de su padre. ¡Gracias al cielo! -¡Dios! Este es mi castigo por esos días de pereza, lo sé… ¿Por qué habrás heredado esto de mí? –Gemía tratando de acomodarla más.

Al llegar a Ridgeway la niña estaba despierta, algo emocionada y nerviosa. "Eso debió heredarlo de su padre. Yo odiaba la escuela" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se despidió de ella y se encaminó hacia su trabajo, hoy tenía medio día libre y estaba más que ansiosa por llegar a su casa y descansar. La noche anterior había sido una locura con cada letra, había cenado con Freddie y su hija en su apartamento, y por cuarta vez consecutiva, dormía a su lado. Aun no estaba preparada para dar un paso como ese, sin embargo, debía admitir que su hija había sido solo una escusa para estar a su lado.

Las horas pasaron volando y recogió todas sus cosas, para luego partir hacia el apartamento, necesitaba descansar. Cuando llegó a Brushwell, no esperó llegar al elevador para quitarse los botines que había llevado al trabajo. En los últimos días, se había esforzado para arreglarse un poco más, no podía ocultar el sol con un dedo y tampoco podía mentirse más, aun estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para una relación, aun tenía miedo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Sam subió su mirada. Su mente y su cuerpo quedaron desconectados.

**Sam**

¡Reacciona! Gritaba una voz dentro de mí, no podía reaccionar así cada vez que lo veía. Inconscientemente, mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, estaba más grande que en el pasado. Su cabello perfectamente desordenado, sus ojos marrones me observaban cálidamente y mordía su labio inferior, trataba de no reírse. El muy descarado sabía la reacción que tenía en mí… ¿Cómo no saberlo? Prácticamente babeaba al verlo, era tan obvia.

Lo saludé con un movimiento de mi mano y comencé a caminar, quería llegar rápido al apartamento y dejar de sentir esa presión molesta en mi pecho.

-¿Dónde están? –gruñí mientras buscaba las llaves en mi cartera. –Maldición las deje…

-¿Perdiendo facultades, Puckett? –Preguntó Freddie con aires de suficiencia. Cuando tenía 18 años, él solía burlarse de mí porque me había ablandado, tenía razón, pero no podía comportarme de otra forma con él.

-Estúpido… -susurré y pude escuchar una carcajada a mis espaldas.

-No te molestes, rubia. Ven, tengo comida preparada… -dijo tomándome de la mano. –Bajé porque quería compañía, pero mi madre no está.

Giré mis ojos mientras lo seguía, estaba segura que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, si conocía bien a Freddie. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y entramos en su apartamento, sonreí al ver el lugar. Al principio, estaba vacío y solo, pero ahora estaba completamente equipado. La mayoría de las cosas que había allí, eran los juguetes de nuestra hija y sus muebles.

-Espero que no te importe, pero me encanta la pasta… -Freddie se encogió de hombros y sonrió-, eso es lo que preparé.

-Sabes que no tengo problemas con eso… -dije aun con mis ojos en el lugar. –Me encanta, es acogedor… -susurré y me arrepentí casi al mismo tiempo.

Él me regalo una sonrisa, esa que lograba derretirme por completo y robarme el aliento en un segundo. Como pude, dibuje una sonrisa y me senté a esperar que terminara de servir la comida. Las cosas se habían vuelto difíciles entre nosotros, la tensión era palpable y la incomodidad también, muy a mi pesar, aun tenía miedo.

-¿Cómo estaba Alba en su primer día? –Preguntó interesado al sentarse a mi lado en la mesa.

-Estaba muy emocionada, tal vez no solo los caracteres físicos se heredan, al parecer lo ñoño también…

-¡Oh, Cállate! Nuestra hija posee cualidades tuyas también, me encanta eso –lo último lo susurró con una emoción que no supe distinguir.

¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Sentí el calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis mejillas arder, odiaba sentirme como una niña indefensa, pero ese era el efecto que Freddie tenía sobre mí.

-Sé que has pasado por mucho… y que todo ha sido por mi culpa –se acercó lentamente a mí mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba mis manos con delicadeza. –Quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho, no merecías pasar por todo eso sola y sé que yo nunca te habría dejado… menos al saber que esa niña era mi hija.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Freddie. Nada de esto es tu culpa… ni mía –susurré mirándolo a los ojos, tarde o temprano saldría a relucir esta conversación. –Tú no merecías sufrir por mi o llevar el peso de mi situación…

-No, no, no… no vueltas a decir eso –dijo él con desesperación. –Yo hubiese dado mi vida por la mujer que amo… -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a retroceder. Estaba segura que no quería revelar eso, no en este momento.

Se levantó rápidamente y centró toda su atención al plato lleno de comida, mi estomago no había dejado de saltar y retorcerse con esa sensación que, muy a mi criterio, sientes cuando estas feliz o enamorado.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tal vez pueda forzar la cerradura –dije con torpeza y él asintió.

Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué hasta la puerta, no me percate de su cercanía hasta que me giré para despedirme. Estaba solo a pocos centímetros de mí, podía sentir su calor y embriagarme con su aroma.

-Discúlpame, sé que no estás preparada para esto… pero yo no puedo ocultarte lo que siento, no más –susurró acercándose a mí. –Y tal vez no soy…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, parecía no estar dispuesto a decir una palabra más. Conocía esa mirada, conocía ese comportamiento, solo lo había visto una vez y eso fue cuando su padre regreso, y arruino todo lo que él pensaba de él. Lo malo se multiplico, restando así todo lo bueno. Se había rendido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quise que eso pasara.

-Bésame… -susurré. Mi boca tenía vida propia, mi mente estaba bloqueada y mi corazón era el que mandaba sobre mí.

Dos semanas después, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras Marissa me hablaba de algo que ni recuerdo. No es mi intención no prestarle atención, pero mi mente está en otro lado, con alguien más. Se sentía bien estar a escondidas, hacer algo prohibido, al menos una mentira porque lo nuestro nunca fue prohibido.

De pronto, recibí un mensaje de texto, no tenía que ver quien era para saber. Sonreí al verlo y me levanté dejando a Marissa sorprendida. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, quitando la probabilidad que alguien me siguiera. Abrí la puerta del apartamento 6-A y no pude evitar chillar al sentir sus brazos, y su cuerpo apresándome en con fuerza contra la puerta.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y comenzamos algo que hace semanas quisimos evitar y que ya no podemos.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto? –Pregunté con voz entrecortada.

-Si quieres terminar con esto, dilo… -¡Lo odio! Sabe que no puedo dejar de sentirlo, ya no.

A falta de respuesta de mi parte, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y me dejé embriagar por el mar de sensaciones. Su cuerpo junto al mío, su lengua luchando por el poder, un poder que había ganado hace tiempo porque ya no podía luchar contra él. Sus manos y brazos ceñidos a mi cintura y mis manos enredadas en sus cabellos, la mejor combinación.

**Carly**

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Me sentía feliz por Sam y Freddie, a pesar de no estar juntos habían logrado sobrellevar todo, por el bien de Alba. Sin embargo, estaba algo… ¿Celosa? Muy dentro de mí, tenía la esperanza que él no la consiguiera y se olvidara de esa chica que conoció en Europa; sí, estoy hablando de Brad. ¡Estoy desesperada! Jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien y que ese alguien estuviese enamorado de otra.

Cuando supe que Sam estaba embarazada, nadie pudo imaginarse el asco que sentí por ella, fue injusto, lo sé. Pero saber que tenía en su vientre un niño de ese malnacido y que había decidido tenerlo había logrado en mí, la peor de las reacciones. Tantos problemas lograron fracturar nuestra amistad, al punto de no dirigirnos la palabra por meses… años, en realidad.

Pero el arrepentimiento y la culpa no se hicieron esperar, esa noche que Sam estuvo en trabajo de parto y la Señora Benson apoyó, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Em, ella me explicaba que el bebé era de Freddie y no de ese mal nacido. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, primero sentí odio y asco por mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo pudo dejarla? Luego sentí arrepentimiento por haberle dado la espalda y al final, sentí que era la persona más despreciable de este mundo.

-Hermanita, voy por comida china… ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Mi hermano, nunca iba a cambiar. A estas alturas aun no tenía novia, ni nada parecido, creo que moriría solo si eso quisiera.

-No, Spencer, espero por Sam. Voy a tomar un café con ella, ya sabes, hablaremos –dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Marissa apareció por la puerta preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mi hermano y yo rodé los ojos, no sé porque no termina de admitir que se siente atraído por ella, no importa la edad ni nada, a él le gusta Marissa.

-Estoy preocupada por Sam… ella está rara, muy sonriente como si… -se quedo callada y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. –Como si estuviera enamorada…

-No puede ser… ¿Qué pasará con Freddie? –Pregunté alarmada, yo sabía que él aun la amaba.

-No lo sé…

-Carly, llegué… -dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios y algo sonrojada, pero no creo que se deba a correr o algo similar. –Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos –informó antes de correr hacia su apartamento.

-Tienes razón, tiene ese brillo en los ojos y huele a perfume de hombre –dije sorprendida, pero emocionada. No podía creer que pasará tan pronto.

-¿Por qué te alegras? Mi bebé estará destrozado –yo solo negué con la cabeza y comencé a reír. Si supiera que su bebé estaba todo, menos destrozado.


	29. De vuelta a donde todo inició

**Creciendo Juntos**

**De vuelta a donde todo comenzó**

-¿Crees que ya se han dado cuenta? –Preguntó Freddie mientras se perdía en sus ojos y acariciaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Tal vez Carly, pero eso no me preocupa en estos momentos –susurró la rubia, que disfrutaba de ese acto tan sencillo, pero placentero. –Tenemos que llevar a nuestra hija al parque, aunque solo pasaré un rato con ustedes porque Marissa y Carly quiere hacer unas vacaciones familiares… ¡Me agotan!

Freddie sonrió y la atrajo más a su pecho. No estaban haciendo nada, ni siquiera se vieron en la necesidad de besarse. Solo estaban allí, bajo la oscuridad de la sala y acurrucados en el sofá; a pesar de encontrarse en pleno día, Freddie odiaba la luz cuando descansaba, habito adquirido en los últimos seis años. La rubia solo disfrutaba del momento, cada vez que tenía un tiempito libre, ella inventaba una escusa y se escabullía hasta el apartamento de Freddie; era una ventaja que el trabajo del castaño no requiera presencia, todo lo hacía desde su plaza.

-Freddie… -susurró la rubia adormilada.

-¿Dime? –Respondió él de igual forma.

-Debemos irnos… -susurró entre risas mientras el castaño se quejaba.

-¿No podemos dejar la ida al parque para otro día? –Preguntó él de forma graciosa. –Quiero estar a tu lado un rato más…

-Antes que Carly me rapte para las dichosas vacaciones… -ronroneó la rubia. –Aunque me gustaría estar así todo el santo día, nuestra hija nos espera.

Sam se levantó y comenzó a alisar su ropa, dos horas de no hacer nada daban mucho de qué hablar, solo disfrutaron del calor y compañía del otro, Freddie hizo lo propio antes de tomar sus llaves y comenzar a subir las escaleras con ella. Aunque no tenían una relación como tal, ellos veían eso como una oportunidad para reafirmar su relación y sus sentimientos. Él no había dejado de amarla, nunca, ni siquiera cuando intentó hacerlo integrando a Carolina a su vida.

Su relación con ella no había funcionado, sin embargo, debía admitir que lo ayudo a superar muchas cosas, lo supo cuando pudo dejar de llorar por Sam. No la había sacado de su corazón, pero ya había pasado a un segundo plano su dolor. El castaño se centró en sus estudios y su nueva vida, olvidando momentáneamente a las personas que amaba, incluyendo a la mujer que lo había traicionado.

-Freddie, tengo dos minutos hablándote. ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

-No, tranquila… solo recordaba algunas cosas del trabajo –Freddie odiaba mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle todo, aun no se sentía preparado.

Dos horas más tarde, Sam estaba sentada en un café, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y terror. Nunca pensó volver a ese lugar y mucho menor experimentar tanto miedo. Ella comenzó a morderse los labios y a estrujar sus manos con fuerza, ya no había vuelta atrás, habían apartado el lugar. Según su amiga, era una sorpresa y vaya que lo era.

-¿No estás emocionada? Un fin de semana completo en la costa con todos nosotros y Freddie –a ella no le paso por alto el tono de su amiga, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Prepararé las maletas, luego me iré a dormir… -anunció sin ánimos.

-¿No esperaras la cena? –Preguntó Marissa sorprendida. Ella nunca sería capaz de decirle no al pollo frito.

-No tengo hambre, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -susurró antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban emocionados, menos cuatro personas. Em no podía entender como se le había pasado por alto a Carly dicho detalle. ¿Acaso había olvidado que todo había sucedido en Paradise? No podía creerlo.

En el estacionamiento se repartieron los lugares. Freddie que tenía una camioneta, llevó consigo a Carolina, Brad, Em y su hija, que formó un escándalo hasta que consiguió lo que quería. _"Igual que su madre" _pensó el castaño. Carly se llevó a Spencer y a Sam, y por último quedaba Marissa con Gibby, Wendy y un primo.

La rubia no habló en todo el camino, se limitaba a "dormir" y a escuchar a sus amigos hablar. Cuando llegaron, ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, por supuesto nadie lo noto, ella era una experta en esas situaciones. Entonces, fingió su mejor sonrisa y semblante, por el bien de su hija y de esas vacaciones que amenazaban ser un desastre, sino ponía de su parte.

Ella quiso morir cuando vio la cabaña, era la misma… su mente quedó en blanco y no pudo evitar sollozar, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, puesto que Freddie no había levantado la mirada, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Carly intentó detenerla cuando comenzó a correr, pero Brad la agarró por los hombros y le pidió en silencio que no la siguiera.

Cuando ella llegó a un lugar apartado comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, era difícil mantenerse de pie y fingir. En ese lugar vivió la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, pero también la más difícil y dolorosa. Sam cerró los ojos y clavó sus uñas con fuerza en sus brazos, recordar como ese hombre la tocaba le asqueaba.

**Sam**

"**Mis lágrimas son inevitables… Lloraré… porque sentir dolor no se puede evitar, tarde o temprano sabré superarlo… yo puedo, tengo capacidad para ello."**

Las olas rompían suavemente en la orilla, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte y mi pasado junto a él. Volver a este lugar me ha obligado a replantear mi vida. ¿Esto tenía que suceder? No, no tenía que suceder. ¿Me lo merecía? Ni el daño que he causado en el pasado me hace merecedora de algo así.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, debía superarlo por el bien de mi hija y por el mío. Abrí los ojos y dejé fluir los recuerdos.

"_Sus manos golpeando mi rostro una y otra vez, mientras entraba y salía de mi interior. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que ese mal nacido disfruto de mi cuerpo y cuantos orgasmos pude sentir. Más tarde sabría que eso era posible, pero cada maldito orgasmo lograba que deseara más mi muerte, que todo eso acabara." _

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, me odie tanto por eso.

-Ya basta… hoy te entierro para siempre de mi vida Víctor y ojala te pudras en esa cárcel y en el infierno –susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiéndome, parecía que mientras más dolor le hiciera sentir más me deseaba. Ya había dejado de llorar, ya no me quejaba ni siquiera cuando llegaba sentir esa explosión de placer, no tenía voz. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos mordiscos tenía en mis pechos y cuello, y de las veces que me comparaba con mi madre. _

_-¿Cómo no te tomé antes? ¿Sabes? Perdí el tiempo con la vieja de tu madre –dijo entré suspiros y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos, lágrimas nuevas amenazaban con salir. _

_Cambio tantas veces de posición y yo no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas para más; mi cuerpo era lo más parecido a una muñeca de trapo. Ahora estaba boca abajo, ya no importaba el dolor o los golpes que sentía en mi espalda, solo quería que eso terminara. _

_-Mátame… -susurré sin poder alzar mi voz. _

_-Ya casi, chiquita… -gimió con fuerzas y se dejó caer en mi espalda. Mis ojos no se habían cerrado en ningún momento, estaba mirando y a la vez no porque todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor. _

_Sentí destellos de luz cuando me giró y casi pude distinguir una figura, hasta que todo a mí alrededor se convirtió en oscuridad." _

Hoy, Víctor sería arrancado de mi vida. Hoy, nacería nuevamente y dejaría mis miedos enterrados con él. Fui extrañamente consiente de la oscuridad, ya había dejado de llorar y aunque parecía extraño, el asco había desaparecido por completo de mi cuerpo.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hasta la cabaña. Ya no tenía miedo de entrar, ya no sentía temor alguno. A lo lejos pude detallar a una persona sentada en la arena, frente a nuestra cabaña. No había falta la luz para saber que era Freddie, mientras me acercaba podía ver que jugaba con ella y su mirada estaba perdida en la espuma del mar salado.

Creo que sintió mi presencia porque se giró y sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que él sentía culpa y aun no se había perdonado. Podía entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se culpaba por no quedarse, por creer en una mentira, pero era hora de perdonar y poder seguir adelante. Me senté a su lado sin mirarlo a los ojos, no hacía falta puesto que, su atención, estaba centrada en el mar.

"_Estaba corriendo, escapaba de su agarré o al menos eso trataba, él se hacía cada vez más fuerte. _

_-No te escaparas de mí, Puckett –gritó detrás de mí y yo solté una carcajada._

_¿Cómo había bajado tanto mis defensas? ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre me hiciera sentir en el cielo? Porque no había otro nombre para esa sensación. De pronto, mis piernas flaquearon y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no sucedió nada. _

_-Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño… -susurró mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolate."_

Entendía su culpa, había fallado a su promesa, pero eso era algo inevitable. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la atraje hasta mis labios, solo quería sentir su calor. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, comencé a plantar pequeños besos mientras la presión de su mano sobre la mía aumentaba.

-No me fallaste… ni siquiera faltaste a tu promesa, Freddie… -susurré cuando comenzó a llorar. –Quiero que dejemos en el pasado lo que sucedió, quiero vivir… por favor, quiero que vivas y olvides esa culpa absurda. Yo me enamoré de un hombre capaz de hacerme sentir segura, capaz de perdonar y de olvidar… quiero olvides los rencores, quiero que entierres hoy, junto a mí, todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestro pasado tormentoso.

Freddie me miraba con dolor, pero entendía, podía ver ese destello en sus ojos.

-No me vuelvas pedir perdón porque no tengo nada que perdonar, eres mi mejor amigo y el hombre que amo –dije con voz temblorosa y él jadeó sorprendido. –Te amo, Fredward Benson, aun duele, pero a tu lado puedo olvidar…

Él no respondió, solo acortó la distancia de nuestros labios y comenzamos con nuestra tortura personal. Las lágrimas caían libremente por nuestros rostros, era hora de perdonarnos, era hora de ser felices aunque no estemos preparados aun de gritarlo, quiero comenzar y él también.

Podía probar sus lágrimas saladas, pero sobre todo el amor que tanto profesaba. Cada beso me enviaba directamente al cielo, él era mi ángel y mi demonio al mismo tiempo. Era capaz de hacerme sentir paz y ardor en mi piel en un solo momento. Después de un rato, dejamos de besarnos y solo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración acelerada junto a la suya dejaba entrever nuestra decisión, sería un gran paso y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

En silencio, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cabaña. La arena fría se deslizaba sutilmente entre mis dedos logrando relajarme. Ahora iba a vivir… y él viviría a mi lado.

Freddie se detuvo y se giró, solo estábamos a metros de la entrada.

-¿Segura? –Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí antes de besarlo.

-Más que nunca… -susurré con temblor en mi voz. Él entrelazó sus manos entre las mías, ya no tenía miedo.


	30. Solo dos palabras

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Solo dos palabras…**

Freddie se detuvo y se giró, se encontraban a metros de la entrada.

-¿Segura? –Ella lo miró a los ojos, sonrío y lo beso.

-Más que nunca… -susurró Sam con temblor en su voz. El castaño entrelazó sus manos entre las suyas, ella se sentía segura, ya no tenía miedo.

Cuando entraron, encontraron todas las luces apagadas, menos una. Carly y Brad estaban dormidos en una posición nada cómoda, los estaban esperando. A ese punto, Freddie se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Sam abandonó la casa, él, cegado por el dolor y la angustia, le gritó que todo había sido su culpa; por supuesto que no lo era, solo actuó por la desesperación.

Sam apretó suavemente sus manos y lo miró a los ojos susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, eso fue todo para volver a su burbuja personal. En silencio, Freddie y Sam subieron las escaleras, pero se detuvieron en el pasillo que daba a los cuartos. ¿Qué habitación les había tocado a Sam y a él? Aun en la oscuridad, notaron dos papeles pegados en dos puertas por separado. En la primera, había una nota para Sam, era la letra de Em y solo decía "Despiértame, debemos hablar". En la segunda, bajo la misma letra, había una nota para Freddie "Supuse que deseabas otra habitación".

Él decidió abrir la puerta, el lugar era exactamente como lo recordaba, pero esa habitación era más pequeña sin embargo. Había una cama matrimonial y una mesita de noche y un baño, además de una hermosa vista de la playa.

-¿Puedo bañarme? –Preguntó Sam. Él solo rodó los ojos y la empujo con cariño como lo hacía años atrás.

-Tonta, puedes hacer lo que quieras… -susurró, no se sentía cómodo alzando la voz sabiendo que todos dormían.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el castaño bajó por un vaso de agua. Antes de bajar, tomó un bóxer y un par de pantalones para dormir, eso sin olvidar tomar una toalla. Tomó una ducha rápida, solo para quitarse la arena del cuerpo y refrescarse, cuando terminó no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. Había cambiado tanto, los rasgos de joven los había dejado atrás y ahora eran más fuertes. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, había pasado por tanto, pero ella tenía razón, lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Todo estaba en silencio, lo que le dio a pensar que la rubia se había marchado. Lentamente se dejó caer en la cama y cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, comenzó a reproducir imágenes en su mente; imágenes buenas y no dolorosas, su primer beso con Sam, la primera palabra de amor, su piel, su olor…

Freddie ahogo un gritó al sentir las manos de ella sobre su pecho, le había asustado.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? –Susurró Freddie con brusquedad al sentir sus carcajadas silenciosas.

-Solo fui por algo de ropa… eres una nena –dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, que luego fue reemplazada por seriedad.

-Eres hermosa… es increíble cómo puedo amarte más de lo que puedes imaginarte –susurró acariciando el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza. –No quiero que te sientas presionada, Sam, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras.

-Lo sé…

Lentamente acortaron la distancia uniéndose en un abrazo. Freddie acariciaba su espalda y se embriagaba con su dulce aroma, se sentía bien estar así con ella, solo abrazados y sabiendo que nada los podía separar de nuevo, que superarían juntos todo.

Sam alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le encantaban y le llenaba de paz. Estaba lista, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo saber. De un momento a otro, los labios de Freddie rozaban discretamente su cuello, llenándola de recuerdos de aquella noche de juegos en el cumpleaños de Wendy, esa fue la primera vez que sintió un deseo inexplicable.

Ella pudo sentir su piel erizarse ante el toque de sus labios sobre su piel, estaba segura que él no lo hacía con esa intención, solo quería acariciarla. La rubia se apartó sorprendiéndolo, su ceño se frunció de pronto y se maldijo internamente por ser tan idiota, tenía que saber que eso sobrepasaba los limites, pero nada lo preparó para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sam se alejó nuevamente del castaño para quitarse la bata lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Él se veía sorprendido, temeroso y ansioso al mismo tiempo; después de todo ese tiempo sin estar con ella y haber sufrido tanto por esa noche dolorosa, le parecía increíble que eso estuviera sucediendo. Lentamente, los ojos de Freddie recorrieron el cuerpo de la rubia. "¡Dios! Es hermosa…"

Sin apartar su mirada de la suya, se acercó hasta ella para besarla, solo allí todo lo demás dejó de importar. Sus manos recorrieron un camino lento y torturante hasta la cintura de la rubia, solo para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo. La primera vez juntos, no hicieron falta palabras y en este momento tampoco, pero a la vez era diferente. Sus cuerpos temblaban, en sus pieles estaba impregnado el miedo y el deseo… Freddie tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño, de no poder hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Con un movimiento rápido, Freddie logró quedar sobre ella. A ese punto, no se besaban, solo se miraban a los ojos. Él podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la rubia a la par del suyo, era sublime. De pronto, se vio obligado a morder sus labios, tenía un nudo en la garganta y deseaba llorar, ahora más que nunca. Ella no estaba diferente, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas desde hace rato.

Se besaron con desenfreno, mezclando el salado de sus lágrimas, ahogando sollozos y fundiéndose lentamente en una espiral de emociones. Sam mordía sus labios para evitar gemir, no confiaba en su tono de voz porque la última vez que se sintió de esa forma, no paró de gritar. Freddie deslizaba sus dedos sobre su piel con delicadeza logrando erizar su piel, luego abandonó sus labios y se apoderó de su cuello.

-Relájate, Princesa… no te haré daño… -susurró Freddie entrecortadamente, mientras repartía besos por su cuello. –Te amo…

Sam no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta. Todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Freddie se levantó rápidamente y, sin apartar los ojos de Sam, se deshizo de su ropa. Jamás pensó volver a sentirse de esa forma al verlo, su estomago dio un brinco a causa de la emoción y su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

-Quiero que estés segura… no tienes que hacerlo sino estas preparada… -murmuró Freddie acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Lo estoy… -susurró Sam sin temor en su voz.

No necesitó más que esas palabras. Se separó solo un poco del cuerpo de la rubia, para comenzar un camino de besos hasta su pecho.

-Déjame quererte… -susurró el castaño contra su piel, erizando la piel de la rubia. –Déjame hacerte olvidar… -él bajó un poco más, mordisqueando con suavidad el nacimiento de sus pechos. –Olvidemos todo… solo tú y yo… nadie más –murmuró antes de lamer su ombligo, logrando estremecerla.

Freddie bajaba un poco más sin despegar los labios de su piel, ella se permitió gemir cuando sintió el cálido aliento del castaño. No podía creerlo…

-¿Qué haces? Freddie… -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió la lengua de su amante en su interior.

La sensación era indescriptible, Sam trataba en vano de no gemir. Su caricia era tan suave e intensa que no paraba de estremecerse. Las manos de la rubia se fundían en el cabello castaño y sedoso de Freddie, luego viajaron a su boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir. La presión en su vientre y cuerpo aumentaba alarmantemente.

Pero Freddie tenía otros planes, para ella fue imposible no gruñir al cortar la sensación. Él tenía una sonrisa sutil en su rostro y el deseo estaba impregnado en su mirada, y su ser. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre ella y buscó a tientas el lugar más sensible de su cuello, Sam sabía que ese sería su perdición. Ella sintió la presión dolorosa y excitante en su cuello, y su lengua trabajando armoniosamente mientras entraba lenta y placenteramente en ella.

Los ojos de Sam estaban llenos de lágrimas, no había recuerdos, no había nada, solo existían ellos dos. Freddie por su parte, necesitó de varios segundos para calmarse. Había olvidado la sensación embriagadora que experimentaba cuando estaba dentro de ella, a pesar de haber sucedido una vez, eso quedaría grabado en su mente.

-Te amo… -susurró Sam con voz entrecortada.

**_6:00 a.m_**

**_Ocho horas más tarde…_**

**_Sam_******

La arena se sentía fría y suave bajo mis pies, aun no había salido el sol, pero estaba preparada para ver su aparición imponente sobre el horizonte. Yo estaba a pocos metros de la cabaña, me había despertado hace quince minutos y decidí salir para pensar, solo un poco para aclarar sentimientos. Nunca imaginé sentirme así, tenía tanto miedo por sentir esa presión en mi pecho, las ganas inmensas de gritar y reír al mismo tiempo; me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo, me sentía feliz. Pude visualizar tenues rayos de luz en el horizonte, que coloreaban el cielo de la forma más hermosa. En realidad, todo era hermoso ahora.

Los recuerdos inundaban mi mente mientras que el frio intentaba colarse en mi piel, pero nada podría hacerme sentir mal, cada sentimiento parecía una caricia en mi cuerpo. Después de horas en la playa, decidí aparecerme en la cabaña, todos desayunaban menos Freddie.

"Aun está dormido" dije en mi mente al subir por las escaleras.

Entré a mi dormitorio y me dejé caer en la cama, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios ante el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi piel. Compartimos tanto que era imposible no sentirme en el cielo.

-¡Hasta que aparecer! Nos tenías preocupados, pobre Freddie… -los ojos de Em se abrieron como platos. -¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Me miré en el espejo y gruñí molesta.

-Freddie me las va a pagar… -susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara.

-¿Freddie? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí… -susurré dejándome caer nuevamente en la cama. –Aun estoy enamorada de él… mucho…


	31. Los celos son un arma de doble filo

**_Creciendo Juntos _**

**_Los celos son un arma de doble filo_**

**Freddie**

Me desperté cuando escuché la puerta. Se había ido y por primera vez no me sentía inseguro, ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas, al igual que yo. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé inundar por los recuerdos, solo habían pasado un par de horas cuando eso sucedió, algo que cambió mi vida por completo.

_"Podía escuchar su respiración y sus quejidos. Todo era diferente ahora, a pesar de haber experimentado en el pasado algo igual, era diferente. El tiempo parecía detenerse a nuestro alrededor, haciendo eterno ese acto tan hermoso. Las sabanas se enredaban en nuestros cuerpos, mientras que los suaves movimientos pasaban a segundo plano._

_Había extrañado tanto estar a su lado, para poder expresar con una caricia y un acto tan intimo, como hacer el amor. Debo admitir que en algún momento de nuestro inició, me cansé de una monotonía creada por ambos, así que decidí invertir los papeles. Con un movimiento rápido, intercambiamos posiciones, pero en vez de mantener una posición pasiva su cuerpo y el mío se movían a la par. El primer indicio para descubrir que ella estaba cerca fue gracias a sus movimientos acelerados, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pesada. _

_Yo la observaba hipnotizado, el subir y bajar de su pecho debido a su respiración. La danza exquisita de su cuerpo y el mío era sublime. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello con fuerza y comenzó a perder el control, en cambio, mis manos se posaron en sus caderas para hacer el movimiento más fuerte y rápido. _

_Esa noche me perdí en tantas sensaciones que no esperaba sentir otra vez."_

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, podía ver los rayos del sol por mi ventana y supe que no podría dormir más. Me levanté con pereza para darme una ducha, solo necesitaba despertarme y el agua fría ayudaría. Cuando el agua estuvo en contacto con mi piel, estuve a punto de gritar, mi espalda ardía y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta.

Minutos más tarde, busqué mi ropa y me vestí para luego bajar por un poco de café. Estuve allí solo por varios minutos, eso me permitió pensar en mi futuro y las ganas inmensas que tenía de luchar por ella. Sam había apartado todo el miedo y el dolor que le había causado hace siete años, ahora yo debía olvidar mis miedos y luchar.

-Buenos días –dijo Carly con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su sonrisa era picara y algo chocante a mi parecer. -¿Buena noche?

Levanté la ceja antes de responder.

-Buenos días, Shay –susurré fijando mi mirada en la taza de café frío. –Excelente diría yo… -susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Puedo verlo… si no quieres que tu madre sospeche, cubre tu cuello –dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Yo en cambio no podía dejar de sonreír y sonrojarme al mismo tiempo.

-Esto será interesante –el que Carly sospechara lo hacía cada vez más atractivo.

**Sam**

Después de darme una ducha y jugar un rato con mi hija, decidí bajar para tomar el desayuno. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y comencé a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar huevos revueltos, tocino y pan tostado. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, me sentía como nueva otra vez; mi ánimo estaba renovado sintiéndome capaz de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvar esta relación.

Mientras preparaba todo, mi mente trabajaba en las posibles explicaciones. Después de lo ocurrido esta madrigada no había vuelta atrás, no quería eso tampoco. Sentí unos brazos rodearme y por un momento me tensé, pero su olor inundó mi sistema tranquilizándome.

-Buenos días, mi amor –no pude evitar sonreír como idiota al escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días… -susurré incapaz de elevar mi voz.

Sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura impidiendo que me moviera; la verdad era que poco me importaba, yo solo quería estar así para siempre. Busqué tentativamente sus labios, ansiaba tantos sus besos como mi cuerpo el agua. Sus labios me enloquecían de tal manera. Mientras compartíamos ese momento tan privado, escuchamos la risa de nuestra hija y la voz de Marissa a lo lejos.

Nos separamos compartiendo un último y casto beso antes de sonreír. Freddie tomó asiento en una de las sillas del mesón y yo enfoqué toda mi atención en el desayuno.

-Papi, mi abuelita me llevará a la playa –dijo Alba con emoción.

Pude ver la emoción de Freddie al escucharla, todo recae en lo que estaba sucediendo. Puedo decir con toda propiedad que celos no he sentido, es más, me emociona mucho saber que mi nena confía en su padre también, tanto como para decirle primero a él y no a mí.

-Que te diviertas, mi cielo –dijo tomándola en sus brazos y besando su frente.

-Yo las alcanzaré más tarde –dije sin apartar la mirada de los huevos.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Marissa con preocupación-. –Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable…

No la dejé terminar, no podía permitir que piense algo así.

-Marissa, todo está bien… -susurré con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios. –Me siento muy bien, creo que tenía que volver a este lugar y aprender a superar todo lo que me paso esa noche. Puede ser que nunca lo olvide, pero ya puedo seguir adelante.

Ella me sonrió de forma maternal y me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de subir las escaleras.

Miré a Freddie que jugaba con Alba en el piso, se veía tan gracioso que no pude evitar sonreír. Me dispuse a terminar el desayuno y luego a comerlo, tenía mucha hambre. Después un rato, la mayoría decidió ir a la playa y pasear mientras yo me quedaba leyendo un libro. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, lo único que note fue el exquisito olor a pollo en el aire.

-Huele bien –comenté acercándome a la cocina. Freddie se giró y sonrió.

-Estoy de ánimos para cocinar –informó enarcando una ceja-. –Quiero complacerte en todos los sentidos.

Él se acercó a mí con sigilo mientras que formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. En todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, esa actitud era la que más me gustaba de él. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos dejé escapar todo el aire, él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo me hace sentir. Después de unos segundos, sentí su lengua deslizarse por mis labios, si no paraba esto terminaríamos en otro lado.

-Freddie, alguien puede venir… -no me permitió terminar, volvió a unir sus labios con los míos y aumentó la intensidad del beso. –No… alguien nos puede ver…

-No hay nadie en la casa –susurró con voz ronca y respiración agitada.

Observé cómo se giraba y bajaba la llama de la cocina. Freddie volvió a mí con tanta rapidez que me hizo gritar. Sus besos eran cada vez más embriagantes y sus manos acariciando mis piernas me hacían desfallecer.

-Olvídate del que dirán por un segundo y centra toda tu atención en lo que sientes… en esto que estamos sintiendo –cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz y solo me limité a asentir. Él me alzó y yo solo deje que me llevara.

Tres horas más tarde, todos habían regresado de su recorrido por las islas. Yo en cambio, había decidido tomar una ducha. Mientras sentía el agua caer en mi cuerpo, me relajaba más de lo que ya estaba. En realidad, estaba lista para descansar. Si pensaba bien las horas de sueño que había tenido, eso me llevaba a cero.

Tomé una toalla cuando finalizó mi baño y comencé a secar mi cuerpo, sonreía cuando veía una que otra marca en mi cuerpo. En la tarde nos habíamos sobrepasado, no medimos el volumen de nuestra voz y tampoco nuestras acciones. Me terminé de vestir y cubrir cualquier rastro que me delate, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuché a Caro y a Emily hablar.

-_Me alegro mucho, hermana… -_la voz de Em se elevó unas cuantas octavas. –_Quiero que seas feliz, pero a la vez me preocupa tu situación._

_-Estoy completamente enamorada de él. No puedo olvidar su cuerpo sobre el mío… no sé cómo explicarte –_mi corazón se aceleró, sé que Freddie tuvo una relación con ella y eso me preocupaba.

-_Pero ella está enamorada de él también. Lo sé, me lo dijo hoy –_mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la escuché, estaba hablando de mí.

-_Lo sé, pero él no lo está de ella –_susurró Caro con pesar. –_Para ella es demasiado tarde…_

No pude evitar que las lágrimas saladas se deslizaran por mi rostro. ¿Cómo pudo engañarme? Él estaba enamorado de ella y aun así se había atrevido a engañarme. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, busqué todas las posibles salidas y me encontré con la ventana. Ya afuera, solo busqué el balcón para sentarme allí y llorar libremente.

No sé en qué momento dejé de llorar, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Escuchaba a lo lejos las olas, se suponía que eso debía calmarme, pero solo lograban aumentar mi dolor. Sentí los brazos de Freddie a mí alrededor y juro que quise olvidarme de todo, pero no pude… su toque me daba asco.

-Amor… -me levanté fingiendo indiferencia.

-Tengo sueño, estoy cansada… -dije escuetamente antes de entrar a la sala.

-Sam, espera…

-Dije que tengo sueño, buenas noches… Freddie -murmuré con odio antes de entrar.

Él no volvería a tocarme, no le permitiría hacerme daño… no esta vez.

**Freddie **

La vi desaparecer por el pasillo a oscuras, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que habíamos hablado y ahora estaba así. Ni siquiera se despidió con normalidad, su voz tenía un tinte de odio.

Esa noche no pude dormir, mi cama se sentía vacía y fría sin su calor. Me levanté apenas sentí los rayos del sol, necesitaba una taza de café urgente para calmar mis nervios. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchaba movimientos en la cocina, era Sam. Decidí acercarme a ella con un poco de nerviosismo, de seguro algo le preocupaba y yo solo quería tranquilizarle.

-Buenos días, amor… -besé su hombro como muestra de cariño y ella se apartó.

-Freddie, necesito hablar contigo –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. –Creo que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos la otra noche…

¿Se arrepentía? ¿Por qué?

-Yo lo estuve pensando y… -miró hacia todas partes menos a mí. –Ya no te amo, quiero que olvides todo lo que paso…

No quería escucharla más, aunque quisiera no podía. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho podía más, mucho más de lo que deseaba aclarar las cosas. Sonreí con amargura y asentí antes de girarme, ya todo había acabado. Mis ilusiones y mis sueños se habían esfumado con cuatro palabras "Ya no te amo". No había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando de mis ojos salieron lágrimas de dolor, ya todo había acabado.


	32. La otra cara de la moneda

**Creciendo Juntos**

**La otra cara de la moneda **

Ella daba vueltas en la cama, algo la hacía sentir incomoda. Era un sentimiento en su pecho, como si alguien la necesitara. Después de un rato se dio por vencida y se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su novio. "_Mi novio"_. La sola palabra le hacía volar de felicidad, en ese momento nada ni nadie podría bajarle de su propio cielo.

Después de preparar sus maletas se dio una ducha rápida, quería sorprender a Brad con un buen desayuno. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, a pesar de la velocidad trataba de no tropezarse, de todos modos estaba oscuro aun. Ella miró su reloj y sonrió, tenía al menos una hora ganada al levantarse a esa hora.

Caro encendió las luces de la cocina, buscó un sartén y una espátula de la alacena, para luego buscar los huevos y el tocino en la nevera. Mientras preparaba todo, ella tarareaba una canción. Al principio pensaba que viajar a Seattle sería un error, para ella al menos; la decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de pensarlo siquiera. Por lo menos estaba alegre por su amigo. Freddie tenía una hija hermosa con la mujer que amaba y estaba segura que Sam le correspondía aun.

-Ahora pienso que la mejor decisión era no volver –cuando escuchó la voz de Freddie no pudo evitar gritar.

¿Cómo puede estar despierto a esa hora? Se preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. Él estaba allí, sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar, las luces estaban apagadas y solo era iluminado por la luz proveniente de la cocina. Caro se preocupó al ver sus ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche. ¿Qué había pasado para ponerlo en ese estado?

-Freddie… ¿Qué sucede? –Ella apagó la estufa y comenzó a acercarse a él.

El aludido comenzó a reír, al principio eran carcajadas sutiles y poco audibles, pero luego aumentaron y se mezclaban con sollozos repentinos.

-Quiero desaparecer, Mon'ami… quiero que deje de doler –susurró tan bajito que le costó mucho escucharle. -¿Quieres saber el chiste de todo este asunto? Ella me dijo que quería intentarlo de nuevo y yo le creí…

La castaña lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella estaba asustada, la última vez que lo vio de esa forma fue hace siete años. Freddie buscaba desesperado alivio en ese abrazo, ella lo sabía, podía sentir su desesperación y por primera vez no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Espera, no entiendo… ¿le creíste? –El castaño asintió y comenzó a decirle todo.

Para cuando finalizó su relato los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza en la sala. Marissa se había levantado y hacia el desayuno sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, sabía muy bien que algo le pasaba. Pero ella mantuvo un perfil muy bajo, muy contradictorio a su personalidad sobreprotectora. Uno a uno comenzaron a bajar todos, la última fue Sam con su hija.

Carolina pudo detectar odio en su mirada cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, definitivamente tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ese no era el lugar ni el momento indicado.

-Nos vamos todos como…

-Yo tomo la camioneta de Freddie, Brad irá con nosotros –informó Caro de manera escueta y rápida. –Desayunaremos en el camino, así que nos vemos en Seattle. Brad, trae nuestro equipaje por favor…

Ella sabía que todos estaban sorprendidos por su orden, sobre todo Brad, pero también sabía que el rubio detectaría la suplica en su voz. Antes de salir le dio una mirada de disculpa a su hermana y arrastró a Freddie consigo. Caro podía sentir como poco a poco fue perdiendo su compostura, podía escuchar los sollozos de él y eso no le gustaba. Abrió la camioneta y dejó que se acostara en la cabina, ella no permitiría que manejara en ese estado.

A lo lejos venía Brad con el ceño fruncido y las maletas en sus manos. Las lanzó bruscamente en la parte trasera y subió en silencio. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Freddie solo había dormido y Brad aun no le hablaba a Carolina. Ella no estaba preocupada, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo. Cuando llegaron a Brushwell era de tarde, faltaban pocas horas para el atardecer y Freddie no se había levantado del asiento.

-Vas a tener que decirme lo que sucede, esto no es normal –susurró el rubio ayudando a su amigo a bajarse.

-Más tarde… solo ayúdame a subirlo –el asintió e hizo lo que le pidió.

**Carolina**

Estoy muerta, literalmente. No podía sentirme de otra forma, la noche anterior sin sueño y luego me toco manejar cientos de kilómetros porque me mi mejor amigo estaba sin vida. Para completar mi día especial, mi novio estaba molesto. ¡Genial!

Me dejé caer en el mueble y dejé escapar un suspiro, estaba preparada para el ataque de preguntas que haría Brad. Pero nunca llego, solo se limitó a abrazarme y dejar escapar un gemido lastimero. Él estaba tan cansado como yo o eso creía. Sus manos buscaron el borde mi camisa y comenzó a sacarla; quien era yo para impedírselo.

-¿No despertara? –Preguntó con voz ronca.

Yo negué fervientemente, extrañaba tanto eso. Los recuerdos de nuestra primera vez golpearon en mi mente como un rayo. Era doloroso y placentero, tantas sensaciones y poco tiempo compartido. Esa noche que decidí entregarme a otro hombre que no fuera Freddie. Admito que jamás lo amé, pero la costumbre prevalece sobre cualquier cosa. Todo comenzó en el restaurant, cenamos e inició una conversación sobre nuestras parejas.

-Deja de pensar, te necesito –sus palabras me estremecieron, yo también lo necesitaba.

Pero alguien tenía otros planes.

-Ignóralo…

-No puedo –respondí frustrada. –Espérame…

Caminé hasta la puerta mientras arreglaba mi ropa, odiaba esto. Cuando abrí la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Sam.

-Hmm, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? –Pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de ira y sin mediar palabra desapareció por el pasillo.

Me giré solo para encontrarme a Freddie mirando fijamente el espacio vacío dejado por ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Lo escuche moviendo desesperado las cosas de los estantes. Brad se acercó sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, esa fue mi alarma. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué lo más rápido posible.

Freddie tenía un vaso en sus manos y lo llenaba, el líquido de color bronce transparente me indicó el tipo de licor. Ni en sus días de depresión Freddie Benson intentó alcoholizarse para olvidar y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Cuando tomó el primer trago, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Brad me miró confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero yo sí.

-Freddie, trata de calmarte… tal vez solo está asustada y te dijo eso por…

-Ella fue clara, maldita sea. Lo que vivimos fue un error y ella no me ama –dijo tomando, esta vez, directamente de la botella. –Pero me merezco esta mierda porque fui un maldito desgraciado… yo dejé que la violaran… -otro trago fuerte y se largó a llorar de nuevo.

-No volvamos con eso, Freddie. Tú no tienes la maldita culpa de nada, solo ese hombre que la violó y la acosó por años –grité acercándome y tratando de quitarle la botella. –Deja ya de beber, tú eres más que esto… -error.

-No, Mon'ami, este soy yo… -su voz ya no era la misma y arrastraba las palabras. No podía creer lo rápido que se había emborrachado. –Tal vez debería irme de nuevo y empezar una nueva vida –dijo entre risas. –Pero no lo haré, tengo una hija y eso es lo único que debe importarme, ¿verdad?

Se dejo caer en el suelo mientras daba otro trago de ese líquido. Miré a Brad y le pedí que lo cuidara, esta me la iba a pagar. Subí las escaleras olvidando por completo el elevador, solo quería gritarle sus verdades. Cuando llegué al apartamento no pude evitar hacer un escándalo, esa era la única diferencia entre mi hermana yo. Marissa abre la puerta confundida, pero en este momento no me importan las palabras de esa mujer. Caminé hasta el cuarto de Sam donde se encontraba llorando.

-¿Por qué rayos le hiciste eso a Freddie? –Bramé llamando la atención de todos.

-No te metas en lo que no te han llamado –murmuró apretando los dientes, trataba de intimidarme.

-No me vengas con ese comportamiento de secundaria, no me das miedo Samantha –grité de vuelta. -¿Te has puesto a pensar el daño que le has hecho a Freddie?

-¿Qué le hizo a mi bebé? –preguntó Marissa fijando su mirada en Sam.

-No me malinterprete, Marissa, pero esto es su asunto –le dije y ella dio un paso hacia atrás dolida. –Pensé que eras más inteligente, Sam. No te imaginas lo que me costó recuperar un poco del Freddie que conocí…

Sus ojos se iluminaron con ira.

-Hmm, ya imagino cual fue tu ayuda –dijo con un dedo en su barbilla, la muy estúpida se estaba burlando de mí. Pero a pesar de todo pude detectar los celos en su voz y esta vez fue mi turno para reír.

-Explícame como fue mi ayuda… -la vi retorcerse en su cama y luego mirarme con odio.

-Tú te acostabas con él, le diste sexo a cambio de felicidad –su confesión fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. –Escuché toda la maldita conversación. Em, Freddie y todos me engañaron… él está enamorado de ti y tú de él, escuche todo…

Me permití reír a carcajadas mientras su enojo iba en aumento.

-Freddie es un Dios en la cama, lo admito, pero no es mi tipo –confesé con descaro. –Esa conversación que escuchaste y malinterpretaste era sobre Brad. Creo que has cometido el error más grande y estúpido de tu vida –escupí enfurecida. –Deja de pensar en tu sufrimiento por un momento y piensa en el de él.

Caminé hacia la puerta y me detuve, no podía quedarme allí sin expresar lo que sentía.

-Perdiste a Freddie por una estupidez y solo tú tienes la culpa –susurré con odio puro en mi voz.

Desde que había dicho esas palabras, ella no había reaccionado. De seguro su mente estaba trabajando como los engranajes de un reloj. Con el pasar de los segundos, sus manos abandonaron la posición rígida hasta viajar a sus labios. Un fuerte gemido salió de ellos y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Yo en cambio negué con la cabeza y abandoné ese lugar, no quería verla, estaba molesta con ella.

Tal vez mañana pensaré las cosas con tranquilidad, pero ahora solo quería subir y tratar de calmar a Freddie. Brad y yo podemos esperar.

**Sam**

Cuando la vi desaparecer sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ella tenía razón, yo era la única culpable de todo esto. Yo fui la causante de destruir mi paraíso y convertirlo en un infierno del cual no tenía escapatoria. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más de las que he derramado, y me dejé caer en la cama. Abrazaba mi almohada con fuerza mientras Marissa y Em me observaban. No quería imaginar siquiera el odio que ella puede tenerme en este momento.

Marissa se retiró sin decir palabra alguna. Escuché como Em suspiró y luego cerró la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba agradecida y dolida al mismo tiempo por ello. Pero me merecía todo eso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Le grite que no lo amaba, le dije que fue un error. Él no me iba a perdonar todo ese daño, soy una maldita insegura.

Entre llantos y lamentos me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente llevé a Alba al colegio, pero tarde más de lo debido de regreso a casa. Me reporté enferma con mi jefe, necesitaba hablar con Freddie a como dé lugar. Subí las escaleras hasta el apartamento 6-A, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero yo tenía mi llave. Con mucho cuidado la abrí y comencé a buscar por todo el lugar, no lo encontré.

Ya cuando me estaba dando por vencida me llevé el susto de mi vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Grité tan fuerte que de seguro llamé la atención de todos los vecinos del piso.

-¡Dios! Freddie casi me matas de un susto –una de mis manos estaba en mi pecho y mi respiración era agitada.

-Te hice una pregunta… -se limitó a responder. Su voz tenía todo menos emoción.

Mordí mis labios en un intento patético por ocultar mi nerviosismo, en realidad me delataba más.

-Quiero disculparme… -susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos. –Lo que te dije esa noche fue mentira…

Una carcajada de su parte hizo que me sintiera más culpable. Lo conocía, se reía cuando estaba nervioso, dolido o molesto. En este caso estaba dolido y molesto.

-¿Quieres que te crea una tontería como esa? Sam tu no volverás a jugar conmigo –escupió con ira y tenía razón. ¡Qué estúpida fui!

-No pretendo que me perdones…

-No tengo nada que perdonar, me da igual lo que pienses – ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Freddie, la otra noche te dije eso porque… porque soy insegura y… -respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme. –Soy insegura… escuché a Em y a Caro hablar de alguien… pensé que eras tú. Ella dijo que estaba enamorada de él y pensé…

-Eso es tan estúpido, hasta para ti –susurró con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios.

-Por favor, perdóname… -susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. –Necesito que me perdones… soy una idiota, lo sé… por favor.

Eso era lo que más odiaba, humillarme. Pero haría lo que fuera por él.

-Mira… -murmuró desde su lugar. –Entiendo que tengas miedo y puedo perdonar eso… pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí –sus palabras calaban cada vez más en mí, poco a poco me sentí vacía y sin vida, y todo era mi culpa. –Es mejor dejar todo como estaba…

-Está bien…

Y con eso acepte mí sentencia.

* * *

><p>Rettrack239Moolwalk: siento dejarte de esa forma, pero es parte de mi trama, siempre lo ha sido... espero que algún día sea de tu agrado después de ese capitulo...<p>

Caaro13: Yo siempre me lo he preguntado, quisiera que los problemas se solucionen rapido, pero esta en todo humano errar :/. Caro es buena chica, ya lo ves, no odies su nombre xD

purplehAM138: :o te gusta el drama ehh? veamos que tanto dura en esta historia ^_^

Besos y gracias a todos por sus comentarios. También por leerme

Isa


	33. Desvanecimiento

**Creciendo Juntos **

**Desvanecimiento**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el viaje, para Sam, ese lugar era un mar de problemas para su vida. Ella estaba sentada en su nuevo apartamento, se había mudado de Brushwell Plaza. Ahora vivía a pocas cuadras de allí, por lo que no afectaba mucho a Freddie o a Marissa para visitar a Alba. El motivo de su mudanza era sencillo, ya no se sentía cómoda viviendo con Marissa. No la trataba mal, pero la estaba obligando a decidir entre ella y su hijo, Sam no deseaba eso.

-Mami… -gritó Alba desde el cuarto.

-Voy… -gritó de vuelta la rubia.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a sentirse mal. Respiró con fuerza y se apuró para llegar a la habitación. Su hija tenía un libro en sus manos, quería que le leyera. Ese hábito lo había tomado de Freddie. A pesar de su repentino malestar, leyó e interpretó el cuento que tanto adoraba su nena. Cuando se quedó dormida, regresó a la sala y comenzó a buscar en el periódico solicitudes de trabajo.

No es que no le gustara el actual, lo adoraba. Pero necesitaba más dinero ahora que vivía sola. Su hija era su prioridad. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana se rindió al cansancio y al dolor de cabeza. Cuando despertó al día siguiente el dolor había aumentado. Sin embargo, tenía que visitar al menos dos lugares cercanos donde solicitaban secretaria. Además de llevar a su hija al colegio.

Se levantó para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Luego caminó hasta el cuarto de Alba para despertarla.

-Buenos días, Princesa, es hora de levantarse… -la escuchó gemir y quejarse.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, en ese sentido era igual a ella. Mientras la rubia buscaba su ropa, la niña esperaba sentada en su cama.

-Hoy es un día muy importante para mamá. Buscaré trabajo, uno nuevo y que nos ayude a ambas –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. La pequeña solo asentía graciosamente.

-¿Podemos ir con abuelita más tarde? –Preguntó mientras se vestía.

-Por supuesto, ella estará emocionada de verte –aseguró la rubia.

-¿Mi papi estará? –Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con ilusión.

-Lo llamaré y tal vez se quede para jugar contigo… -susurró Sam fingiendo una sonrisa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sam llevaba de la mano a su hija, estaban a punto de cruzar la calle. Al llegar se despidió con un beso y le prometió recogerla pronto. La rubia le envió un mensaje al castaño mientras caminaba por el parque, ese lugar era un buen atajo. Después de un rato, se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio. Estaba nerviosa y algo ansiosa. Buscó con su mirada a la recepcionista y se acercó.

-Buenos días, vengo por el empleo… -la mujer de cabello caoba sonrió socarronamente antes de responder.

-Tú y todas ellas, eres la número quince. Suerte –dijo con sorna, algo que le cayó muy mal a la rubia.

Sam se sentó en uno de los banquillos y espero. Cada hombre o mujer que pasaban, tardaban cuarenta minutos aproximadamente. Se vio obligada a llamarlo para que recogiera a su hija, no iba a salir temprano de ese lugar. A las tres de la tarde salió la última persona que se interponía en su camino. Alisó sus ropas con sus manos y acomodó los mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Cuando abrió la puerta, un hombre de mediana edad esperaba sentado.

El aspecto del señor era sencillo. Usaba una camisa azul con una corbata a juego. Tenía unos lentes de media luna, de esos que solo había visto en las películas. Ella se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer.

-Puede sentarse, Señorita. La atenderé en un minuto –dijo con voz ronca a causa de la edad.

-Gracias… -se limitó a responder.

Por unos cuantos segundos, el señor no hacía otra cosa que escribir algo en su computador.

-Muy bien, necesito tu currículo –dijo aun sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Ella le dio una carpeta y observó como detallaba sus datos. –Samantha Puckett de 26 años de edad. Soltera, pero con una hija… esto dice que solo tienes tus estudios de secundaría y careces de los universitarios…

Sam apretaba sus manos por debajo del escritorio, no quería mostrarle que estaba nerviosa.

-Interesante… -susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. –Mi hija solía ver sus programas, señorita… creo que encajaría perfectamente bien un alma joven en la empresa. ¿Sabe utilizar la computadora?

-Sí, sé todo lo que tiene que ver con redacción y más –dijo aun sorprendida por lo acababa de decir.

-Perfecto, en unos minutos firmara el contrato –dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. –Le explicó, al no tener un título universitario solo puede ganar el mínimo como una secretaria. Su sueldo será de 3500 dólares quincenal. La empresa también cuenta con un seguro para nuestros trabajadores y sus familiares…

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella nunca había tenido esa cantidad en sus manos.

-Iniciará mañana a las ocho en punto. Su jefe será Raimon del cuarto piso, es un poco cascarrabias, solo debes ignorarlo –explicó con una sonrisa burlona. –Contará con una hora para almorzar y la hora de salida será a las cuatro de la tarde.

Minutos más tarde apareció una señora, aparentemente de la misma edad. Le ofreció el contrato para que lo leyera y eso hizo. Después de haberlo estudiado decidió firmarlo.

-Necesitaremos tus medidas, querida. No queremos que seas la única sin uniforme, pero mientras puedes venir con camisa negra y pantalones negros –explicó la señora con una sonrisa amable.

Para Sam todo estaba pasando tan rápido, no podía creer que ya tenía un trabajo. Su primer trabajo serio. Para cuando salió del edificio tenía la sonrisa más grande que podía abarcar su rostro. Caminó rápidamente hacia Brushwell Plaza, quería contarle todo a Marissa y a su hija. Tocó la puerta al llegar y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Freddie estaba allí con una ceja levantada y mirada vacía. Sam borró la sonrisa lentamente y se limito a pasar. Tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y la abrazó, estaba tan feliz que quería gritar.

-¡Oh! Samantha has llegando… -ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, había retrocedido un paso con ella.

-Ehh, sí… Yo conseguí el empleo –susurró emocionada.

-¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó con emoción. –Ahora tendrás mayor responsabilidad. ¿Has pensado en quien cuidará a tu hija?

-No…

-Nadie la cuidará, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella mientras estés trabajando por las tardes –la voz de Freddie era neutra pero decidida.

-Gracias, esto es muy importante para mí… -ella quería decir nosotros, pero ya eso era imposible.

Dos semanas más tarde, Sam caminaba hacia Brushwell Plaza. Moría de ganas de ver a su hija, la extrañaba tanto. Era la primera vez que estaba tan alejada de ella. Lo único negativo de todo eso, era que lo debía ver todos los días. Ella tenía que fingir por el bien de su hija que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que no. Todo estaba mal, él se alejaba cada día más y todo era por su culpa.

Cuando acepto no ser nada, ni siquiera amigos, no pensó en lo mucho que le iba a doler. Una amistad de años, un enamoramiento de casi la misma cantidad, destruidos por sus miedos y celos absurdos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parada frente a la puerta. Sam suspiró abatida y tocó la puerta con desanimo.

Lo primero que vio fue a su hija que la recibía con un fuerte abrazo. Esa pequeña era la razón de su vida, la única que podía alegrar su día. Caminó hacia el interior y vio como Freddie cargaba toda clase de bolsos y artículos de niña, al parecer Alba había decidido jugar con él.

-Te ves bien… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo sé, nuestra hija es muy creativa –se limitó a decir sonriéndole.

Sam se estremeció, él no le había sonreído de esa manera desde hace meses.

-Mami, toma… -la niña le ofreció una cartera que recibió gustosa.

Para ella fue la mejor hora de su vida. Ignoró el dolor punzante en su cabeza y los problemas que tenía. Solo se limitó a disfrutar del arrebato del castaño. Mientras esperaba que su nena terminara de pintarle los labios. De reojo vio como él aguantaba la risa, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había tardado en ella, podía imaginarse como un payaso. Luego regresó con el castaño.

Sam lentamente borró su sonrisa. Algo no andaba bien, su vista se había tornado borrosa. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Una de sus manos tocó su cabeza antes que su alrededor se convirtiera en oscuridad.

**Freddie**

Nunca me había sentido más asustado en mi vida, nunca había temido tanto por la vida de una personas como lo hacía ahora. Ella estaba normal, todo estaba bien… reía y jugaba con Alba tranquilamente. De pronto, un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz y se desmayó. Podía ver a Emily y a mi madre nerviosas, tenían miedo de las posibles secuelas de lo sucedido años atrás.

Yo confiaba que solo se tratara de una desvalorización, de verdad confiaba. Quería creer que todo estaría bien. Cerré los ojos cansado, tenía a Alba en mis brazos completamente rendida. Mi menté voló hacia aquellos días donde todo parecía ser más fácil. Cuando nuestros problemas se reducían a que carrera queríamos estudiar y que deseábamos comer. Quisiera olvidar lo que me hizo sentir aquella noche, pero no podía. No era rencor, tampoco había dejado de amarla, solo que no podía verla a los ojos sin recordar sus palabras.

-Buenas noches, soy la doctora Beatriz. Necesito hablar con uno de los familiares…

-Yo… soy su… novio –mentí descaradamente, aunque por dentro quería que eso fuera cierto.

-Muy bien, sígame –le di a Alba a mi madre y caminé hasta la habitación de Sam.

-Hemos descartado un embarazo porque está menstruando. Podemos ver que tiene problemas de nutrición, no se alimenta bien… -dejé de escucharla y me centré en Sam. Tenía los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Después de un rato la doctora se fue. Ella me entregó las indicaciones, Sam tenía una nueva dieta. ¿Quién iba a decir que su problema era alimenticio?

-¿Puedo saber qué sucede? No por nada has dejado de comer… -dije alzando la voz cada vez más.

-Yo… yo… -suspiró y me miró a los ojos. –Cuando dejé mi trabajo tuve que recortar los gastos, compraba solo lo necesario… luego vinieron las preocupaciones y simplemente olvidaba comer –susurró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía una niña regañada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Reclamé molesto.

-Suficientes gastos tienes con Alba como para sumar los míos…

-Por favor, Sam, no seas ridícula –dije exasperado. –Yo nunca te dejaría a tu suerte. ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Cuando necesites algo yo te lo daré, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me dejé caer en la silla que había allí.

-No vuelvas a preocupar a tu hija de esa forma… ni a nosotros –sentencie mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien… no era mi intención –susurró abatida.

No era la mía regañarla, pero me había dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo puede una persona llena de vida desvanecerse en un segundo? No quería que eso volviera a suceder…


	34. Abre los ojos, aquí estoy

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Abre los ojos, estoy aquí**

Carolina caminaba de un lado al otro como gato enjaulado, estaba molesta y no haría nada para ocultarlo. Su sentimiento tenía nombre y apellido, Samantha Puckett. No se equivoquen, no estaba molesta por lo ocurrido dos meses atrás, todo se debía a su falta de coraje para recuperar a Freddie. Si lo conocía tan bien como pensaba, Freddie no volvería a ella así de fácil.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ella tomó la decisión más fácil, gritarle hasta que recapacite. Caminó rápidamente hasta el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la rubia estaba acostada con la mirada perdida.

-Samantha Puckett, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –Sam se sorprendió por su pregunta y frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien –respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

-Quiero que te le levantes, te des una ducha y te arregles porque hoy recuperaras a Fredward Benson a como dé lugar –gritó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Él no quiere…

-Y una mierda lo que quiera… -espetó sin miramientos.

Sam observaba como ella sacaba ropa de su closet, la tiraba al piso sin miramientos. De pronto, le lanzó un pantalón a la cara, luego una camisa y varios accesorios.

-Allí tienes, báñate y ve a hablar con él… -cuando salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta fuertemente.

La rubia quedó paralizada, tal vez ella tenía razón. Tan solo habían pasado dos días desde que se había desmayado y él había mostrado un gran cambio. Sam podía asegurar que no estaba molesto con ella, seguro que no la había perdonado pero al menos estaba cediendo.

Se baño y vistió sin prisas, tenía miedo de bajar y que todo resultara un completo desastre. Después de un rato supo que no podía retrasar más eso, así que se decidió a enfrentarlo. Durante su corto tiempo en el ascensor, su mente vagaba en las posibles palabras que podía usar con él. Cuando las puertas se abrieron su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía una mezcla de emociones entre ansiedad, emoción con un poco de nerviosismo.

Sam caminó hasta el apartamento 6-A y tocó la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y su corazón se aceleraba al mismo tiempo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó una hermosa mujer de piel olivácea que sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

**Freddie **

Ella iba a enloquecerme y acababa de llegar. No me malinterpreten, yo adoro a esa chica además de ser una excelente amiga. Pero hacerme caminar todo Seattle por un antojo cuando los dos sabemos que era una triste escusa para estar a solas con Frank. Al menos podían respetar mi casa o tener más cuidado por mi hija, no quiero imaginar que me puede decir Sam si los ve.

Cuando llegué al apartamento los encontré de una forma no apta, ¿era tan difícil encerrarse en un cuarto?

-¿Pueden hacer eso en la habitación? En cualquier momento puede bajar Sam con mi hija y ustedes haciendo… como se llame eso… en mi sala –Frank comenzó a reír ante mis palabras y Lily se cubrió con una toalla mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No seas aguafiestas, Fred –dijo ella entre risas, la verdad es que nunca cambiarían.

Los conocí en Europa. Ambos estudiaban en la misma facultad de tecnología, eran una pareja de amigos extraña. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran algo más que amigos. Frank era un chico raro, amante de los tatuajes y toda clase de perforaciones, pero un excelente matemático y estadista. Por otro lado, el bombón viviente de su novia era analista de mercado.

Nunca imaginarías a una chica tan hermosa y normal al lado de un chico como él, pero tenían más cosas en común de lo que podías imaginar. Ambos forman parte de mi empresa, confió en ellos así como ellos confían en mí.

-Por cierto, vino una mujer… -informó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Dulce…

Levanté una ceja captando la sutileza en su voz.

-¿Cómo era? –Pregunté interesado, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par dejando a una Carolina enfurecida.

-Fredward Benson, explícame cómo es que hay una mujer en tu casa. ¿Acaso olvidaste a Sam? –su reclamo estaba fuera de contexto, no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

-Cálmate, Nana. Fred es lo suficientemente grande para tener a una mujer en su cama –dijo Lily con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos, aun no se habían casado. Es más, estoy seguro que ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Sonreí esperando su reacción que no tardo en llegar. Los gritos inundaron mi apartamento, no me extrañaría si los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

-Tonta, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? –chilló Carolina con una sonrisa en los labios. –Será mejor que vayas a explicarle a tu rubia lo sucedido, ella piensa que ya la olvidaste por otra.

Sí, supongo que soy culpable de las inseguridades de Sam. Supongo que debo explicarle todo, pero también tengo miedos. No acercarme a ella por un tiempo me ha servido para pensar y aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. La amo, estaría mintiendo si no fuera así, pero debo darle tiempo para pensar las cosas. Creo que ya es tiempo de cerrar esta etapa, olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Freddie! Sube de una buena vez y arregla todo con Sam –me ordenó Caro a gritos, esa chica podía ser un caso a veces.

-No te prometo nada –susurré, no quería que descubriera mis planes.

Salí rápidamente del apartamento por un poco de paz, escuchar los gritos de dos amigas ya había dejado de ser una costumbre en mi vida. Mientras subía las escaleras revisaba mis bolsillos en busca de todo, nada se me había quedado. Cuando llegué al apartamento de mi madre, noté que la puerta estaba abierta, raro en mi madre sabiendo lo maniática que puede ser.

Caminé hasta el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones y escuché atento al ruido que había en su habitación. Estaba llorando. Suspiré otra vez antes de abrir la puerta. Sin medir palabras la tomé entre mis brazos, al principio se resistió, pero luego relajó su cuerpo como si supiera que no había otra opción. Todo el trayecto hasta el estacionamiento estuvo en mis brazos, tenía ese adorable puchero en sus labios y trataba de ocultar con su cabello que había llorado.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la senté con delicadeza, mientras abrochaba su cinturón no pude evitar sonreír. Sé que lo notó, ella estaba tensa y ya no era tan buena ocultando todo. Entré en el coche y encendí el motor. Al principio estuve tentado a hablarle, quería explicarle hacia dónde vamos y porque era importante este viaje para nosotros.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –La escuché suspirar antes de responder.

-Bien, supongo… -susurró con desdén.

Ella no cambiaría nunca.

-Pues, eso es bueno… supongo –respondí de la misma manera, pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Y bien…? ¿A dónde me llevarás? –preguntó mirándome está vez.

-Ya verás… -respondí.

No hablamos más, el silencio reinaba nuevamente. Mis pensamientos estaban las palabras que iba a usar y mis ojos en el camino. Me detuve en la entrada de un complejo urbanístico, habían niños jugando y personas haciendo barbacoas en la plaza central.

-Freddie, ¿me dirás hacia dónde vamos? –Me preguntó exasperada cuando eché a andar el coche.

-1864 de Mountain East… mi casa.

Sam se giró para encararme, había tantas emociones juntas y la tristeza estaba presente en ella. Estoy seguro que aun no tiene idea de lo que estaba pasando y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco. Bajé del coche mientras paseaba mi mirada en ese lugar, pensaba en muchas cosas cuando firmé el contrato.

Caminé hasta la puerta de mi coche y la abrí para ella, Sam no quería salir. No por miedo, pero si desconfiaba en mi.

-Vamos, Sam, solo quiero mostrártela –dije de forma inocente.

La vi enarcar una ceja y acceder de una buena vez a bajar. Por su rostro, sabía que estaba molesta y triste, pero también trataba de no ser tan evidente. Me siguió en silencio hasta la entrada, la veía sonreír mientras observaba el jardín, pero nada se pudo comparar con su expresión al entrar a la casa.

-Es hermosa… -murmuró desde la puerta.

-Lo sé… si quiero formar una familia está es la mejor forma de comenzar –aseguré sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro, quería observar su reacción. –Lily me dijo que una mujer toco a mi puerta esta tarde, por su descripción supe que eras tú… ¿Le paso algo a Alba?

La vi moverse incomoda en su lugar, era difícil no reír.

-No, yo solo… -su expresión cambio por completo y en menos de lo que esperaba ya la tenía en mis brazos, completamente desmayada.

**Sam**

Sentía una leve punzada en mi cabeza que no me dejaba en paz, también escuchaba la voz de Freddie mientras hablaba con alguien, una mujer al parecer.

-… no te daré la seguridad Fredward, pero esto levantaría hasta un muerto –dijo la mujer, su voz era familiar. –Te aseguro que la he visto cumplir con toda su dieta, así que no entiendo lo que pueda estar pasando.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi nariz, al principio no percibía olor hasta que algo comenzó a picar en mi garganta. Era lo más parecido a un picante con leche cortada, el olor más desagradable que he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar.

-Aleja esa maldita cosa de mi nariz –grité sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Samantha! Cuida tus palabras –me regañó Marissa. Aunque me sentí mal por sus palabras no iba a demostrarlo.

-Bien… lo entiendo –gruñí en respuesta-.

Esperé unos minutos en silencio, no entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí. Hace dos días me había desmayado y determinaron que era alimenticio, ¿Por qué tenía que volver a desmayarme? Me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido y me limité a esperar al doctor en turno, solo tenía que decirme "Estás bien, es tu alimentación… vuelve a casa". Mientras tarareaba las palabras de la última doctora, no noté la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Erick –su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Según su historia, nos visitó hace dos días por un supuesto desorden alimenticio, ¿cierto?

-Sí, eso dijo Beatriz –afirmó Marissa por mí.

-Entiendo. Mientras dormías me tomé la libertad de tomar algunas muestras de sangre y todo dista de ser un desorden alimenticio –aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué tengo? –Pregunté con un leve temblor en mi voz.

-Estás embarazada –cuando lo escuché dejé escapar todo el aire que había en mis pulmones. –Es muy común pensar que no se está embarazada por la presencia de sangrado, pero en los primeros meses eso es común en muchas mujeres. Así que el comentario y diagnostico de mi colega estuvo fuera de lugar…

Dejé de escucharlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estoy completamente sola y por primera vez no sé qué hacer. Tantas cosas habían en mi cabeza que no noté que me habían dejado sola con él. De pronto, lo miré a los ojos. Mostraba sentimientos difícil de entender, no sabía en realidad que estaba sintiendo.

Caminó hacia mí con el rostro serio. Tomó asiento a mi lado y se quedó así. Fue incomodo al principio, pero después me di cuenta que no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente –lo miré a los ojos sin entender. –Es hora de olvidar nuestro pasado y nuestro posible futuro, Sam. Le estamos haciendo un daño a nuestra hija y ahora… -cerró los labios con fuerza forzando a no hacer algo.

-Entiendo que estés decepcionado de mí… era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraras a alguien… -murmuré con voz rota.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, Sammy –susurró dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. –A lo qué me refiero es a olvidar lo malo y enfocarnos en lo bueno… Sam, compré esa casa para mi familia y no me veo haciéndolo con otra persona, solo contigo.

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente ante sus palabras.

-Yo sigo aquí, Sam… nunca dejaré de amarte –sus manos tomaron un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a juguetear. –Pero es importante dejar atrás nuestros miedos, Sam. Yo estoy dispuesto y tal vez esto no es romántico, pero necesito que suceda… necesito que esto pase. ¿Quieres que esto pase?

-Sí… -susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Perfecto… -susurró en respuesta.

Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente con delicadeza. Luego bajó hasta mi vientre para besarlo y por último a mis labios. Él tenía razón, no era romántico el momento, pero era perfecto.

* * *

><p>purplehAM138: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que siento publicar tan tarde pero me dio Dengue y fue imposible hacerlo antes. Como pudiste notar, el capitulo carece de romanticismo y es por buenas razones un capitulo de cierre. Solo faltan 3 capitulos y para bajarle al drama decidí hacerlo de esta forma, bonito y conciso.<p>

Only-Seddie: gracias por comentar...

Seddiemiobsesion: sé que puede decepcionar el capitulo, pero es hora de darle un cierre a todo ese miedo y sentimientos que Sam y Freddie tenían... espero te gustara.

Fernose Nav.Y: No me atreví a responder antes porque sabía que se me iba a salir algo...

JennMcFanSamy: gracias por comentar :D ya se respondieron muchos en este cap

anonimovulturi: claro que fue un error, pero parte de mi capitulo... sorry por tardar tanto.

Caaro13: hay estaba muy obvio que fue un error xD jajaja ¿como mi Sam dejara de comer? Primero muerta xD

Pastrami: primero gracias por comentar. Segundo, no desesperes, Creciendo Juntos está llegando a su final. Ahora, tenemos un problema si te está aburriendo porque yo estoy conforme. Una parte importante de una historia es la conformidad del autor a pesar de todos los comentarios buenos o malos que pueda recibir. Paciencia es lo único que se pide, más cuando solo faltan 4 capítulos, si no...


	35. Noche sin luna II

**CREO QUE ESTÁ DEMÁS DECIR QUE EL CAPITULO ES FUERTE, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA MUESTRO UN ESCRITO TAN DESCRIPTIVO. ENTONCES, NO APTO PARA MENORES, ESTÁS ADVERTIDO SI LO ERES. ASÍ QUE ABSTENTE A QUEJAS QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES "M" POR ALGO. **

**Después de esa descriptiva advertencia xD quiero agradecerle a todos por leerme y comentar, son los mejores. Si eres de abajo te encontraras con todas las respuestas de sus comentarios. Gracias ****J**

**Isa **

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Noche sin luna II**

"A veces el destino es ingrato", esas palabras me perseguirían de por vida o eso creía la noche que decidí abortar a mi hija. Pero debo retractarme, el destino no existe, uno mismo lo forja y lo destruye. A pesar de que nada había sido mi culpa, así lo había creído por años; solo para darme cuenta que mi pesadilla había terminado el día que mi hija nació. Sin embargo, el dolor ciega a las personas y yo no fui inmune a su efecto.

Muchas veces pensé que vivía en un infierno, que esto era un castigo por el daño que le había hecho. No salía de mi cabeza, mucho menos cuando estaba en el frio y solitario baño en casa de Carly. Gracias al cielo me di cuenta que era un error, no me lo habría perdonar.

Cuando por fin logramos salir del hospital me sentí más tranquila, necesitaba ver a mi nena y abrazarla. Necesitaba descansar y asimilar el hecho que estaba embarazada de Freddie otra vez. Sobre todo al saber que solo lo hemos hecho dos veces en nuestras vidas.

Mientras Freddie manejaba de vuelta a mi apartamento, donde de seguro Carolina y Em estaban cuidando a mi bebé, no hubo palabras; igual no hacían falta. A veces, Freddie tomaba mi manos entre las suyas y la acariciaba, eso solamente expresaba lo mucho que me amaba. Minutos más tarde detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento, apagó el motor y nos quedamos allí, sin decir palabra alguna.

No había tensión ni incomodidades, solo silencio. Yo sabía que teníamos que hablar, poner todos nuestros asuntos en claro, pero no sabía cuándo. De pronto la puerta se abrió sacándome de mi letargo, lo vi caminar hasta mi lado y abrir la mía.

-Hora de subir a su palacio, Princesa Puckett –tuve que girar los ojos ante esto. Ese hombre iba a ser mi muerte, ya lo era desde el día que lo conocí.

Me bajé del coche con una sonrisa en los labios, tan solo esperaba que ya nada se interpusiera en nuestro camino, estaba cansada de tanto drama en nuestras vidas. Caminamos a paso lento hasta el ascensor, presioné mi número de piso y esperé, solo que él tenía otros planes.

Al sentir sus labios y sus dientes apoderándose de los míos con sutileza y su lengua invadir mi boca juro que fue mi fin. La tensión que había entre los dos era latente, lo podía sentir. Al principio eran suaves y llenos de amor, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos aumentaba la intensidad.

Nos separamos abruptamente cuando escuchamos a alguien toser, era uno de mis vecinos y me observaba divertido. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta mi puerta y metí la llave en la cerradura, pero él me giró apoderándose nuevamente de mis labios.

-Te amo… -susurró jadeante al romper con el beso logrando que mis piernas flaquearan.

-Yo también te amo –respondí con una sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora debemos entrar si no quieres encontrarte con otro vecino imprudente.

Después de desearles buenas noches a las chicas, le conté un cuento a mi hija y esperé a que se durmiera. Mañana sería un día difícil, teníamos que decirle a todo el mundo que esperaba a mi segundo hijo, sobre todo, tenía que decirle a Alba.

-Gracias por traerme… -dije acercándome a él, no me dejó terminar ya que me había besado como cuando éramos jóvenes, el beso estaba lleno de intensidad y deseo; me beso como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Quiero quedarme con ambas hoy, quiero sentirlas a mi lado –susurró cuando rompió el beso haciéndome temblar. -¿Puedo? Por favor, dime que puedo… quiero comenzar de nuevo, recuperar el tiempo perdido…

No respondí con palabras, pero si con reacciones. Sus besos me enloquecían, había tanta intensidad en ese solo acto que casi no podía controlarme. Justo cuando pensaba que todo iba a terminar, Freddie me empujó hacia el pequeño mueble que había en mi sala de estar.

Estaba perdiendo todo atisbo de cordura y ya hasta parecía olvidar que no estábamos solos. Nos apartamos solo cuando el aire hizo falta, sus manos estaban acariciando mi cabello y su boca repartía besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

Podía sentir como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo temblaba, deseaba tanto esto. De pronto, Freddie bajó mi camiseta dejando libre mis pechos ya desnudos. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi respiración se enganchó, había tanto deseo y lujuria en sus ojos que me enloquecía. Sin dejar de mirarme se apoderó de mis pechos con su boca. Era imposible no gemir.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello, enredando mis dedos mientras disfrutaba de la textura. De vez en cuando gritaba al sentir sus dientes de forma suave, pero al mismo tiempo enloqueciéndome.

-Mami, ¿papi te está haciendo daño? –Grité ahogadamente empujando a Freddie lejos de mí. Sin que se diera cuenta acomodé mi camiseta y miré a Freddie que estaba sonriente.

-No, cielo, me sentía un poco mal y tu papá me estaba ayudando –aseguro extendiendo mis manos para que se acercara a nosotros.

-Hmm, gracias papi –murmuró adormilada mientras se dejaba abrazar por mí. –Quiero dormir…

Su demanda me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, hoy tu papá nos acompañará, ¿no es genial? –Le pregunté emocionada, en ese momento no podía fingir.

¿En serio? ¡Sí! –Gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

Le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que me siguiera, a decir verdad, yo también estaba cansada. De camino a la habitación, Alba se quedó dormida y Freddie la colocó en la cama se quedó allí con ella, susurrándole palabras inaudibles para mí.

Ignoré el hecho que estaba en mi habitación y comencé a cambiarme. Me coloque mi pijama y cuando estaba a punto de girarme Freddie me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te extrañé tanto… -susurró contra mi cuello. –Vamos a dormir… mañana será un día largo.

Nunca pensé que esas palabras tendrían un significado oculto. Nos dejamos caer en la cama, abracé a Alba y él me abrazó a mí. Compartimos un último beso antes de quedarnos completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro, pero no me molestaba, me sentía bien. Cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello no pude evitar sonreír, había dormido en mi cama y con nuestra hija. Sentí como sonreía y apretaba más su agarre. Me sentía en una nube, al fin podíamos ser felices.

-Despierta, Princesa. Tenemos mucho que hacer -susurró en mi oído enviando miles de choques por mi columna.

Después del desayuno y un día ajetreado en la calle, el tráfico estaba de horrores, llegamos a Brushwell. Marissa nos estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando vio a Alba parte de su molestia desapareció.

-Hola, mi reina. La tía Em está en su habitación, anda a saludarla –le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, abuelita… -ella sonrió antes de verla desaparecer, luego se giró y nos miró.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que se irían? Sabias que yo estaba ocupada y por eso no estuve al pendiente. Pero que desconsiderado son –me mordí el labio sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Tranquila, mamá –dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios. –Te tenemos buenas noticias.

-¿No tienes nada verdad? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! Estaba tan preocupada…

-Mamá, déjame hablar por favor –la detuvo entre risas. –Primero tienes que saber que Sam y yo estamos juntos de nuevo.

No era fácil entender su expresión, al principio frunció el ceño y tomó asiento. Mantuvo su postura hasta que me miró a los ojos, era difícil saber que se proponía.

-Sabes que te considero como una hija, Sam –mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla decir mi nombre. –Solo estoy preocupada, no quiero que nada les pase. Si me molesté contigo y me comporté extraña solo fue en el momento… -escucharla disculparse aun cuando la culpa era mía, por completo, me hizo sonreír y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo –susurré abrazándola.

-Sam, tenemos mucho que hacer… -dijo acercándose a la puerta. –Mamá, ¿Alba puede dormir aquí hoy? Haremos algunas compras y no es saludable que este bajo presión.

Fue un día agotador, estar caminando por todo el centro comercial y hacer compras para nuestro nuevo hogar; lo sé, es sorprenderte ver como todo cambia en segundos. Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado al entrar al coche, pero solo era cansancio. No había estado más despierta en mi vida y tampoco más emocionada, ni siquiera cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación de la universidad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza recordando ese suceso, tenía tantas ansias de estudiar y todo se destruyó de un momento a otro. Escuché como Freddie cerraba la maletera y entraba. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado mi actitud. Luego encendió el coche, ajustó su cinturón y comenzó a manejar. Solo se escuchaba el rugido suave del motor y nuestras respiraciones. Cerré mis ojos, solo por un momento, esperando llegar pronto a mi cama y descansar.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, estaba oscuro y solo una luz tenue mostraba un pasillo largo. Me bajé de la cama y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, se escuchaban ruidos al otro lado del pasillo. Busqué como desesperada algo que me pudiera proteger y lo vi, un trozo de madera que me iba a servir de mucho.

Caminé lentamente por el largo pasillo de madera, tratando de no hacer ruido. Entonces me di cuenta que no tenía miedo, estaba… sentía esa vieja emoción, esa vieja fortaleza. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, puedo decir que nada ni nadie me harán daño, ya no. Vi a un hombre agachado en la sala, levanté los brazos y casi le pego, cuando se levantó.

Aun de espaldas lo conocía a la perfección, dejé el trozo de madera en el suelo con mucho cuidado y esperé a que notara mi presencia. Él dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giró, debó admitir que no se sorprendió de verme, pero al menos no esperaba por mí.

-Estaba a punto de báñame y acompañarte –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. –Terminé de armar las mesas y mañana comenzaré con las sillas –explicó alegre mientras me mostraba lo que hizo.

-Me parece bien… -murmuré sonriente. –Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, no había conocido esta parte de la casa.

-Es que te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte –aseguró con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿A qué hora llegamos?

-Casi a las seis. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Pizza, pollo o chino? –Preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-Creo que… pizza está bien –murmuré observando su cuerpo con descaro. Tanto habíamos cambiado.

Él pareció notar mi cambio ya que su mirada cambió. Se acercó a mí peligrosamente y me susurró algo que no pude negar.

**Freddie **

Caminé hacia el baño con ella a mi lado, su piel se tornaba fría y solo esperaba que se tratara de ansiedad o nerviosismo. Cuando cerré la puerta Sam se encontraba observando los detalles del lugar. Esta vez no iba a perderla, esta segunda oportunidad la aprovecharía al máximo.

Me acerqué a la bañera y comencé a llenarla con agua fría y caliente. Me giré para observarla y me encontré con que ella hacía lo mismo. Esbocé una sonrisa y ella me secundo, no pudimos aguantar y comenzamos a reír. Nuestras carcajadas hacían eco en el cuarto de baño, pero no me importaba, escucharla así me hacía feliz.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacía a mí y me abrazó. Fue difícil seguir riendo, cada muestra de cariño era fulminante para mi, a ella siempre le fue difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mi cuello hasta enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Lentamente nos acercamos e iniciamos un beso suave y lleno de amor.

Sus manos bajaron suavemente por mi cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaban en mi abdomen con fuerza; no tanto para hacerme daño, pero si para enloquecerme. Intentó deshacerse de mi pantalón sin mucho éxito, por eso la ayudé. Mientras quedaba solo en bóxers no pude evitar mirarla fijamente. Se desnudaba con torpeza, pero eso no me importaba, ella era hermosa.

Cuando ya no tenía nada en su cuerpo mi respiración se enganchó, quería y necesitaba besarla. La tomé entre mis brazos y la bese con necesidad. Rompimos el beso solo para sumergir parte de nuestros cuerpos en la bañera, tenía algo en mente y sabía que sería inolvidable; siempre lo había querido experimentar con ella, quería dejar salir nuestros deseos y que nos consumiera.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con delicadeza. Aun bajo el agua tibia sentía como su piel se erizaba y como se estremecía ante mi toque. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos enloquecedores, al menos para mí.

-Esperé tanto tiempo para estar contigo... para ser feliz a tu lado -susurró Sam con voz entrecortada. -Te amo...

-Yo también... -susurré besando su cuello, logrando un fuerte gemido de su parte.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos quería abandonar lo que estaba haciendo. Su piel suave… todo me hacía desearla más y estoy seguro que ella podía sentirme.

-Eres tan hermosa… -susurré acercando mis manos hacia su centro, más no llegaba a hacerlo.

-No mientas… mi cuerpo esta… diferente –respondió entrecortadamente.

-Es cierto… -secundé mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa cambié nuestras posiciones, la tomé entre mis brazos y la senté en el borde de la bañera. –Tu cuerpo está más hermoso… cada imperfección te hace más perfecta…

Besaba su cuello mientras decía una verdad única y que, sabía, le costaba aceptar.

-No has dejado de ser hermosa ni por un segundo… -comencé a deslizar mis labios por su piel, a saborearla con mi lengua y sabía que hacía lo correcto al escuchar sus gemidos. –Amo cada parte de tu cuerpo… -tomé uno de sus pechos en mi boca y comenzó a retorcerse de placer. –Me encanta la textura de tu piel… el sabor de tu cuerpo –susurré mordisqueando sus caderas y ella se estremeció.

Miré sus ojos fijamente. Sus labios estaban rojos de tanto morderlos y sus nudillos blancos por la ansiedad. Coloqué sus piernas en mis hombros sin dejar de verla, quería ver su reacción, saber si estaba de acuerdo.

-Nunca te menosprecies… créeme, eres hermosa –susurré antes besar su vientre y luego su centro. No sé como describir su reacción, pero fue lo más excitante que he experimentado. Sentir como tiraba de mi cabello, escuchar sus gemidos y gritos a causa del placer, definitivamente era lo que esperaba y más.

Preste especial atención a ese nudo de nervios que la enloquecía. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban cada vez más mientras disfrutaba de su sabor. Necesitaba sentir su placer, necesitaba que ella experimentara esto. Por eso, introduje dos dedos en su interior mientras observaba su reacción. Fue alucinante, su boca se abrió dejando escapar un grito ahogado, entonces supe que fue mucho para ella, no iba a aguantar más.

La espalda de Sam se arqueó y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Sus manos tiraban con fuerza de mi cabello y sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar. Se había tensado por completo y supe que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin; un segundo más y el cuerpo de Sam comenzó a moverse con furia. Sus gritos y gemidos me enloquecían, nunca la había visto llegar de esa forma y fue definitivamente único.

Comencé a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo mientras ella pasaba por replicas de placer. Recorrí el mismo camino hacía su cuello solo para susurrarle unas palabras "Quiero hacerte mía…".

**Sam **

Cuando me dejé caer en la cama aun me sentía débil pero ansiosa. Nunca había experimentado algo así, nunca fuimos tan atrevidos.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó con voz ronca, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así. Solo con su voz me demostraba lo mucho que me deseaba, aparte de su dureza contra mis muslos.

-Hazme tuya… -fue mi respuesta.

En el momento que comenzó a entrar en mí, mis ojos quedaron en blanco y mis manos tomaron con fuerza las sabanas. Había algo diferente está vez. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando se detuvo, podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso. Su respiración entrecortada mientras una de sus manos ejercía fuerza en mi cadera. Sabía que era tan intenso para él como para mí.

Levantó su rostro solo para mirarme a los ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo, pero sobre todo amor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente y esa sensación dentro de mí empezó a construirse; nunca había sido tan rápido, pero había algo en sus movimientos seguros y en su forma de mirarme que lo hacía diferente, más intenso.

El movimiento lento de sus caderas me hacía experimentar cada sensación. Desde la fricción de nuestros miembros fusionándose hasta el rozar de su pelvis contra la mía. Podía sentir como me tensaba cada vez más y más. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no de dolor o algo parecido, solo de placer.

Acortó la distancia de nuestros rostros para fusionarnos en un beso enloquecedor. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y bruscos. Se atrevió a morder mis labios con fuerza y eso fue mi fin. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido como ahora, estaba segura que mis gritos se escuchaban en todo el complejo y él no hizo nada para acallarlos.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Me siento bien dentro de ti? –Gruñía la pregunta con tono placentero, lo estaba disfrutando y yo igual.

-Sí… -alcancé a susurrar antes de dejare embriagar por el placer.

-Te amo tanto… no quiero separarme de ti… nunca más –sus brazos rodearon mi cintura logrando el ángulo exacto que hacían sus penetraciones más profundas. –Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado… por favor… se mi esposa.

Gemí tan fuerte al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Estaba proponiéndome matrimonio? ¿Había escuchado bien? Deslicé mis manos sobre su espalda y fijé mi mirada contra la suya. Su color de ojos era más oscuro a causa del placer, podía sentir un poco de desesperación y tensión, él estaba cerca.

-Sí… aceptó –respondí entre jadeos.

No le importó la falta aire porque unió nuestros labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos. Yo me tragaba sus gemidos que eran cada vez más fuertes, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder nuevamente de placer. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que sus movimientos y su rostro se deformó por el placer. Eso fue suficiente como para enviarme al máximo de los placeres con él.

Nunca había sentido tanta unión en nosotros, era único. Lentamente fui consciente de sonidos e imágenes, mi mente había quedado en blanco. Mi respiración aun estaba acelerada al igual que la suya y sus caderas aun presionaban con fuerza en mi centro.

Lentamente su cuerpo se relajó al igual que el mío. Rápidamente me giró y quedé sobre su pecho. Mi cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su pecho y mi rostro.

-¿Aceptas? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y apartaba el cabello de mi rostro.

-Sí, quiero ser tu esposa –susurré besando sus labios y él me correspondió. –Te amo, Freddie… siempre te amaré.

-Y yo a ti… -susurró fijando su mirada en la mesita de noche mientras tomaba algo entre sus manos. –Esto te pertenece… -era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes y rubíes. –Serás mía, serás la Señora Benson…

Sonreí radiante y lo besé, no podía creer que al fin todo había terminado. La noche no había terminado y él lo sabía. Desde ahora iba a ser feliz junto a él.

* * *

><p>Respuesta a los comentarios<p>

anonimovulturi: respuesta a tu "PD1: no los separaré más"; respuesta a tu "PD2: adivina, me encanta que intente hacerlo y lo logren, ahora no sé si es tu caso"; respuesta a tu "PD3: no lo sé xD" y respuesta a tu "PD4: na! no te calles, es bueno leerte. Gracias por tu comentario".

purplehAM138: spero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, es especial puesto que es la unión de nuestros protagonistas; algo fuerte, pero me encanta.

Seddiemiobsesion: gracias por tu comentario :D que lo disfrutes

Fernose Nav.Y: a mi me encanta decir, sobre todo porque emociono y quieren que diga más xD

Caaro13: Jajajaja, si que tiene amigos locos mi Freddie, pero me encanta. Sí, Sam embarazada. ¡Qué bueno leerte de nuevo!

FaLulaSeddiie: claro que sí. Fue bueno y aun lo es porque no ha terminado.

JennMcFanSamy: jajaja muchas gracias, espero disfrutes de este cap


	36. Decirles a todos

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Decirles a todos**

Voy a ser sincero. Nunca, sentir los rayos del sol, me pareció tan placentero. Por la temperatura debían ser más de las doce del medio día. Nuestros celulares no habían dejado de vibrar, pero no quería que este momento terminara. Sin embargo, al igual que el día de ayer teníamos muchas cosas que hacer por eso comencé a repartir besos por su cuello y ella se retorció dejando escapar una risita mientras se giraba.

-Buenos días –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Murmuré acariciando el contorno de su rostro.

-Feliz… -ronroneó estirando su cuerpo por completo, mostrando cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

Sonreí ante ese gesto y alcancé a besar su hombro antes de levantarme, tenía que preparar todo para ese día; les diremos a todos lo nuestro y el bebé que viene en camino, solo espero que esta vez nos salga bien todo. No creo que alcance a soportar otro error nuestro, debemos superar todo por nuestros hijos.

Deje de pensar en todo eso y me detuve un segundo en el pasillo dibujando una sonrisa. Se sentía bien decir "nuestros hijos", muy bien diría yo. Caminé hasta la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno, estoy seguro que las cosas marcharían correctamente a partir de hoy. Tostadas, huevos y tocino era el desayuno perfecto para Sam. Recuerdo todos esos días que compartimos como amigos, uno en específico que definió por completo mis sentimientos hacia Sam.

Ella estaba sentada lista para ordenar, esa noche celebrábamos nuestro ingreso a la universidad. Sam me preguntó el porque la miraba tanto y yo solo pude responder con la verdad, por supuesto ella no me creyó en absoluto. Después de esa cena, decidimos pasear por nuestro lugar favorito, el parque del lado norte de la ciudad. Desde que lo descubrimos pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo allí, a solas.

Decir que no estaba enamorado de ella era eufemismo, creo que solo lo negaba por miedo a ser rechazado. De igual forma, esa noche fue única en muchos sentidos. Acostados bajo un árbol con solo la luna iluminándonos le dije por primera vez que la quería; siempre se lo he dicho, pero nunca de esa forma y creo que en ese momento ella no lo noto. Pienso que ella pudo pedirme el mundo en ese momento y a costa de todo pronóstico se lo hubiera dado.

-Si quisiera huevos quemados dejó que Em los cocine –escuché la voz de Sam y luego una carcajada. –No dejes hacer el trabajo de una mujer a un hombre.

Me arrebató la espátula de mis manos, se deshizo de los huevos quemados y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Me encogí de hombros antes de sentarme en uno de los taburetes, dejaría que ella se hiciera cargo por esta vez.

-Tengo que llamar a mi jefe y decirle porque he faltado toda esta semana –dijo con preocupación. –Primero fueron los desmayos, ¿ahora qué?

-Puedes llamarlo y decirle que estabas disfrutando de una sesión de sexo salvaje con tu futuro esposo… -dije con seriedad y ella solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida. –O simplemente decirle que no vas a trabajar más porque te mudas al otro lado de la ciudad y que tu futuro esposo te encerrará…

-Payaso… -murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oxigenada… -ella me observó de reojo mientras atendía los huevos y luego apartaba el sartén para girarse.

-En cualquier momento puedo mostrarte… ya sabes… que soy completamente rubia, idiota –susurró de forma seductora.

Está vez no reaccioné como aquel día, está vez solo sonreí y me acerqué hasta quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-Eso ya lo he comprobado –susurré mordisqueando su mentón. –Pero puedo comprobar, creo que tengo dudas…

Ella solo se mordió el labio y siguió cocinando sin decir palabra alguna. Sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosa hermoso que me encantaba. Después de unos minutos desayunamos y nos arreglamos para ir por nuestra hija. Primero hablaríamos con Alba y luego con el resto de la familia.

A juzgar por el movimiento de sus manos supe que estaba nerviosa. Estaba seguro que mi niña entendería perfectamente, era muy inteligente. Además, Alba deseaba un hermano, ella me lo dijo. Cuando llegamos a Brushwell esperé en el coche, si subía mi madre me ahogaría con preguntas y no había tiempo para eso. Minutos más tarde la vi emocionada, tomada de la mano de Sam y ansiosa por llegar a mi encuentro.

Después de besos y abrazos eché a andar el coche hasta un lugar especial para Sam y para mí. La última vez que compartimos un rato en nuestro rincón fue hace siete años. Me giré solo un poco para ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa y felicidad, estaba satisfecho por su reacción.

-¿Qué quieres comer, Princesa? –Pregunté mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

-Pollo… -respondió decidida.

-¿Y tu mi amor?

Ella me sonrió y suspiro.

-Mamá está lista para un poco de pollo… -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos que no permitió salir.

Compartir con ella en el lugar que tantas noches fue testigo de una amistad, aquí juramos ser amigos por siempre. Después de un rato Sam volvió a comportarse de forma extraña, estaba nerviosa, pero ya sabía que su miedo era infundado.

-Alba, tu mamá y yo queremos hablar contigo –ella me observó con una sonrisa en los labios y luego a Sam.

Ella saltaba en su asiento de forma graciosa mientras entornaba su mirada entre nosotros, esperando ansiosa.

-Mi niña hermosa… ¿te acuerdas de tu deseo? –Preguntó Sam sorprendiéndome, no sabía de que deseo estaba hablando. –Pediste que tu papá y yo estuviéramos a tu lado para siempre, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí mami, aun lo quiero –dijo sonriente. –Yo quiero que mi papi este con nosotras.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alegría, amaba a esa niña… las amaba a las dos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué crees? Tu papá, tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre –ella gritó emocionada, pero aun faltaba lo más importante.

-Princesa, hay algo más… -miré a Sam a los ojos y pude ver miedo. –Yo quiero mucho a tu mami… y de ese sentimiento naciste tu –toqué su rostro con mis dedos y Alba solo pudo sonreír. –De ese mismo sentimiento… vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

La vi fruncir el ceño pensativa, ella podía ponerme los nervios de punta al igual que su madre.

-¿Un hermanito? –Preguntó mirando a Sam y luego a mí.

-Sí…

-¿Estaremos juntos?

-Para siempre… -murmuró Sam nerviosa.

****Sam****

Mi vida cambió tan rápido que no sé como reaccionar. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, lo único que me preocupaba era mi niña. Pero cuando la escuché feliz y ansiosa por su nuevo hermanito o hermanita, no pude evitar llorar. Ella siempre había sido una niña muy inteligente, muy madura para su edad. Ahora solo faltaba Spencer, Carly y Marissa. Su opinión era muy importante para mí también.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al apartamento de Carly nos sorprendimos de ver a muchas personas reunidas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y ahogué un grito al recordar la fecha.

-Oh por Dios, Carls… discúlpame –dije acercándome a la que fue como mi hermana por tanto tiempo. –Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Sam –susurró con una sonrisa triste. –Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes?

Miré a Freddie y le sonreí antes de subir las escaleras con Carly.

-Quiero que sepas lo importante que es para mí que tú estés aquí… después de todo lo que hice y dije –comenzó a decir al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. –Yo fui desconsiderada y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por el daño que te hice… yo…

-No sigas, Carlangas, hasta pareces salida de uno de esos libros que lees –comencé a reír de su formalidad. –No tienes que tratarme así. Además, no tengo nada que perdonar. Yo también me equivoque…

Susurré antes de abrazarla.

-¿Recuerdas? Serás mi mejor amiga… siempre, siempre –ahora todo será como antes, lentamente arreglaríamos nuestras vidas. Olvidar es el primer paso. –Ahora vamos, tus amigos te esperan abajo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, fijé mi mirada en Freddie. Cargaba a nuestra hija con tanto amor, era simplemente perfecto. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acercarme, sonreí feliz cuando mi niña tocó mi rostro y me abrazó. Por unos instantes me dejé maravillar por todos los sentimientos que he experimentado hasta que abrí mis ojos y fijé mi mirada en la suya.

-Te amo, Freddie –susurré olvidando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-Y yo a ti… -susurró en respuesta antes de unir nuestros labios.

Besarlo es simplemente perfecto.

-Wohoo, el mejor cumpleaños de la vida –el grito de Carly me trajo a la realidad.

Me giré sonrojada, todos sonreían con picardía. Volví mi mirada hacia Freddie y él no parecía importarle nada más, solo yo. Bajé mi rostro solo para ver a mi niña sonreír radiante de felicidad y allí lo supe, todo sería perfecto.


	37. Creciendo Juntos I

**Hola chicos, aquí de nuevo trayendo la primera parte del final de esta historia. Espero les guste...**

**Anonimo... gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te llegara de esa forma. De cierto modo es algo positivo el reflexionar sobre nuestra vida. Besos**

**Creciendo Juntos**

**Parte I**

Ellos correteaban por las calles llenas de turistas, mientras que dos personas los vigilaban a lo lejos. De vez en cuando se giraban y le gritaban palabras de amor en un idioma diferente, sin embargo, ellos le entendían. De pronto, apareció una hermosa joven de dieciséis años que sonreía al ver las travesuras de esos pequeños. Le susurró algo a la mujer que segundos atrás los cuidaba y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Fred, bájate de allí –gritó la joven castaña con los brazos cruzados. –Lo juro, no los entiendo… -dijo antes de correr hacia el pequeño rubio.

-Lo hicimos bien… -murmuró el castaño antes de abrazar a su esposa.

-Sí. Ella se parece tanto a ti, no aguanta juegos –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tu concepto de juegos y el mío no mantienen la misma sintonía, Sam –susurro contra su cuello. –Pero sí, se parece a mí en muchas cosas.

-¡Blasfemia! –Gritó la rubia entre risas. –No quiero imaginar como será cuando tenga un par de años más. Llegará un día con que desea estudiar lo mismo que tu.

-Posiblemente y aquí estaremos para apoyarla –aseguró el castaño moviendo sus cejas con picardía.

Sam solo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia sus hijos. La calle estaba llena de personas desconocidas y, conociéndolos como los conoce, de seguro se esconderían en los túmulos gigantes para hacer travesuras; no por nada eran sus hijos. Los tomó de la mano y le dijo a su hija que la siguiera, irían por un helado y luego regresarían a su casa. Regresó con su esposo y este les sonrió a sus hijos para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposa. Ella le decía siempre que sus hijos tenían mucho de su personalidad, pero algo que habían heredado los tres de su madre era su apetito, sobre todo el gusto exquisito por el jamón.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban sentados en un pequeño café. Alba estaba entretenida con su PeraPad, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla. De vez en cuando sonreía y se sonrojaba para luego tocar la pantalla con rapidez. "Está mensajeandose con un chico…" pensaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella. La castaña le mostró con rapidez lo que estaba viendo a su madre y esta dibujó una sonrisa complacida.

-Puedes invitarlo a cenar si quieres, de seguro estará complacido de conocer tu estudio… -aseguró la rubia antes de saborear un poco de su copa de helado.

-Gracias, eres la mejor… y tu también papá, no seas celoso –Freddie giró los ojos ante sus palabras. –Lo que sucede es que hay un chico en el colegio, su nombre es Antony y me gusta…

El castaño arqueó una ceja y al mismo tiempo suspiró con alivio al saber que su hija confiaba tanto en ellos. En esos días de libertinaje era difícil que los hijos confiaran en sus padres, por eso estaba feliz de poseer esa clase de confianza.

-… es como yo, le encanta todo lo referente a la tecnología y yo pensé en mostrarle mi estudio –él asintió, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Ma vie est aussi douce que la crème glacée –gimió de pronto la niña de nueve años que estaba sentada junto a su padre. -Je vous jure, c'est le máximum…

-Princesa, tú y yo acordamos practicar un poco más ingles. Vamos a visitar a tu abuelita pronto y ella no sabe mucho francés –la rubia de ojos achocolatados hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Mais la langue est le plus ennuyeux du monde –el niño que estaba a su lado asintió.

-Aburrido o no debes aprender nuestro idioma…

-Pourquoi ne pas apprendre grand-mère française? Il est plus facile –y allí salía a relucir las habilidades de la antigua Sam.

-¿Fácil? Pero si ustedes aprendieron a hablar ingles cuando eran pequeños… -les reprendió la rubia a ambos niños.

Ellos bajaron sus cabezas apenados, la rubia era la única que cortaba el juego que tenían con su padre de forma rápida. Su hija de nueve años tenía por nombre Haley, por segunda vez Sam aceptó que Freddie lo escogiera. Al principio le disgustaba y peleaban a cada segundo por ello, en realidad era ella quien buscaba esas peleas. Su hija era rubia como ella, está vez ganaron sus genes y no los de su esposo quien se mostró feliz cuando nació. Pero el menor de sus hijos que tenía seis años era, por mucho, idéntico a su padre, solo que sus ojos eran de color verdes como los de su abuela.

-¡Bien! Pero es aburrido… -sentenció Haley cruzándose de brazos. –Aun no entiendo porque la abuela no puede aprender francés…

-A mi me gusta un poco. Total, no es nada difícil –aseguró Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está mejor –murmuró Sam con una sonrisa satisfecha. Luego miró a su esposo y negó con la cabeza. –Te dejas influenciar por ellos…

-Lo sé –dijo entre risas.

La rubia se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Aun le parece mentira tener tantos años a su lado y que su amor crecía más.

**Nueve años atrás**

*Sam*

Carly caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosa… no, desquiciada. Juro que si no le bajaba a su actitud la golpearía tan fuerte que no podrá casarse ni hoy ni nunca. Solo espero no comportarme de esa forma dentro de un mes porque seré la única novia capaz de golpearse y quedar inconsciente minutos antes de caminar hacia el altar.

-Cálmate, Gibson –grité y dibujé una sonrisa en los labios al ver su rostro embelesado ante la sola mención de su futuro apellido. – ¿Quieres que Gibby te vea así? –Ella negó con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento.

-Es difícil… ¿Sabes? Jamás me imaginé casada con Gibby… mucho menos estar enamorada de él –admitió dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Estaba feliz por ella porque sufrió mucho la pérdida de Brad y no estaba segura si se repondría o no. Después de todo ella estaba enamorada de él, aun no sé como pudo ser parte del cortejo y no quebrantarse en plena ceremonia. Pero para muchos fue una sorpresa verla, meses después, viviendo un amor loco con Gibby.

Aun recuerdo como lo descubrimos, fue unas semanas antes de dar a luz a mi hija. Había llegado con Freddie a Brushwell para visitarla. Como siempre abrimos la puerta sin tocar, pero ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para ver algo así. Gibby sin camisa, acostado sobre Carly que no estaba muy decente por así decirlo. Ambos estaban tan absortos en su trabajo que no notaron nuestra presencia. Sin embargo, fue más impactante aun escuchar de los labios de mi amiga la palabra "Te amo" y sé que para Gibby fue igual, puesto que se detuvo abruptamente.

-Sam… -me llamó con voz temblorosa. -¿Crees que seré buena esposa?

-Sí, lo creo ahora bájate de ese ventanal –chillé molesta-, no querrás que Gibby te vea…

-No –dijo poco convencida mientras se bajaba.

-Mira… -comencé acercándome a ella y atrayéndola hacia el hermoso espejo que estaba en la pared. –Eres una hermosa mujer con unos hermosos sentimientos, por eso y más te mereces ser feliz. Así que olvida el miedo y bajemos de una buena vez que tu futuro esposo te espera.

La escuché hacer algo así como un chillido de emoción y bajó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta donde se detuvo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Dónde está Spencer?

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios, además traía una pequeña en sus brazos. –Creo que alguien tiene hambre y exige estar en los brazos de su mamá…

Yo me levanté inmediatamente para tomarla entre mis brazos. Mi niña era tan hermosa, no podía creer que este pedacito de cielo saliera de mí. Les pedí que esperaran por mí unos quince minutos mientras la alimentaba, no supe si estuvieron de acuerdo o no porque enfoqué toda mi atención en ella. Aun era muy temprano para saber a quien de los dos se iba a parecer, pero a juzgar por los rizos dorados que tenía en su cabeza, sería rubia.

No puedo explicar lo bien que se siente esa conexión que tengo con ella, es fantástica. Sus manitas se movían a cada momento como si quisiera llamar mi atención y la tenía. Entonces quedé embelesada, como cada vez que la tenía en mis brazos y por eso no noté la presencia de otra persona en la habitación.

-Te ves hermosa… -aparté la mirada de mi niña solo para enfocarme en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Dormida… no lo había notado –susurré apartándola de mí para poder acomodar mi vestido, yo era la dama de honor y tenía que estar presente.

-Dámela, te están esperando –murmuró antes de besarme.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Carly lloró casi todo el tiempo menos en el momento de decir sus votos, lo cual es sorprendente. Y es aquí cuando me pregunto, ¿Cómo será mi boda?

_Un mes después…_

Mis ojos estaban centrados en Freddie que ahora decía sus votos. Nunca escuché palabras más hermosas como las que decía. Su voz se quebraba cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos y sus ojos achocolatados se cristalizaban por las lágrimas retenidas. Para mi fue imposible retenerlas, después de tanto podemos estar juntos al fin. Después de la ceremonia celebramos con nuestros amigos más cercanos, algo sencillo puesto que deseábamos intimidad. Cuando decidimos subir a nuestra habitación, cortesía de Carolina y Brad no supe como reaccionar.

Escuché como la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas. No estoy seguro, pero creo que estar casado con él hace que este momento sea especial, más de lo que ya es. Me giré solo un poco para verlo fruncir el ceño, su mirada estaba fija en mis labios que atacaba con furia a causa del nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? –Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar suspirar, estaba nerviosa y por su reacción que también él lo estaba.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, deslicé mis manos por mi espalda para quitarme el vestido. Lentamente se deslizó por mi cuerpo dejándome completamente desnuda. Esperé unos segundos por su reacción supe que era la indicada. Sus brazos y manos rodeaban mi cuerpo posesivamente. Mis labios se encontraban sellados mientras que su lengua invadía mi boca, robándome el aliento. Mi mente quedó en blanco y allí supe que esta noche sería diferente.

-Muy bien, Señora Benson… -murmuró Freddie jadeante. –Hoy serás mía, completamente mía.

Definitivamente sería diferente. En cuestión de segundos, mi espalda tocaba el suave colchón y su cuerpo cubría el mío. Desde ese momento todo fue un borrón, sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo al igual que sus labios y su lengua. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y sentir lo mucho que me deseaba. Lo escuché gruñir cuando busqué con desespero su cinturón, sentí como formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tranquila, todo será lento… -murmuró contra mi piel. -¿Estás tomando las pastillas? –Preguntó mientras asentía para luego llevarme a la locura.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros cuerpos estaban enredados, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. A juzgar por su respiración pausada supe que estaba dormido. Dejé escapar un suspiro largo y necesitado antes de girarme para besar su pecho. Lo sentí tensarse solo un poco indicándome que había despertado.

-Buenos días, hermosa… -murmuró acariciando mi espalda.

-Te amo –declaré mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti… -susurró antes de besarme.

No nos importó nada, solo comenzamos a besarnos con la misma pasión de la noche anterior, pero alguien tenía otros planes. El celular de Freddie comenzó a repicar sin descanso, lo escuché gruñir antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

-¿Bueno? –Gruñó al contestar.

**Freddie**

_-"¿Fredward?_ –Era la voz de una mujer joven, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué desea? –Escuché un sollozo y eso me preocupó. -¿Le sucedió algo a mi madre?

-_No… se trata… -_ella guardó silencio. –_Papá necesita una transfusión de sangre… ninguno de nosotros tenemos su tipo de sangre y tu eres su ultima esperanza._

No le entendía, ¿su papá necesitaba una transfusión?

-Esta bien, pero ¿por qué soy yo su última esperanza? –Pregunté una vez más confundido.

-_Fredward, se trata de Karl Benson –_mi respiración se enganchó, pude sentir como Sam tocaba mis hombros para tratar de calmarme. –_Está en el hospital del norte… mi nombre es Tatiana, soy…_

-Mi hermana… -completé con voz entrecortada.

¿Por qué después de tantos años aparecía de nuevo en mi vida? No puedo concebir esto y ahora resulta que soy su última esperanza. ¡Dios! No sé que hacer, creo que he perdido mi voz. Aun puedo escuchar un ruido pequeño al otro lado de la línea. Fui levemente consciente de los dedos de mi esposa rozando sutilmente mi rostro. No lo había notado, pero estaba llorando. Ahora sé que nunca lo he superado.

-_¿Estás allí? _–Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Dentro de quince minutos estaré allá –susurré antes de cortar la llamada.

Puedo ser todo lo que quieran, pero no puedo ignorarlo; aunque me abandonara de chico, no puedo darle la espalda de esa manera. Pronto me percaté que Sam llevaba puesto su vestido de novia y recogía mi traje.

-No sé lo que está pasando, luego me lo explicarás –murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa. –Vamos… vístete.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Traté de vestirme con rapidez, pero el temblor en mis manos no me lo permitía. Sentí sus manos entrelazándose con las mías para darme fuerzas, luego me ayudo a vestirme. Minutos más tarde estábamos en la entrada principal del hospital, si estaba temblando momentos atrás, ahora no podía respirar.

-Tranquilo mi amor, estoy aquí contigo –susurró dándome fuerzas.

Las puertas se abrieron, ahora enfrentaría mi destino…

Continuara…


	38. Creciendo Juntos Parte II

**Sé que me he tardado mucho con este final y espero sepan entender. Soy estudiante y trabajadora al mismo tiempo, una locura. Bueno aquí está y espero lo disfruten. :D**

**Besos**

**Isa**

**Creciendo Juntos **

**Parte II**

_Anteriormente_

_"Las puertas se abrieron, ahora enfrentaría mi destino…"_

Caminamos por el largo pasillo tomados de la mano, solo pensar en cual sería mi reacción al verlo me aterraba. La última vez que lo vi tenía apenas diecisiete años y no fue de la mejor forma, ese día había rescatado a mi esposa. Recuerdo haber llorado como nunca en los brazos de Sam, lo corrí y deseé no verlo nunca más, pero tampoco le deseaba un final así. Se estaba muriendo y yo era su última esperanza. ¿Qué pasa si mi sangre no era compatible?

No me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido hasta que Sam tocó mi rostro. Limpiaba mis lágrimas con suavidad, eso tampoco lo había notado. Mi padre siempre fue un tema delicado en mi vida. Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia el grupo de personas, que supongo estuve viendo desde hace minutos. Se trataba de una mujer joven y rubia, de al menos cuarenta años que estaba acompañada por dos adolescentes y otra mujer.

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, la castaña que abrazaba a la mujer corrió y me abrazó. Fue un choque, nunca había esperado una reacción como esta. Ella no me conocía y por ende yo tampoco, pero eso no la frenó al momento de reconocerme… ¿tanto me parecía a él?

-Gracias… gracias por venir –su voz entrecortada logró mucho en mí.

-No tienes por qué agradecerle, él nunca sería capaz de abandonarlo… -respondió Sam por mí, me conocía tanto que sabía porque estaba así. –Mi nombre es Sam… Sam Benson –extendió la mano que fue recibida por ella.

-Dayana… un placer Sam –ella detalló el vestido de mi esposa y abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Se acaban de casar?

-Sí… -está vez fui yo quien respondió. -¿Dónde está el doctor? Debemos salir de dudas…

Yo no vine aquí para hablarles, solo vine por él. Es difícil sacar los viejos rencores y celos de mi corazón, pero debo superarlo, ellos no tienen la culpa.

***Sam***

Positivo, esa fue la palabra que logró derrumbar las paredes de mi esposo. El único que podía salvar la vida de su padre, era él. Lo besé antes de que lo ingresaran al banco de sangre y yo solo pude sentarme cerca de sus hermanos. De vez en cuando sentía las miradas curiosas de la señora rubia y su hija.

-Te pareces a alguien que salió mucho en la tele y en las noticias… -dijo de pronto Dayana, era de esperarse.

-Soy yo –respondí con una sonrisa en los labios. Freddie me ayudó a superar todos mis miedos y a aceptar que eso formaba parte de mi vida.** –**No pongas esa cara, no creas que fue fácil. Freddie ha sido de gran apoyo y nuestras hijas…

-¿Hijas? –Preguntaron exaltadas.

-Sí, dos pequeñas. Alba y Haley, tus sobrinas supongo –acoté con una sonrisa. –Míralas…

-Hermosas –susurró con dulzura.

Esa fue todas las palabras que compartimos, no estaba de ánimos para seguir conversado, no cuando mi esposo se encontraba allí adentro. Dos horas después de la transfusión, él tuvo una larga conversación con su padre; no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo entrar de nuevo en su vida, no al menos como él lo deseaba. Pero quería mantener las relaciones puesto que para nuestras hijas era sano conocerlo y solo el tiempo dirá si estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. Por ahora, podía olvidar todo, pero nada más. Eso fue lo acordado por ambos y yo pensaba que era un comienzo, aun lo hago.

-Estoy feliz… -murmuré con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-De cierta forma… siento mucha paz, más de lo que quiero admitir –susurró Freddie con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del avión, hasta que de nuevo fue capaz de cambiar el tema. -¿Cómo crees que reaccione mamá al saber que esto no es exactamente nuestra luna de miel?

-Sé que se molestara, pero luego lo aceptará. Además la sede de tu empresa está allá y debes manejar todo desde allí –murmuré con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No te arrepientes de dejarlos a todo? ¿Tus amigos… Melanie? –Lo observé con detenimiento, sé que estaba tratando de ver si había arrepentimiento en mis ojos y, la verdad, no conseguiría nada.

-Me entristece dejarlos –admití-, mucho más de lo que crees, pero tu eres mi vida –expliqué sonriente. –Tu y mis dos hijas son mi familia y si es necesario irnos para ser felices y comenzar de nuevo, eso haremos.

Lo vi asentir, estoy segura que no tiene palabras para expresar nada y es que era imposible. Lo conozco tanto que, a juzgar por su postura y músculos tensos, puedo jurar que tiene un nudo en la garganta. Todo parece un sueño, hace más de veinticuatro horas que soy oficialmente la Señora Benson, su mujer. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, embelesada con el pensamiento. Durante el viaje me dormí y desperté varias veces, no estoy acostumbrada a un viaje tan largo y menos así, era mi primera vez. Casi dieciocho horas duró el viaje y me emocioné cuando aterrizamos finalmente en París. Luego tomamos un taxi hasta llegar a una calle hermosa con fachadas pintorescas y antiguas, sobre todo una edificación que lograba quitar mi aliento.

-Ese es el hotel –dijo Freddie sonriente.

-Pensé que tenías un apartamento aquí –murmuré intrigada.

-Lo tengo –fue su respuesta. –Pero mañana cierro el trato para venderlo –explicó sonriente-, es indispensable iniciar desde cero. En ese lugar viví con Caro y no meteré a la mujer que amo donde tantas veces la maldije y la odié.

-Entiendo… -fue mi respuesta y era así, lo entendía.

Lo vi asentir y fruncir el ceño, pero solo un poco. Ambos nos hicimos daño en aquel momento, sin embargo, a pesar de entender todo este asunto podía ver preocupación en sus ojos. Ya me lo imagino, pensando mil cosas sobre lo nuestro y si se ha equivocado o no al decirme todo eso. Pero yo estoy agradecida, él confía tanto en mí que es capaz de decirme todas esas cosas sin sentir miedo, aunque ahora Freddie no esté tan seguro de eso.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, tomé mis cosas y me encerré en el baño. Allí duré unos largos cuarenta minutos, por lo que espero no esté dormido. Abrí la puerta del baño y fijé mi mirada en la suya. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron recorriendo mi cuerpo con hambre y necesidad, su deseo quemaba mi piel y en silencio pedía a gritos por él.

-Pensé… -susurró con voz temblorosa, sé muy bien que pensó.

-Pensaste mal –dije antes de acercarme y besarlo con todo el amor que podía darle.

***Tres años más tarde***

**Freddie**

Caminó con Alba por la arena fría de la playa, ella está algo ansiosa con los preparativos para el cumpleaños número treinta y uno de Sam. Yo solo la dejaba hacerlo y escucho atento todas sus ideas.

-Papá, ¿no sería fabuloso que la tía Mel y mi abuelito también estén? –Yo solo la miré y sonreí. Alba conoce bien a su madre y sabe lo que extraña.

-Sería una buena sorpresa, tiene tres años que no los ve –murmuré con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Entonces? Llámalos papá y no solo a ellos, también a la tía Carly, tío Spencer…

-Ya entendí, los llamaré a todos –conociéndola ella nombraría a cada uno.

Solo bastó hacer un par de llamadas y varios arreglos con las compañeras de clase de Sam para que todo marchara en orden. Todos los invitados se quedarían en la casa más grande y nosotros en la que debía ser la destinada para huéspedes, no permitiría que se quedaran allí y estoy seguro que Sam tampoco. Al pasar de los días, las cosas marcharon en orden hasta el día de hoy que era su cumpleaños.

-Papá, ella se encuentra algo molesta… ¿hiciste algo mal? –Preguntó con preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré afligido.

-Nada que no planearas princesa… -le dije a mi hija mayor.

Ella tiene doce años actualmente y está emocionada de darle una sorpresa a su mamá.

-¿Se molestó? ¿Fue mi culpa? –negué de nuevo, no quería que ella pensara algo así ni mucho menos. Aun era muy joven para saber que su madre era un poco delicada en estas fechas, más cuando se le ha ignorado todo el día.

Suspiré y comencé a observar a todos, Carly se mordía el labio mientras acariciaba su barriga, solo le faltan dos meses para que su hijo Alex naciera. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me regaló una sonrisa, pero podía notar la preocupación.

-Ya ha pasado una hora y ella aun no aparece –murmuró dejándose abrazar por mí. -¿Y si no llega?

-No lo sé, pero la buscaré. Tengo una leve idea de donde puede estar, pero eso nos reduce la posibilidad de h hacer esta reunión.

-¿Y si la hacemos mañana? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Excelente idea… -dije antes de acercarme a Alba. –Princesa, buscaré a tu mamá, su coche se accidento y creo que no llegaremos a tiempo. Quiero que tengas todo listo para mañana por la mañana.

-Sí papi, quiero que sea una sorpresa así que no le digas –aseveró sonriente.

-No lo haré –besé su frente antes de salir, no me preocupé por los demás; yo sé que entré Carls y mi hija se encargarán de mantenerlos al tanto.

Subí a mi coche y busqué en mi celular la ubicación de mi esposa, aunque ya sabía donde se encontraba. Por más de quince minutos manejé hasta el lugar favorito de Sam, el lugar que suplantó nuestra escalera de incendios y nuestro sitio preferido en el parque. Aparqué el coche junto al suyo mientras Frank, el vigilante me saludo con la mano; yo estoy muy agradecido de que esta noche tocara nuestro vigilante, nuestro amigo. Subí las escaleras, no sin antes quitarme los zapatos ya que la superficie del faro era muy delicada y podía rayarse.

Cuando llegué la vi, sentada con las manos en su rostro y cubierta con una manta. Sin decir palabra alguna me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Yo solo sonreí e intenté tomar su mano, pero ella me esquivo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté algo molesto por su actitud. –Habla conmigo Sam, por favor.

-Estoy muy vieja para esto… -murmuró más para sí que para mí. –No sé como sucedió fue tan…

-¿De qué hablas? –No entiendo, ya me estoy preocupando.

-Freddie, esto es mi culpa. Yo lo sé… -ella comenzó a llorar y luego a reír. –Es tan inesperado…

-¡Sam! –Grité obteniendo al fin su atención. -¿Qué es inesperado?

Ella me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada –mi corazón se hundió en un frenesí desconocido. –Sé que puede… discúlpame, fue mi error.

-¡Sam! –Grité de nuevo, está vez ella guardo silencio y me observó con sus dos hermosos ojos azulados. –Cállate, por favor… -guardé silencio por unos segundos antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla con todas mis fuerzas.

-Espera… -no le permitiré arruinar este momento con sus temores absurdos, no cuando quiero expresar lo mucho que la amo. -¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Perfectamente –murmuré con voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción. -¿Qué pensabas? –Murmuré acercándose lentamente hacia ella. -¿Qué me iba a molestar? ¿Qué no resultaría emocionante para mí ser padre, otra vez?

-Pero…

-Je t'aime tellement et que vous voulez faire l'amour ce soir. Je veux te faire mienne –murmuré con voz ronca a causa del deseo tan grande que sentía por ella en este momento.

-Freddie, nous ne sommes pas des adolescents –dijo entrecortadamente sin apartar sus ojos de los movimientos de mis manos-

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Je t'aime –murmuré arrancando su pantalón con desespero. Quiero hacerle saber cuanto la amaba.

-Freddie, el vigi… tenemos que…

-Frank no dirá nada, él ni siquiera subirá –murmuré apartando su camiseta para tomar entre mis manos sus pechos.

Ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta al sentir mi boca sobre su piel sensible, mientras que con sus pies bajaba mi pantalón con desespero.

-Solo no grites… esto será rápido –gruñí entrando en ella sin previo aviso.

Sam está más que lista para mí. Mis ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de mi cabeza cuando ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda; sus manos se colaron debajo de mi ropa sin que lo notara. Al principio no hice nada más, solo sentir como sus paredes se contraían a mí alrededor, ella está a punto de perderlo, escuchar su respiración y sentir su desespero me lo hacía saber.

-Gracias… -murmuré comenzando un suave vaivén. -Me has hecho muy feliz… de tantas formas, no puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy a tu lado…

Tome sus manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Ahora no existe apoyó alguno, solo nuestros cuerpos deslizándose dolorosamente uno con el otro.

-Dios, Freddie… -su voz apenas salió audible, está tratando de controlar las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo.

De pronto gritó, como si la hubiera lastimado. Pero antes de detenerme ella hizo algo que me dejó sin aliento. Sus piernas desnudas están sobre mis hombros. ¡Dios! Cuanto amo su flexibilidad.

-Bésame… -suplicó con los ojos llorosos. –Bésame o gritaré de placer… -eso fue todo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y yo me tragué sus gemidos con desesperación, y busqué retener mi propio final. Cuando la escuché suspirar y responder a mis besos me detuve.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Ella asintió y suspiró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero… -fruncí el ceño. -Besoin de quelqu'un pour terminer…

Ella se sentó sobre mí sin romper la conexión, no me di cuenta cuando decidió eso.

-Yo también soy feliz a tu lado… -murmuró moviendo sus caderas bajo un ritmo delicioso. –A pesar de todo… he sido tan feliz, mi paso no me afecta, nada me afecta y todo gracias a ti. Me ayudaste a superarlo todo… me hiciste invulnerable al dolor, a todo y por eso… -se quejó aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, de nuevo está cerca.

Mordí mis labios cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-No esperaras más –murmuró con desespero. –Está vez llegaremos juntos –dijo antes de morder mi cuello y mover sus caderas con fuerza.

Mis manos aprietan su piel antes de dejar fluir toda esa tensión que me enloquecía. Minutos más tarde nos vestimos y bajamos. Notamos como Frank dormía plácidamente, pero debía despertarlo y decirle que ya nadie está arriba.

Cada quien se fue en su coche, tuve que insistir puesto que la primera sorpresa de Sam sería verlos a todos. Busqué mi teléfono y di aviso, eran las cuatro de la mañana y llegaríamos en dos horas porque la invitaría a desayunar en su restaurant favorito. Estoy seguro que ella ya sabe nuestro destino. La mañana fue estupenda, me siento más enamorado que nunca. Sería papá por tercera vez y a pesar de no ser planificado, le doy la bienvenida. Luego del desayuno, volvimos a nuestra casa de playa.

Al bajar noté su confusión, ella no se imagina el porqué de tantos coches. Sam solo se limitó a mirarme extrañada y cuando abrió la puerta fue recibida por nuestras hijas.

-Mami… -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están mis princesas? –dijo antes de ver a mi amiga, que ahora era su amiga también. -¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Bah! ¿Quel genre de femme oublie son anniversaire? –Sam arqueó la ceja divertida y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Un très stupide, je suppose. Merci d'être venu. Je… -su voz se perdió cuando los vio.

Sam se giró para verme con sus ojos impregnados de lágrimas.

-¿Melanie? –Susurró con voz entrecortada. -¿Chicos?

De pronto lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¿Mamá? –Sonreí ante su llamado y mucho más cuando la vi correr hasta sus brazos. -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Tú no puedes viajar…

-Pues tengo una nieta persistente –dijo mi madre fijando su mirada en Alba. –Además me siento bien, moría de ganas por verlos.

Sam la abrazó y eso no fue todo, pero esperaré a que ella se dé cuenta.

***Sam***

Allí estaba yo, rodeada de todos mis seres queridos. Nunca imaginé una sorpresa así, mi niña tiene un don para estas cosas, pero yo estaba atan enfrascada en mi preocupación que olvide mi cumpleaños; como dijo Lily, ¿Qué clase de mujer olvida su cumpleaños? Pero es que tengo mi mente en otro lado. ¿Se imaginan? Voy a ser mamá de nuevo, a mis treinta y un años.

-Sam, estoy hablando contigo –escuché la voz molesta de mi amiga, Carly. –Creo que te hice una pregunta.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, estoy algo distraída… -fue mi respuesta.

-No solo tú. Freddie no ha parado de suspirar y reír por nada en particular –murmuró molesta, ella no cambia.

-Tiene algo que lo distrae –aseguré con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué? –No dije nada, solo bajé mi mano hasta mi vientre y lo acaricie. Muero por tenerlo entre mis brazos y apenas han pasado semanas. -¿Estás embarazada? –Pregunto en medio de un susurró y yo asentí. -¡Oh por Dios! –Chilló abrazándome y con eso llamó la atención de todos.

Las felicitaciones y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, a pesar de la alegría que me causa al verlos y tenerlos a mi lado, estoy muy cansada. Me excusé con ellos por un rato, yo sé que cuando despierte ellos estarán allí. Me deslicé en mi cama y cerré los ojos, a pesar del sueño no puedo quedarme dormida, así que me puse a pensar.

El bebé que estoy esperando lo debí concebir hace dos meses, el día de nuestro aniversario. Freddie me llevó a un lugar muy hermoso, tenía una vista espectacular y el clima no era tan frio. Allí cenamos e hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer. No es que no podamos hacer eso en nuestra casa, si lo hacemos, pero algo de estar solos y en una fecha tan importante convirtió ese día en algo más especial de lo esperado.

Fue un fin de semana memorable. Freddie no podía alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo y yo no quería que eso pasara. Era simplemente increíble que a nuestros treinta años nos sintiéramos aun como unos adolescentes y que nuestra llama no se apaga. Yo solo tengo ojos para él y Freddie solo para mí, es una bendición ser una pareja así en la actualidad.

De pronto sentí como se hundía la cama, era él y eso me hizo sonreír. Aun con los ojos cerrados puedo reconocerlo.

-Ma princesse douce, c'est l'heure du coucher –me dijo y yo solo pude asentir antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Mi vida era perfecta, con peleas y defectos, pero aun así perfecta.

***Actualmente***

Sam sonreía, años atrás no esperaba ser tan feliz. Sus hijos eran su vida, al igual que su esposo que caminaba a su lado. Ella debía admitir que todo había cambiado, su vida en Seattle quedó atrás para darle paso a ese lugar tan romántico y maravilloso. Ellos necesitaron pasar por muchas pruebas para superar sus miedos e inseguridades, pero trabajaron en ello, juntos. Freddie, por otro lado, no estaba muy diferente a su esposa. Él sonreía, pero no solo por eso, si no que vería a su madre y a sus amigos de nuevo.

-Ya nos deben estar esperando –murmuraba Sam sonriente.

-Lo sé, recibí un correo ayer antes de salir. Pero ellos nos esperan mañana, no hoy –ella lo observó y sonrió.

-Eres despiadado, no sé quien te enseño a ser así –dijo Sam sonriente.

-Tal vez yo ya era así, solo tenía que exteriorizarlo –respondió con socarronería y su esposa giró los ojos.

-Muero por probar comida real –gritó Alba al ver un puesto de hamburguesas. –Nada como la comida de este continente para llevarte al cielo –suspiró.

-Eso lo haremos pronto, debemos tomar un taxi –sentenció Sam y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

El camino hasta su antigua casa, ahora el lugar donde Marissa vivía, estaba llena de visitantes. ¿Cómo no estarlo si era su cumpleaños? Por eso decidieron viajar un día antes, para darle esa sorpresa. Le pagaron al taxista y caminaron rápidamente hacia la entrada, como era de esperarse los chicos planearon una sorpresa. Alba arregló a su madre y la puso justo frente a la puerta.

-Toca mamá… -fue la orden desesperada de Haley.

-Está bien… cielos –murmuró mientras tocaba la puerta. Sam escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y cuando abrieron la puerta, era Carly.

-Melanie, llegaste temprano. Pensé que llegarías a las ocho –Sam sonrió, no podía creer que su amiga se tragara eso. –Marissa, Mel está aquí…

-Hola niña, que gusto verte, pasa… -la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, mis regalos son muy pesados –murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué regalos Mel? No tienes nada encima…

-Oh, si los tengo –dijo alejándose de la puerta. –Es mi familia…

Los chicos comenzaron a salir, todos sonrientes y por último Freddie que no podía dejar de temblar. Sam lo tomó de la mano y le susurró un débil "Ve por ella…" antes de besarlo. Eso hizo, fue una noche única. Al principio lleno de llantos y risas, luego de recuerdos y mucho amor.

-¿Se lo decimos? –murmuró Alba impaciente.

-Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa su padre.

-Familia… tenemos una noticia –dijo la castaña sonriente. –Viviremos aquí, en Seattle –la sala quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, después de diez años eso era una sorpresa.

Luego los gritos acompañados de risas llenaron el vacío que había dejado el lugar. Sam los observaba sonriente para luego alejarse hacia su lugar especial, un pedacito de cielo dentro de ese lugar. Por muchos minutos pensó como le diría a su esposo la verdad. Está vez ella si lo deseaba y no sabe porque.

-¿Por qué adiviné que estarías aquí? –murmuró Freddie en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Porque me conoces bien –ronroneó la rubia sonriente antes de dejarse besar por él.

-Soy feliz –murmuró él con la frente pegada a la suya.

-¿Lo serías más si te digo que serás papá de nuevo? –Freddie abrió los ojos y sin pestañear pregunto.

-¿Es eso cierto? –murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Sí… son dos –dijo bajo el mismo tono.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Dos días… tengo tres meses y ni siquiera lo noté –él besó su frente y respondió.

-Siempre quise una familia numerosa… pero solo contigo –la rubia sonrió y lo beso.

A la distancia, tres chicos observaban embelesados a sus padres.

-Tenemos suerte… ellos se aman y nos aman con locura –murmuró Haley sonriente.

-Solo espero que uno de ellos sea niño, no aguanto estar más con niñas –dijo Fred sonriente ganándose un golpe de su hermana.

-Ya no empiecen… y sí, tuvimos mucha suerte –Alba los abrazó y decidió caminar hacia sus padres.

La castaña abrazó a su madre que dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, Haley se acercó a su padre y se dejó abrazar por él; de todas era la que más le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Fred por su parte solo llegó y tocó el vientre de su madre.

-Los estaremos esperando, tendrán los papas más buenos del mundo –dijo antes de besar su barriga y luego se unió al abrazo.

Freddie y Sam se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonrientes.

-Lo hicimos bien… te amo –susurró Sam y Freddie la beso, no hacía falta más.

**Fin **


End file.
